


The Ancient Art of Tomfoolery

by KlonoaDreams



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crushes, Eventual Drama, Eventual Romance, Expect things to escalate, Final Fantasy Cameos - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Handholding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, IT'S THE LIFESTREAM BABY, Magic-Based Shenanigans, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Remake compliant, Self-Insert, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 85,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams
Summary: You know when you wake up one day and want to play a game you haven’t touched in years, so you look up a guide, only to find that you can’t? Yeah, this is that. Self-Insert OC.
Comments: 96
Kudos: 280
Collections: An Uchiha's Hoard, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Welcome to Midgar!

**Author's Note:**

> Noa, back at it again with that SI bullshit, thanks to me streaming the entirety of _Final Fantasy VII Remake_ on twitch!! I’d like to thank **Navi** , **Kinno** , **RinAstray** , and **Lyrecho** for all contributing to this fic, because damn, did I want to write so much after finishing the game!!
> 
> As usual, you can expect there to be memes, headcanons, and worldbuilding, so uhhh…keep that in mind.
> 
> **Disclaimer for the whole story: I don’t own _Final Fantasy VII_ , _Final Fantasy VII Remake_ , or anything related to the _Compilation of Final Fantasy VII_.**
> 
> All I own is whatever comes out of this fic, so have fun reading!!

* * *

...

...

...

There is something especially disorienting about waking up and finding yourself at a table, with a crayon in your hand. There are papers scattered around the surface of the table, each containing messy scribbles. Most of them are of flowers. Others are of trees and a blue sky. The paper right before me is of a starry night sky, still in the process of being drawn out.

My mind is in such a haze, that I can barely register the movement I make when I reach out for a blank sheet of paper. I can hear people talking about trivial things, but all of that goes over my head. Nothing wants to stick.

Looking around, I find myself in some sort of restaurant. People are eating and talking to each other as the time goes by. There is a young woman—a waitress—who goes from table to table, taking orders or serving people their food. She tries her hardest to keep up, smiling widely each time she’s given a tip.

I had finished drawing another picture by the time the young woman stops by my table.

“What’re you drawing, Sera?”

_Who?_

I tilted my head as I looked at her for a moment, my attention soon drifting over to the picture I was drawing.

_I drew this?_

It’s can’t tell anymore… Everything feels fuzzy, and it takes far too long for me to even realize what it is I’m drawing…or the fact that I’m _still_ drawing with these tiny hands.

_Tiny hands._

Far too tiny to be mine.

_Are they even mine?_

There’s a distinct disconnect between me and every movement this body makes. It feels like I’m underwater, the sensation only growing stronger as the voices and scenery around me start to blur. I start to drift off…then that waitress ruffles my hair.

“Is that supposed to be us?” Her voice reaches me throughout the haze, causing my attention to shift back on her. She looks at me with green eyes that are just brimming with love. A warm smile from her causes warmth to bloom within my chest. Her voice keeps me grounded as she continues talking to me in such an affectionate manner.

Soon, my anxiety starts to fade into the background. The disconnect is still there, as is the panic I have towards my current situation. I have so many questions. So many concerns…but none of it matters—not now, at least.

_For now, this is fine._

This haziness doesn’t fade…it sticks around, even as the hours go by. Soon, it’s been more than a week. The disconnect is still there, but not as strong as it was when I first woke up. Little by little, this body starts to feel like it’s actually mine.

I don’t speak much, but Mama doesn’t seem to mind. Mama, by the way, is the waitress who’s been caring for me. At the end of each day, when she’s done with work, she grabs me by the hand and walks me home. She talks to me, usually checking if I’m listening to her. Otherwise, she never expects a response…

Not unlike that young man that drops by every so often while Mama and I are at the restaurant. He always looks so tired, with bags underneath his eyes. Usually, he sits down at my table, asking me questions that I don’t exactly answer. Though, that doesn’t stop me from drawing him pictures, using the crayons he’s gifted me.

“Ohhh…you’re picking up letters now.” The young man smiles at me when I hold up my sorry-ass attempted at a, “Thank you.” “Little young, but you’ve certainly got the drive.”

I don’t know what he means by that, but he talks to Mama as soon as she’s on her break. I’m not that good of a listener, so I’m not sure what it is that he’s saying to her. However, I have an idea what it could be, when he brings out the flash cards the next day.

“These are numbers.” I can see that…but I guess to him, they’re new to me. So I play along.

_Not like I have anything better to do._

The weeks soon turn into months, and after about six of them, I finally get a good grasp of my surroundings. Mama and I…we live in the slums. Every day, she works as a waitress—from morning to evening, with few breaks in between. She’s good at her job, with a boss that’s lenient enough to let her take me to work with her each day.

The young man that sits at my table is a regular at this restaurant, for as long as Mama has been working here, at least. That’s what I hear from the other customers whenever they see Mama and him talking. Once in a while, there are curious customers who want to know who my father is.

“Who knows?” Mama never gives a direct answer. It’s a secret that she’ll likely take with her to the grave.

“Who even cares?” says another regular, far too tired from a day’s worth of work to deal with any of the questions the others ask Mama. “She’s got Ashe—that should be good enough. Now leave the poor girl alone.”

Ashe, by the way, is the name of the young, freckle-faced man that sits at my table. He’s a bit older than Mama, with green eyes and short, gray hair. Unlike Mama, he doesn’t have a job, so he’s always looking for work, even if it’s only temporary. He never has much luck, and often, he spends most of his time with Mama and me.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Mama who finally suggests that she hire him as my babysitter.

“The two of you get along!!” Mama reasoned with a smile on her face. “It’d do her some good if she got to spend more time outside of that restaurant, too. And best of all—you’re getting paid!”

It took some time to convince Ashe to accept, as he felt that it was too sudden. Eventually, he comes around, deciding that Mama had made her point. He comes by the restaurant in the morning to pick me up, taking me by the hand as he led me through this strange, underground path. It is through this path that we arrive at a playground, where other children are playing.

“Run along and play, Sera.” He gave me a gentle nudge, which was enough to get me moving.

The other children don’t pay me much attention—not yet at least. It’s only a matter of time, after all, with how curious children get. Though, for the time being, I’m left alone. There was a swing set, currently being used by a boy and a girl. A group of boys were challenging each other to see how fast it took them to get across a miniature obstacle course made out of tires. A couple of girls were playing in the sandbox by a slide, talking about trivial things that wouldn’t make any sense to adults.

They all look so peaceful, despite how much the adults around them worry about the future. They worry about having enough to eat, about work, about… _everything_. The way the air is tainted with smog, the way the sky is barely visible. The way everything is so rundown, right here in the slums.

I should be twenty-four…I was supposed to turn twenty-five next month. Instead, I’m here, shoved into the body of a child who can’t be any older than two or three.

Everywhere I look, nothing clicks—it’s all too unfamiliar to me. Each step I take is so unsteady without a hand to hold onto mine. My eyes move from left to right, taking in the new sights before me. To think that such a place could exist within the slums…

Maybe that’s why Ashe brought me here.

_Maybe._

Ashe sits at a bench with the rest of the adults, keeping a close eye over every movement I make. When he notices that I’m staring, he directs my attention towards a slide by the sandbox. Not many children are going down it, more content to sit on top of it and take in the sights the height gives them.

It’s such a curious slide, made to look like a cartoony cat’s head. The slide comes out of its mouth, like a long tongue. It’s strange…but also kind of cute.

I was never a fan of slides, due to the way I was always afraid of getting shocked after going down one. And yet, that didn’t keep me from going down a couple of times. By the seventh time, I found myself crashing through sandcastle the girls had built at the bottom of the slide. Neither of them is angry at me. Instead, they only laugh as they helped me stand up.

The two girls are older than me—likely twin sisters, based off of how similar they looked. They talk to me for a bit, mostly asking me if I’m fine. I only nod my head, not knowing what else to say…if I could say anything at all.

“Are you from Sector 7?” one of the twins asked me.

_Sector…7?_

There’s something familiar about that name… I don’t know what it is, but that feeling only grows stronger as I finally take a good look at the slide I’ve been going down.

_I know this slide…_

I’m not sure why it’s taken this long for me to notice. For the first time since I’ve woken up, something starts to click. It happens all too suddenly, in a way that’s overwhelming.

_This isn’t real…_

It’s not supposed to be real…but it is. So here I am, standing in a playground that I’ve only seen in a video game I haven’t touched in years.

“Are you okay?!” the other twin asked, having noticed the tears sliding down my face.

I don’t know what it is about this, but for once, I finally feel so _tethered_ to this body. I can feel everything all at once, in a way that’s so unsettling as this strong wave of emotions washes over me. I can feel the wind on my face, brushing my skin in a way that makes it prickle. I can feel every layer of clothing covering my skin, the fabric almost scraping me with each movement I make.

I want to scream, want to…cry. Want to…want to…!

_I want to go home._

This isn’t home—it’s not even the same universe. Where I’m at…isn’t even supposed to exist. It’s all fictional, and yet…here I am. I’m in the playground near the Sector 7 entrance, an area that should only exists in the world of _Final Fantasy VII_.

_It’s okay._

_It’s okay._

_It’s okay._

It’s not okay.

_Calm, calm, calm…_

_You should remain calm._

_You shouldn’t cry._

I can’t help it—it’s just too much. And so, for the first time in seven months, I finally hear my voice. It’s so unfamiliar to me, that it catches me by surprise when I start sobbing.

_Is that supposed to be me?_

_Is that supposed to be my voice?_

The fact that it sounds nothing like the voice I had only makes me cry even louder. It feels like I lost something important…something that I can’t exactly put into words. There is still a haze that clouds my head, preventing me from accessing memories I _know_ I should have.

_What was I doing before all of this?_

I can barely even remember…I just _know_ that I’m not supposed to be here.

_It’s going to be fine._

_You’re alive._

That’s right—I’m alive.

_Should I be alive?_

Deep down, there’s this terrible feeling that’s just bubbling in the pit of my stomach. It makes me want to vomit as I consider asking myself whether or not I’m meant to be alive. There’s a part of me that disagrees, while another part wholeheartedly agrees.

Whatever it is, there’s not much that can be done about it. I’m already here, so that’s that. There’s nothing to be done about something that is completely out of my control.

All I can do right now, is hold on tightly as Ashe scoops me up into his arms. He whispers soothing words he’s likely heard from Mama, telling me that everything is going to be alright, even though there are memories I have of the plate being dropped on Sector 7.

_People are going to die._

And there’s not much that can be done about it, due to the circumstances behind it.

_That’s not true._

_You have time._

Maybe I do…but I can’t exactly say for sure until I figure out where I am on the timeline. If I’m lucky, then I have just enough time to prepare. If not…

_If not…_

Then I can always find a way to escape. There was a commotion on the day the plate was dropped, so as long as I have that as a warning…

_You’ll be fine._

Yeah…I guess I will.

“I’m sorry—I should’ve waited a little longer before taking you to the park.” Ashe is apologetic as ever, feeling guilty for making me cry, even though it wasn’t his fault. “It must’ve been sudden, right? To be around so many kids at once… I’m sorry.”

We’ve long since return to Sector 7, having gone through the underground passage yet again. By now, I have calmed down considerably—just enough that I can actually find my voice.

“’s not your fault.” It still surprises me just how young and childish my voice sounds.

It even catches Ashe by surprise, having never heard me speak until today.

“You…” Ashe places his hand on my head, his fingers soon stroking my hair. “I’ll take you back to your mother. It’s almost lunchtime anyways…”

“We’re in Midgar…yeah?” I don’t know why I asked, when I already knew the answer. Maybe a part of me was still in denial…

“Yeah…that’s right.” And yet, that doesn’t stop me from feeling relieved when Ashe answers my question. It helps that he’s doing his best to keep me calm, but even then, my emotions are just so out of control. I can’t make any sense of them.

_Could be worse._

I’d rather not find out what worse is, so for the time being, I pretend that nothing’s wrong. That I haven’t been shoved into the body of a child that lives in the Sector 7 slums. That I’m in a game that I haven’t touched in years.

_So much for playing **Remake**._

Kind of regret not playing the original to pass the time before _Remake_ dropped. I also regret ignoring _Remake_ in favor of _Persona 5 Royal_ , even though the game was RIGHT in my bag. Could’ve made my situation just a little less unnerving…then again, I haven’t touched _Crisis Core_ in years either. Geez, just what’s going to happen now?

_What even is the future?_

I have a somewhat vague recollection of it, but none of it matters as I’m not exactly Cloud Strife. Most of what I can do or say is limited by the fact that I’m likely some random NPC that exists to die once the Sector 7 plate is dropped. I’d prefer not to think too much about it, but it’s hard when you’ve grown attached to your new mother and the people you see around her each day.

There’s the kind landlady who only accepts whatever Mama can pay her. There’s the owner of the restaurant who, while stern, is actually a nice guy to his regulars and employees. There’s the delivery boy who drops by at the end of each day with Mama’s groceries, always making sure to add in a small treat for me. And of course, there’s Ashe, who is still a new face around the Sector 7 slums. He doesn’t live anywhere near us, but I’ve certainly heard Mama talking to a few of the regulars that she’s considering asking him to move in.

I hope he says yes. It’d be nice if Ashe could live with us, even if there’s not much room in that apartment. With him around, Mama wouldn’t have to worry about me in the mornings, each time she wakes up to get ready for work.

Of course, I don’t expect him to accept all too easily. In fact, neither does Mama when she asks him as soon as we arrive at the restaurant.

“You’re always so shy!” Mama grinned as she tapped Ashe right on the nose.

“Has…has Sera always been this chatty?” Ashe averted his gaze, trying his best to change the subject. A pink flush spread over his face, his embarrassment quite visible for everyone to see.

“Hmm…in her own way.” Mama reached out to ruffle my hair. “But I bet you’re finally relieved to hear her voice, huh?”

“Y-Yeah…” Ashe has always been trying to get me to talk. I could never figure out why, but I guess he was just checking if I needed any help. “You were right, Lanette…we just had to wait and see.”

You know, for all the time I’ve spent in this world, I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone say Mama’s name.

_So it’s Lanette…_

That’s a cute name. I feel like this isn’t the first time anyone’s used Mama’s name, but it’s the first time, for me, that I’ve been aware enough to actually hear it for myself.

“Lanette…” I find myself repeating.

“Yes—that’s Mama’s name!” Mama smiles. “And you’re Sera.”

“Sera.” I’ve heard it many times, but only now, is it finally sinking in. It’s not that bad of a name, it’s just… _jarring_. It’s not anything similar to the name I left behind. And there’s nothing to it, besides the new life I’ve been given. “Seeeeraaaaa.”

I still don’t know what happened that got me into this situation. All I know is that I’ve been given this chance. How I use it could very well determine the outcome of the future. Or maybe it might not matter at all.

_You won’t know until you try._

I guess my first goal is checking just where I am on the timeline. My memory isn’t the best, but from what I can still remember, I think it’s enough to get me through most of the problems I’ll have to deal with.

In the meantime, I guess I’ll just enjoy whatever calm there is at the moment. I watch as my mother teases Ashe, asking if he’s sure that he doesn’t want to move in with us.

“I already told Marle about it—it’s fine!!” Lanette reassured him, her finger ever so teasingly poking at his cheek.

“It’s inappropriate!” Ashe sputtered, the pink blush on his face soon deepening into a red. “We’re not even…!”

“Then marry me!!” Lanette chirped, her smile only growing even wider.

Ashe didn’t give an answer after that. He averted his gaze, too embarrassed to even look Lanette in the eye. I patted him on the head, but all that got out of him were a few murmurs that I couldn’t quite make out.

_Hang in there, Ashe._

With the way things are, it’s only a matter of time before Ashe becomes part of our family.

_Family…_

That sounds…nice.

_I miss my old family._

I hope they’re doing okay without me around to help them through the quarantine. It sucks, but…at least they still have my siblings.

_I hope they make it through the pandemic._

It’s strange being able to go outside again, and just talk to people. No social distancing—just good old-fashioned socialization. It’s almost overwhelming, not having to wear a face mask when going out of the house. Sure, the slums aren’t the best place around to raise a child, but…this is fine. Mama knows what she’s doing…

At least, I _think_ she knows what she’s doing. If not, then Ashe is there to pick up the slack. He’s already introducing me to this world’s writing system, which is…certainly strange, but nothing I can’t handle.

_And yet, I still can’t seem to write my name…_

I feels like I got nerfed to hell and back when I got shoved into this body. Though my brain might recognize what I’m being taught, this body is having a hard time accommodating to it on a physical level. Math, at the least, is still the same no matter where I go. The only thing weird about it is the introduction of gil as means of helping me through the lessons that Ashe teaches me. I mean, the concept itself isn’t weird, it’s just…the coins.

_Man, that’s gonna be a **bitch** to carry around._

The days go by without much concern, and soon, I’ve made friends with the twins I met in the park. Their names are Kira and Mira, and they live further into the Sector 7 slums. Being older than me, they’re allowed to wander off within a certain distance. I, on the other hand, am somewhat tethered to Ashe’s side.

“Three is still too young,” he reasoned with me.

“How about four?” I asked.

“Five—I’ll give you until you’re five.” Ashe patted me on the head. “Now run along and play. Just don’t wander off too far, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Geez, it kinda sucks being young again.

It’s a lot better when we’re in the park, because there’s only so much you can do in the Sector 7 slums. I mean, you can play with the stray cats, you can talk to the shop owners, or you can even help pick up the trash that’s littering the ground. Sounds boring, but on a good day, you can find some interesting stuff…like a knife!

“No!” And that knife got quickly confiscated by Ashe.

_Boo._

Kira, Mira, and I got lectured for like half an hour after that, because we’re not _supposed_ to touch dangerous things, like weapons and whatnot. That still won’t stop the twins from doing things in their own time, away from the prying eyes of adults.

Though, sometimes, on days when the twins have all the time in the world to kill, Kira and Mira join me during my lessons with Ashe. They’re all too eager to learn, and with good reason. Here in the slums, it’s a lot harder to get an education without the right amount of money for a teacher. And teachers can get pretty pricy…

Which is why Ashe ends up providing a service to the children of the slums for only fifteen gil a lesson. Fifteen gil doesn’t seem like a lot, but it’s certainly affordable for parents who are hard-pressed for money. Depending on the day, Ashe even gives out discounts.

It’s a slow, and steady progress, but Ashe doesn’t seem to mind, if only for the fact that it gives him something else to do, besides caring for me. The other kids seem to like him well enough to not give him any hell…besides the occasional prank here and there.

By the end of the month, most of the children know Ashe as “Teacher”, and not one of the adults bother to correct them, even though Ashe certainly does. Hell, the adults have been jokingly calling him, “Professor.”

Lanette was the one who puts the final nail in the coffin by saying, “It’s cute!”

Ashe buried his face in the palms of his hands, somewhat exasperated by the people around him. I patted him on the head, feeling somewhat sorry for him… _somewhat_. It’s honestly kind of funny.

“I don’t know how such a brilliant mind like yours got blacklisted from Shinra.” The comment I hear from one of the restaurant’s customers catches me by surprise.

_Blacklisted?_

“It’s why you shouldn’t go against them in any way,” another customer reasoned. “That’s why you should always keep your guard up. They get you when you least expect it.”

I don’t know the details about it, but it seemed to be a touchy subject for Ashe, based on the way he refused to speak after that. Even Lanette changed her mood, to the point she offered Ashe a place to stay for the night. For once, Ashe actually accepts.

And I think that’s all it really took for Ashe to start seriously considering moving in with us.

“Well, well, well—the Professor finally accepts the lady’s offer.” Ashe does his best to avoid making any eye contact with Marle, the elderly woman who owns the apartment we live at. She has long, light gray hair that she ties into a fluffy bunch behind her head and stands rather tall for someone of her age. She usually has something to say, depending on her mood. For the time being, she is mostly intrigued with Ashe’s sudden change of heart. “Are you going to finally put a ring on it?”

“N…Not yet…” Ashe’s face burns a bright red when Lanette suddenly pecks him on the cheek. “Ahh…!”

“And with that, you’ve officially become Sera’s Papa!!” It’s funny how Lanette has managed to turn someone like Ashe into a stammering mess.

I still don’t know who my father is—my biological one, I mean. My real father has always been Ashe, the one guy who’s stuck around Lanette when she was pregnant with me. It’s just taken him this long to accept it, which is why he doesn’t correct me when I start calling him, “Papa.”

“Yeah…that’s me.” He sighed in exasperation. He is somewhat tired, but mostly content. “Is there anything you want to eat?”

“Hmmm…” I furrowed my brows in thought. “Something sweet!”

I haven’t had the chance to eat that many sweets, due to our current circumstances making it difficult. It’s like really expensive to get anything like pastries and whatnot. It’s more efficient to buy actual food instead. That’s just the way it is, here in the slums.

And yet, that doesn’t stop Ashe from returning home one evening, carrying a beautifully wrapped box in his hands. He gives it to me, ruffling my hair as he tells me, “Happy birthday.”

“Birthday?” That’s today?

“Oh right—you’re four now!!” Lanette lets out a weary laugh, very much exhausted with today’s overtime. “Happy birthday, honey!”

“Four.” So that’s how old I am…

“Open your gift!!” Lanette urges me, very much curious to see what it is that Ashe got me.

Carefully, I unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside the box was a colorful array of macarons that made my eyes go wide. It’s been such a long time since I’ve actually had a macaron. I was a senior in high school when I first had my chance at actually trying one when I visited France during spring break. It was expensive, but well-worth the price.

…but that was back then, in a life far different from this one. Whatever money Ashe had to have spent on this was a lot more than what Lanette is comfortable with, base on the way she was lightly scolding him for being so careless.

“Really, you shouldn’t have…” She frowned.

“It was my decision and…it’s not like I’m going to make it a habit.” Ashe scratched the back of his head, small beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. “I just…wanted to do something special for her, since it’s her first birthday with me around as her father.”

“Oh, Ashe…” Lanette reached out to pat him on the head. “You’re really sweet…just don’t go overboard next time.”

“It’s fine—I still have some money left over.” Ashe could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. “Besides, they’re not just for Sera…they’re also for you.”

As if on cue, I held the box out for Lanette to see. “Have one, Mama!”

“O-Oh…” Lanette does not know what to say, but she takes a macaron anyways. “I never…had one before.”

“Then I hope you like them as much as I do.” Ashe smiled.

“You want one too, Papa?” I’m not eating any until everyone’s had one. This shit’s hard to come by, so I really want to make the most of these by also sharing them with the people I love most. You’d think I’d be a little selfish, but no…I’ve pretty much outgrown that aspect of myself around these two dorks, if only to make their lives a little easier.

“It’s fine,” Ashe tried to reassure me, but I wasn’t having any.

“Have one or I won’t eat!!” It’s funny how fast Ashe accepts my offer after that.

We ate most of the macarons that evening, leaving a few to give to Marle the next morning. I was the one who suggested it, since Marle deserved it for helping us. Marle responded by ruffling my hair.

“Never change, Sera.” I’ll try not to, Marle.

I’m still scared for the future, but for the time being, it’s easy to just live in the moment. It’s easy to get lost in all the fun that happens when Ashe tries to teach more than five children at a time. It only grows even more hectic when a rambunctious boy with bright, red hair and tanned skin runs up to Ashe and introduces himself.

His name is Johnny and he wanted to be friends with me, because he saw me playing with the twins the other day.

“You don’t have to ask me.” Ashe sighed. “Ask Sera—it’s all up to her.”

“Okay—Sera!” Johnny turned his attention to me. “Can we be friends? I think you have pretty eyes!”

“Oh…thanks.” I feel like I should know who this boy is, but nothing wants to click. “I guess we can be friends.”

“Great!” Johnny gave me a thumbs-up. “Mom!! Guess what?! I made a friend!”

It later hits me, like a fucking truck crashing into a wall, that Johnny is that red-haired dude who had a crush on Tifa. And while Tifa isn’t around just yet in the Sector 7 slums, this is as good of a confirmation as I can get on such a short notice. Now that I have a good idea of where I am on the timeline, I can plan ahead for the future.

There’s a lot that I have to deal with…but for now, I’m just glad to know that I have enough time.

_I can get through this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, how’s quarantine going? It’s going good for me—at least, enough that I started up yet another fanfic!!
> 
> Yeah, I have no regrets. Let me be, during these trying times please. I know I have other fics I need to work on, but just let me have this one. This idea kicked me in the face while I was streaming _Final Fantasy VII Remake_ with the friends. By now, I have already beaten this game, and am waiting for the next installment.
> 
> That being said, our SI, Sera, has no fucking clue about the situation regarding _Remake_ , because she still thinks it’s too much like the PS1 version, when, SPOILERS—it’s a stealth sequel!!
> 
> Yeahhhh…and even if it wasn’t for that, she still thinks she’s in the PS1 version, so like…it’ll be a while before she can figure things out. Until then, she’s just worrying about the plate drop in the future. Kinda hard not to when you live in the Sector 7 slums.
> 
> She’s still young, too, so don’t expect her to do much just yet. Give her some time. She’s got a lot to deal with in her future, hence the title of this fic, because expect her to mess around from time to time.
> 
> Anyways, just to clear things up, Sera has always been an SI. It’s just that she’s been dormant for a while, since like…I’d assume that, with the lifestream being a thing and whatnot, it’d mess with anyone who was reincarnated into the world of _Final Fantasy VII_. So that’s why it starts here, when she’s three, and not when she’s born.
> 
> As for another thing I should mention, I didn’t start playing Final Fantasy VII until April 12th, like two days after I picked up my physical copy at GameStop. So for two days, the case stayed in my bag while I was playing Persona 5 Royal, because shit happened due to the whole COVID-19 quarantine, so I had to wait until I got my preorder in the mail to play the game. As soon as I started playing Remake, I couldn’t stop and just kept going and going, until I finished the game. And that’s where this fic comes in.
> 
> I hope y’all are ready for whatever shenanigans comes out of this fic. I will say that the ending to _Remake_ completely floored me, because I was already in the process of making a self-insert. The ending just gave me even _more_ fuel to write fanfic.
> 
> By the by, I drew the cover for this fic, which will give you an idea of what to expect from Sera when she’s older. I’m really happy with how it turned out, especially since it pretty much officialized this fic’s existence. It’s one thing talking about it with friends, but it’s certainly another when I’ve sat down to actually draw the damn thing.
> 
> That’s all I have for now, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me in a comment!! Otherwise, don’t be shy!! I always crave that validation—it really does motivate me, yeah?
> 
> Until next time, everyone!


	2. Of Flowers and Friendship

The first thing I learn about Johnny is that he is loud…like really loud. He gets easily excited over the tiniest of things, and has difficulty keeping his mouth shut about secrets that are _supposed_ to remain secret. And while it’s understandable that he has little to no impulse control, being only like four years old, it can be quite annoying for Kira and Mira, whenever they’re doing things they’re not supposed to be doing.

Like going into the scrapyard to look for interesting things. Only adults are supposed to go there, but that doesn’t stop the seven-year-old twins from following older children into the scrapyard whenever the adults aren’t looking. Hell, if it weren’t for the fact that Ashe has me on a harness (which he got, thanks to Johnny accidentally exposing the twins), I’d follow after them…instead, I’m just sticking around most of the other children, dealing with an easily excitable Johnny. He’s pretty cute, if a bit too much for me at times.

I think the best moments are when Ashe falls asleep on the park bench, so most of the other children scatter from the vicinity. They remain within a reasonable distance, though some of them also stay behind to keep an eye on Ashe. I caught one of the younger children shushing one of the older children when they were getting a bit too loud.

“You’re gonna wake Teacher up!!” she said in such a serious tone.

Surprisingly, the older child listened and told the others to calm down a bit. Meanwhile, Johnny did his best to get me out of that child harness and as soon as I was free, he grabbed me by the hand and ran.

“Kira and Mira found something for you to look at!!” Oh boy, I wonder what it could be…

It turns out it’s junk from the scrapyard, as per usual, when it comes to these two. I don’t even know why I try to act surprised…

_I wonder if there’s anything I can add to my collection._

I have a growing collection of scrap hidden around in the park, done mostly out of boredom. There’s a lot of interesting crap you can find, if you know where and how to look for it. And by that, I mean just wait for Kira and Mira to show up with their findings. I help them pick out the scrap metal that will sell the most, and in turn, I get to keep the useless junk that wouldn’t otherwise sell for anything.

I picked out things like wires that I can twist into shapes, colorful metals that shine in the light, and my most favorite, easily bendable scraps of metal.

Sometimes, I end up helping Kira and Mira get rid of the dangerous stuff, like used needles or rusty blades. It’s disturbing how many of those you can find in the scrapyard…like **damn**.

_That’s just an infection waiting to happen…_

“Anything that catch your eye?” Kira asked with a wide smile on her face. “Tomorrow, we’re gonna sell this stuff, and see if we can buy some candy with the money we get.”

“What’s candy?” I don’t know why that question from Johnny hurt me as much as it did.

“It’s something sweet and tasty.” I patted him on the head, hoping that that answered his question.

“We’ll give you some if we can get any!!” Mira thumped her hand on her chest. “Promise!!”

“Just don’t tell the adults—please be quiet!” Kira pressed her finger to her lips. “Shhh!!”

Somehow, despite the odds against us, Johnny kept his mouth shut. And within the next few days, Kira and Mira were able to bring in their boon from Locke, the delivery boy. They went to us first, giving me a giant bar of chocolate to share with Johnny. The two were perfectly fine with sticking to lollipops and candied oranges. The rest of the candy went to the younger children who played in the park, as a reward for keeping quiet about the stuff the twins lugged around whenever Ashe fell asleep.

It’s surprisingly easy to keep everyone quiet with just a simple piece of candy. Though, it certainly helps that the closest candy shop was way out of our typical reach. You can’t just head off to a topside location without anyone noticing, after all.

That’s why it was up to Locke to get us what we wanted. Everyone expects him to come in and out, being the one who was able to get us quick access to goods that would be a lot pricier if we ordered them through a catalogue. When he wasn’t playing the part of a delivery boy, then Locke was working with the Neighborhood Watch, keeping all of us safe from whatever monster decided to test its luck in Sector 7.

Speaking of monsters, those fucking exist. And no, I am not okay with that—there was a freaking rat monster that got shot before my eyes. Like okay, it’s one thing knowing that rats live in this area…and it’s another fucking thing when those rats are about the size of a _small dog_! **_And that’s just the young ones_** …

_God no—I want out of this!_

Knowing there are bigger ones, hiding about in the shadows…uuugh, it makes me shudder just _thinking_ about it.

“You okay, Sera?” Johnny asked me while I was carefully twisting around some wires in my hands.

“Just thinking about the rats.” And not in a good way, like memes.

“They’re creepy.” Johnny made a face as he kicked a pebble across the ground. “Whazzat you makin’?”

“A flower.” I’m trying my hardest, so the most I can make is something that vaguely resembles a flower. “Imma make a garden.”

“I hear those are pretty!” Johnny’s eyes lit up with glee. “Hey—can I visit it when you’re done?”

“Of course!!” I feel that the best gardens are ones that people can visit. That way, they can see and learn to appreciate the hard work that went into caring for them. At least, that’s how I feel about it as someone who grew up around a lot of flowers, having lived in a town known best for its roses.

My father spent most of his life working amongst them, as a field worker, with my mom doing the same whenever she wasn’t working in the grape vines. It’s hard and strenuous work, and I honestly respect them for what they did in order to provide for me and my siblings. All so we could live an easier life than them…

_I miss them._

I learned a lot from my parents, about how to properly care for roses and other plants. All I had to do was ask, and they’d share their knowledge with me. As a result, I can’t help but want to make a garden of my own after seeing how desolate the slums are. You never know how much you miss the sight of green grass and trees until they’re gone.

I know it’s not the same, but it’s better than nothing. So far, I’ve managed to make a few flowers out of wire and scrap metal. It’s long, and tedious work that I do mostly in secret. I’d rather Ashe not find out about the scrap I get from the twins. Otherwise, he’ll ask questions that’ll likely damn us all to a good grounding. And like, there’s not a lot to do in the slums to begin with, so I’d rather avoid that.

_I’ll die of boredom._

I don’t want to give Ashe another reason to keep the harness on me. The only reason he even needs it in the first place is because Johnny likes to follow me. He’s like a lost puppy, all too eager to please anyone for attention.

“Is Ashe really your dad?” Sometimes, Johnny picks up on the gossip going around the area. It’s how I found out about the shit that people are saying behind my mother’s back. “I overheard one of the ladies talking to Mom about it.”

“Why wouldn’t he be my dad?” This is stuff that children shouldn’t talk about. “He takes care of me!”

“That’s what I said!” Johnny exclaimed. “So I called that lady a hag for talking bad about you.”

“Awww, that’s sweet!” I hope you didn’t into too much trouble.

“It was worth not having dessert!” Johnny grinned at me. “No one talks bad about my friends!!”

“Thank you.” Johnny might be loud and especially impulsive, but his heart is in the right place… I hope the future goes well for him, beyond what I remember happening in the game.

_Last I remember was Wall Market…_

Heheh, the poor guy was having such a hard time talking to Miss Cloud. How cuuute~.

_Geez, how is Wall Market right now?_

Do I even want to know?

…

…

_No—I don’t._

Maybe later, when I’m like an adult or something. I’m only four right now, and the last thing I need to worry about is adult stuff like that.

_Not like my asexual ass is interested anyways._

Although, I would pay big money to see Miss Cloud in action once again. I only caught a brief glimpse of it in a trailer for _Remake_. And I gotta say, I liked what I was able to see. Music was also good and thankfully, it was probably the only thing I was able to hear of _Remake_ before I became Sera…

_How did that happen?_

I still don’t know, and honestly? I don’t want to find out—not now, nor ever. The idea that I could find out the truth one day just terrifies me. Some things are better left forgotten…those missing memories are no exception.

_“Was it all a dream?_

_Will I never know?”_

I’m still not used to the way my voice sounds. Singing, speaking, crying, laughing…it all sounds so unfamiliar to me.

_It’s not me._

“You have a pretty voice.” It’s during these moments that I learn to appreciate my friendship with Johnny to an even higher degree.

“Thank you.” I reached out to pat him on the head, giving him a small smile before continuing my work.

Minutes passed, and Johnny grabbed a scrap of metal from the pile in front of us. “Lemme help!!”

“Go for it.” I don’t mind.

Of course, Johnny has a hard time bending the metal so that it curves a certain way. What baffles him is the fact that he’s doing it in the same way he’s seen me do it.

“How do you do it?” he asked me, his eyes somewhat wide from shock.

“It’s not that hard…” Or maybe I’m just too used to doing it myself? I’ve been doing this for like a month already, so… “You just need practice. Start with the wires.”

“Okay!” For all the comments that Johnny’s mother has made about his inability to stay still, it is extremely easy to keep him distracted by giving him a task with clear instructions. Sure, he fidgets in his seat from time to time, but besides that, he doesn’t really move around until he’s made reasonable progress.

Unlike me, who has to get up every few minutes or so to do something. I’m starting to wonder if my ADHD carried over.

_Hard to say without an official diagnosis._

Though, I can recognize some of the symptoms I have. Hmmm…I’ll keep an eye on it.

_And then I didn’t._

Because it’s a lot harder to keep an eye out for things that you’re used to thinking is normal, especially when you’re like only four to five years old. Short-attention span? Cool, most of the other children have that as well!

Hyperactivity? Ditto!

Shitty memory aesthetic? Ehhhh…

Auditory processing disorder—okay, even I can’t pass that off as a kid thing.

_Why am I in denial?_

I honestly don’t know…maybe it’s because I don’t want to give Mama any issues. Like, I love my past life’s mother, but…she could be a bit behind on the times when it came to stuff like ADHD and depression… She meant well, though that doesn’t stop certain words from hurting when they’re said to you.

Sometimes, words hurt…and to me, they can hurt a lot, regardless of how trivial they can be. It’s stupid, but that’s just the way my brain seems to function.

It was shortly before my birthday, that I found out that nothing has really changed about me—mentally, at least. It happens as I’m lining up the flowers I’ve made out of wire and scrap metal against a wall, making it appear as though they really were growing out of the ground.

Ashe has gotten rid of the child harness, effectively freeing me from its confines. As long as I don’t misbehave or do anything dangerous, then I can wander off on my own…within reasonable distance, of course. Anything farther than the park or the residential area of the Sector 7 slums is off-limits…like the scrapyard.

_Not that that stops the kiddos…_

Locke has his work cut out for himself, as he’s the one who ensures that the scrapyard is devoid of any monsters. He’s also the one that checks up on me, what with my garden having a somewhat secret location. It’s a secret to anyone who isn’t a child…with the exception of Locke, because he’s cool.

_Like **really** cool._

He got me a few pots to help make the garden look more “authentic.” Like, it’d be nice to have some real flowers, but this is fine.

_It’s okay._

What isn’t okay is having little Johnny run up to you while you’re working on something that makes you happy, asking, “What’s Wall Market?”

I almost choked on my spit, because Johnny is only four. How in the hell did he find out about Wall Market to even ask such a question in the first place?!

“I…I…” Keep calm—keep calm!! “What do you mean?”

“It’s that lady again—the one who keeps talking bad about your mom!” Man, not this shit again…

_I can’t wait for her and her husband to leave for the employee housing district—any day now._

**_Please_ ** _._

“What she say this time?” If it’s about Ashe, then I’m already used to it.

_As sad as that is…_

“She said your mom was from Wall Market.” Johnny looked at the ground as he kicked away a stray pebble. “I don’t get what that means, but—Mom slapped her…so it’s probably a bad thing to say.”

“Ahh…” I see… _that’s_ why he wanted to know. “Why would she say that?”

I think I know the reason…but I still asked anyways.

“Because Ashe isn’t your real Dad…” I don’t know why that hit me harder than it should have…

_Why is everyone so damned concerned with who my father is?_

Ashe is good enough…

_He should be._

And yet, that isn’t enough for the gossipers who spread these harmful rumors out of boredom. I don’t know much about Wall Market in this context, but…whatever it is that these rumors are implying—it can’t be any good. I know Lanette takes these rumors in stride, always doing her best to keep a smile on her face. She doesn’t have to, but she does so anyways.

There’s one thing about Lanette that I’ve noticed after listening in on the conversations she’s had with customers and Marle. I’ve tried to ignore it, but it’s hard when you know just how old your mother is.

Lanette is only twenty-two.

I’m turning five soon.

She had me five years ago.

I was born when Lanette was only seventeen.

_She was **only** seventeen…_

I don’t know what happened, but I don’t like the implications about it. The way she never talks about my biological father. The fact that it’s Marle that acts as her stand-in guardian, being the one who “found” her first.

_Found…_

Was she a runaway?

Was she really from Wall Market?

Was she…?

_I **don’t** know…_

I just know that something happened…and that’s why I’m here.

_Is it my fault?_

No—it’s not…but that doesn’t stop me from feeling so awful.

_Because what if it **is** my fault?_

Does that mean Lanette could’ve had a better life without me around? Would she have needed to work so hard to provide for both of us, if she only had to worry about herself?

_Could she have lived a normal life without having to grow up so fast?_

These questions plague my head, making me feel guilty for existing. After all, I’m not supposed to be here.

_But I am._

I know that Lanette loves me… That she cares for me… Everything she tells me is genuine, but these malicious thoughts of mine…they don’t care about that. Because it hurts.

_It **hurts** so much._

These awful feelings are just welling up in my chest, causing my stomach to twist and turn with anxiety. I want to throw up…want to cry.

_Want to **scream**._

But I don’t. Instead, I just wipe away the tears that welled up in my eyes.

“Are you okay?” Johnny’s words snap me out of my thoughts.

“Nooo…” I can’t lie to Johnny—I just can’t… “I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sayin’ that when you’re the one who’s hurting?” Johnny frowned. “C’mon—let’s go see Locke. He might have some candy to share.”

I learned a lot about myself that day. That even words that aren’t necessarily aimed at me can still affect me. And it’s not about being the target of those words, but rather… _knowing_ the circumstances behind it and how I tie into it. The idea that I’m not supposed be here.

_But you are._

The fact that I exist when I shouldn’t…

_But you do._

It’s thoughts like these that fill me with such intense feelings of dread. There’s not much that can be done about it. All I can do is just let these emotions work themselves out. This is just another part of me that has stayed the same.

It’s just taken me this long to realize that there are some things I won’t ever grow out of. It’s strange that I feel no anxiety from this. Instead, what I feel is acceptance…because I’m still me.

_I’ll always be me._

So long as I remember who I was…then there’s not much I need to worry about.

_You’ll be fine._

I got a box of macarons for my birthday again. And just like the year before, I shared them with my parents. I left some aside for Marle, with a few more set aside for my friends.

Kira and Mira are the ones who take their time eating their macarons, while Johnny eats his in one bite. It’s funny, because for someone who likes his sweets, Johnny doesn’t like macarons.

“They’re too small,” he reasoned, which is fair.

_They’re also hella difficult to make._

That’s probably why they’re so expensive…

“I think that’s what makes them cute!” Mira exclaimed. “They’re like tiny hamburgers…”

“I want a hamburger…” Damn, Johnny, now I want one.

“Locke’s still out for delivery…” Kira pouted. “If he was here, we could’ve got him to get us something.”

A part of me wants to ask Ashe if he can go out, as he’s someone who leaves Sector 7 from time to time. Though, at the moment, he was in the middle of a reading lesson with the younger children, right there on ye old park bench. Speaking of which, he looked at me and gave me a “I’m watching you” look.

_Never change, Ashe…_

It’s a funny joke between him and I, since I don’t get into trouble…like at all. I stay out of it, to avoid giving Ashe and Lanette any grief. They really don’t deserve it…

“Hey—you’re looking sad again!” Johnny snapped me out of my thoughts. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah…it’s fine.” Thinking about it makes my hurt…

“Hey, did you hear? That lady and her husband finally moved out!” Mira had such a wide smile on her face.

“Good riddance!” Kira nodded her head.

“Now you don’t have to worry about her saying bad stuff about your mom!!” Johnny clapped his hands eagerly.

“I don’t know why she talked all that crap about your mom.” Mira furrowed her brow, taking a moment to rub her nose. “Maybe she was jealous?”

“Your mom’s really pretty!” Kira clasped her hands together. “I wish I had green eyes…”

Kira’s eyes, like Mira’s, were a warm brown, which matched well with their honey-blonde hair and lightly tanned complexions.

“You look nice the way you are!” Johnny piped up.

“You’re just saying that…” Kira pouted childishly.

“Johnny’s right.” Johnny doesn’t just say that about _anyone_ —not without good reason. “You really look nice.”

“Aww geez!” Kira laughed.

“If you look nice, then that means I look nice too!” Mira grinned widely.

That’s how it works for identical twins…for the most part, if I can recall correctly.

_Alright, lets drop that train of thought!_

Don’t want my head to start hurting from thinking too much about things that aren’t at all important. While interesting, I’m not the one who’s a twin, so this knowledge is useless to me!

“You know…you look a lot like your mom.” Mira reached out to tap me on the nose. “You just have brighter eyes!”

There’s also the fact that Lanette is pretty pale compared to me, and her dark-brown hair is a lot longer than mine. Though, beyond that—we _do_ look a lot like each other…

At least, that’s what I’ve been hearing. During those days I was at the restaurant, I would often hear people comment on the differences between Lanette and I, alongside our similarities. It’s weird only having a vague idea of how you look when you don’t exactly have that good of a mirror to check your reflection.

“Yo Sera.” Oh hai Locke—when the hell did you get here? “Got something for you.”

Without any warning, Mister Tall and Handsome threw a small bag at me. I caught it immediately before it had a chance to smack me in the face.

“What the heck, Locke?!” That almost hit me!

“Happy birthday!” Locke grinned, as though he hadn’t just thrown a bag at me. “Open it up!”

“Alright, geez…” Don’t think you’re off the…hook? “Wha…?”

Inside the small bag were packets containing flower seeds. Each one had the image of a different flower on them, just the sight alone making my heart skip a beat.

“Thought you might like having the real thing for once for that garden of yours.” Locke crossed his arms over his chest.

“But nothing can grow!!” Mira frowned.

“You won’t know unless you try.” Locke patted Mira on the head. “Who knows? If Sera works hard enough, then we might be able to see some real flowers for once.”

“Is that a challenge?” Because if it is, I’m up for it!!

“Knock yourself out, kiddo.” Locke grinned widely. “Let me know if you need anything. I’m on delivery duty today.”

“Hey, can you get us some hamburgers?!” Johnny was quick to ask.

“I have money!!” Kira raised her hand.

Locke took one look at us and shook his head. “You four are going to have to wait…but if that’s what you want—then I can get it for you.”

It takes him a few hours, but Locke, as usual, always delivers.

“Right from topside, before rush hour—so eat them while they’re still hot!” Locke patted us each on the head. “Already ate myself, so don’t worry about me. Now stay out of trouble.”

“We will!” Mira and Kira exclaimed simultaneously.

Johnny immediately takes a bit out of his hamburger as soon as the wrapper was off. I reached out with a napkin to wipe away some of the sauce that started dribbling down his mouth.

“Slow down—you’ll get your clothes dirty.” We don’t want Johnny’s Mom getting on our case again for having Locke do special deliveries for us. It’s not that she cares about how we spend our money, it’s more that she worries over how much of a strain it’ll put on Locke, since he’s the go-to delivery boy.

It can be exhausting, going place to place, from topside to the slums. And the thing about Locke is that he asks for a certain price that only covers part of what he actually pays for each and every item he buys.

He’s not the only one who helps out, but he is the one who tends to go the extra mile for the children. Whether it’s getting us candy, or food that we wouldn’t otherwise find in the slums, Locke was always up for the task. Because it’s what felt right for him.

I take my time eating my hamburger, pulling out every onion that I came across and giving it to Johnny for him to eat. I could ask Locke to omit the onions on my order, but…I like doing this. It makes Johnny happy.

_I like it when people are happy._

It’s why I try my hardest when I start planting these flower seeds. I use the pots that Locke had given me to help out, as I don’t expect anything to sprout within the ground itself. Kira and Mira help me out by covering some of the cost of the soil that Locke buys for me. Johnny always ensures that there’s a bucket of water around that I can use to keep the seeds watered.

Day by day, it doesn’t seem like I’m making any progress. The seeds refuse to sprout, but I keep at it, in the hopes that _something_ will come out.

Days turn into weeks, and after a month, I decide to replace the seeds I’ve planted, thinking that they’ve rotted. Some of them have…but then there’s one that’s begun to sprout. It’s so tiny and green…

_So very, very tiny…_

I put the seed back in its place, carefully covering it in soil before continuing with my task. It’s just one seed so far—but one is better than nothing. I take the potted seedling with me that evening, not wanting to let it out of my sight for too long.

I set the pot on a counter each night, never giving Lanette a direct answer when she’s asks what I’m doing. Ashe seems to have an idea, but he keeps quiet about it. Instead, he keeps a closer eye on me each time I wander off to go tend to the other things in my garden.

Another month goes by and I’ve managed to sprout a few more seeds. The first seedling has since formed its stem and a few leaves. That’s when I showed it to Lanette, who finally understands what it is that I am doing.

“You did that?” She seemed so happy with the way she smiled at me. “I’m so proud of you.”

“So that’s what you’ve been up to.” Ashe patted me on the head. “You must’ve worked hard.”

“I did!!” I chirped, feeling all too elated with this progress. This is a good of a start as any. If I keep this up…

_I’ll be able to see my first flower._

The months go by, and in between the free time I have to spend with my friends and studying with Ashe, I learn a lot more about growing flowers in the slums. It’s hard and tedious work. Sometimes, I have errors and lose a few of the seedlings I have sprouted. Other times, the seedlings have died out on their own.

Only one has remained with me throughout it all, and it’s the first flower I’ve sprouted. By now, more leaves have grown out of it. Bit by bit, it becomes stronger and livelier, despite lacking any flowers.

Most of the children like to gather around the potted plant as Ashe uses it as a good opportunity to teach them a lesson about plants. A few of the younger children reach out to touch the leaves, very much fascinated by the rare sight before them.

The one who is most eager about the flower I’m growing is Lanette.

“It’s been a while since I last saw a flower.” Lanette wrapped her arms around me, holding me closely while I sat on her lap. “You can’t just find them anywhere—not here, at least.”

“How did they look?” I looked up at her.

“Very colorful…like the pictures you draw!” Lanette smiled. “They can be orange, white, yellow, red…some of them can even be blue.”

“Do they…smell nice?” I know the answer already, but I ask anyways, because I like hearing Lanette talk.

“Some of them do, but not all. There are some that don’t have any scents at all—but I’m sure the one you’re growing will smell very nice!!” Lanette rubs her cheek against mine. “I love you!!”

“Love you too!!” There are still a lot of insecurities I have about my existence in this world, but for the time being, it’s fine. Just knowing that I’m loved…it makes my worries disappear.

_Even if it’s just for a moment…_

…

…

Another year passes, and I’m now six years old. It’s funny how time just flies when you’re busy growing flowers. By now, I’ve sprouted enough seedlings that I actually need help keeping track of them. Johnny is always eager to help, as are the twins. Even Locke has gotten involved, now that he’s seen the progress I’ve made.

“I’ll be real with you,” he tells me. “When I first gave you those seeds, I was humoring you. I didn’t think you’d be able to grow anything… I’m glad you were, though.”

“Thanks!!” If it wasn’t for Locke, then I would’ve never gotten this far. I would still be making those scrap flowers instead of caring for the actual thing. “When they start blooming…would you like a flower to give to Celes?”

Johnny, Kira, and Mira burst into laughter when Locke’s face turned a deep shade of red. He averted his gaze and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sure.” Locke cleared his throat. “I need to go—let me know if you need anything else.”

And he promptly left after that. I started laughing with the rest of my friends, the four of us knowing exactly _why_ Locke is like this. It’s because he has a crush…that’s all. It’s honestly adorable, but at the same time, it’s hard not to laugh when he tries to act so tough.

A few more weeks go by and the first flower finally started to bloom. It was shaped like a star, with milky-white petals that almost seemed to glow in the light. It had a nice fragrance, one that wasn’t sickly-sweet or too strong. It was…enough.

It made Lanette smile when I showed it to her. Her fingers traced the petals as she stared at the flower.

“It’s real…” I hear her whisper to herself. “It’s _really_ real…”

“It’s real Mama!!” I reassured her. “I’m gonna show Papa!!”

“Yes…you should!” Lanette laughed. “Hey…when you have an extra…why don’t you give it to Papa for him to wear in his hair?”

Surprisingly enough, I have another flower ready for Ashe by the end of the month. It catches the other children by surprise, neither of them expecting Ashe to be the type to wear a flower in his hair…but here he is. It goes rather well with his hair, the scent only giving him a pleasant scent that somewhat masked the smog that filled the air.

The next flowers that grow are yellow and red in color. The red one has a cluster of petals, while the yellow has a more trumpet-like shape to it. I gave the red flower to Locke. And as I predicted, he gave that flower to Celes as a gift. She accepts it, and in the coming days that pass, there are comments shared between the children that they’ve seen the two lovebirds holding hands.

As the months go by, there was a budding interest in flowers from curious children who wanted to grow some for themselves. With help from Locke, I was able to create an even bigger garden. We stick mainly to pots, though we have started incorporating soil into the ground. Maybe one day, we can start growing something out of the ground. For now, it’s just a work in progress.

There was quite a lot of trial and error with the children, because not every seed wanted to sprout and not every child was as stubborn as me. What kept them motivated were the potted flowers that I kept out for everyone to see. Helping me out, was Lanette, who was taking some time off of work.

She’s been getting sick as of lately, from overworking herself. Her boss told her to take some time off, so Ashe decided to take her place for the time being. She was absolutely elated to follow me into the garden I built with the children.

“I see, so the problem here is that you’ve been giving this one too much water.” For someone who lived in the slums, Lanette sure knew a lot about flowers. “Leave it in a sunny patch for a few days, and we should make some progress.”

It’s surprising how much faster seeds can sprout when you know what you’re doing. With Lanette’s help, we were able to speed up most of the process without having to rely on trial and error.

Whenever we weren’t in the garden, we were playing games with Lanette. She would play games of tag and kick the can with us. She especially loved to play hide-and-seek, making it a habit to personally look for everyone else, one by one.

“Found you!!” Somehow, she always knew where I was.

_It’s comforting._

Johnny was the first of the children to grow something beyond just a simple seedling within the next few months. There are vibrant green leaves growing out of the stems. If you looked closely, you could see a budding flower.

“I grew this…” Johnny held the potted plant close to his chest. “I grew this…”

“You grew it!!” I flashed him a smile.

“I grew this!!” Johnny exclaimed as he ran around the garden, showing the growing plant off to everyone else. “If I can do it, so can you!!”

It’s easy to lose track of time when you have something worthwhile to do. It’s why I nearly forgot about the war with Wutai until I overheard some of the adults talking about it. I tuned them out for the most part…until I heard them mention Sephiroth’s name.

_Fuck._

I almost had a panic attack. Thankfully, Johnny snapped me out of it before it happened. He caught me by surprise, waving around a packet of seeds he had received from Locke.

“These are pink!!” he exclaimed, all too eager to plant them already. “C’mon—let’s go!! The girls are going to love this!!”

Kira and Mira were especially eager to plant these seeds, as pink was their favorite color. By now, the garden was teeming with life. Vivid flowers grew from within the confines of pots. A few seeds were planted into the ground as a test. So far, nothing yet…but that doesn’t stop everyone else from trying.

I thought a lot about what I heard from the adults as I helped Kira and Mira plant their seeds. It’s hard not to, after you’ve heard Sephiroth’s name.

_God, I want to rip off that chicken wing…_

I have so much beef with the guy, for reasons beyond killing Aerith Gainsborough…and that’s because of the Sephiroth fights in the _Kingdom Hearts_ series. I took on his ass on the hardest difficulty, with the PS4 Final Remix versions of the games, and suffered for it. I’m only thankful that I didn’t have to deal with any unskippable cutscenes.

Not that this matters in the long-run, because hey—this isn’t a game anymore. And it certainly isn’t _Kingdom Hearts_ , so I can’t rely on the power of Disney and friendship to save my ass. Even so, that doesn’t stop me from wanting to physically maul Sephiroth with my bare hands. I’ll probably die before I have a chance to lay a single finger on him, but hey—I can dream.

_I can definitely dream…_

We’re still a few months off from my seventh birthday, which makes me wonder where I stand amongst the other characters in _Final Fantasy VII_. If the war had just started, that would mean…

_It’s almost time…_

It’s almost time for Aerith and her mother to escape. I don’t know what to make of this revelation, but there’s not much I can do about it, as I live in the Sector 7 slums. All I can do is continue living my life. After all, I’m only six years old…

_I won’t be able to do anything for a while…_

At least…that’s what I’d thought.

_Nothing is set in stone._

And I found out, shortly after my seventh birthday. It was just like any other day. My mother was at work, Ashe was busy teaching the younger children, and Johnny was likely following the twins into the scrapyard yet again. Either that, or they were in the garden—it’s hard to tell with their habits as of lately.

Anyways, I had some leftover macarons in my bag that I wanted to share with my friends. I was making my way out of the park when something stopped me. I don’t know what it was, but whatever it was, it felt… _wrong_. And I don’t mean this physically, but more so…emotionally.

_My chest hurts…_

It felt someone had jabbed a knife into my chest.

_Why does it hurt?_

I don’t know… Maybe I should tell Ashe.

_He might know what to do._

Except that’s not where I go. Instead of joining Ashe and the group of children that accompanied him, I went somewhere else. Somewhere…different.

_I’m not supposed to go here._

And yet, here I am, continuing onwards, towards a path beyond the park. It’s a path that leads into a collapsed expressway—a leftover from when Midgar was first being built. There was an accident, and the plate fell…

_Much like the plate will fall for Sector 7…_

At least back then, people were still moving in, so there weren’t a lot of people around. Still…people died, and I can only imagine how devastating it must have for everyone there at the time. I’m not sure if this was ever in the original game, but it was something I learned from Ashe.

Another thing I learned from him was how to use materia he gave me for my birthday. It was a lightning materia, a green-colored orb that was big enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Unlike him, I had to use both hands to hold the materia, so I usually kept it in my bag for convenience. It was a pretty thing, with the way it gleamed in the light, with inner swirls that almost seemed to move.

Ashe gave it to me, because he knew that with the way things were going, it was only a matter of time before I started sneaking into the scrapyard with the others. Rather than expecting me to listen to him, he decided to buy me materia to use for self-defense. He picked lighting, since it was a lot easier to handle than fire.

_He probably didn’t want me setting things on fire…_

Which is valid, but also fire would have been useful for the rats…and feral dogs—those are also a thing. Still, it’s better to have something instead of nothing. It’ll just take a while for me to get used to using Thunder.

_It makes my fingers all tingly._

It’s not a bad feeling, so it won’t discourage me from using it…which is good, because I have no fucking clue what to expect here. There’s broken concrete and debris everywhere. It made the terrain difficult to traverse, though I managed…

I was small enough to get through some crawlspaces that allowed me to go deeper into the collapsed expressway. Every step I took echoed within the vicinity. It was just that quiet… It was almost eerie, but I kept moving forward, making sure to keep the bag I had on me close to my chest. At the very least, if something jumped out to attack me, I’m not completely defenseless…

I went up and down a few ladders, moving further and further down the beaten path. I almost fell down twice, due to how uneven the ground could be. Of course, that didn’t stop me from going any further. I kept going and going, until…I started to hear something else besides my own footsteps.

_Is that…?_

Someone was crying.

_Are they hurt?_

I don’t have any healing materia if that’s the case. I’ll probably have to go all the way back to get Ashe or Locke to help out. But before that, I need to find out where that voice is coming from.

“Moooom?” That’s when I heard them… My heart practically throbbed when I heard how _scared_ they were.

_Is that a child?_

They sure sound like one… “H-Hey!!”

“Ahh—who’s there?!” they responded immediately to my voice.

_Definitely a child._

“Are you hurt?!” I called out as I listened closely for their response.

“N-No…but it feels like it.” Well, if that ain’t a fucking mood.

“I’m gonna try to find you—just keep talking to me!!” I know it’d be smarter to go get Locke or Ashe, but…I can’t just leave them alone…

…

…

It took me some time, but I eventually found them after crawling under some debris.

“Ohh—h-hello!!” I was greeted by a fair-skinned girl with long, brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was tied up into ponytail with a light pink ribbon that seemed a bit too familiar for my comfort. Not helping were the bangs that framed her face…

_I…think…_

_I think I know you._

I wasn’t too sure at first…but then the girl introduced herself to me.

“I’m Aerith Gainsborough!” The girl held her hands together as she bowed her head. “Nice to meet you.”

_Well, shit._

“I’m Sera Ornitier.” Might as well introduce myself—how in the hell did I find Aerith Gainsborough?

_Why is she so cute??!!_

Ahhh, I wanna hug her so badly!!! My body won’t stop shaking—why am I so excited?! “Ahhh!!”

Without any warning, Aerith threw her arms around me in an embrace. I stood still for a moment, too stunned to even react. Then, after a few seconds, I wrapped my arms around Aerith, returning her embrace.

“Thank you for finding me.” I’m just glad you’re not crying anymore, Aerith.

Although, now _I_ wanted to cry because I just remembered her death. It was a lot easier for me to ignore that when this was all just a video game. Of course, I can’t even use that excuse anymore, now that I _know_ she’s a living, breathing person.

_She’s alive…_

And I want her to _stay_ alive…

_I’ve only known Aerith for less than ten minutes, but if anything were to happen to her…_

I’d…

I’d…

 _I’d_ …!

“Hey—it’s okay…” Aerith’s gentle words snapped me out of my thoughts. “You don’t have to cry. I’m here.”

I’m crying?

_When did I…?_

“You must’ve been scared too!!” Aerith patted me on the head, causing a few more tears to slip out of my eyes. “It’s okay…we have each other now.”

I don’t know what it was about what she had said, but something inside of me just… _broke_. The tears wouldn’t stop, and neither would the painful images I had of Aerith, as an adult, getting a sword impaled through her stomach.

Needless to say, I cried after that. I cried like the child I physically am, so weak and helpless to emotions that easily overwhelm me.

“There, there.” It amazes me how much mature Aerith is than me…but at the same time, it makes me worry for her.

_You shouldn’t have to act this way._

But she does.

_You’re only a child._

But so am I.

_It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine._

_You’re not alone._

We’re not…alone.

_You have each other._

I guess we really do, even if we’ve only just met. Then again…we do have like fourteen to fifteen years to prepare.

_That’s right._

It’s fine.

_There’s enough time._

I just have to be smart about this…that’s all.

“Feeling better?” Aerith asked, having noticed that I’d stopped crying.

“Kinda…can you let me go for a bit?” While hugs are nice, I kinda want to eat the macarons in my bag.

“Oh…sure!” Aerith smiled as she released me from her embrace. “Do you…want to go somewhere?”

“Not right now.” I said as I pulled out the box of macarons in my bag. “Say—do you want one?”

“What are they?” Aerith looked curiously at the macaron I held in my hand.

“They’re a type of sweet you can eat,” I said as I took a small bite out of one. “Here—take one.”

“Okay.” Aerith reached in and grabbed a pink-colored macaron.

“Heehee, it’s pink like your ribbon!!” Strange, though…I remember her in-game model as a child showing a yellow ribbon instead of pink.

_Oh, well._

I don’t think it really matters.

“You know…” Aerith began as she looked over the macaron in her hand. “You’re a lot like me!”

“What?!” Okay, that caught me off-guard.

_Freaking Christ, I’m almost choked on a macaron…_

“We both have green eyes!!” Aerith quickly pointed out. “You also smell like flowers…do you have a garden?”

“Uhh…I do, actually—would you like to see it?” Am I allowed to take her with me?

_Does it really matter?_

It probably does, but I don’t have the energy to care. Aerith feels the same way from how she’s all too eager to get going. I hold her by the hand, leading her back the way I came. We’re probably going to get into a lot of trouble later, but for now…

_For now…_

This is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!
> 
> And just in time, because the Final Fantasy VII Remake Ultimania book just dropped and gave us some juicy info on ages and stuff! Like how old the Turks and Rufus are, which is fascinating because Reno is the youngest at twenty-eight, while the others are thirty. Speaking of which, what the _fuck_ is up with Tseng? Does that man not age??? How in the hell was he fifteen when he first met Aerith?
> 
> The world may never know.
> 
> Speaking of Aerith, say hello to the child!! Yeah, a thing that I noticed as I was going back look at other people play the game is that she mentioned going through the collapsed expressway as a child, which…brought me back to that one scene before the Eligor fight. Pair that up with the fact that Sera often goes to the park and…yeah.
> 
> There’s a lot going on in this chapter, I’d get into it but I’d rather just leave you guys to figure it out. And for those who are wondering, yes, there will be romance in the future. Just…don’t expect it anytime soon. I like my slow burns and chemistry. That said, do feel free to have fun with the shipping games. I know y’all like to play those games.
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to comment, I’m like…so glad everyone’s enjoying what I have so far. It keeps me motivated, ya know? So here's to hoping you guys continue commenting, because it really does keep me motivated.
> 
> Anyways, that's about it for now. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe, everyone!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Things Left Unsaid

You know, I’m kinda jealous of Aerith. She’s just so girly and cute in her outfit, while I’m over here, with overall shorts, usually covered in dirt from messing around. That said, I’m honestly relieved to have someone else to talk to while Johnny and the twins are in the scrapyard (they weren’t in the garden, so where else would they be?).

I’d follow them in, but I’d prefer to keep my visits to the scrapyard at a minimum. Listen, the rats get annoying after a while and I’m tired of having to shock them to keep away. If I could get my hands on some fire materia, then that’d make it easier…at least, I _think_ it’d make it easier. The bright light from the fire scares them faster than usual, though I don’t think they’re necessarily weak to it.

_I think Locke said that ice is more effective…_

Hmmm…maybe it’d be best if I invest in multiple types of materia.

_I should probably keep an eye out for materia, then…_

From what I recall Cloud saying, you can find some just about anywhere. You just gotta look for it. And I have pretty shitty luck, because everyone else keeps getting to it first.

_One day, though!!_

Yeah…maybe I can nab myself a summon materia.

_A girl can dream…_

In the meantime, there are flowers and Aerith is having the time of her life just looking at them. It’s nice seeing her smile…it makes me feel happy for reasons other than the fact that she’s alive.

_And she’s gonna stay alive, even if it means fighting Sephiroth with my bare hands…_

I am not at all comfortable with how hostile I am towards Sephiroth. Like, my anger is reasonable and I’m okay with that…but I’d rather not let it fuel most of my motivation in keeping Aerith alive. I mean, the last thing I want to do is actually act on it without a plan.

_I don’t want to die again._

Die?

_Did I die?_

I… _yes_. I died…that’s how I became Sera.

_How did I…?_

I don’t remember…but I _know_ I died.

_But I didn’t stay dead._

I don’t know what circumstances brought me here, but I’m alive and that’s that. I’ll worry about everything else as it comes to me. In the meantime, Aerith’s here.

_Even though she should probably be back home._

Yeah, we’re definitely getting in trouble…but we’ll get to it when we get to it. For now, FLOWERS!!

“You take really good care of these!” Aerith clapped her hands happily as she stared at the flower that I offered her. “Does everyone else also help?”

“Yeah…I didn’t grow all of them, after all.” It’s hard work, but _damn_ , is it worth it. The place smells a lot nicer this way, and I think we’re in the middle of making progress with the soil!

_Just needs a little more time._

“Do you have any flowers?” Might as well see where Aerith is with her flowers.

“There’s a lot of them where I live,” Aerith replied. “Some of them are even growing in a church!”

I wonder if that was before or after she arrived in Sector 5…I can’t really ask her that.

_I don’t want her thinking I’m weird._

I do enough of that on my own already with how often I call materia, “the forbidden jawbreaker.”

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to put it in my mouth… Thankfully, this world is kind on me by making sure I don’t get any ideas, with how massive materia can be. Though, that doesn’t stop me from wanting to lick it.

_Better than my other instinct of wanting to eat it._

I don’t know what it is about me, but playing Dungeons and Dragons certainly unearthed some habits of mine that continued on in some of the videogames I played, like _Splatoon 2_. I cannot even count how many times I said I wanted to eat the salmon eggs.

_They just look so round._

And materia is just so pretty, that I just…no— _bad_ , Sera!

_Begone, impulsive thoughts!_

“Say, do you have any materia?” I need a distraction from my thoughts.

“Hmmm…I have one—but it’s special!” Aerith smiled.

“How so?” I think I know what she’s getting at, but I rather let her talk. It’s nice hearing her voice…

“It does absolutely nothing!” Aerith laughed as she pointed at her ribbon. “I keep it here for safekeeping!”

“Is that so?” Nice to see that this is a habit of hers that she’s had since childhood. Something about it just makes it feel…more real.

I guess I’m still having issues letting it sink in…

“My…mom gave it to me.” Aerith’s gaze drifted downwards. “Say…do you have a Mom?”

“Yeah!!” Ohh, I should introduce Lanette and Ashe to Aerith! Though…that might give the two of us away, for being in that collapsed expressway…

_Maybe later._

I’ll pick a day when I have the spoons to deal with a lecture from Ashe. In the meantime, I can introduce Aerith to Johnny, Mira, and Kira!!

_Yeah!!_

“So this is where you’ve disappeared to.” And then _this_ asshole showed up.

_Oh hell!_

It’s Tseng, and…how the fuck did he find us?! This is a secret place for a reason, dammit!

“Get out of here!” I grabbed a handful of soil off the ground and threw it at Tseng. “No adults allowed!”

Some adults allowed, actually—but Tseng isn’t one of them.

_Splat!_

That…that wasn’t supposed to hit you, Tseng. And yet, it still did, and all he did was just brush it off like it was nothing.

_Son of a—!_

“Charming.” Man, it’s really weird, knowing that Tseng hasn’t even changed much in appearance. Still has the same long, black hair, with that same face that never seems to age—how old is he?!

_Does this man age?!_

I feel like I’m looking at an actual vampire—and for once, it isn’t Vincent!

_How is Vincent, anyways?_

Back on track, brain—this isn’t the time to get distracted! “Aerith!”

Aerith let out a squeak as I grabbed her by the hand. “Wh-Wha?!”

“Retreat!” Out the secret hole!

I kicked aside some boxes we had, revealing an alternative entrance-slash-exit into the garden. I pushed Aerith right through it, sending a small zap at Tseng to distract him while we gtfo’d. The fact that this worked just baffled my mind.

I honestly didn’t think we’d get this far, but hey—we’re already a good distance away from the garden… Oh, that whore better not mess with the garden!

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Tseng like this before.” That’s probably because I have the _actual_ audacity to challenge him.

_Not the best idea I’ve ever had, but hey—they can’t all be good._

Although, I do wish I better control over my own impulses. I’m going to regret this later, but that’s a different problem for another time!

_Future Sera can handle that._

You know what, let’s go to the scrapyard! We can blend in with the other kiddos.

“Hi, Mr. Tseng!” Too bad Tseng already found us like, holy shit, dude—did you scale the wall?

_Past Sera, meet Future Sera._

“Fuck me.” I let out an exasperated sigh.

“Interesting friend you got there, Aerith.” Somehow, Tseng managed to keep that neutral expression of his face.

“Please don’t be mean—she’s just really nervous!” Aerith turned to me, giving me a small pat on the head.

“Hmmm…” Nervous, right…that’s a good way of putting this borderline anxiety attack that’s waiting to happen.

_Be still, my beating heart!!_

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

“Haaaaa.” I exhaled shakily, beads of sweat rolling down my face.

“I apologize, but Aerith is too far from home for comfort.” Yeah, I bet she is, Tseng. “It would be best if she returned before her mother starts to worry.”

“Is that what Aerith wants?” I’m not letting her go unless she _wants_ to go home.

“Oh, is that so?” Tseng smirked. “Well, then…how do you feel about this, Aerith?”

“I want to stay—just a bit longer!!” Aerith gently squeezed my hand. “Please? I made a new friend.”

“A friend who is willing to throw dirt at people, huh?” Don’t tempt me, Tseng!

I could feel my hand crackling with electricity.

_That kinda tickles._

“You can go away.” Aerith puffed up her cheeks. “Me and Sera were having fun.”

“If that’s the case, then I hope you don’t mind if I stick around.” Tseng crossed his arms over his chest. “Just to keep an eye on you two.”

I’d prefer it if you leave, but I think this is as good of a compromise as we can get out of Tseng.

“Only if you promise that I can see her again!” Aerith held up her index finger. “I don’t want this to be the last time I see her!”

_Aerith…I would literally die for you._

Hell, I don’t mind if that’s how I go out in this world…but I’d rather stay alive. It’s just nicer that way.

_I’d still take a bullet for Aerith._

“Very well, then.” Tseng stepped aside, gesturing at us to walk past him. “You may return to your previous activities.”

And that’s how we had Tseng standing in the corner of the garden, just watching us as we watered the flowers. It was unnerving, but otherwise, tolerable…then Johnny came at him, screaming at the top of his lungs as he crashed into Tseng’s legs.

_THUD!_

I don’t know what was funnier, the fact that Johnny managed to get even the tiniest of reactions out of Tseng, or the fact that reaction itself was Tseng’s voice _cracking_ like he was some sort of teenaged boy.

_Is that what it is?_

It’s too soon to tell, so there’s only one way to get a confirmation out of this…

“Does that normally happen to him?” I whispered to Aerith while Tseng dealt with Johnny in the background.

“It’s not the first time it’s happened.” Aerith’s green eyes were gleaming with mirth. “Mr. Tseng says it’s normal for people his age.”

I had to cover my mouth to muffle my laughter.

_Oh my god, I can’t believe this shit._

I am _never_ letting him hear the end of this. The twins are already doing it, from the way they’re needling Tseng as he tried to shake Johnny off his leg.

_Geez, he’s fucking tall for a teenager._

That’s one hell of a fucking growth spurt…

_That’s gotta be painful._

Not that I’d know, since my growth spurts were pretty slow, and I stopped growing after my second year of high school. I was…not a tall person.

_5’3”? Don’t know that bitch._

_5’2” and a half is where it’s at._

I was the type of person to get mistaken for a child at the theaters, despite using my effing debit card to pay. I’m not sure how that’ll go in this life, but hopefully, I can make it to 5’4” at the least.

_That way, I’d be taller than my older sister by an inch._

“Get his ass, Johnny!”

Oh, would you look at that—Johnny just chomped down on Tseng’s leg. My boy knows no fear, and Tseng picked the wrong day to test his luck in this garden.

“Are your friends always like this?” Aerith asked me.

“Only to strangers who show up in the garden.” This is _supposed_ to be our secret spot…so Tseng only has himself to blame.

I commend Tseng for managing to keep his composure, but damn, that’s gotta be annoying.

_How much is Tseng getting paid?_

Not enough, if this is the shit he’s gotta put up with.

“Hey—put me down!” And the fun’s over.

Tseng had Johnny dangling in the air by the back of his shirt. He made it a point to keep Johnny as far away from himself as possible, having this expression of immense displeasure on his face.

“Put me down, put me down, put me down!!” Johnny flailed about as he yelled.

Kira and Mira tried their hand at messing with Tseng, but he sent a small burst of energy at Mira, effectively knocking her out with what I believed to be a Sleep spell. As for Kira, he managed to put his hand on her forehead and kept her at an arm’s length distance away from himself.

“You know, if you just left—you wouldn’t have to deal with this.” I lifted a flowerpot off the ground to move it back onto its shelf. “Only some adults are allowed in here, and you’re not one of them.”

“Mr. Tseng isn’t an adult, though!” Aerith pointed out. “At least, that’s what my mom said.”

“He might as well be, with how _old_ he looks.” Like geez, how is _that_ supposed to be a teenager?!

_The world may never know._

“I’ll have you know that I’m almost sixteen.” Aww, is Tseng salty about me calling him—wait, what.

_Almost six…teen…_

My brain is having a hard time processing that.

“That’s bullshit!” Even Kira ain’t believing it.

“You’re so **old**!!” Johnny exclaimed. “Why do you _look_ so old?”

“Why are you so rude?” Tseng looked offended.

“How old are you, Aerith?” I might as well confirm this. “I just turned seven.”

“I’m turning eight in a couple of weeks!” Oh…oh crap. That’s like…an eleven-month difference between me and her.

_That’s almost a year._

Damn. “I guess you’re older than me.”

“I guess I am!” Aerith smiled. “Say, do you want to trade flowers?”

“Sure!” Let me just pick out a good flower for you…

Eventually, Aerith had to leave, but since that day, Tseng has not known peace. Each time he shows up, he becomes the center of attention amongst us children…for better or for worse. None of us are exactly happy with his presence in the garden, so it’s only fair that he’d deal with the consequences.

Those consequences just so happen to be getting climbed like a tree by Johnny. It was all in good fun for Johnny, especially since he was just following our new rule of, “Bullying Tseng.”

It’s not typical bullying, since we’re mostly messing with him, but it might as well be considered that with how done Tseng is with us. Why does he deal with us?

Because he’s keeping his word to Aerith.

_Gotta respect that, at least._

That said, you’d think he’d learn to take a hint, buuuut…nah. My dude is worried that I might drag Aerith elsewhere, and he’ll have to track us down, which isn’t that farfetched of an idea.

_It’s only a matter of time._

And yet, it’s not me who does the dragging around, but Aerith! On her way to the park from Sector 5, she spotted something that she thought I’d love. So the instant we arrived at our meeting point, she grabbed me by the hand and took me to this random location where she found a nifty orb of materia that was just out of her reach on some ledge.

“Stand on my shoulders!” Aerith shook vigorously with excitement. “I’ve seen the other kids in Sector 5 do this when they want to grab something! I always wanted to do this!!”

Aww, how can I say no to that face? “Just don’t drop me!”

Aerith nodded her head and knelt down, allowing me to climb onto her shoulders. When she stood up, we wobbled a bit to the side, Aerith still not used to carrying so much weight.

“S-Sorry!!” I’m probably too heavy for her.

“It’s fine!” Aerith had this look of determination in her eyes. “I can do this! Now let’s go!!”

Aerith took a step forward, letting out a small exclamation when she almost toppled over. “Whoa!”

“Ahh!” Oh gosh, maybe I should be the one doing this instead. My strength isn’t that impressive, but it’s enough for the other children when I have to kick away a fucking wererat or carrying around bags of soil and fertilizer.

“Step by step!” Aerith kept her ground, taking tentative steps forward until we were close to the materia. “Steady!”

I carefully maneuvered myself so that I was standing on her shoulders. I felt bad for getting dirt on her shirt, but Aerith told me she didn’t mind. Still…it can’t be that comfortable having someone with boots standing on your shoulders.

“Pretty…” This materia in particular was yellow in color. It gleamed brightly in the light, just tempting me to grab it…so I did. “Yoink!”

_Mine now!!_

I don’t think it’s a summon materia, but…it’s still materia. I wonder what this one is— “Waugh!”

Someone had just hooked their hands underneath my arms and lifted me off Aerith’s shoulders…

“You’re going to fall like this.” And that someone was Tseng. Dammit, dude—at least announce your presence! “You two are not in a particularly safe area.”

“We know, Mr. Tseng!” Aerith puffed up her cheeks. “I just found something for Sera!”

“Materia?” Tseng took a closer look at the yellow orb in my hands. “Ahh, command materia…more specifically, it’s steal materia.”

Oooh, nice!!! I hit the jackpot!!

“How do you know so much by just looking at it?” Aerith asked as she looked up at Tseng.

“Assess materia.” So _that’s_ why he always knows too much…hmm… “Don’t think about stealing my materia.”

“Whatever do you mean?” I tilted my head to the side as a mischievous grin formed on my lips. “Can you put me down?”

“Not until you two promise to head back to Sector 5, or at least head to the park by Sector 7.”

“Ohh, I can introduce you to my mom!” Aerith jumped up and down in place as she clapped her hands. “Let’s go back to Sector 5!”

“You sure about that, Aerith?” Tseng arched his brow. “What about your friend?”

“You can always take her back…right?” Aerith turned to me. “He always takes me back home, so Mr. Tseng should do the same for you!”

“Okay…” I don’t think that’s how it works, but Aerith’s got Tseng wrapped around her finger when it comes to her following his orders.

Sector 5 was a lot greener than I ever expected it to be. It’s nothing like what I remembered seeing in the game. There was actual grass growing in tiny patches here and there, in between the dead plants and grass that littered the ground. There were trees starting to sprout in specific areas, with leafy vines scaling some of the buildings.

There were children running around while the adults were at work. There were a lot more of them by this place called Leaf House, which was an orphanage, according to Aerith.

“There’s been a lot more children coming in than out as of lately,” Aerith mused.

“Likely because of the war in Wutai.” Tseng, we didn’t ask for your comment, but thanks anyways.

_Geez, how long is this war gonna last again?_

I think until Zack is like…fifteen or sixteen? Ehh…that’s like…at least seven years from now.

_This is gonna be a rough time._

There’s propaganda everywhere for people to enlist, with this cartoon beagle with a green helmet on his head at the center of it. I think his name was Stamp…

_I don’t remember any of this from the game._

Then again, only _Crisis Core_ focused more on the war in Wutai, with the original game vaguely mentioning it… _vaguely_ , in the sense that I can barely remember anything about the little details. In any case, if this was a _Crisis Core_ thing, then good luck expecting me to remember anything that doesn’t involve Zack.

_God, I love Zack…_

Hehehe, he and Aerith are gonna be such a cute couple…oh shit—he **dies**.

_Ahh, fuck—do I have to protect him, too?!_

But that means I have to head to Shinra, and I don’t. Want. To. Hmmm… “Hey, Tseng—what’s it like working at Shinra?”

“That’s classified information.” Well, gee—that fucking helps. “The pay’s good if that’s what you’re asking. What, do you want to work there when you’re older?”

“Nah.” I’m considering my options, even if it _is_ pretty tempting.

_If I made enough money, then Mama wouldn’t have to work anymore…_

Let’s just focus on the present—I’m only seven, so I shouldn’t have to be worrying about getting a job. I’m not in college anymore.

_Thank fuck._

As annoying as it can be, there are certainly some perks of being a child again. You have enough free time to mess around, with enough room to actually make mistakes. Judgement isn’t as harsh, even though it feels like it, but that’s just my rejection sensitive dysphoria acting up from time to time.

_Same old, same old._

“Hey Aerith—where you’ve been?” A tall, lanky boy with sideswept dark hair and tanned skin ran up to Aerith, briefly glaring at Tseng before giving me this questioning look. “Is she?”

“My friend!” Aerith happily replied. “Sera, this is Biggs—he lives in Leaf House!”

_Oh…I know that name._

“Hiii.” I forced a smile as I waved at Biggs, trying my hardest not to think too much about his death during the attack on the Sector 7 pillar. It’s difficult, since he’s right there—has he always lived in Sector 5?

_I don’t know._

The game barely even gave us time with Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie…

_Oh no, this is gonna **suck**._

I can’t even think of them as minor NPCs anymore, when they’re right _there_. I’m only lucky it’s just Biggs, because if Jessie and Wedge were here, I’d…no—let’s not think about it.

_Focus on the present, dammit!_

“The younger kids and I were gonna go head off to play some hide-and-seek—you wanna join?” Biggs continued glaring at Tseng, who was completely unfazed.

“Not right now, Biggs. I gotta introduce Sera to my mom!” Aerith latched onto my arm, pulling me in closer to her. “Maybe later!”

“Just call out for me, and I’ll find you.” Biggs crossed his arms over his chest. “I won’t let you get lost again like last time.”

“Thank you.” Aerith tugged on my arm. “C’mon!!”

“Alright!” I laughed. “Keep your distance, Tseng!”

“Then stay within my line of sight.” Sassy, aren’t we? “Don’t want another repeat of the doomrat incident, do we?”

“We’ll behave.” Did I ever mention the time we almost got attacked by a doomrat?? Because that almost happened—like in the scrapyard. Long story short, it’s why Aerith now has an ice materia on her at all times.

_Yet another reason why I don’t like going into the scrapyard._

As fun as it can be at times. That doomrat was just way too big for comfort…

…

…

“Whoa!!” I always had an idea of how Aerith’s house looked, but actually looking at it in person is just… _breathtaking_. There were fields of flowers growing all over the place, with a clean pond and even a waterfall. There were a couple of children collecting some of the flowers before running off, giving Aerith a quick hello as they passed her.

“You can take some flowers with you when you go back home!” Aerith told me. “Anyways, Mom should be somewhere in the garden…she said she was going to water the flowers today.”

Sure enough, there was Elmyra Gainsborough, watering the flowers with a watering can. She looked a lot different from what I last remembered, but again, this has since stopped being a game, so I need to stop comparing these things.

“Is this the friend you were talking about?” Elmyra wiped the sweat off her brow. “The one from Sector 7?”

“That’s me!” I waved at her. “My name’s Sera!”

“Call me Elmyra.” Elmyra had a small smile on her face, which quickly turned into a scowl when she saw Tseng. “I see you’re here again.”

“I wouldn’t have to be, if your daughter just stayed at home,” Tseng remarked, looking unenthused.

“Can’t control kids all the time, young man.” Elmyra barked out a laugh. “Should know that, since you’re still a kid yourself.”

Tseng kept quiet after that.

“Do you need any help, Mom?” Aerith asked as she ran up to her mother’s side. “Sera and I are here if you need any—right?”

“Right!” I nodded my head.  
“You can help me get rid of the weeds. I’ve seen a few of them growing right over by that patch of flowers.” Elmyra handed the watering can over to Aerith. “I’ll be inside, making lunch.”

And so, for the next half hour or so, Aerith and I were pulling weeds out of the ground. It’s…a lot more difficult than it seems, mostly because these weeds are so damn persistent!

_Thwack!_

Aerith accidentally threw one in Tseng’s face when she pulled it out of the ground. “Oops.”

Tseng barely even blinked as he wiped his face with a handkerchief. “You’ve gotten a lot stronger these days.”

I scoffed. “Well, yeah!! Gardening isn’t that easy of a task.”

Depending on what you’re doing, it can be pretty strenuous. Aerith might not be that strong, but it’s just enough that she can get by with little to no help. Still, she appreciates the help she gets anyways.

_It’s nice to get help._

It didn’t take us that long to finish weeding, so as soon as we were done, we just plopped right down on a sunny patch of grass. This isn’t the sort of thing you can do in the Sector 7 slums, so it’s a nice change of pace. For once, Tseng kept his distance, and as a result, it wasn’t that much of a surprise that Aerith and I fell asleep.

_Curse this tiny body and its need for sleep!_

You’d thing this body would at least wait until I was a teenager to start demanding naps, but nah—body says it’s naptime, so it’s getting it!

When we woke up, my hair was an absolute mess. It was sticking up in random places. Aerith at least looked better, though she had a hard time keeping her eyes open, and there was a trail of drool trickling down the corner of her mouth. It was Elmyra who woke us up for lunch, which consisted of fried pumpkin flowers stuffed with a vegetable mix. Sounds weird, yes, but it was honestly rather tasty.

_Maybe we should grow pumpkins in the garden…_

Our hard work was starting to pay off, now that we have some actual grass and plants growing out of the ground. So it’s certainly worth a shot to start growing some vegetables. I’ll have to ask Locke for some seeds…or maybe I can ask Aerith for some.

“Do you have any extra vegetable seeds that I can have?” I asked her after wiping my mouth with a napkin.

“Yes!!” Aerith smiled. “I’ll give them to you when you leave.”

“Thank you!” Now we’re in business!

In hindsight, I should’ve asked what kind of vegetables we were getting, because amongst those seeds, were zucchini seeds. And like…we accidentally overplanted, because we didn’t know any better until it was too late. Not…the best idea, considering how much a single plant of it can grow, but hey—at least the children have something to give back to their parents.

_We are **so** going to get sick of it fast._

That was how Ashe found out about my escapades, due to the other children talking about the pretty girl with a ribbon in her hair when he asked about the zucchini. Out of context, this sounds ridiculous…and I mean, it is, since this is how Ashe got introduced to Aerith, but hey—we can’t all fall through a church roof and land on some flowers.

“I’m Aerith Gainsborough!” Aerith bowed her head at Ashe. “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

“L-Likewise.” Ashe had a difficult time coming to terms that the troublemaker behind it all (as he put it) was this innocent-looking girl.

_Just wait until she gets older…_

Aerith is not to be underestimated, and I am here for this. It’s just going to take Ashe a while to adjust, but I think he took that very well. He lectured us, yes, for being reckless kids…but that was it.

“I’ll have the Neighborhood Watch keep a close eye on the collapsed expressway.” Ashe ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly in exasperation. “Might as well minimize any risks instead of expecting you two to stay still.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ornitier!” Aerith smiled brightly. “C’mon, Sera—we can’t keep the others waiting for us!”

“See ya later, Papa!” We got some zucchini to harvest…unfortunately.

We weren’t in any position to complain about the food we get to eat, considering our circumstances. That said, when you go through an entire year, eating nothing but zucchini…you start growing sick of it. Just the mere sight of it alone was enough to get us complaining, each time it was ready to harvest.

“Do we _have_ to keep growing this?” Johnny whined. “I’m sick of it.”

“It saves money!” Aerith argued. “Although, if you want to get rid of it, just give it to Mr. Tseng. He has a lot of friends he can share it with!!”

“Please don’t.” Damn, even Tseng is tired of this zucchini. “I will personally contribute to the vegetable garden, if it means getting rid of that blasted plant.”

Needless to say, we stopped bullying Tseng after that… _kinda_. I stole his binding materia at one point and used Sleep on him on two separate occasions. The first time, everyone drew on his face, and he was none the wiser about it when he left to take Aerith home.

_Clearly, this man underestimates us._

Then he showed up the next day, looking especially annoyed at us while Aerith helped us till the soil. He didn’t speak to us for the next three days. According to Aerith, it’s likely because his coworkers got photos of him with the drawings on his face.

_Oh, what I would **give** to have even a single copy of those photos…_

The next time I used Sleep, we went wild just braiding flowers into his long hair.

“Geez, it’s so nice!” Kira exclaimed. “Why is his hair so nice?”

“He probably takes care of it,” Mira explained. “His eyelashes are also long…”

“How old is he again?” Johnny turned to me.

“I think he’s seventeen?” I’m the last person you should ask that, since I have issues remembering birthdays.

_I think Aerith told me at one point…_

I just forgot it.

“That sounds right!” Aerith confirmed as she continued making a crown out of flowers. “Oh right—Biggs says he can take you home now if you visit. That way, Mr. Tseng doesn’t need to take you through Wall Market to get back home!!”

Yeah, Tseng has to knock me out each time he does that, because he’d prefer it if I don’t know what’s there. And while it’s reasonable, Sleep is a _terrible_ status affliction because of how groggy it makes me feel each time I wake up. Plus, I’m tired of drooling on Tseng’s shoulder. It’s awkward, and just plain _embarrassing_.

It’s also, high-key unnerving to deal with the way that Ashe glares at Tseng each time he drops me off. Like, if looks could _kill_ …

_Whatever happened between Ashe and Shinra…it can’t be any good._

It was enough to get him blacklisted, which effectively locked him out of a lot of high-paying jobs. Not exactly a good topic to ever bring up around him—nope.

The last bastard who tried it disappeared under mysterious circumstances, though in Ashe’s defense, it was probably for the best. The asshole wouldn’t leave my mother alone, no matter how many times she said she was taken. Got to the point where he started stalking her, so…

Everyone pretty much looked the other way when he disappeared. The body was never found, so who’s to say he actually did it? I mean, he totally did…but you can’t prove it.

_Not that anyone wants to prove it._

Anyways, when Tseng wakes up, he doesn’t notice the flowers in his hair. We did a pretty good job at hiding it…save for the flower crown. That, he took in stride. It was only until the next day that he _finally_ reacted to the rest of the flowers braided in his hair.

Unsurprisingly, I had my steal materia confiscated from me, because Tseng can’t take a joke. When I tried looking for it, all I found was a glowing purple orb.

“Since you like to move about, a pedometer materia should do you best.” Tseng adjusted his tie. “You’ll get your steal materia back if you manage to do something special with it.”

_This fucking sucks._

“Cheer up, Sera.” Biggs, I had my steal materia stolen from me—I don’t appreciate the irony in that! “I can find you a better one if you want.”

“’s fine.” I’m just being salty, because it was Tseng who did it.

“Would an elemental materia make it better?” Biggs held up a glowing blue orb.

I stared at it for a moment before slowly extending my hand to accept it. “Yes…”

“Any luck on finding more materia?” Aerith poked her head out of a window, having been helping one of the teachers inside of the Leaf House.

“No.” I’m still stuck with lightning materia—which now has Thundara.

_Imagine my surprise when I fried a rat._

The smell was disgusting, and my hand wouldn’t stop tingling for like a whole day. Other than that, I’m honestly impressed that I managed to get my lightning materia into stage two. Meanwhile the pedometer materia is still just _there_.

Aerith’s at least making some progress with her ice materia, and thanks to Biggs, she now has healing materia. So now we don’t have to worry about getting hurt!

…

…

And then Biggs got knocked the fuck out by a smogger that somehow stumbled into the area on our way to the church—that was _not_ our fault. It was a complete oversight by the Neighborhood Watch, and it’s thanks to Mr. Worldwide that we didn’t bite the dust that day.

_Who is this Mr. Worldwide?_

Well, it’s Rude, and he’s here to stay, because Tseng got sick!

_I call it karma for stealing my materia._

Kind of weird to see that he hasn’t changed much from what I last remembered, but ahhhh…he ain’t that bad on the eyes. But also, watching him beat the utter shit out of a mechanical enemy, using only his fists is just so cool!!

_Ba-dump!!_

I think I’m in love.

“It’s gonna blow!!” Aerith shrieked.

And oh _shit_ —that smogger’s gonna explode!!

“Not on my watch.” Somehow, Rude was able to lift the smogger off the ground, and without any issues whatsoever, he spun it around a few times before letting it go in a direction where it could explode from a safe distance.

_BAM!!_

“Ow.” The sound was still pretty loud, and my ears did not appreciate it.

“Wuh happen?” Biggs shot up immediately after he was revived, thanks to Rude’s materia.

“Whoa…” I don’t think I’ve actually thought about revival magic until now.

_I should probably think a lot more about it and phoenix downs…_

“Here.” Nice materia you got there, Rude—wait… Are you giving it to me? “You look like you need it more than I do.”

_Holy shit, you’re cooler than Tseng!_

“Thanks!” Ohh, I need to work on this one _fast_!! “Wait…quick question—what are the limitations of revive magic?”

I might as well ask that now before I forget.

“Brink of death usually. Anything further than that, and it stops working.” Biggs paused for a moment to spit out a tooth. “ _Wow_ , that hit hard.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Aerith frowned.

“Never better!!” Biggs gave her a thumbs-up. “Could’ve been worse.”

Yeah, I know what’s worse, and I’d rather not—go away thoughts.

_Begone!_

Anyways, for the next few days, we were banned from leaving the premises, for fear of there being more smoggers in the vicinity. We were just on our way to the church, dammit. We just wanted to check on the flowers!

_Do your job, Neighborhood Watch!_

In their defense, the Neighborhood Watch got hit pretty hard, due to people getting enlisted for the war.

_Just six more years of this shit._

Six more years of having to hear Stamp the dog’s theme song playing on the radio.

**_“Go all out (go all out), go all out Lil' Stamp,_ **

**_You've got so much courage, and everybody thinks you are swell!_ **

**_Even though you get distracted by a treat thrown in the way,_ **

**_Even though you don't remember how to sit or how to stay!”_ **

Damn that song for being so catchy… Whoever was behind its creation sure knew what they were doing, because it had a hand in inspiring some of the children to join SOLDIER as soon as they were old enough.

We…lost a few of them as soon as they turned fourteen. That’s apparently the minimum age to join SOLDIER, which…doesn’t bode too well for me.

_Heck._

That was a pretty depressing month when some parents received news of their children dying in combat, so… _yeah_. This is what brought us to the church in the first place, because Aerith wanted to do something special for those who were mourning.

We consider ourselves lucky that the flowers didn’t start to wither during the days we weren’t there to water them. Sure, a couple of days without water doesn’t sound too bad, but when you’re living in Midgar, you tend to worry a lot more when things already have enough trouble growing out of the ground as is. Fortunately, someone else was watering them in our stead, and that just so happened to be Rude.

_What the heck—that’s **adorable**!_

Rude earned our favor for that, and as a result, he was welcomed into the garden without any issues. Some of the kids had their doubts, but that all went out the window the instant we saw Rude suplex the shit out of a doomrat.

_Holy crap._

Since then, Rude has not known any peace because the children just latched onto him. Every so often, they’d ask him to teach them a few moves. And each time he was asked, he declined.

“At least teach me how to throw a punch like you!!” Johnny clung onto Rude’s leg as he tried to walk away.

“You are too young.” That’s not going to stop Johnny, Rude.

“I wanna learn how to do it too!!”

“Teach us, Mr. Rude!!”

“At least get rid of a few more rats!!”

The other children wanted to see Rude in action, and I don’t blame them.

“C’mon, Rude—humor us!!” I gave Rude a pleading look. “Please? It’d make Aerith happy.”

“We’d appreciate it!” Aerith clapped her hands together.

“Hmm.” Rude averted his gaze as he removed his sunglasses to clean them. As soon as he was done, he turned to us. “Where are these rats you speak of?”

Correction: They were not rats—we all learned that as soon as Rude came out of a cave with a massive dog in a chokehold.

“I thought you said they were rats?!” Rude gritted his teeth as he avoided the dog’s jaws trying to chomp down on his throat.

“Sorry Mr. Rude!”

“We thought they were rats!!”

“Papa said they were rats!”

“Maybe the dog ate the rats!!”

We should probably tell Locke about this…or we can focus on getting Rude to help. Locke has enough on his plate dealing with low membership issues in the Neighborhood Watch, especially since he recently proposed to Celes.

_Good luck figuring out when the wedding is._

They’re putting all that aside and focusing on keeping the people of the Sector 7 slums safe from monsters. If we can just take some of the strain off their shoulders, then…

“Hmm…” Well, there’s only one way to find out. “Hey, Rude…can you do us a solid?”

“Depends on how much you’re paying.” I knew there and then, that Rude would come to regret those words. And so, for the next few days, we were all watching him take out every monster in the scrapyard, cheering him on like it was some sort of wrestling match.

In hindsight, Rude should have known better to underestimate the amount of money that me and the other children had in our savings. It certainly helped that we haven’t been able to spend the money we’ve made from selling scrap and some of our vegetables, due to Locke taking a break from his delivery work.

“Consider this a learning experience!” I shouted as Rude threw a doomrat into a guard dog. “We’re a lot more resourceful than you think!”

“Duly noted.” Rude huffed out a laugh as he took out another pair of sunglasses to replace the ones that had gotten broken in the fight.

It didn’t take long for Rude to clear out most of the problem areas, which in turn, lessened the burden of work for the Neighborhood Watch. As a result, Locke and Celes were currently in the midst of planning out their wedding.

_Man, Celes is gonna look so pretty…_

“You can come too, if you promise not to cause any trouble.” Locke had his arms crossed over his chest.

“Pass.” Rude adjusted his sunglasses. “There’s no guarantee I’d be able to make it anyhow.”

“Hey, can you suplex a train?!” Johnny asked as soon as he ran up to Rude. “Can you, can you, can you?!”

“I’d prefer not to scuff my suit.” That’s a no, Johnny.

“Boo.” Johnny pouted.

We’ve only known Rude for less than a month, and I am aware that there’s more to him than what we see now, considering his position as a Turk…but that didn’t stop us from getting attached. He left a good impression on us, and it certainly showed when Tseng showed up the next day, having finally recovered from his illness.

“You’re not Rude.” Johnny scowled.

“I am not.” Tseng arched his brow. “Is something the matter?”

Yeah, it’s you—the kids don’t like you.

“Bring back Rude!!”

“Go home, Tseng!”

“You’re not welcomed here!”

“Sorry Mr. Tseng, but maybe you should keep your distance again.” Aerith bowed her head. “It’s for the best.”

At first, Tseng tried to shrug it off, acting like he wasn’t bothered at all. Then some of the other children started handing him gifts to give to Rude. I think that’s what made him snap, because the next day, Rude showed up.

“Due to popular demand, Tseng and I will be alternating our shifts.” Rude stayed especially still as we all gathered around him for a group hug.

_Man, I wonder how **that** conversation went down with the other Turks._

I can only imagine, as I try not to think too hard about the future. It’s easier to live in the moment when you’re interacting with the people who are going to drop the Sector 7 plate.

…

…

It’s late in the spring when Celes and Locke get married. I was now nine years old, while Aerith had turned ten not too long ago. Tseng was nowhere in sight for the wedding, because Rude showed up in his place.

“You are a terrible liar.” I flashed Rude a smile as I handed him a yellow flower.

Rude remained silent, though he did accept my flower. He kept it pinned to his breast pocket, the flower’s coloring standing out noticeably against his black suit.

“C’mon, Sera—it’s almost time!” Aerith had her hair down for the occasion, looking rather adorable as she passed out flowers to the guests.

My hair was still as short as ever, but I was wearing a dress for once. It was yellow in color, and probably the nicest thing I’ll ever wear. Why? Because garden work is messy, and the soil gets _everywhere_.

_How Aerith’s clothes come out unscathed, I’ll never know._

The wedding went off without a hitch, save for a moment where Johnny almost dropped the rings on his way to deliver them to Celes and Locke. Thankfully, he caught them before they hit the ground…not that that’s going to stop Kira and Mira from teasing him. It’s all in good fun, though, from the way they’re laughing it off with each other…

The wedding wasn’t that grandiose, being simple and of a small size. It was held in one of the buildings within the Sector 7 slums. Everyone had pitched in to clear out some space for the ceremony, as thanks for all the hard work Locke and Celes had provided for the community. Mostly everyone was there, if only to congratulate the newlyweds.

Lanette was able to attend the wedding, due to her boss giving her the day off. I tried introducing her to Rude, if only to ease some of her nerves after seeing how anxious she was around him, but…it didn’t work. She refused.

“I’m sorry, I just…don’t feel comfortable around anyone who works for Shinra.” Lanette has her reasons, and it likely involves Ashe.

“That’s fine!” It’s understandable, really…so I don’t blame her for acting this way. “How about I introduce you to Aerith instead?”

It’s a little sad that it’s taken me two years to introduce Aerith to my mother. I understand the circumstances, but I feel that there should have been an attempted at some point.

“It’s fine!!” Aerith reassured me. “I understand how difficult it can be, since we don’t live in the same area.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Aerith.” Lanette had a warm smile on her face. “I’ve heard so much about you from Ashe and Sera!”

“And Sera’s told me a lot about you!” Aerith chirped.

They get along quiet nicely, as though they’ve been friends for ages, even though they’ve only just met. I’m a little jealous, but then Aerith dragged me into the conversation.

“I’m glad Sera found me on that day!” Aerith said while clinging onto my arm. “If we hadn’t met…then I wouldn’t be talking to you!”

“Is that so?” Lanette looked like she was about ready to cry.

“Hey…why are you crying?” Aerith frowned.

“Are you okay, Mama?” I’ve…never seen Lanette like this.

“It’s fine!” Lanette waved off our concern, taking a moment to wipe her eyes. “It’s just…such a beautiful day for a wedding, you know?”

If it weren’t for the fact that she seemed so relieved, I would have honestly believed her…because I wanted to.

_But it’s never that easy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, Noa here with another chapter. I’m on a roll, and I hope it only continues on from here!! I recently turned twenty-five, so that’s a thing, and I also recently got [fanart](https://idontknowmynamesendhelp.tumblr.com/post/616352666195542016/klonoadreams-fanart-of-sera-i-love-your-new) for this fic, which certainly had a hand in motivating me to keep writing!
> 
> So like…full disclosure, I’m not trying to paint the Turks as good guys in this chapter. At the same time, don’t expect me to completely villainize them, because it’s more complicated than that. They’re very morally gray, so it’s best to not to look at it from a black and white perspective.
> 
> Rude said it best when he was first introduced in _Remake_ , in that, “No, I’m not bad. But like it or not…I sometimes have to do bad things.”
> 
> That aside, say hello to a young Biggs!! Yeah, I just recently found out he was a teacher at the Leaf House before joining Avalanche, so don’t mind me, if I just, ahhh…throw him in this early on. I’m of the belief that he grew up in the Leaf House himself, since he has such a strong connection to that place. In turn, that does mean he knows Aerith to some degree, seeing as they both grew up in the Sector 5 slums.
> 
> Anyways, that’s just my take on it. By the by, Biggs is supposed to be twenty-five in _Remake_ , so that makes him three years older than Aerith. It was revealed in the Ultimania book, so…just thought I’d share that fact!!
> 
> Also, the war in Wutai is a lot more telling, when you realize that Stamp the Dog was created specifically as propaganda for this war. Not helping is the fact that Cloud was like fourteen when he left home to join the Shinra military, or the fact that Zack _was thirteen when he did that himself_ —without even telling anyone, what the FUCK, Zack?!
> 
> I have so much to say about the war with Wutai, because Shinra was the one who started this war. Wutai got caught up in it, and as a result, suffered from heavy losses, due to Shinra.
> 
> _Remake_ does a pretty good job at mentioning Wutai every so often, because there are _implications_ about that. What stood out the most to me was the fact that there was an old lady who was making comments about how she killed a platoon’s worth of them during the war…
> 
> It’s fucked up when you think about it, but it makes a lot of sense as to why Wutai would decide to work with Avalanche. Because that is certainly a thing that caught my attention. It’s interesting to me, because this shit was glossed over in the original _Final Fantasy VII_.
> 
> I’m really excited to see what happens in the next installment. Until then, we still have **aitaikimochi** on twitter translating the Remake Ultimania. By the way, I highly recommend checking her out!!
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to comment!! It really does keep me motivated, so it’d be great if you guys can keep it up!!
> 
> That’s about it for now, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe everyone!!
> 
> Until next time!


	4. A Promise Under the Blue Sky

Another year goes by before I get my steal materia back from Tseng. It happened out of nowhere. I was just checking my bag, and I noticed that I’m missing my pedometer materia.

_Bitch, what the fuck?!_

In its place was a blue orb that looked exactly like the elemental materia that Biggs had given me… There was no difference. I had to let Tseng analyze it with his assess materia to get the news.

“Congratulations on turning your pedometer materia into an AP Up materia.” Tseng reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar yellow-colored orb. “Here’s your steal materia back.”

“Gimme!!” I snatched it out of his hands, quickly grabbing the blue materia while I was at it. “So what does AP Up do?”

“It speeds up the progress at which your materia levels up,” Tseng explained as he adjusted his tie. “But it only works if its linked to another materia in order.”

“Oh neat!!” That means I can get Thundaga as soon I figure out how to link materia together! “Hey Aerith—I got my materia back!!”

“I just learned Curaga!” Holy crap, Aerith—how often do you use your healing materia?!

Apparently, it’s often enough, because Biggs gets into fights a lot with the local monsters. Being fourteen now, Biggs has an even bigger responsibility keeping most of the children in the Sector 5 slums safe. As a result…yeah, he gets hurt often.

Thankfully, he doesn’t get knocked out that easily anymore, because Aerith likes to tag along…much to Tseng’s immense displeasure.

“Regretting your life choices?” I asked him out of the blue one day.

“Maybe.” Tseng ran his hand through his long hair.

In the past year, Tseng has mellowed out considerably…well, it’s enough that the kids toned down their pranks. He still has to keep his guard up, and the children still do prefer Rude over him…but it’s not as bad as was originally.

I was making quite a lot of use of my revive materia, thanks to Johnny mimicking Rude whenever he tried to take on the rats in the scrapyard. He’s at least making some good progress, according to what Rude had to say.

“Move your body more when you throw a punch.” Little by little, Rude was giving Johnny advice on how to improve his kicks and punches. “Like that.”

“Yeah!!” Johnny threw a few quick punches, satisfied with how much more forceful they felt. “That feels a lot better! Thanks, Rude!”

The twins were spending less and less time with us, as they were preparing themselves to look for work next year, at Shinra Headquarters. It’s…not an easy decision for them to make, but the pay is good and in these trying times, with the war starting to wear down on us who live in the slums…it’s a necessary decision.

“I’m gonna miss seeing you often.” Mira had a hard time in the garden, no longer able to distract herself from the upcoming future. “I know we have a year left…but I don’t want to leave.”

“But we _have_ to…we’ll be back at the end of each day!!” Kira tried her best to cheer up her twin sister. “We’re not moving away—not now, or ever! This is our home. Nothing will ever change that.”

I kept my gaze focused on the milky-white flowers that were growing out of the ground. It was hard to say anything, with how serious of a topic this was. Knowing that we’ll one day lose Sector 7 as a whole…it _hurts_.

_It hurts it hurts it hurts._

Knowing that the Turks will follow through with the order.

_Why does it hurt so much?_

It stings, because we know Tseng and Rude…and they know us. I wonder if they’ll think of us, when that day comes. If they’ll hesitate, because it’s harder to pull the plug on people who aren’t strangers…

_Will they reconsider?_

I doubt it…because they’re so used to following orders. It’s all they know how to do.

_Will they feel anything?_

They probably will…because they’re still human.

_Will they come to regret it, as soon as the damage has been done?_

They definitely will, and the weight of that burden will haunt them for the rest of their lives. It’s not anything that can easily be ignored.

_We already made sure of that._

With each passing day that we interact with them, we make another memory—a memory that will linger ever so strongly in the back of their heads. Being as young as they are, Tseng and Rude made the mistake of not keeping their distance.

_And there’s no turning back from it._

And it only continues when Reno joins the fray. He is younger than Tseng and Rude by two years, still very much a rookie when it comes to his own emotions. He is gangly-limbed and scrawny, with a voice that often breaks and a face that looks way too young.

_He’s barely seventeen._

The looks on everyone’s faces when they found out his actual age was enough to make him laugh. That still didn’t stop Johnny from pointing out how short he was.

“You wanna fucking go?!” Reno’s baton started crackling with electricity.

“Yeah!!” Johnny, you’re only ten— _no_! “I can take him!”

_Zap!_

“Owww!” All it took for Johnny to back down was a light zap from Reno’s baton.

“Anyone else?” Reno tapped his baton on his shoulder. “I’m going easy on you guys, but I can’t guarantee how much it’ll hurt.”

Yeah, he’s going to get along with us _juuuust_ fine.

_He’s lucky that I only have lightning materia…_

Still no fire materia in sight, but I have steal!!

“Ah, ah, ah!!” Reno wagged his finger at me. “Heard from Tseng that you have steal materia…so don’t think it’ll be that easy to swipe anything from me.”

_Dammit!_

“If it makes you feel any better, there’s not much that Mr. Reno has on him.” Aerith smiled sweetly at Reno, who just stared back at her with his mouth wide open.

“H-How…!” Reno clenched his teeth.

“It’s a secret!” Aerith winked at Reno as she pressed a finger to her lips.

…

…

It’s been more than a week since that day, and Aerith and I were currently at the Sector 5 church. Biggs wasn’t around this time to keep an eye on us, having stayed behind at Leaf House. He was being trained by one of the teachers to become a tutor, so that he could assist the children with their schoolwork. Reno had to yet to show his face, so it was just the two of us for the time being.

Knowing that, I turned to Aerith and asked her, “It’s Mireille…isn’t it?”

Aerith blinked a few times and laughed. “Yep!”

“Figured.” It makes sense, considering who Mireille is.

Mireille was this cool, old lady who lived in the Sector 5 slums. She was quite the pickpocket, and always had an idea of what was going on within the slums. She’s your best lead if you have any questions about the slums. I can’t guarantee that she’ll answer them, but she’ll always have something to say.

Recently, she introduced us to her granddaughter, Kyrie, who just turned six. She was a pretty spry child, usually getting into trouble for doing things she shouldn’t be doing. Of course, that doesn’t stop her from being a little troublemaker. It just makes her think twice of what she _can_ do without getting caught…

Like sneaking into the church. She’s not here today, but Aerith does go on about what she and Kyrie do when it’s just the two of them. Sometimes, they talk about the flowers that are growing in the center of the church. Other times, they hold pretend wedding ceremonies.

According to Mireille, it was likely because Kyrie overheard the other children talking about Aerith when she came home from Celes and Locke’s wedding. It’s understandable, since Aerith was the one who caught the bouquet when it was thrown.

It certainly explained why Kyrie’s first words to Aerith were, “When are you getting married?”

We had a good laugh, though…thinking about it now— “When are _you_ getting married, Reno?”

Reno almost choked on his spit, as it was the first thing he heard when he walked through those church doors, “E-Excuse me?!”

“You heard me!” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“I’m too young for that shit!” Reno snapped, his face somewhat red from embarrassment. “And so are you two, so you shouldn’t even be thinking about stuff like that!”

“But I didn’t even say anything!” Aerith argued, her cheeks puffed up cutely into a pout.

“Ahh—you were thinking it!” Reno pointed at her.

“You got me there!” She laughed.

Reno ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”

“Now you know Tseng feels!” That poor, unfortunate bastard.

“Yeah, yeah—you guys have a bias for Rude.” Reno huffed. “I’ll tell him you miss him…anything else?”

Aerith shook her head. “Nah.”

“We’re good.” I mean, it’d be nice if he can stop zapping us whenever we stray too far from his sight…but that might be asking for too much. It doesn’t really hurt, since he uses such a weak spark of electricity on us, but it _does_ get rather annoying after the first few times.

I tolerate it for the time being, but then Reno goes and steps on the flowers.

“Whoops.” Oh, you little shit!!

“You’re gonna catch holy hell if you do that again!” Aerith scowled.

“They’re just flowers.” Reno scratched the back of his head. “Don’t know why you’re making such a fuss.”

“You try growing anything in the slums!” My fingers were starting to tingle from the green liquid that was bubbling up in my hand. “It’s harder than it looks, asshole!”

“Is…Is that Bio magic?” Reno slowly backed away. “Wh-Where did you get that?”

“Got it from Biggs for my birthday—now hold still!! This’ll only hurt a little!” I had only meant to teach Reno a lesson…I was not expecting him to be _extremely_ susceptible to status afflictions. But I guess we all learn something new every day, because Reno up and got poisoned from that tiny glob of sludge.

“Uuuughhh…” Reno was clutching his stomach, his face tinted green from nausea as he tried his hardest not to throw up. “Why…?”

“I didn’t mean to poison you!” Oh god, I regret everything!

“Well, at least he’ll think twice about stepping on the flowers now.” Aerith forced out a laugh, not knowing how else to react. “Ummm…I don’t have any healing items for you.”

“You have healing materia, but not cleansing materia?” Reno grimaced. “Are you serious?”

“The shop owner had to give up his cleansing materia to a Shinra worker.” Aerith frowned as she fiddled with her fingers. “It’s for the war.”

“God…dammit…” Reno collapsed onto the ground. “Well…we’re going to be here for a while. Ulp…!”

“Call Rude or something!” Isn’t he always ready to bail you out?! Oh geez, we’re a lot farther than we need to be from Aerith’s home. This was a bad day to go to the church without any antidotes…

_Lesson learned._

Fifteen minutes later, Rude showed up with an antidote in his hand. He walked up to Reno and gave him the vial, simply asking, “What did you do?”

“He stepped on the flowers!” Aerith piped up.

“On _accident_!” Reno interjected. “So not worth getting poisoned over!!”

“It’s not our fault that you’re freaking vulnerable to poison!” Get yourself a ribbon, dammit! “Call it payback for the shocks you give us!”

“They’re not even that strong of a shock!” Reno turned to Rude. “Yo, help me out here, Partner.”

“I did warn you that these children are petty.” Rude removed his sunglasses to clean the lenses. “Haven’t you seen what they’ve done to Tseng?”

“A-Are…Are you serious?” Reno was at a loss for words. “They used Sleep on him—why are you taking their side?!”

“Believe it or not, this does count as part of your training.” As soon as he was finished cleaning them, Rude put his sunglasses back on. “You need to be on your guard for anything that can pop up. Accidental status afflictions are no exception.”

“Grrr…dammit.” Reno let out an aggravated sigh. “ _Fine_ —I’m sorry for stepping on the flowers…happy?”

“Hmmm…” Aerith tilted her head to the side. “What do you think, Sera?”

“Ehh, it’s fine.” I think Reno’s suffered long enough.

Reno looked like he wanted to say something, but Rude stopped him when he ruffled his hair.

“Getting better, Partner.” It was very faint, but Rude was smiling when Reno swatted away his hand.

_Aww, that’s cute._

Since that day, Reno made it a habit to have at least one remedy on himself at all times, whenever it was his turn to watch over Aerith.

“Never know when you’re going to turn me into a frog or something.” Silly, Reno—I need to have a transform materia first before I can even _try_ turning you into a frog!

“You’re so funny.” Keep one eye opened around me at all times.

_Still don’t have fire materia!_

But I do have a moogle plush that I just got off of Rude for like…100 gil.

“May I ask what the plush is for?” You may, Rude.

“It’s for Celes and Locke’s baby!” They’re expecting one in a few months! “Say…”

_Ohh, I’ve **always** wanted to do this…_

“Where do babies come from?” I did my best to look as innocent as possible. The fact that I didn’t laugh when Rude choked on his spit is a fucking miracle.

“Ask Reno.” Rude coughed into his hand. “Or Tseng— _definitely_ ask Tseng.”

Surprisingly enough, Tseng was able to explain it in a way that wasn’t at all condescending and was actually quite informative…once he stopped acting so embarrassed, of course. That said…it was still pretty awkward, and I only have myself to blame for it all.

_What have I done?!_

Well, I kind of saved Ashe from having to explain this to me and everyone else…but Tseng is the reason why we didn’t see Rude for over a month.

_Was it worth it?_

No…no it wasn’t.

_I shouldn’t have underestimated Tseng._

The months go by, and Celes soon gave birth to a blue-eyed, baby girl with blonde hair. It was to the dismay of the children who were betting that baby would take after Locke. Alas, it was not meant to be, because Johnny won that bet by guessing both the hair and eye color right.

“Pay up!!” Johnny held out his hand. “You too, Reno!”

“Yeah, yeah.” The fact that Reno got involved was both hilarious and sad, because he just lost like 600 gil. Then again, that doesn’t sound like a lot of gil to him, so it’s no skin off his nose. That won’t stop me from finding it funny, though.

Aerith was definitely having fun, despite losing 50 gil. I, on the other hand, had no gil to spare, because I used it on a nifty armlet to link my materia! Totally worth it.

“So did they ever decide between Tina and Terra?” Reno asked no one in particular, which got him a lot of answers at once.

“I think it’s Tina.”

“No—it’s Terra!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s Tina!”

“I thought it was Faris?”

“Who the hell is Faris?!”

I’m pretty sure Faris was that blonde-haired lady from the Neighborhood Watch who shot a lesser drake at point-blank last week.

_That was wild._

Also terrifying, because I just realized, with lesser drakes existing, that also means dragons exist. And while dragons are cool, they’re about as close as I can get to my fear of dinosaurs if I ever have to fight one.

_Son of a bitch._

Welp…I should invest in wind materia. Time to start saving up again!

_I only got 69 gil…_

I want to say nice, but it’s barely enough to buy a single potion.

“If you want, I can find you some wind materia.” It’s fine, Biggs—it’s fine.

“Worry about yourself, please…” One of the caretakers picked the worst time to enlist at SOLDIER in exchange for gil, because Leaf House got an influx of orphans not long after… So Biggs has been pretty busy, helping the caretakers with the children.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Aerith asked.

“It’s fine—you should enjoy whatever free time you have left.” Biggs, you’re like only fourteen—I don’t want to hear this conversation from you. It’s making me sad.

Not helping at all with this situation was the fact that Kyrie lost her parents a couple of days ago—like, where the fuck do we go from here?! I know stealing is bad…but Kyrie’s parents did _not_ deserve to get killed!

_Ahhhhhhh!!!!_

Now Kyrie doesn’t want to see Aerith, because of some misunderstanding they had before the news came out. I tried to do something about it, but Aerith stopped me and just…

“Rrrghhh.” I buried my face into the palms of my hand. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Just keep moving forward.” Biggs reached out to ruffle my hair. “I know it’s hard, but…what’s done is done.”

“Kyrie is probably in a lot of pain right now…” Aerith held her hand to her chest. “But at least she has Mireille.”

“Yeah…you’re right.” It still hurts, because I want to do something…but I can’t. I just…have to deal with it.

_I never even met them, and yet…_

I can’t stop this pain that’s coming from inside my chest.

…

…

I replaced the lightning materia with the revive materia in the linked slot of my armlet. I know revival magic has its limits—that the dead cannot be brought back. But just knowing that there’s a way that I can bring back someone from the brink of death…

_That alone is enough for me._

I managed to max out my lightning materia by my eleventh birthday. It was surprising, because I almost thought I broke something when the magic was taking a lot longer than usual to cast. Nah—it’s just Thundaga taking its sweet, sweet time before it left this intense tingling sensation in my hand for an entire week.

_I don’t even wanna know what it’s like to cast Firaga._

Still don’t have fire materia, and all I got on my birthday was another box of macarons—not that I mind. It’s nice being able to share them with Lanette and Ashe…because it’s one of the things that have remained consistent in my life as Sera.

_It’s comforting._

What’s _not_ comforting is the existence of the train graveyard—I almost forgot about that place. It’s kind of easy to, when you never go anywhere near the train station to begin with, but here we are, thanks to Johnny getting dared to into the train graveyard. Thankfully, he went to me first, because no one said he _had_ to go alone.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” I’m not liking the look of this chain-link fence…

“No…but I can’t back down now!” Johnny—there is no shame in turning back.

“Can’t we just go back and wait for Aerith?” This place fucking _reeks_ of bad energy. I legitimately feel sick…

_Stay away, stay away, stay away._

“Let’s just go!” I grabbed onto Johnny’s hand. “I feel like we’re gonna die if we go in!”

I also don’t feel like climbing over a chain-link fence, but that’s a different subject altogether that has nothing to do with these rancid vibes I can practically _feel_ coming in the direction of the train graveyard.

_Get out!!_

“Johnny!!” I tugged on his hand. “I’m gonna throw up on you if don’t get moving!”

Oh god, I can feel the bile crawling up my throat—urk.

“Eww, no—okay, I’ll go!!” Johnny barely managed to sidestep my vomit as it came out of my mouth. “You okay?”

“No—this place sucks!” I never want to come here again! “Let’s go back.”

And it was a good thing we did, because children have been known to _disappear_ in the train graveyard.

_What the hell is in there?!_

I don’t think I ever want to find out. I’m content just hearing about these things from a safe distance away from the train graveyard. Adults like Ashe say it’s likely because of the monsters in the train graveyard. Locke, on the other hand, brings up an old tale about the place.

“There’s this black wind—if it carries you off, then you have to live in the train graveyard.” Locke placed his hand on his chin. “Forever and ever…I think that’s how it goes.”

_Spooky._

“You know what would be great?” I forced a smile.

“Say no more.” Locke held up his hand. “I’ll tell the other children about it. Hopefully, this puts an end to any dares or tests of courage.”

I am so glad Johnny went to me before anything. If not…I don’t even want to think about it. I think the most surprising thing about that encounter is the lack of nightmares that came from it—not that I’m complaining about it.

_I rather forget about it._

Too bad all these talks about the black wind are keeping me from forgetting about it.

“You okay?” Aerith furrowed her brow.

“I’m fine.” If it means keeping children out of the train graveyard, then this is the price I have to pay. I’ll just deal with it at my own pace. “What about you?”

“Just thinking about things…like how it’s almost my birthday.” Aerith turned her head to me, a smile soon forming on her lips. “Hard to believe it’s been four years, huh?”

“Four years…yeah.” That’s how long we’ve known each other. “I’m glad we’re still friends.”

“Me too.” Aerith looked away. “I’m glad you didn’t leave like Kyrie. Even though we didn’t hang out a lot…I really did like spending time with her.”

“It’s okay to feel that way.” Emotions can be weird like that. “And if you ever want to talk more about it…then I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.” Aerith held her hand over her chest. “I’m glad.”

In the coming spring, Mira and Kira leave the Sector 7 slums to find work at Shinra Headquarters. They come back the next day, with news that they’ve both received a job. Mira was to be the receptionist at the entrance of the building, while Kira was assigned to work as an assistant on a higher floor.

We don’t see much of them after that, as they don’t return home until late in the evening, after a day’s worth of work. Their absence is noticed amongst the children in the Sector 7 slums, especially amongst Aerith, Johnny, and I.

“I miss them.” Johnny sighed. “I know they’re not gone…but it’s just not the same without them around.”

“I know what you mean.” The idea of going into the scrapyard without them around just feels… _wrong_.

“At least they’re not in SOLDIER!” Aerith did her best to look on the bright side, which raised a certain question…

“Do they even let girls into SOLDIER?” Johnny’s out here, asking the real questions.

“I’ve been wondering that too.” Like…we’ve never seen any female SOLDIERs in the games, but what about here, where it’s no longer a game? “Yo Rude—what’s the deal?”

“I am not allowed to reveal that information to any of you—the specifics at least.” So much for _that_ conversation… “But do know that it’s not just boys who join SOLDIER.”

Okay, that makes a lot of sense about Aerith joking that she was getting recruited into SOLDIER. No one ever said she couldn’t be one, so…

_Interesting._

“Say, Rude, if I paid you—”

“I’m not getting you fire materia.”

Damn.

…

…

During the summer, when Mira and Kira return home from work, they come back with a surprise.

“Visitor passes!!” Kira held up three cards in between her fingers. “One for you, one for Aerith, and one for Johnny!!”

“They’re good for getting you into topside without an ID, since you’re not yet old enough to get one, so…” Mira twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. “You should totally come join us for lunch at a restaurant!”

“It’s kinda expensive, buuut…we get a discount for being Shinra employees.” Kira clapped her hands together. “Just try to look nice so people don’t talk crap about you.”

“When is this…?” This is kinda sudden, ya know?

“Well, not tomorrow—that’d be too soon.” Mira laughed. “You three need some time to prepare…and get permission from your parents, but I don’t think you really need it, since it’s topside.”

Mira turned out to be right, because topside is a lot safer than the slums, so there wasn’t much reason that we couldn’t go, since we had official visitor passes. It certainly helped that we wouldn’t be out for that long, since we were just being invited over for lunch. Of course, that didn’t stop things from going awry when it finally came time to actually get on the train.

First off—Johnny got sick…how? We actually don’t know—it just happened. So we had to go on without him, at his own insistence.

“Don’t worry about me!” Johnny forced a smile, as though he wasn’t bedridden with a fever. “Just bring me back something, yeah?”

I felt a bit guilty for leaving him behind, but Johnny wouldn’t let me and Aerith hear the end of it if we let that stop us. Of course, if it wasn’t Johnny, then it would have been the trains being delayed in the Sector 7 slums.

“Goodie, I didn’t want to come here anyways!” I had to resist the urge to flip off the entrance into the train graveyard. I can still feel its vibes from over here…

“Uuugh…” Even Aerith could feel that something was off. “Should we go to Sector 5?”

“Sounds like a plan!” We should hurry up, before one of the Turks shows up to cut our trip short.

We had a close call on our way through the collapsed expressway, due to a lesser drake being in the area.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

Aerith and I had to sneak our way around the fucker, lest we attract its attention and suffer the consequences. You’d think that we would’ve turned back immediately upon seeing that monster, and yeah, we would have… But the problem with that was that we were more than halfway through the collapsed expressway.

_Good luck turning back from here!_

We got especially lucky that Biggs showed up when he did, with the wind materia he had managed to find in his spare time. He couldn’t exactly dispose of the lesser drake, but he was able to incapacitate it, allowing us time to escape into the Sector 5 slums.

“I need to get an adult on this.” Biggs wiped the sweat off his brow. “You two okay?”

“Kinda…just shaken.” Ahahaha, we could’ve _died_!

“It just came out of nowhere…” Aerith bit her lip.

“Sometimes, these things happen…” Yeah, Biggs…but we’re currently having a track record with bad luck today. “So…where you two headed? Need me to take you there, or do you need a few minutes?”

“A few minutes sound fine.” Oh geez, it feels like my heart is going to explode…

“Let’s take it easy on our way to the train station.” Aerith exhaled shakily.

Surprisingly enough, we arrived on time…though, just _barely_. The train left the instant we boarded, which says a lot about how little free time we had to mess around…not that we were messing around. It’s just, if we ran into another monster like the lesser drake…yeah.

“You guys sure it’s okay if I come along?” Biggs was looking over the extra visitor pass we gave him. “I don’t exactly know Kira and Mira…”

“Well, Johnny’s stuck at home, and these things expire in a few days.” They’re not personalized, so anyone can use them. “It’s _fiiine_!!”

If anything, this is a good time as any to introduce Biggs to the twins. Why we haven’t done so earlier…well, Johnny wasn’t too keen on leaving Sector 5, and the twins weren’t allowed to go through the collapsed expressway. And with Wall Market being the only alternative to get from Sector 7 to Sector 5…there weren’t that many options for these two to meet.

_Not until today!_

“So this is what topside is like.” Biggs had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked around the area.

“The sky is a little…much.” Aerith held her hand over her chest.

“Yeah, it’s almost…too bright.” Oh geez, I am way too used to living under the plate.

Everything looked so much nicer, with paved streets and actual sidewalks. There was not a monster in sight, nor any location where one could hide. People were walking by, going on with their daily lives. It was so much cleaner than the slums will ever be, with the air actually being somewhat clearer.

_Feels weird._

It feels like we shouldn’t be here…but here we are.

“So where are we supposed to meet them?” Biggs asked.

“Someplace called…LOVELESS Avenue?” I furrowed my brow. “Ehh…it’s by this fountain—Mira said we can’t miss it.”

“I think I’ve heard of that place.” Biggs placed his hand on his chin. “It’s in Sector 8…it’s the main entertainment area.”

“Well…what are we waiting for?” Aerith gave Biggs a playful shove. “Let’s go!!”

Oh, I see what you’re trying to do. “Guess you’re it, Biggs!”

“Hey!!” Biggs smiled widely as he started to laugh. “You’re gonna get it!”

In hindsight, I should have probably thought twice about where we were heading. Like…LOVELESS—that should have been a huge red flag for me. But it wasn’t.

So imagine my fucking surprise when I crashed right into Genesis Rhapsodos’s legs, as he was walking down the street, with his nose stuck in a fucking book.

_As per usual._

_Thud!_

“Son of a bitch!” First of all—that hurt! Second…what the hell, man?!

_I don’t want to meet this Gakt lookalike!!_

Who…has a lot longer hair than I last recall him ever having… _hello_?

_Reality ain’t matching my expectations!_

I don’t know where to go from here—this is completely out of my element. Maybe I should’ve just stayed home with Aerith. That lesser drake was a sign, dammit, and— “Wah!!”

“You should take extreme caution in where you’re going.” Genesis grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me of the ground. He dangled me in the air, his expression that of annoyance. “You could have run over an elderly person, then what? What would you do if you injured them beyond hope?”

_Jesus fucking Christ—chillax, dude!_

It was a freaking accident. I don’t get why I’m getting lectured by this pretentious theater kid who never recovered from his chuunnibyou phase.

“Are you listening, child?” Genesis, I lost track of everything you’ve said after you started lecturing me.

“You speak too much.” Screw it—I’m acting like a kid, if it means getting him to back off.

Genesis clicked his tongue before dropping me to the ground. I landed on my feet, taking a moment to adjust my shirt. I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

“There are no dreams, no honor remains.” He opened up his book again and started to walk off, leaving me alone to deal with Aerith and Biggs as they approached me.

“Are you okay?!” Biggs asked.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Aerith looked over me, her hands starting to glow green with healing magic.

“Nah.” I’m pissed off more than anything. I took a quick look around to gather my surroundings, noticing that the LOVELESS theater was in the area.

_That explains a lot._

I wish I was paying better attention, because maybe then, I could’ve avoided that encounter. Welp, what’s done is done—might as well just go wait for Mira and Kira. The fountain wasn’t too far from the theater, and holy crap, that fountain is _huuuge_!

“Ohhh!!” I can see why Mira and Kira picked this as our meeting point. It’s in a well-known area, with an eye-catching landmark.

There was still some time left before our meet up, considering that the twins hadn’t arrived yet. So for the next fifteen minutes or so, Biggs, Aerith, and I were playing I spy.

“Is it the LOVELESS theater?” Biggs immediately guessed when it was my turn. The fact that he didn’t even wait for me to say anything was slightly infuriating, because he got it right. “Nice.”

“You’re really good at this, Biggs!” Aerith laughed.

“You pick up a lot when you help out around the Leaf House.” Biggs crossed his arms behind his head. “I also play this game a lot with the other kids. They get pretty creative.”

“You saying I’m not creative?” Yo, I will splash you with some water.

“Nah—you just need to stop staring at things when you space out.” Biggs laughed when I sent a small wave of water at him from the fountain. “I’m right, and you know it!”

“My turn!” Aerith clapped her hands excitedly. “I spy…black.”

“Is it that lamppost?” Biggs asked.

“Nope!” Aerith said with a pop.

“Is it that lady’s suit?” I pointed at a passing office lady.

“Uh-uh!” Aerith shook her head.

“Is it that poster for a black chocobo plush?” Geez, good eye, Biggs.

“Hmm…close, but not it!” Aerith laughed behind her hands. “It’s definitely like one, though!”

“Hmmm…” I looked around the area, taking in the sights. There were a lot of people walking about. There were people dressed up in black suits (I did a double take, almost thinking one of them was a Turk), and children who were playing with black chocobo plushes. There were a few people with pitch-black hair, which is where my eyes keyed in on one them in particular.

_Like…one…_

It was a boy with spiky, black hair—hair that somewhat resembled that of a black chocobo.

“It’s him!” I pointed at him, immediately regretting it when he turned around to face me. Shocking blue eyes stared at me as a wide grin formed on his lips.

“You know me?” he asked as he made his way over to us.

“N-No…!” I nearly backed up into the fountain, kept only from falling in when that boy reached out to grab my hand.

“Careful!” he cautioned me. “You almost fell in…say!! You have really nice eyes!”

“Who are you?” Biggs stepped in, pulling me away from the boy.

“Me?” The boy’s grin only widened. “I’m Zack Fair!”

_Aww, shit!_

Okay, there are a lot of things that I wasn’t expecting to deal with when I came to topside with Aerith and Biggs. Genesis was certainly one thing, but that was entirely my fault for underestimating his obsession with LOVELESS. Seeing a young Zack Fair was another and—wait…isn’t he supposed to be thirteen?

_He’s like older than Aerith by a year…_

Uhhh…I need to double check. “How old are you?”

“Thirteen!” Zack replied.

_Yo, what the hell?!_

“Why are you here?!” I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. I didn’t mean to be _that_ loud…

“I’m here to join SOLDIER!” Zack patted his chest. “I heard Genesis was in this area, so I thought to check it out, but…he doesn’t seem to be here.”

Zack looked away for a moment to scan the area.

“Hmm…nope!! Not here!” He sighed.

“Why are you looking for him?” I can understand you wanting to join SOLDIER…but I can’t even begin to understand why you want to look for Genesis specifically.

“To be honest, I don’t know where I’m supposed to go to enlist.” Zack lightly scratched the side of his head with his finger. “So I thought that Genesis oughta know, which is why I was looking for him!”

“You say you’re thirteen…” Biggs began.

“Yep!” Zack crossed his arms over his chest.

“Enlistment age is fourteen—go home.” Biggs’s expression was stern. “This isn’t a life you should have anyways.”

“Actually—I’m turning fourteen in a few days…so it’s no big deal.” It is _very_ much a big deal…but Zack doesn’t seem to mind.

“Becoming a SOLDIER is a serious thing.” Biggs scowled. “It’s not as glamorous as Shinra makes it out to be.”

Biggs has always done his best to discourage anyone from joining SOLDIER. He might not know Zack personally, but that’s not going to stop him. Biggs just hates the idea of people dying young.

“It’s my decision, isn’t it?” Zack furrowed his brow. “I know it’s hard work. That it isn’t something simple…that’s why I left home in the first place!”

“Go back,” Aerith finally spoke, her face paler than usual.

“Huh?” Zack blinked.

“I said go back.” Aerith bit her lip. “You shouldn’t do this to yourself.”

“Are you worried about me?” Zack smiled. “It’s okay! I’ll be fine—I promise!”

Aerith averted her gaze, her hand soon reaching out to grab mine. She entwined her fingers around mine, her grip almost tight enough to be painful. “You…better keep it.”

_Does she…?_

…

_No…she couldn’t._

Aerith was probably still distraught over the children of the Sector 7 slums who had left to enlist. It’s optimism like Zack’s that likely reminded her of those children.

“I won’t forgive you if you die.” The words came out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about them.

That caught Zack by surprise. “Die…? Is that—then, how about this!”

Zack held out his hand, extending his pinky to Aerith and I. Biggs arched his brow at the sight, but kept his mouth shut as he kept a close eye on Zack.

“Promise!” Zack smiled widely, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight. “To the two of you, that I won’t die. C’mon—I won’t bite!”

There’s this frightening anxiety that twists and turns in my stomach as I stared into Zack’s eyes. Knowing that there will soon be a glow in those eyes from the mako treatments…

_The fact that there’s nothing we can do to convince him to not join SOLDIER…_

I reached out and wrapped my pinky finger around his. Being friends with Aerith meant that there would come a day that I’d meet Zack. I just never expected it to be this early into my life.

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

It felt like I was signing away a piece of myself for getting so involved with Zack’s life. Knowing of his death as it flashed before my very eyes. The way he would smile at Cloud in those last moments of his…

_I can’t let him die…_

“Please don’t die.” I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes.

_Him and Aerith…_

Neither of them can die…

_I won’t let them die._

I’ll make sure of that.

“H-Hey—don’t cry!” Zack used his other hand to pat me on the head. “I told you!! I won’t die—we promised, right?”

Our fingers were still interlocked in a promise. It was a childish thing, and yet…it was the only thing keeping me grounded.

“Then…!” Aerith held out her hand to Zack, extending her little finger in the same manner he had done with his. “You _have_ to live!”

“I will!!” Zack laughed as he used his other hand to lock pinkies with Aerith. “A promise between the three of us!!”

“You better not make either of them cry.” Biggs’s tone was serious, his expression as stern as ever.

“I won’t, but…this is kinda awkward.” Zack laughed sheepishly. “See, I introduced myself already, so…”

“I’m Biggs.” Biggs jabbed his thumb at his chest. “I’m from the Sector 5 slums.”

“I’m Sera Ornitier,” I introduced myself next. “I’m from the Sector 7 slums.”

“…Aerith Gainsborough.” Aerith finally looked Zack in the eye. “I’m also from the Sector 5 slums.”

“I see, I see.” Zack closed his eyes as his smile only widened.

“What about you, country boy?” I asked him, my comment catching him somewhat by surprise.

“Me?” Zack laughed. “Gongaga!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shiiit, I’m done this fast already with the next chapter, ahhhhh!!!!!!! Also, credit for most of Genesis’s dialogue goes to my friend, **kinnoonnanoko** , because I otherwise didn’t know where to even start with him. By the by, check out her SI!Sephiroth fic, [SilverStar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876527/chapters/57395407)!!
> 
> As a heads-up, we’re finally nearing the start of _Before Crisis_ and _Crisis Core_. The next chapter will mark the end of our first arc, so be prepared!!
> 
> In any case, I couldn’t resist making a reference to the “Me? Gongaga!” meme that’s been popping up as of lately. That said, I hope you’ve been keeping your eyes peeled throughout this chapter!! And before anyone asks, Zack just turned thirteen—he’s purposely lying about his age.
> 
> Anyways, there’s not much that I have to say for this chapter, but that’s only cuz I’m in the middle of studying for a midterm.
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to comment! It really means a lot to me and it _does_ keep me motivated, so it'd be great if you guys can keep it up! Also, if you guys have any questions, don’t be shy to ask them!!
> 
> That's about it for now, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe everyone!


	5. Childhood's End

Three weeks…

Three weeks was what it took for Zack’s eyes to change. It was a gradual change that was hard to ignore, due to how often he would bug Kira and Mira to snap a picture of him while they were at work. It was his way of showing me and Aerith that he was still alive.

“You’d think that after we took him to Shinra HQ that that would be the last we’d ever see of him.” Kira huffed out a laugh. “He’s really making it difficult to ignore him…”

“Just the other day, he asked me what you liked.” Mira pursed her lips. “I think…I think he might like you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” That boy’s still a baby—crushes should be the last thing that’s ever on his mind. “He probably still feels bad about making me cry.”

“If you say so.” Mira sighed. “Just…be careful. Aerith too…please?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell her.” There’s this fear amongst us—of us getting attached to someone who could later die on the battlefield. Just like those other children from the Sector 7 slums, who thought that they would soon come home…

_Little soldier boy,_

_Come marching home._

_Brave soldier boy,_

_Comes marching home…_

But they never came home.

“It’s best to cut your ties as soon as possible,” Marle tells me when I asked her for advice. “Otherwise, when that boy joins the rest of those poor bastards on the field…it’s going to hurt.”

“I know.” But Zack refuses to blend in, standing out each time he shows up in photos and in discussions. He had made a name for himself, as Angeal Hewley’s “Puppy”—a nickname that Zack hasn’t exactly accepted just yet.

“But you really _are_ like a puppy!” Aerith laughed, doing her best to make the most of whatever time we have with Zack.

It’s not often that Zack has enough free time, being so busy with his training. But sometimes, Angeal gives him some time off, having heard the reasons for why Zack goes to Kira and Mira.

“It’s not nice to make girls cry,” Zack repeats the words that Angeal has told him. “That’s why I’m here today!!”

A wide grin spreads across his face as he pulls out a tiny chocobo plush from his pockets. He now wears the standard SOLDIER uniform, tailored to fit someone of his physique and stature. Every other week or so, he has to get a new uniform, due to how fast he’s been growing.

_It’s probably the mako._

“I hear you like chocobos!” Zack shoved the plush into my hands without any warning. “Couldn’t find any black ones, since they’re all sold out…but yellow is a nice color for you! Goes well with your eyes!”

“It really does!” Aerith piped up.

“Pink is really your color, though.” Zack rubbed his nose. “Say…where’s Biggs?”

“Oh…he’s been staying at the orphanage.” Aerith frowned. “We…lost a teacher to the war.”

“Oh…” Zack’s expression fell. “Well…guess I have to get you something now, since I made you sad.”

He gives Aerith a new ribbon, to replace the one that she’s been wearing. It’s an even brighter shade of pink, standing out noticeably in her hair. It’s a nice look, though it still feels so strange…

_Isn’t this supposed to happen on their first date?_

This is anything but a date.

_Maybe…this isn’t the one._

It’s a nice color, though it’s a bit too bright compared to the one I can remember from my memory. Then again…my memory of the past has been getting hazier and hazier, as I gain new memories with each passing day. They’re still there, just…not as strong as I’d hope they’d be.

Tseng doesn’t take too kindly to Zack’s presence at first, almost treating him with annoyance. Of course, Zack doesn’t mind—he never does. Little by little, he chips away at Tseng’s exterior, soon making a friend out of him.

“Friend is pushing it,” Tseng remarked, looking somewhat annoyed with Zack’s enthusiasm.

“I don’t hear a no!!” Zack grinned widely.

Aerith only laughed, as she made a crown of flowers with her hands. “Here—give this to Angeal.”

“Are you sure you want to give this to him?” Zack furrowed his brow. “Seems a bit…Hmmm. Never mind—I’ll give it to him. I think I heard from his fanclub that he likes gardening.”

To no one’s surprise, Angeal has Zack inviting us over to topside to have a meal with him. Apparently, he wanted to meet the girls that had caught Zack’s eye.

“Hmm…good eye!” That earned Angeal a couple of swipes from Zack, who was not at all amused with his comment.

“Stop messing around—they’re just friends!” Zack insisted, his face somewhat red. “Right?”

“Sorry, sorry!” Angeal chuckled. “I just find it funny that the friends you’ve made so far have mostly been girls.”

“And? Is there something wrong with that?” Zack scowled.

“Of course not.” Angeal reached out to ruffle Zack’s hair. “I’m just glad you have some friends outside of SOLDIER.”

“He wouldn’t exactly leave us alone.” It’s hard _not_ to like him.

“Is that so?” Angeal arched his brow. “You really _are_ a puppy.”

“Isn’t he?!” Aerith smiled as she clapped her hands.

“Face it, Zack—you’re never living this down.” I burst into a fit of laughter when Zack grabbed my face and started pinching my cheeks. “I’m right and you know it!”

“That doesn’t mean you should say it!” he whined.

_Maybe Zack has a point…_

It’s a laughable thought that crosses my mind ever so briefly. By the end of the hour, Zack shoots that thought dead when he tears into his steak like some sort of eager puppy. Aerith has a hard time keeping herself from laughing, not wanting to attract too much attention from the other patrons at the restaurant.

I almost choked on my drink when Angeal started gently chiding him for his messy manners. It was like watching a father teach his son how to eat his food properly.

“Having fun, country boy?” I grinned, causing Zack to stick his tongue out at me.

“Maybe,” he said, a small grin soon tugging at the corner of his lips.

We talked about trivial things after that, with Angeal and Aerith getting invested in a conversation about gardening. I was too busy eating my food to really contribute. Every so often, Angeal would step in to correct Zack’s manners, making sure that he didn’t revert back to his messy habits.

Everything was going well, until Angeal started talking to me.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” he began, his finger pointing at his eyes. “It’s about your eyes.”

“What about them?” I asked. This wasn’t the first time I’ve had people talking about my eyes. “You going to call them pretty, too?”

It was a joke, since that’s all what people have to say.

“Not exactly—it’s about the shine they have in the light.” The _what_. “Was one of your parents in SOLDIER?”

_Excuse me?!_

“I’m sorry…but _what_ do you mean by that?” It was hard not to overreact, and as a result, my voice cracked noticeably.

Even worse, before Angeal had a chance to elaborate, _this_ asshole had to show up!

“So this is where you’ve been.” Tall, with long-ass silver hair that smelled oddly of flowers, with cat-slit eyes that glowed eerily of mako.

“Hello, Sephiroth!” Angeal waved at him as if nothing was wrong, despite the fact that his presence alone caused everyone in the restaurant to start whispering to each other. “Would you like to join us for lunch?”

_Please don’t!_

I don’t want to see this man anywhere near Aerith!! I could feel my hand starting to crackle with electricity, to the point that Zack had to kick me under the table.

“Cut it out!” he hissed at me. “You’re gonna get in trouble if you do that!”

“Sorry…” I am legit trying not to freak out, but it feels like my heart is fucking jackhammer, just pounding in my chest.

Even Aerith wasn’t saying anything, from the way she was averting her gaze. She refused to look up at Sephiroth, using her fork to play with her food while he and Angeal talked to each other.

I still don’t get what Angeal was talking about…and I don’t get an answer from him today, because as soon as he finished talking to Sephiroth, he turned to us and said, “I apologize, but I have to leave for the time being. Do take care of your friends, Zack, and please take as much time as you need to eat your food. I’ll make sure to pay on my way out.”

As soon as Sephiroth and Angeal were out of earshot, I exhaled loudly in relief.

“What the hell was that about?” Zack furrowed his brow.

“I…don’t like Sephiroth.” That’s all I can really say about it. I have my reasons, but I can’t exactly just say them all to Zack.

“He’s the reason we lost so many of our friends…” Aerith finally spoke. “So many of them heard of him, and wanted to be like him. So every time we hear of his name, we think back on those days to those kids who would tell us that they’d like to be just like him.”

“Oh…” Zack frowned. “I never…thought of it like that.”

“You can like him all you want—we just don’t.” I stabbed my fork into my steak. “That’s all.”

We didn’t talk much after that, not knowing what else to say, due to how awkward the mood had grown. There were still people around us, talking about Sephiroth, which in turn, brought up conversations about the war. The war itself has been dragging on, draining those living under the plate of their resources.

Those living in topside are barely feeling it, unlike us, who have to pay far more than the usual for things such as medicine and other necessities. It’s gotten to the point that getting sick was a death sentence, for those unable to receive the proper medical attention.

In the evening, when my mother arrived from work, I wrapped my arms around her waist, in a manner that earned me a gentle pat to the head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked me, smiling that same, warm smile that made me feel like nothing was wrong.

I sat on her lap, her arms wrapped around me in an embrace. She rested her head on top of mine, taking a moment to brush out her long hair from her face.

Before I knew it, the words came out of my mouth. “Was…Was my other father in SOLDIER?”

I could feel Lanette tensing up, her hold on me growing somewhat tighter.

“Y-You don’t have to say anything!” I immediately told her, regretting ever asking that question.

“No…it’s fine.” It’s not fine…her voice was too quiet to be fine. Too quiet…and too fragile. And yet—she kept talking anyways. “He…wasn’t a bad man. If it wasn’t for him, then…I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have met Marle. I wouldn’t have met Ashe… If it weren’t for that man, then I wouldn’t be here, holding you in my arms like this.”

It was a difficult answer…but Lanette trusted me enough to tell me. It meant a lot to me, knowing just how much she felt about me. I wanted to protect her—protect her from whatever circumstances she was in before she came here to the Sector 7 slums.

_I love you, Mama._

And Mama loves me.

…

…

The days go by, and Zack starts to grow on Biggs. He’s still as apprehensive as ever, but he no longer acts as hostile as he used to be.

“I still don’t get why you would want to throw your life away to SOLDIER…” Biggs ruffled Zack’s hair, purposely messing with his spikes. “But you’re still alive, so… I guess you’re good enough.”

“Good enough to be your friend?” Zack grinned at Biggs.

“Don’t push it.” Biggs barked out a laugh.

Watching in the distance, was Rude, who kept to himself as he used his phone to message someone. It was likely Reno, since the two hung out often with each other. Recently, Reno’s been wearing a star pendant, to keep himself from ever getting poisoned again.

“Tseng said it was a gift from Rude!” Aerith whispered into my ear.

“You don’t say?” I couldn’t help but laugh.

_That’s just adorable._

The next time we’re invited to topside, I brought along a potted plant for Angeal. Aerith was the one who suggested it, because I had more colorful flowers than the ones that were in her garden.

“We haven’t been trading much, have we?” Aerith asked me.

“No…but it’s not easy, when we have to go through a lot just to see each other.” It’d be easier of we didn’t have to go through the collapsed expressway, but when the other alternative is Wall Market…there really isn’t much we can do. “I’ll send over some pink flowers next time, so you can add them to the garden.”

“I’d like that!” Aerith grinned.

Angeal accepted the flower without any issues, taking a moment to ruffle Zack’s hair when he commented that, “You don’t look like the type who would like flowers.”

“That’s just who I am,” he says.

“Do you want a flower too?” Aerith asked Zack.

“Nah—wouldn’t know how to care for one back at the barracks.” Zack rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Maybe some other time?”

“You must have spent a lot of time growing this flower.” Angeal carefully examined the potted flower in his hands. “It must be difficult growing anything in the slums…”

_Yeah, no shit._

“You should see the garden that these two have!!” Zack piped up, his eyes almost shining with glee. “It’s massive!”

“I’m sure it is.” Angeal laughed. “Say…why don’t you show me a picture of it? I doubt I’ll ever have the time to go under the plate.”

“Not to mention, only some adults are allowed in the Sector 7 garden.” Do you wanna go through the same shit as Tseng? Because that’s how you get bullied.

“Seriously?” Zack looked surprised.

“Yeah—ask Tseng about it. He’ll tell you all the details of what he had to go through.” I’m pretty sure that’ll just annoy him, but…I’m sure Zack will be able to get it out of him.

“You’re always welcomed in my garden!” Aerith said with a smile on her face. “It’s open for everyone to see, just…don’t step on the flowers in the church. You’ll catch holy hell.”

“Last time someone stepped on them, I poisoned them.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Ohh, that’s right—you use materia!!” Zack grabbed onto my hand. “Can you show me how to use it? I’ve been falling behind the other trainees because I just can’t get the timing right.”

“What’s wrong with Angeal?” Angeal averted his gaze when I turned to him.

“He wants me to figure it out, so I’m guessing what he really wanted was for me to ask you.” Zack scratched the back of his head. “So will you help me?”

“Yeah, sure,” I was about to say, when a certain silver-haired asshole walked up behind me and _startled_ me. “Son of a god damn bitch!”

The lightning shot out of my hand before I could even realize it, hitting Sephiroth at point-blank. What scared the shit out of me was that I hadn’t just used Thunder—oh no. It’s never that fucking simple.

_It’s Thundaga, bitch._

The electricity crackled around Sephiroth’s body, far too intense for comfort as just being near it made my skin start to tingle. What baffled me was the lack of response Sephiroth had to it as he brushed it off.

“Was that supposed to hurt?” he asked me, his eyes staring right into my own as he smoothed down his hair.

“Ahhhh…” I broke into a cold sweat.

“What was that for?!” Zack’s voice cracked as he looked at me. “That’s Sephiroth you just attacked!”

“Sorry!” I immediately apologized. “I live in the slums—I’m used to zapping rats and feral dogs.”

_It’s a defensive reaction, I swear!!_

“I’m surprised you even let her hit you!” Angeal couldn’t hold back his laughter, his body practically shaking from how hard he was laughing. “Were you just humoring her?”

Sephiroth refused to answer, his gaze still focused on me. I looked away, wanting to desperately crawl into hole and hide for the next decade or so.

“What…is a child doing with third-tier magic?” Ahh…so _that’s_ why he’s staring.

“I…worked on it…” Oh geez, I feel like I’m going to cry!

“B-Back off!!” Aerith pushed me behind her, holding out her arms as she defended me from Sephiroth. “It’s not nice to scare people!!”

“Scare?” Sephiroth blinked. “Oh…I apologize.”

_Yeah, you bett—what._

I wasn’t expecting that. “What.”

He pauses for a moment to think, carefully choosing his words. Then, without any warning, he asks, “Would you like to braid my hair?”

I _also_ wasn’t expecting that. “What?!”

…

…

_Is this for real?_

I feel like I just ascended to a different plane of existence, because I’m braiding Sephiroth’s hair—how in the _hell_?!

“I know he seems scary, but Sephiroth is a lot nicer than he lets on.” Angeal chuckled behind his hand.

I want to believe—I want to fucking **believe** , but my anxiety refuses to cooperate, so my heart feels like it’s going to explode.

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

“Haaaa…” I exhaled shakily, my body still trembling in fear.

Aerith kept a close eye on Sephiroth, her expression uncharacteristically stern. It was as though she was waiting for him to make one wrong move… It’s not anything I’ve ever seen before, but I would be lying if I said it didn’t make me feel any safer.

“Geez, Sephiroth never lets people touch his hair.” Zack almost seemed jealous.

“You want me to braid your hair?” I know it’s short, but that won’t stop me from trying.

“Uhh…I guess?” Zack scratched the side of his face. “Would it make you feel better?”

“Maybe.” I’m still reeling from the fact that I’m _touching_ Sephiroth’s hair. It’s so soft, and silky, with a pleasant scent that always seems to be changing. Just a few minutes ago, I swear I was smelling roses, now…

_Is that vanilla?_

What hair products does this guy even use?! I want to ask, but I can’t…really bring myself to say anything to him. I’m still shocked that he actually let me _touch_ his **hair**.

_Wild._

Even more mind-boggling was the fact that Sephiroth didn’t even do anything about his hair once I was done braiding it. He talked to Angeal as though nothing had happened, despite the slight teasing he received from Angeal as they walked off.

“I didn’t think Sephiroth was the type…” Zack furrowed his brow. “Weird.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Geez, my heart…

“So…are you going to braid Zack’s hair?” Aerith did her best to change the subject. “I’m sure Zack’ll look cute!!”

“Come over here, chocobohead!” I threw my arms around Zack without any warning.

“H-Hey—no need to be so forceful!” Zack laughed. “I give—I give!”

Despite the fact that he was taller than both Aerith and I, it was very easy to turn that against him with our weight, because of how lanky he was. He still hadn’t filled out yet, much to his annoyance whenever Angeal would tease him about it. Honestly, it made it difficult on him each time he had to borrow a uniform while his new uniform was being made.

“I see you’ve got a little taller!” Of course, that doesn’t stop Zack from finding ways to turn the tables. “Have you been drinking your milk?”

“Nonono!” I squealed when he lifted me off the ground, playfully swinging me around.

“You’ve been drinking your milk!” He pressed his cheek against mine.

_No thanks to you!_

Aerith snorted behind her hand, soon bursting into a fit of laughter.

…

…

In the passing weeks that came, there would be days where it was just the three of us. Biggs would often stay at the Leaf House, helping out while he was training to become a teacher. Johnny could only hang out whenever we were in the Sector 7 slums, still not yet allowed to follow us through the collapsed expressway.

A few times, Zack had to make use of the sword he had on himself, using it to clear out monsters that had gotten into the area. It was scary, and yet…also quite exhilarating. He took down a lesser drake on his own, without having to use materia, if only because he didn’t have wind materia like Biggs.

“Geez…should really invest in some wind materia.” Zack wiped the sweat off his brow. “Thanks for keeping the smaller fry out!”

The smaller fry were these strange seahorse-like creatures—I think they were called terpsicolts? Ehhh? Not like it matters much, since Aerith was making quick work of them with Blizzara. Although, at one point, a smogger unearthed itself from the debris and caught all of us by surprise. Thankfully, I shot it with Thundaga before it really had a chance to attack.

I guess there are some perks to having an automatic response to creatures that pop out nowhere and startle me… Still doesn’t make me feel any better whenever Zack brings up the Sephiroth incident. Thanks to him, the children of Leaf House often ask me if I’m going to join SOLDIER.

“Hell no!” Forget that!!

“Aww, I was hoping to have you as a teammate!” Zack reached out to lightly flick me on the nose.

“Even if she wanted to, she’s only eleven,” Aerith remarked.

“…Oh—right.” Zack laughed nervously. “I forgot about the enlistment age.”

During one of our excursions through the collapsed expressway, we found ourselves an old abandoned shopping cart.

“Don’t know what one’s doing down here.” Zack pulled it out of the debris. “Does topside dump their crap here?”

“It really depends.” Aerith shrugged. “Sometimes, we find some pretty cool stuff.”

“Like a knife!” That Biggs quickly confiscated from me.

“Oh, you like knives?” Zack’s expression lit up. “What if I—”

“Biggs is gonna get mad.” Dammit, Aerith!

“Then we’ll wait!” Zack pointed his finger into the air. “Now hop in, losers—we’re riding with style!!”

“Takes one to know one!” I helped Aerith climb into the basket. “Easy does it!!”

I rode on the outside of the basket while Zack pushed the cart. It started off slow, but then he picked up the pace. Pretty soon, we were rushing through, just moving past any monsters that were in the area.

“See ya never!” Zack taunted them, sticking his tongue out. “Ahahaha!!”

Everything was going well, until Tseng put an end to our shenanigans. Freaking killjoy…

“Do you have any idea of what risks you just took?” Maybe, Tseng…but we were too caught up having fun.

“Lighten up, Tseng!” Zack waved his hand.

Tseng’s expression remained neutral as ever, even as he reached into the basket to lift out Aerith. Without any warning, he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dropped me into the basket, positioning Aerith so that she rode on the outside of it. He basically made it so we had switched our positions.

“This is better, since she’s the shortest,” he said, ignoring me when I stuck my tongue out at him. “But I’ll only allow it for another ten minutes. Use them wisely.”

“Yeah, what if we just…don’t!” Zack started pushing the cart. “You’re gonna have to catch us!! Hang on tight, Aerith!”

That was the last time we ever saw that shopping cart. It was worth it, especially since Tseng was the one who destroyed the toad king that decided to ruin our fun by crashing into it.

_Sometimes, Tseng can be fun._

It’s weird, but hey—sometimes these things just happen. Like that time where we ended up playing too roughly, causing some property damage in the process. Most of it was an accident, because a smogger decided to self-destruct.

_BOOM!_

Needless to say, we would’ve gotten in trouble…well, Tseng would have, but we basically took a bullet for him.

“GO!” Aerith told him.

“They can’t do shit to us as civilians!” I argued. “The most we’ll get is a scolding about fighting monsters. You on the other hand…”

“Just leave!!” Aerith pushed Tseng from behind. “You’ll get it if they find out you were involved in some way!”

It was a good thing that Zack wasn’t around for this. Who knows what Angeal would’ve done to him…

_Probably make him run fifty laps…_

That said, when Zack found out about it, he wouldn’t let Tseng hear the end of it.

“So Mr. Killjoy _can_ have fun!!” Zack lightly jabbed his elbow into Tseng’s side.

Tseng muttered a few words under his breath, most of them incomprehensible.

“What was that?” Zack asked, placing his hand near his ear. “Can you speak up?”

“I said don’t push it,” Tseng replied, before promptly hooking his leg around Zack’s ankle and knocking him to the ground.

_Thud!_

“Consider that a warning.” Tseng smirked.

“Noted.” Zack heaved out a sigh as he heard Aerith and I laugh. “At least you guys are having fun.”

There are times that I wish these days can last. Where nothing hurts, and our laughter goes on and on, without a care in the world…

But all good things must come to an end. If not now, then eventually.

That day comes when I finally remembered the memories that were once lost to me. It was few months after my twelfth birthday. It happened in the church, while I was with Aerith. We were just tending to the flowers, like any other day. Then, without any warning, images of the past flooded my head.

I remember waking up and getting out of bed. I remember eating breakfast before heading off to buy groceries for my parents. It was just another day like any other in the week, and yet—it all ended so quickly. It happened before I ever had a chance to react.

_That’s right._

I died in a car accident on that day. It was everything that I feared when I first started learning how to drive. The way the car spun out of control…the way my brakes wouldn’t work… It was worse than crashing into a tree.

_At least I was able to joke about that._

I wanted to throw up. Wanted to…scream…

_It hurts._

My head hurts.

_It hurts it hurts it hurts._

It hurts so fucking much.

_Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts!_

Make it stop…

_Pleasepleaseplease…!_

Please make it stop!

_Whywhywhywhywhy!?_

Why won’t it stop? Why do I have to remember this? I don’t want to remember this!

_Stopstopstopstopstopstop…!_

_Ithurtsithurtsit—_

Everything after that was a blur. When I opened my eyes, I found Aerith staring down at me as she held me close to her chest, her hands glowing green as she tried her best to heal me. Likely because she had seen the pain I was in…

“Please…I can’t lose you too.” Her tears splashed onto my face, sobs soon coming out of her mouth when she saw that I was awake. “You…!!”

“I’m…okay.” I’m not okay…

“You don’t—hic!” Aerith wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

“Please don’t cry.” I reached up to help her wipe away the tears from her eyes, my eyes soon beginning to sting with tears as well. “I’m sorry…”

_I never meant…_

“I’m sorry…” I didn’t think I could hurt you like this.

I don’t know what happened…don’t know why, of all times, it had to be now that I remembered. I don’t why it hurt, but it did… It hurt a lot, and because of that, I made Aerith cry.

_Please don’t cry._

“It’ll be okay.” It’s a lie, but that won’t stop me from telling her that. “I’m here…I’ll always be here.”

_That’s not a lie._

Not if I have anything to say about it.

_That’s a promise._

I never asked her about what she meant when she said she couldn’t lose me too. If felt too personal…so we went on as if nothing had ever happened, with her hand wrapped tightly around mind.

In the middle of the summer, Angeal had Zack suspended from his training, due to the fact that Zack had been lying about his age when he had enlisted. He had told the truth when he said he was thirteen…what he hadn’t told us was that it hadn’t been that long since his thirteenth birthday. So here he is now, staying at the Leaf House with Biggs, while Angeal talked to the higher ups about Zack’s enlistment.

There wasn’t much that could be done about it, now that the procedures had been done on him. He had the mako making his eyes glow eerily in the dark, scaring off some of the younger children who didn’t know any better.

“Why did you lie?” I asked him.

“I just…couldn’t wait.” Zack held his knees close to his chest, his expression that of remorse. “Truth be told, if they had found out I was lying then, I would’ve waited a year…but they believed me. So I went through with it, and now…Angeal probably hates me.”

“He’s just worried—that’s all,” Aerith reassured him. “You were dumb…but it’s not anything that would make him hate you. He’s just trying to keep you alive. That’s all.”

“I guess you’re right.” Zack forced out a laugh. “You know…I’m glad I met you two. I don’t know where I would be, had I not met you on that day.”

I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes as I began to sing a song, in hopes that it would cheer him up.

_“When the light is running low,_

_And the shadows start to grow,_

_And the places that you know,_

_Seem like fantasy…”_

There’s a hand on my head, with fingers that gently stroke my hair. It belongs to Aerith, who smiles at me as she tells me to continue.

_“There's a light inside your soul,_

_That’s still shining in the cold._

_With the truth,_

_The promise in our hearts.”_

I don’t even want to think about what it would’ve been like for him, had we not been there on that day…

_“Don’t forget…_

_I’m with you in the dark.”_

…

…

It’s sometime in the fall when Zack returns to his training. It’s a lot more strenuous than usual, now that Angeal knew the truth about him. And the reasoning behind it was because of the promise that Zack showed.

“They’re thinking of promoting me to Second Class,” he told us, his foot kicking aside a stray rock. “Isn’t that cool?”

Biggs took one look at him and said, “So long as you aren’t dying…”

“I refuse to die so easily, now that there’s a promotion in my future!” Zack held up his fists, his eyes almost shining with glee. “Let’s do something to celebrate when that happens, yeah?”

“Just let us join you for whatever Angeal has in mind.” Knowing Angeal, he already has something in mind.

Less than a month later, Zack was promoted to Second Class. His uniform changed to match his new class, going from faded grays to a muted violet. His gloves were no longer brown and instead, were black, with the ends cutting off at the wrists. He still refused to wear the helmet.

“If I wear it, then how will you know it’s me?” he explained himself while doing squats—a habit he has since picked up, due to his training with Angeal.

“I will personally revive you if you die because of it, and kill you myself!” I pointed my finger at him. “So don’t fuck up, Zack.”

“Geez, a little lady shouldn’t be saying words like that.” Angeal shook his head as he sighed.

“That’s how life is in the slums!” Aerith laughed.

It’s moments like these that make me think that everything is going to be alright. That what happened before was just a tiny slip up…

_How wrong I was._

Near the end of the year, my mother got sick. It happened gradually, and before any of us even knew it, she was bedridden. She had high fevers, with a cough that refused to stop.

I was absolutely terrified, every time I saw Lanette each morning, thinking that she might’ve breathed her last in her sleep. That’s how it happened to some of the orphans at the Leaf House.

_The fact that it’s happened before…_

“I’m scared…” I find myself sobbing into Aerith’s chest. “I don’t want to lose her…!”

All that time I’ve spent in the restaurant with her…the time we had together in the garden. Each night, when she kisses me goodnight, each day, when she leaves me a small note telling me to have a nice day…

_I don’t want to lose all of that._

And neither did Ashe, who stopped accepting work in the slums as he went every corner on topside, asking for work. He needed the money to buy medicine, but…no one would hire him. So that’s why…he started working as a mercenary.

I started seeing less and less of him, with each passing day. Sometimes, there were days where he didn’t even come home.

“What if he doesn’t come home one day?” I stared at the withered flowers in my hands, my eyes starting to sting with hot tears. “What then?”

“I’ll…try to get Angeal to help!” Zack quickly offered. “He should have connections, right? Then…he should be able to help!”

Aerith kept to herself, biting her lip as she plucked a flower that was fully in bloom. “Here…give her this, if only to cheer her up.”

When I returned home, Marle was there, taking care of Lanette.

“Hello, Sera.” Marle gave my head a gentle pat. “Are you back for the evening?”

“Just enough to say goodnight to Mama…” I’ve been staying with Marle during this time, to avoid contracting whatever illness Lanette had. It was for my own safety.

_That still didn’t make me sleep any easier…_

There came a day when Ashe returned home from work, looking absolutely like shit as he gave Marle the medicine he bought for Lanette. He flinched away from whatever physical contact she made with him when she accepted the medicine. He refused to let me touch him, telling me that he was filthy.

There was a look of concern that Marle had on her face. When she noticed how long Ashe was staying in the shower, she refused to leave him alone as soon as he had gotten out. She made me go stay with Johnny for the night, telling me that she would pick me up in the morning.

“Did something happen?” Johnny asked, a frown marring his usually cheery features.

“It’s fine,” I lied, not wanting to make him worry. “I’m just…tired.”

“Do you want to borrow my pillow?” Johnny offered.

“Yeah…I’d like that.” Anything to make him feel better.

The medicine worked wonders in lowering Lanette’s fever. That said, she was still too weak to get out of bed, and her cough was only worsening. One time, when I left to go see her in the morning, I watched a scene unfold before me, of Lanette caressing Ashe’s face in her hands.

“If anything were to happen to me, please keep her safe.” She pressed her forehead against his. “Promise me that…”

“I promise…” Ashe held his hands over hers, the tears soon running down his face.

“I love you,” she told him.

I don’t think I was supposed to see this, so I left before they could see that I was there. I didn’t talk much after that, still so afraid of what Lanette had told Ashe. It was as though…she knew she was going to die.

_But she can’t—she’s not supposed to die._

I won’t… _let_ her…

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” I asked Aerith, hoping that she knew some sort of remedy, from the time she’s spent reading books about medicine that she received from Tseng. With the way things were going, we couldn’t afford to wait any longer for whatever help that Zack was getting from Angeal.

Aerith pursed her lips. “Hmm…I think…there is one thing we can try.”

Anything would do at this point. I just…wanted to keep hoping just a little longer.

_Just a bit more…_

“This remedy is supposed to heal most illnesses.” Aerith looked through the medicinal book in her hands. “What makes it so difficult to make is the ingredients.”

Some of the ingredients were things we could get off of the monsters in the area, with a few we could get off of Rude or Reno… All of them accessible, save for one that stood out.

“A behemoth’s horn?” I felt my heart drop.

“Yeah…” Aerith bit her lip. “I’m sorry…”

“N-No…it’s fine.” It’s my fault—for putting this responsibility all on you.

I had almost given up…I _almost_ did.

But then Zack showed up after a few days, having been out training with Angeal. He gave me a pouch that he had on himself, looking at me shyly as he scratched the back of his head.

“Open it up,” he told me, offering me a reassuring smile.

Inside the pouch was a behemoth horn…the very ingredient that Aerith and I needed.

“H-How?!” I looked at him agape.

“During training, Angeal and I ran into a behemoth,” Zack began, soon falling into his habit of doing squats as he recounted his tale to me. “It was by a town, so we had to get rid of it…anyways, Angeal mentioned that behemoth horns were sometimes used in medicines, so I…took it off while he wasn’t looking.”

“You won’t get in trouble for this, will you?” Aerith asked, looking rather concerned for him.

“It’s fiiine!” Zack waved her off. “I’m more worried about Sera, since her mom… Is she okay?”

“Her fever’s at least down, but…she won’t stop coughing.” I felt like crying from just saying all of that. “You sure that Angeal can’t get her help?”

Zack winced. “There’s a waiting list because of the war…I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine…because of you, we might just have a chance.” It gave me the hope that I needed to start looking at the list that Aerith had made, in the off chance that we were able to get a behemoth’s horn. “Think you can help us?”

“Anything for you!” Zack pumped his fist into the air. “Let’s go!!”

It started with a dragon’s scale. And really, any dragon would do—even a lesser drake that was just minding its own business. We were waiting in the shadows, just watching…until Zack was ready to strike.

_Thud!_

It happened in a matter of minutes, thanks to Zack’s training with Angeal finally paying off in ways we couldn’t exactly predict. I mean, it was enough to get him promoted to Second Class, so we should’ve known better.

“That was a lot easier than we were expecting.” And that’s saying something, because neither of us had wind materia.

“Not bad for a Second Class, eh?” Zack laughed when I shoved him aside. “I impressed you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah—don’t get cocky.” Now to get a scale…eeuegh, this is gonna be gross.

It was actually a lot more difficult to get a scale off the drake’s body. Not helping were the monsters in the area trying to snack on its body while we were extracting some of its scales. Thankfully, Zack was able to keep them away.

“Now what’s next?” he asked, looking over Aerith’s shoulder to check the list in her hands. “We’re on a time limit, right?”

“Beyond the plants I have growing for this, there’s the hedgehog pie we need to find,” Aerith replied. “We need to grab its quills. After that, we have to get some needles from a cactuar—why are you making that face?”

“Aerith, I’m sorry…but where are we going to find a cactuar in the slums?” Zack crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t those things only show up in the desert?”

“Actually…I overheard the members in the Neighborhood Watch,” Aerith began with a somewhat smug smile on her face. “There was an accident with a shipment into the Sector 6 area—you know, where Wall Market is. It was for the colosseum.”

“There’s a colosseum?” I didn’t know that!

“Yeah, people gamble there!” Aerith explained. “Anyways, one of the shipments made to it was a cactuar and…well, it broke out and ran away. So…”

“So I’m assuming that thing ended up in the Sector 5 slums?” Zack scratched the back of his head. “Is that it?”

“Yup!” Aerith said with a pop. “They’ve been meaning to get rid of it, but…the thing refuses to stay still.”

“Say no more.” Zack heaved out a sigh. “You owe me for this, you know?”

“We just gotta get some of its needles.” I mean, it shouldn’t be that difficult, right?

_Famous last words._

I was _so_ wrong…

“Son of a bitch!” I dragged Zack’s unconscious body out of the way of another 10000 Needles attack. The perpetrator—a lone cactuar—stood at the center of the area, trotting around as it laughed mischievously in its high-pitched voice.

“Zaaaaack!!” Aerith wailed, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I got this!” I held out my hands as they glowed green. “Wake up!!”

In a matter of seconds, Zack shot up, his eyes wide opened as he looked around in a slight daze. “What happened?!”

“You got knocked out, dude!” Geez, why do the needles just disappear like that?!

“Mr. Cactuar—just give us some of your needles, please!” Aerith threw a small rock at the thing. “Just a little, okay?”

The cactuar continued laughing, moving around for a few more seconds before going still and shooting out another barrage of needles at us.

“Take cover!” I pushed Aerith and Zack down to the ground, the three of us narrowly avoiding the cactuar’s needles.

_This a fucking nightmare!_

Can we go back to fighting hedgehog pies? Please? They were at least easier to dispatch of… Even if we _did_ accidentally activate a few smoggers.

It took us more than an hour to collect the necessary needles that we needed from the cactuar. It was a lot more difficult than it needed to be, because the cactuar was deliberately fucking with us. The asshole had a sense of humor, in ways that we couldn’t exactly comprehend.

“What happened?” Rude asked us when he saw how exhausted we looked.

“Nothing you need to know of…” Zack averted his gaze.

“Say, did you hear that there’s a cactuar in the area?” Aerith began. “Think you can do something about it?”

Rude took out his phone. “Say no more.”

That was the last we ever heard of that cactuar in the area. According to what we heard from Tseng, it was Reno who had to take care of it.

“Make sure you avoid them in the future—you never know what they could do to you.” I’m surprised Tseng didn’t comment on the way Aerith, Zack, and I all shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

The next thing on the list was some special algae that only grows in deep, clean water. So basically, it was in the pond by Aerith’s house.

“Are we sure it’s there?” Zack furrowed his brow.

“Cleanest water in Midgar!” Aerith proudly proclaimed. “It’s gotta be—look at the fish that are swimming here!”

“Wow, okay…” Zack scratched the back of his head. “Welp…it’s better than dealing with cactuars.”

It should’ve been simple, right? Just dive into the water and look for some algae. Nothing too difficult…too bad there was one thing that Aerith and I couldn’t predict.

“So were any of you gonna tell me you two couldn't swim?" Zack had to drag out sorry asses out of the water when it came to our attention that we weren’t able to swim as well as he did.

"WE CAN, just...diving is scary, ya know?" It occurred to me just how long it’s been since I was last able to swim. So excuse me if my skills may have deteriorated since I was reincarnated.

“You guys are unbelievable.” Zack shook his head.

“There's not a lot of safe water sources that we can learn how to swim in!” Aerith piped up, looking somewhat annoyed. “And even if we did find one, most of the adults can’t swim either!"

“Okay—I get what you mean, geez.” Zack scratched his head in thought. “It’d take too long to teach you how to swim, so…how about if I handle it myself? It’s part of my training anyways, so…”

“Alright, country boy—dive!” I pushed Zack into the water.

_Splash!_

“You know, he’s going to get mad at you for that.” Aerith was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, well…he can’t stay mad at me for too long!” I tried to play it cool…only to let out an undignified squawk when Zack’s hand shot out of the water and grabbed my ankle, soon pulling me into the depths with him. “Son of a—!”

The last thing I heard before my head was submerged was Aerith’s laughter. After that, all I could see was Zack’s smug face before he dove deeper into the depths. I followed after him, wanting to get back at him, but he was just too fast…and he could hold his breath a lot longer than I could, so I bailed out.

Though, before I could surface, something caught my eye in a small crevice that was just out of my reach. I couldn’t tell what it was, so I had to go up for air before going back down to investigate. It took me a few tries, to which Aerith had to ask, “Is something wrong?”

“Just…trying…to get something.” Yeesh, my head feels a little woozy from all of this. “Give me a minute.”

I had to take a small break on the bank with Aerith. Around that time, Zack’s head popped out of the water as he gasped loudly for air.

“Any luck?” Aerith asked him.

“Not…yet!” Zack inhaled deeply before diving back into the water.

“So…how long do you think it’ll take him to teach us how to swim?” I mean, I already know the basics, I just need practice in this body…

Aerith tilted her head in thought. “Hmmm…a while.”

“Sounds about right.” I heaved out a sigh. “Welp…time for attempt number…what number am I on?”

“Six or seven—it was hard for me to keep track of it, since Zack kept distracting me.” Aerith took a moment to wring the water out of her dress. “Let me know when you’re done so I can get you a towel or something.”

“I will!” Now to see what’s in that little crevice.

It took me three more tries, but I managed! And what I found was a red-colored materia.

“Yo, that’s a summon materia!” Zack was quick to comment as soon as he surfaced. “Check what it is!”

“We don’t have assess!” That shit is ridiculously expensive.

“We’ll just get Tseng to do it.” Smart idea, Aerith!

“Speaking of him, he should be here any minute now, so get to looking!” Knowing Tseng, he’ll put an end to whatever it is that we’re doing. Even if Zack is the one doing it—Tseng doesn’t care. He considers Zack as much as his responsibility as Aerith.

_It’s likely because of Angeal._

It’s definitely because of Angeal. And while I don’t have someone like Tseng getting on my case, when I returned home, looking somewhat like a drowned rat, you better believe that Ashe got on my fucking case.

“What were you doing, playing around in slum water?!” Ashe was quick to push me under the shower.

“It’s Aerith’s house!” I had to quickly explain. “It’s clean!”

“You sure about that?” Dammit, Ashe—could you stop overreacting for like…five minutes? “Do I need to ground you from doing these reckless things? Because I will! Don’t think that I haven’t noticed the cactuar needles in your clothes the other day!”

_Crap, crap, craaaap!!_

“Nonono, please don’t!” I panicked. “Please don’t ground me—I need to help Mama!”

“You are **not** risking your life so that you can extend hers!!” That was the first time that Ashe had ever yelled at me like that… There were certainly other times where he raised his voice at me, but _nothing_ like this… Even Ashe was surprised, from how shocked he looked. “I didn’t mean…to scare you…I’m sorry.”

Ashe pulled me in closer for a hug, ignoring how soaking wet my clothes were from the water. I could tell that he had a lot of difficulty trying not to cry.

_Did I do this?_

“Please…I can’t lose you _too_ , Sera.” There was something about the way his voice cracked…the way it struggled to hold back the emotions he was experiencing.

“I’m sorry…” I could hear my own voice cracking. “I didn’t mean to…”

_I never meant for things to get out of hand…_

“I just wanted to help Mama…”

…

…

“Say, what’s next on the list?” We already grabbed the algae the other day, so now…

“This is the last thing we’ll need before we have to ask Tseng for help.” Aerith looked up from her list. “We just need a bit of tonberry blood—hey…what’s wrong?”

“Aerith…I don’t mean to sound rude, but…what the _fuck_?” Zack grabbed the list out of Aerith’s hand. “Tonberry?? What? Do you even know what those assholes are capable of?!”

“N-No…” Aerith turned to me. “Is it…something bad?”

Oh honey, no… “Aerith, they’re like one of the most dangerous monsters you can ever come across.”

“Oh no…” Aerith grimaced. “Then…”

“It’s a death wish if we try going anywhere near one.” Zack placed his hands on his hips. “So don’t even think about it.”

“Not like we can find one on such a short notice.” We’d _know_ if there was one in the area.

“Umm…” Aerith twiddled her fingers nervously.

“Are you serious?!” Don’t tell me this one was like the freaking cactuar? What even goes on in Wall Market?

_Is this Don Corneo’s doing?_

It probably is.

“Alright—where is it?” Might as well get this over with so we can get on with our lives.

“Uuugh, if I die—you better revive me so I can kick your ass, Sera.” That’s assuming I can bring you back from the brink of death.

“You’re asking a lot from me.” I heaved out a sigh. “But I’ll try anyways.”

“That’s the spirit!” You’re oddly cheery for someone who’s gonna have to do most of the fighting…

Anyways, the tonberry was in the same area as the cactuar. And like the cactuar, it made its way there because of an accident with the shipment, though in this case, it was because the tonberry escaped through its own means. So here we are, poking around for the knife-wielding bastard with beady yellow eyes.

“I can almost see it ready to doink us.” I held out my hands, ready to shoot out a spell.

“Just keep your eyes peeled.” Aerith stayed close to my side, her quarterstaff ready to be used. It hadn’t been that long since Biggs got her the weapon, having thought it would suit her best, since she couldn’t always rely on materia.

“I’m serious here—if I die, I’m haunting your asses.” I’ll keep that in mind, Zack.

It took more than an hour to find the tonberry. It was minding its own business, just moving about, terrorizing the monsters in the area. It was a sadistic little bastard, its lantern lighting up the area with an eerie glow.

“How much of its blood do we need?” I made a face as I looked at Aerith.

“Just enough to fit this vial…” Aerith held out a small, glass vial. “This…is a lot harder than it looks, doesn’t it?”

Oh honey—how have you _not_ learned about tonberries yet?

_I just wanna swaddle you up in blankets, and shield you from this cold, and terrible world…_

“I mean, that thing could just kill us if we’re not careful.” Zack swallowed hard.

“Maybe…we should stop.” I don’t think it’s worth it, if it means risking our lives.

_Not like this._

“We’re already here—let’s at least try, okay?” Zack gave me a reassuring smile.

I stared at him for a moment, and then nodded my head.

“There we go.” He ruffled my hair before running off. “Here goes!”

“Be careful!” Aerith warned him.

It went as bad as anyone would have expected from a group of children who were taking on a lethal joke enemy. Zack was able to avoid most of the tonberry’s attacks, thanks to help from me and Aerith, however…we underestimated the monster’s ability to use magic. So when a spell hit Zack, he instantly went out like a light.

_Karma’s a bitch, ain’t it?_

Shut up, brain!! “Get up, dammit!”

_Please don’t die, please don’t die, please don’t die!_

I should have just listened to Ashe from the start… Why am I doing this to myself?

_All for some medicine that might not even work?_

“Zack!!” I held up my hand in the air as it glowed a vibrant green. The light traveled over to Zack’s body, soon engulfing him in a healing light. Within seconds, his eyes shot open as he regained consciousness.

Aerith didn’t even waste a second casting Curaga on him. “Heal!!”

“Oh man, I’m gonna be feeling _that_ tomorrow!” Zack grimaced as he rubbed his shoulder.

“Get out of there!” I yelled at him. “It’s not worth it!”

_I’m sorry, Zack…_

_I’m so, **so** sorry._

We should’ve stopped at the cactuar… I should’ve just spent more time with Lanette instead of doing this…!

_This is all my fault._

Because I was so selfish…

“What the hell are you guys doing?!” Tseng’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts with how sudden it was. “Is that a tonberry?!”

_Oh yeah, we’re in it deep after this…_

Of course, that’s assuming we survive— “Watch out for its knife!”

“Son of a—!” Zack gritted his teeth as he blocked off the tonberry’s knife with his sword.

“I leave you guys alone for more than an hour, and I come to this?” Tseng reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. “Get out of there, Zack—I can’t afford to tell Angeal that I let you die!”

“Waaay ahead of you!” Zack jumped over the tonberry and started legging it out of there. On his way out, he made sure to grab both Aerith and I, carrying us under his arms as he left Tseng behind to deal with the monster.

“We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” Aerith frowned.

“Oh yeah.” Zack forced a laugh.

“I’m sorry…” I buried my face into the palms of my hand. “This is all my fault…”

“You just wanted to help your mom—that’s all.” Aerith…I really don’t deserve to have you as a friend.

…

…

Tseng found us in the church, looking as though he had seen better days, with how scuffed his suit was. There were dark patches on his clothes, here and there, just dripping with what appeared to be blood.

“Oh my gosh, Tseng—are you okay?!” Aerith already had Curaga ready to go.

“I’ll tell you this now.” Tseng adjusted his tie. “None of this blood is mine.”

_Holy fuck._

“Damn, Tseng.” Zack was impressed…and maybe a bit intimidated—hard to say, when we’re all still reeling from our encounter with that tonberry.

“Would you mind telling me what you three were doing with a tonberry?” Tseng’s face contorted into a scowl. “Well?”

“Umm…can we have some of that tonberry blood first?” There was no hesitation in Aerith’s voice. Hell, she looked the least concerned out of the three of us, despite how much trouble we were in.

Tseng paused for a moment, not knowing how to react to Aerith’s question. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Dare I even ask?”

The fact that he didn’t was a lot more surprising than the fact that he was able to wrangle a tonberry on his own. But hey—we’ll take what we can get, even though I had since given up on making that medicine.

_It really isn’t worth the risk…_

Aerith, however, thought differently from the way she latched onto Tseng’s arm. “You work for Shinra, right?”

“What of it?” Tseng arched his brow, somewhat wary of what Aerith had to say.

“There are these ingredients we need for a medicine, and we were hoping you would be able to get them for us!” Aerith reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I _know_ Shinra keeps exotic monsters in the labs, so getting the rest of these shouldn’t be difficult for you…right?”

There was something so disturbing about the way Aerith kept smiling. Despite everything that she had said, she still looked so innocent…as if she hadn’t just asked Tseng to go into the Shinra labs.

“I swear I didn’t tell her anything about the labs!” Zack was quick to defend himself when Tseng looked in his direction.

“Hmmm…” For a good minute, I thought Tseng was deliberately messing with us. He wasn’t the type to humor us often with our requests. He doesn’t have to, and yet…he does it anyways. “I can—for a price.”

“A price?” I…don’t know how to feel about this. Something about this felt… _off_.

“If it’s money, then I can cover for them!” Zack was quick to offer, stopping only when Tseng held up his hand.

“Aerith, how about you come to topside with me?” Tseng asked, his expression disturbingly neutral. “You can point out what monsters you need from the lab itself. I can send Reno back down to Sera with your spoils.”

Sometimes, it’s easy to forget that Tseng still had a job to do. That he was still following orders, despite everything that has happened so far. Tseng was not a bad person…but that didn’t stop him from doing bad things.

_That’s why you can’t let your guard down around him._

“I…I…” The color had practically drained from Aerith’s face. She stepped away from Tseng, almost stumbling as she put some distance between them. Her body wouldn’t stop shaking, and her voice kept wavering. “I-I-If…! If I…”

She held her hand over her chest and took a deep breathe. She exhaled shakily, her eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears.

_Is she actually…?_

No…she couldn’t…

_But what if she is?_

If that’s the case, then I can’t let this happen.

_I’m not worth it._

None of this is worth it…not if it means putting Aerith through all of that…!

“Don’t even think about it, Tseng!” My words echoed throughout the church as I got in front of Aerith to shield her from Tseng. “No deal!”

_So you can fuck right off!!_

Tseng huffed out a laugh. “It seems my joke fell a bit flat…I apologize for sounding so serious.”

_That’s a lie…_

It was too serious to be a joke…

Even Zack knew better. “If you’re going to make jokes, then you should pick a better topic than the Shinra labs.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tseng tried to play it cool, as though he hadn’t just scared the living daylights out of Aerith. “In any case, would you mind if I borrow that paper of yours?

_What?_

“I’ll need it to gather the last of those ingredients.” Tseng extended his hand towards Aerith. “Free of charge.”

“P…Promise?” Aerith peered out from behind my shoulder.

“Promise.” Tseng had a fake smile on his face. Despite this, he had meant what he had said.

It was the least he could do for us, when he had Reno deliver the last of these ingredients to us.

“Just what are you guys up to that even requires the use of a cockatrice’s feathers?” Reno looked through the bag he had. “A mandragora’s leaves…is that a malboro’s tentacle?!”

_Shinra has a malboro in its labs?!_

Forget about what’s going on in Wall Market—what the hell is going on at Shinra?! At least with Wall Market, it’s easier to understand the reasoning behind the need for tonberries and cactuars. Shinra, however, has no excuse.

…

…

Oh…right—Hojo.

_Fucking Hojo._

“Do I even want to know?” Reno asked as he handed the bag over to Aerith. “You’re not going to pull a fast one on Tseng, are you?”

“Nope—just making medicine!” Aerith smiled. “It’s for Sera’s mom.”

“Oh…right…how she doing?” Reno scratched the back of his head.

“Could be better.” But at least she’s still alive.

“Well, then…don’t mind me.” Reno crossed his arms over his chest. “Just do what you have to do.”

We had Biggs filling in for Zack while he was absent, Angeal having heard about our encounter with that tonberry. So we wouldn’t be seeing our favorite puppy for the next week or so…

Kinda sucks, but hey—at least we’re still alive. And even better, we’re finally making that medicine for my mom!

_Finally!_

“Please don’t ever do something so reckless again.” Biggs made a face when we told him about the tonberry and the cactuar. “I don’t know what I’d do if I…no—let’s not talk about that, okay? Let’s talk about something happy, like… Sera—tell me what you’re going to do after your mom feels better?”

“I’m…going to take her to the garden.” It’s been a while since she last visited, due to her illness keeping her bedridden. “We’ll water the flowers, and…and…Johnny will be there! And so will the twins—I know they will!!”

Kira and Mira have been waiting patiently for a day where they can just spend it with us in the Sector 7 slums.

“You’ll be there, too, because Mama wants to see you again!” Biggs and Lanette don’t see each other often, due to the distance between Sector 7 and Sector 5. I had introduced them to each other, not long after we first visited topside and met Zack. “Aerith is a given, since they get along…and Zack—Zack should _definitely_ be there!”

_I’ll make sure of it…_

I’m not asking for much. I just…want more time with Lanette.

_That’s all._

In another month, I’ll be thirteen again.

_Thirteen…_

I can already tell that puberty is going to fucking suck.

_Not much I can do about it._

That’s what growing up is all about.

_It’s scary…_

But I think…as long as I have Ashe and Lanette… So long as they’re there for me…

_I’ll be fine._

Yeah…I’ll definitely be fine.

…

…

The medicine works—it _actually_ works. It takes a few days, but Lanette stops coughing. Soon, she can get out of bed without any help. She can walk down the stairs of the apartment building. She can even lift me up by the hand, with a little help from Ashe, who does the same with my other hand.

And just as I had planned, we spent a day in the garden. Johnny was there, and so were the twins, who were just so happy to see Lanette again. Biggs was there, too, feeling somewhat awkward, but Lanette managed to coax him out of his shell.

Aerith was also there, returning the flower she had used as the last ingredient for the medicine she had made for Lanette. It was the very first flower that I had ever grown…the very same one I had taken care of, so that Lanette could see it bloom. It holds so much meaning for me, and knowing that it had a hand in healing Lanette…

_I don’t think that there could be anything more fitting than that._

Zack showed up eventually, having been running late as a result of his training with Angeal.

_Guess he’s still mad about the tonberry…_

Oh well…I guess there are some things you can’t change. At the very least, things were working themselves out, so it wasn’t that much of an issue.

_Maybe with a bit more time…_

Or maybe not.

“Before we head off for the evening, how about one game of hide-and-seek?” Lanette suggested with a playful glint in her eyes. “I’ll do the looking, and you guys do the hiding.”

It was such a simple game…and yet, it meant the whole world to Lanette as we heard her call out for us. The first person she found was Aerith, and the next was Ashe. She found me not long after, tapping me on the nose before helping me stand up.

Little by little, she found the others. Johnny, Mira, Kira, Biggs…until the last person remained. Lanette took her time finding Zack, leaving the rest of us to wait patiently for her while she looked for him.

It took a little more than an hour for Lanette to return with Zack. She was holding him by the hand, smiling as she called out to us.

“Found him!” she exclaimed, sounding a lot cheerier than usual. “Now who’s ready to go home?”

Everyone parted ways after that, with Biggs taking it upon himself to escort Aerith home. Johnny and the twins walked each other home, with the twins stating that it was for Johnny’s protection. And honestly? With the fights that Johnny gets into, that boy needed that protection.

_I can’t always be there to revive him._

Zack was the last person to leave, his eyes practically gleaming within the darkness that the evening brought. It was rather eerie…but Lanette didn’t mind, saying that it reminded her of a cat.

“But Zack’s more like a puppy!” I countered, earning a playful shove from Zack.

“No one asked you!” Zack laughed.

“Would you prefer it if we called you Stamp?” Ashe had a playful smirk on his face.

“That’s even worse!” Zack whined. “I’m not like, him, okay?”

“Then puppy it is!” Lanette clapped her hands together. “It’s time to go, now!”

Zack opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After a moment, he sighed in defeat and shook his head.

“Don’t know what I was expecting, when it’s obvious who Sera takes after the most.” Zack waved at us before boarding the train. “See you around!!”

The days go by, and I spend most of them with Ashe and Lanette. It’s hard not to, after all the time that I’ve spent away from them. I feel like we could’ve had more time together…but if I hadn’t helped Aerith out with that medicine, then Lanette would still be in bed. She would still be coughing into her hand, slowly withering away like a flower…

_But she’s not._

She’s here with me and Ashe, and I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

…

…

Then one day, that all comes to an end, on a morning that Lanette refused to wake up. No matter how many times I shook her, she just wouldn’t open her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Sera…” Ashe placed his hand on shoulder, its presence giving me some sort of comfort as it slowly started to sink in…

“Mama…” I tried shaking Lanette one last time…

_Nothing…_

I didn’t speak much after that, not knowing how to react to the sudden loss of my mother. I thought we had healed her…

“Maybe…we were too late.” Aerith frowned as she patted me on the head. “It’s not your fault—please don’t be too hard on yourself.”

It’s hard not to, when all you can think of is the ways that things could have gone differently, if we had just acted a little earlier. But there’s nothing that can be done about it—that was then, this is now…

_Lanette is dead._

“She’s…dead…” It hits me harder than I had ever expected it to, the tears just welling up in my eyes while my throat starts to constrict. I couldn’t stop shaking, and my fingers just kept tingling. It was as though they were on pins and needles… “Mama is gone.”

“Yeah…she’s gone.” Aerith wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer for an embrace. “Just like my Mom…”

_Just…like…yours…_

I started crying after that, unable to hold back the wave of emotions that were weighing me down. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out of my chest, making me feel much more horrible than usual.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…!_

“I know it hurts…” Aerith told me, the tears soon falling from her eyes. “It really, _really_ hurts…but I’m here. And so are you. It’ll take time…but I know you can get through this. Just like I did…so for now, just let it all out…”

I’ll be honest… It really doesn’t get any easier from here. Each day—it feels like I’m missing something. Something that’s deep inside…

_Hollow…_

It feels like I’m hollow on the inside.

“Do you wanna make a flower crown?” Aerith stays by my side, her hand clasped over mine. She walks me to the garden, where Johnny waits for us, looking as though he had just finished crying. “You okay?”

“No…” Johnny rubbed his eye. “It feels…like something is squeezing my heart.”

“It’s okay…” It’s not, Aerith…but that doesn’t stop her from trying to make us feel better. “Let’s make a crown of flowers—I’m sure Ashe will appreciate it.”

“Yeah…” Johnny sniffed.

Marle took it especially hard, being the one who cared for Lanette when she first showed her face in the slums.

“I guess that makes you my granddaughter, huh?” Marle laughed through the tears as she held me close to her chest. “Since she really was the daughter that I never had…but it’s fine. We still have each other—we’ll get through this, Sera…it’ll just take some time.”

_That’s what everyone’s been telling me…_

“Sorry for your loss.” Reno was the only one, out of the Turks, to actually say something to me.

Rude didn’t even know where to start, and Tseng…Tseng didn’t say anything.

_I’m not even mad…_

I don’t think I can be.

_I’m just too tired…_

Kira and Mira invited me and Aerith out to topside for a shopping spree, buying me clothes that I don’t really need…but I kept them, anyways. A part of me wondered how Lanette would’ve fit into this. Maybe she would’ve loved it…or maybe not.

_We won’t ever know, because she’s dead._

We had a run-in with Zack while we were shopping. He spotted us while he was hanging out with Angeal.

“You doing okay?” he asked me, frowning when I shook my head. “Hey…I know it’s hard…but I’m here!”

He reached out and placed his hand on top of my head. Then, without any warning, he started messing up my hair. He only stopped when I swatted his hands away, laughing as he turned my attention to our reflection in the shop’s window.

“Looking good, huh?” He grinned.

“Pfft…I guess.” I started smoothing down my hair. “Looking better than you.”

“Say that again!” Zack gave me a playful shove. “Is that a smile I see?”

“Noo!!” I could stop myself from laughing.

_Thank you for being alive._

…

…

It was in the evening, not long after Marle came in to check up on me and Ashe, when a thought crossed my mind. I thought about it, wondering if I should say something about it…or just keep quiet about it.

After about a minute, I made my decision.

“How did you and Mama meet?” I finally asked Ashe, after all of these years of being kept in the dark.

Ashe didn’t respond at first. Then, after a couple of minutes, he started talking. “I used to work as an assistant in a lab at Shinra…”

This was the first time that he’s ever told anyone about his job at Shinra.

_And he’s telling me…_

“I showed a lot of promise…and I threw it all away, because I talked back to the head of Shinra’s Research and Development Division.” Ashe forced himself to laugh. “Isn’t that funny? Just because I talked back to him…”

“I don’t think it’s funny…” I’m sure Ashe feels the same way.

“I know it’s not…but that damned bastard sure as hell thought it was.” Ashe scowled. “That man shouldn’t be allowed to have so much power…to use it on innocent test subjects…”

_Innocent…test…_

“What was that man’s name?” I asked.

“Hojo.” Never had I heard a name said with such distaste until now…and honestly? I wouldn’t blame Ashe.

_What a small world…_

“It was shortly after I was fired, that I met your mother…” Ashe’s expression softened. “I was moping around at a restaurant, trying to figure out how I was going to get through this all. And then she showed up, cheering me up with a cup of coffee. I don’t even like coffee, but…I still drank it anyways.”

_So that’s why…_

“Time and time again, I would find myself going back to that restaurant,” Ashe continued. “Just to see how she was doing. Imagine my surprise when I found out she was pregnant…I couldn’t leave her alone after that.”

Ashe smiled as he rubbed his cheek affectionately against mine. He brushed away a few tears that had slipped out, reassuring me that everything would be okay…

“She helped me when I needed help the most…so I returned the favor.” Ashe spoke with such fondness in his voice. “And because of that, I got you. You were such a tiny baby…so tiny, and quiet. When I held you in my arms for the very first time, all I could think about was how I could protect you. And here I am now, keeping you safe…like I promised your mother I would.”

I don’t know what I would do without Ashe… Thanks to him, I think…I think I’m going to be okay.

_Slowly, but surely…_

It’s nice, knowing how loved I am… It makes the pain a little more bearable, when I hang out with Aerith in the garden. I watered the flower that I grew for Lanette, thinking back on the day when I first grew it…

“Did Tseng ever assess that summon materia you have?” Aerith asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“I don’t think I did…” I was too caught up with everything at the time, that I forgot to ask Tseng if he could check my materia.

“Hmm…” Aerith tilted her head to the side. “Let’s go ask him, then!!”

“Just give me another minute.” I want to make sure this flower keeps on growing…

…

…

“Well…it’s not anything that impressive,” Tseng said as he handed me back the red materia. “But knowing you…I’m sure you’ll appreciate the chocobo and moogle affiliated with that materia.”

“Chocobo?” I immediately perked up, my heart almost skipping a beat. “I have…a chocobo?”

“And a moogle!” Aerith added.

“Ahhhh…!” I didn’t think I could actually feel this happy after everything that had happened. But here I am, unable to shop shaking with joy…because of how much I love chocobos. And while it’s not an actual chocobo—it’s the next best thing that could ever happen to me.

_I have Choco and Mog!_

It was my favorite summon in the original PS1 game, and I was so happy when I saw the preview of it in the trailer for _Remake_. And now…I have it right in my hands.

_This is the best day of my life._

“Aww, are you sad again?” Aerith frowned when she saw that I was crying.

“No…I’m just so happy.” I need to show Biggs—he _has_ to know!

Biggs was a little surprised to see that I had summon materia. At the same time, he was relieved to see that I was smiling again.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“For now…” I’m not sure how long this will last…but for the time being, I’m happy.

_It’s okay…_

Is it really?

_You’re not alone._

I’m not alone.

_That’s right._

I have Aerith and Zack…Biggs and Johnny…Mira and Kira—Marle, too. And even though Lanette is gone, I still have Ashe.

_We still have each other._

It’s just taken me this long to realize that, throughout the pain I’ve felt from losing someone so dear to me.

…

…

There are some hiccups I have throughout the year, but most of it fades into the background as I spend more and more time with Aerith and Elmyra, who has taken it upon herself to watch over me in Lanette’s place.

“I know it’s hard to lose your mother.” Elmyra reached out to pat Aerith’s head. “But I’m here…so if you ever have any questions, please feel free to ask me.”

She was being pretty vague about it, but I knew better… She was talking about puberty, and I would know, because Aerith is having a hard time going through with it, with how she often complains about the bras she has to wear.

“It feels weird!” Aerith stuck out her tongue. “I don’t think I’ll _ever_ get used to it.”

Not helping in this scenario was Biggs going through it as though he was riding a golden chariot. He made it through with the least amount of issues, save for his voice cracking for a period of time. Meanwhile, Zack…

“Don’t…say it.” Zack’s face turned a brilliant shade of red from the awkward timing his voice picked to break. “I hear enough of it from Angeal already…”

“I think it’s cute!” I laughed as I gave him a playful shove. “You’ll live!”

“You’re lucky I have an idea of what you’ll go through, thanks to Mira and Kira.” Zack huffed. “Otherwise, I’d start poking fun at you for it.”

“Why don’t you?” I lightly jabbed his sides with my fingers. “Scared?”

“No!” Zack laughed. “It just feels mean, because it seems annoying!”

“Mira and Kira don’t look that much alike as they used to, huh?” Aerith frowned.

“Yeah…” I mean, they always had their differences, but now…it’s a lot more obvious than before. “I hope mine don’t grow as big as Mira’s…”

I don’t want to deal with all that awkward backpain…

“Are you even growing?” Zack patted me on the head a few times, pointing out how short I still was. “Have you been drinking the milk I’ve been getting you?”

“Shut up!!” I slapped his hand way.

“Aww, Zack’s just worried about you!” Aerith laughed as she latched onto Zack’s arm. “Isn’t that right?”

Zack averted his gaze, a light blush tinging his cheeks pink. “Y-Yeah…”

Things could be worse…but they could also be better.

“Marle is always there if you ever have questions.” Even Ashe was getting in on this.

“I’m fine…” I honestly don’t want to think about it…not now, at least.

Everyone grows up eventually. It sucks, but there’s nothing that can be done about it. Going through it again…just the thought of it terrifies me.

_You’ll be fine._

I…guess I will.

…

…

Sometimes, it feels like Lanette had never died. I don’t know how, but every once in a while…it feels like I can still hear her voice.

“Yeah…I know what you mean.” Aerith gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. “Sometimes, I dream about my mom…not Elmyra.”

“How is it?” I find myself asking her.

“Even if it is just a dream, it’s…really nice.” Aerith smiled. “I wish she could’ve met you and Lanette.”

“They probably would’ve gotten along.” I leaned my head against Aerith’s shoulder. “I know we do.”

“Yeah.” Aerith reached out to grab a lock of my hair. “Your hair’s getting longer.”

“Mama was the one who always cut it.” She kept it short for my own convenience. “I want to do it myself, but…it doesn’t feel the same.”

“When…I first came home,” Aerith began. “I didn’t…want Elmyra to touch the ribbon in my hair—because Mom was the one who last touched it.”

“I see…” So we’re the same, then…

“You have to let go eventually.” Aerith rested her head against mine. “But that doesn’t mean you have to forget them. You just learn to cope, by living the life that they would’ve wanted you to live. It can be hard…but no one ever said it would be easy.”

“You’re right…” Thank you, Aerith…for being my friend.

_For being there when I needed you the most._

I decide to start letting my hair grow out, mostly for the fact that it’s Ashe who combs it every morning for me. I feel that it makes it worthwhile, spending more time with Ashe like this.

“I miss Mama…”

“I miss her too.”

As it gets longer and longer, Ashe tries his best to style it. By late summer, my hair was mostly braided into pigtails that would often rest on my shoulders.

“It’s a cute look!” Aerith smiled, taking a moment to compare my hair with hers. “Hmmm…”

“Not as long, huh?” Geez, hers is so long…

“Nah…was thinking how nice it’d be if you could braid it!” Aerith brushed out the strands in her ponytail with her fingers. “Think you can do it for me?”

“Uh…sure!” If that’s what she wants, then… “I’ll do my best!”

I always thought that Aerith had nice hair. It’s so soft, and silky…and while it doesn’t have a constantly changing scent, I still like it better than Sephiroth’s. At Aerith’s request, I started singing a song with her, the two of us mostly enjoying the sounds of each other’s voice.

“ _Once there were trees full of birds,_

_Meadowlands vibrant with flowers._

_Carefree the songs our children once sang,_

_Gilding our minutes and hours…_ ”

From that day forward, Aerith started wearing her hair in a braid. It wasn’t like the twisted plait that I was used to seeing, but the same style I had done it when she asked me to braid it. Beyond that, her hair was otherwise the same, with the pink hair ribbon and the materia that she hid in it.

“I like the way it looks!” she told me after I asked about it. “Do you want me to braid your hair?”

“Hmm…not yet.” For a little while…just for a little while longer, I want to keep this hairstyle from Ashe.

…

…

I think the funniest thing that could’ve ever happened was how Zack eventually surpassed Reno in height. Beyond the fact that he was starting to bulk up, there was also the fact that Zack could easily lift Reno with one hand.

“Not bad, huh?” Zack grinned as he backed away from Reno’s baton.

“Brat!” Reno spat.

“Do we have to tell Rude about this?” I teased, earning a couple of swears in my direction.

“I’m sure he’d be happy to hear about his partner!” Aerith laughed behind her hands.

“You guys used to be so adorable…what happened?” I dunno what you’re talking about, Reno—you always treated us like we were brats.

_Is that regret I sense?_

It’s his fault for taking the time he had with us, when we were a lot shorter, for granted…not that I’ve gotten any taller.

_Guess we’re having a repeat of middle school…_

Oh well…I’ll deal with it in my own time—if only Zack would stop giving me bottles of milk each time he dropped by to visit!

“I’m getting tired of this!” I had to resist the urge to throw the bottle to the ground. It’s not the milk’s fault—it’s just Zack. “I get it—I’m short!”

“Sorry—I thought you actually liked it!” Zack held up his hands in front of himself. “You never said anything, and you always drank it, so…”

“Oh…” Well…this is awkward. “Sorry about that.”

“I’ll be honest.” Zack laughed awkwardly. “It did start off as a joke, but…I really did think you liked it.”

“I see…” Well…down the hatch, I guess. I popped off the cap and started downing the bottle’s contents.

“You’re still drinking it?” Zack was shocked.

“I ain’t turning down free milk!” Fresh milk is hard to come by if you don’t know where to go.

“Incoming Johnny, Zack!” Aerith called out, signaling Zack to the redhead that was rushing towards him.

“Back for round two?!” Zack laughed as he caught Johnny in his arms, spinning him around a few times before dropping him to the ground. “Need to do better than that!”

“One of these days, I’m going to beat you!” It’s been Johnny’s goal to surpass Zack in some way, now that he was getting stronger.

“I’m looking forward to it!” Zack gave him a thumbs-up.

…

…

“Aww, you cut your hair?” Aerith playfully tugged on one of Zack’s spikes. “What happened to growing it out?”

“Angeal wouldn’t let me grow it out.” Zack sighed in exasperation. “Said I should learn how to manage it first before growing it out like Sephiroth.”

“Why are you growing it out anyways?” Isn’t it a little too early for that?

“Well…don’t laugh.” Zack averted his gaze as a light blush colored his cheeks pink. “But…I kind of want you to braid my hair again… Like you did with Aerith.”

I blinked a few times, somewhat baffled with his answer. “What.”

_That’s…_

_That’s…_

_That’s…_

“That’s very sweet!” Yeah…what Aerith said.

“But…but _why_?” I’m at a loss for words.

“I just…want to be included.” Zack scratched his head nervously. “Is that weird?”

“No, I’m just…surprised.” I think it’s finally sinking in just how weird this friendship of ours really is.

_Not that I mind._

Speaking of which… “Hey…Zack?”

“Yeah?” He perked up, like a puppy being called on.

“Thanks for being our friend.” I smiled at him.

He blinked a few times, soon smiling back at me. “No problem!”

The hollowness in my chest never leaves… It’s still there, no matter how many days go by. The easiest way to ignore it is fill it with the happy memories I’ve made with my friends and family.

The way Marle eats dinner with Ashe and I in the evenings. The time Aerith and I would spend with Mira and Kira in topside, just otherwise messing around. The fights that I’d watch Johnny get into, in his attempts to get stronger. The progress Biggs has made in his strive to become an educator for the children of Leaf House…

It surprises me that there’s even a place for Zack in all of this…but there he is, with that same smile on his face.

_He really **is** a puppy._

This is who he is, and I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. If it wasn’t for him…

I don’t think I would’ve been able to get past what happened to me on my fourteenth birthday.

It was a day like any other day, except it was my birthday. I did the same thing as usual, hanging out with friends, talking to Marle about what’s for dinner, and otherwise waiting for Ashe to return from topside with a box of macarons.

We waited for him to come home… One hour, two hours, three—soon, it was past midnight, and he still hadn’t come home. At first, I thought it was a mistake. Like…it was some sort of sick practical joke.

But then…one day goes by.

One day soon turns to two, and before we even know it, it’s been a week.

_I…I tried._

I really tried to stay optimistic, but…then Aerith showed up one afternoon, completely out of breath. There were tears in her eyes as she reached out for my hand, holding it tight as she told me some serious news she heard from Tseng.

“Sera…Ashe is…” The next words that come out of Aerith’s mouth are like a knife to my heart. “He’s gone.”

_What?_

“I’m sorry…” Aerith can’t stop crying. “I’m really, really sorry…”

_Ashe is…_

“Gone?” I couldn’t believe it… I didn’t want to believe it. In a panic, I shoved Aerith away, not even bothering to look back as I ran off. I ran, and I ran, and I ran…I ran all the way to Marle, who was in her apartment, sobbing over the contents of a letter she had in her hand.

That was when Aerith caught up, her arms soon wrapping around me in an embrace as it finally hit me. Marle didn’t even need to say anything to me, because I knew…

_Ashe is gone._

“He really is gone…” Just like Lanette…

_Just like Mama._

The screams that came out of my mouth were almost animalistic. I couldn’t stop them as they tore themselves out of my throat. My chest heaved with sobs, the tears spilling from my eyes.

It had been an accident…an accident that had claimed a few lives. It was purely by chance that Ashe was in the area, because he was buying a box of macarons to bring back home to me for my birthday.

_Had it not been my birthday…_

He would still be here.

_But he’s not._

Because it’s my fault he’s gone.

_This is my fault._

“I should’ve…told him to stay home…” I don’t even care about those macarons anymore…

_I just want Ashe back._

Aerith never once left my side. She stayed, even when I tried pushing her away.

“I can’t leave you alone,” she told me, her eyes still brimming with tears. “Not while you’re like this…”

Marle thought similarly, from the way she closed the door on Tseng when he arrived to take Aerith back home.

“Read the room, asshole!” she spat.

Under different circumstances, I might have laughed over the fact that Tseng was waiting outside the door. Instead, all I could do was cry, while Aerith comforted me, telling me it wasn’t my fault…even though it certainly felt like it was.

I think…I think the hardest part about this was how easy it was to stop crying, once I stopped thinking about it. The pain was still there, but it wasn’t as severe as it had been, when I first heard about Ashe’s death. It helped that Aerith was around, to convince me that there wasn’t anything that could be done. It hurt…it _really_ hurt…

But I think her message got across to me.

_It’s not your fault._

It’s not…but a part of me wishes it was. Because if it was my fault, then that would mean…that would mean that there could’ve been a way to prevent it. That I had _some_ control in this.

_But you don’t._

And I think that’s what got to me the most. Because am I supposed to keep Aerith alive, I can’t even keep one person alive?

_Just what am I doing with my life?_

I don’t know…I honestly **don’t** know.

…

…

Zack came over as soon as he heard the news. It wasn’t too hard, considering how Ashe’s name was part of the list of victims in the newspapers, delivered throughout topside. That’s how Kira and Mira found out. And through them, that’s how everyone else in the Sector 7 slums found out.

Ashe’s death had left a bigger impact, compared to Lanette’s death. It wasn’t that Lanette was any less important—far from it. It was more that Ashe had done so much for Sector 7, by teaching the children of the slums.

Some of those children were now adults, with families of their own. And though he only taught the basics, Ashe still did far more than anyone else did to help. That’s why his absence was felt throughout the area.

I couldn’t go an hour without someone giving me their condolences, each time I went out. It’s not that I don’t appreciate it, it’s just…difficult to move past it, when you’re constantly being reminded of it. I do a lot better when I’m not thinking about it…

_That’s how it’s always been with me._

Like when my friend committed suicide…or when another of my friends died in a car accident, not even six months later. And when my maternal grandfather died, I remembered only crying for an hour before going back to my usual self, even though I was home alone at the time, while my parents were in Mexico.

Sometimes, I wonder if there’s something wrong with me.

_There’s nothing wrong with you._

I guess that’s just how I deal with grief.

_Everyone is different._

_You’re no exception._

It still doesn’t make me feel any better, now that there’s an even emptier hole in my heart.

And yet…somehow, despite the odds…

Zack finds a way. He just…finds a way to ease the pain.

“Hey—you know what would cheer you up?” The question comes out of the blue, while I was in the garden at Aerith’s house.

“What?” I asked as I looked up from the flowers. I don’t know what to expect, but the way Aerith just nudges him in my direction…I feel like she has an idea.

_Just what do you have in mind?_

“How about a date?” he suggested, with that same, iconic smile on his face.

_A…date?_

The way he looked…the way he had so much light in his eyes… It reminded me of how he looked when he asked Aerith out… And when he asked Aqua out in _Birth by Sleep_. There was so much life to him, so much eagerness…that it made me want to laugh.

I laughed, and I laughed, and I laughed… I kept on laughing, until I started to cry. The tears wouldn’t stop, no matter how many times I tried to wipe them away.

Zack panicked and ran up to my side, trying his best to fix the mess he had caused. But there was no need for him to do so.

“You really _are_ a puppy.” Because I don’t feel so sad anymore. Just seeing him act the way he does, so eager to do things to make other people happy…

_That’s just who he is._

And I couldn’t be any more grateful.

“Alright…but just one date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD, THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER!
> 
> Give it up for my girlfriend, **Lyrecho** , for helping me with this chapter as she got dragged into this SI mess, with **RinAstray** and **kinnoonnanoko**! Now we’re ALL in this together, while **Neon Navi** watches at a safe distance as the chaos unfolds!
> 
> And before anyone asks, this chapter was purposely named after _Nier: Automata_ ’s ending D, “chil[d]hood’s end”, and I regret nothing. You can’t hurt me, I already went through all pain-filled, agonizing endings that the _Nier_ series had to offer.
> 
> As a recap, Sera is 14, Aerith is 15, and Zack is 16. We’re literally at the start of _Crisis Core_ , and got another year to go before the events to _Before Crisis_ starts, but in any case, this is it. We’re fucking here, and _ahhhhhhhh_!!!
> 
> It’s time for the next arc in Sera’s life, as she deals with that shit. Got some more info on her situation as well, like…her biological father. And what happened with Ashe. But there’s still a lot more to learn about Sera, so keep a close eye on her.
> 
> Same goes with Aerith, since these two gals are in this together, like it’s _High School Musical_. There will be sad times…but there will also be happy times.
> 
> Sera’s got herself a summon materia, but no fire materia in sight and yet again, she gets her knife confiscated! But don’t worry—she’ll eventually get a weapon…keyword: eventually.
> 
> By the by, if anyone is wondering about the lack of plot ghosts (I know some people have asked about it), well…they haven’t exactly figured out what to do with Sera, so if you’re still wondering why they haven’t popped up…that’s why. However, that is not to say that they aren’t around…just keep a close eye for things, yeah?
> 
> And any of my readers who have been keeping up to date with me should know about the car accident that I had a while back, where I lost control and crashed into a tree. I was okay, as was the tree, but the car wasn’t and I’m pretty sure I have some form of PTSD that likes to kick in when I’m not the one behind the wheel.
> 
> But that’s enough about me!
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to comment! It really means a lot to me, because I always crave that validation and it _really_ does motivate me to keep writing. So I’d appreciate it if you guys can keep it up! Also, if you guys have any questions, don't be shy to ask them! I won’t bite!!
> 
> That's about it for now, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe everyone!


	6. Captured Flag

It’s a sunny day, with clear skies when Zack shows up in Sector 8 to meet up with Aerith. She is alone, selling flowers to pass the time. She stops only when she sees him, her cheery expression diminishing as she places the flower in her hand back into the basket she carries.

“What…are you wearing?” She is not at all impressed with his SOLDIER uniform.

“Is…there something wrong with this?” Zack looks down at himself as he lightly tugs on his turtleneck.

“You’re going on a date with Sera…and _that’s_ what you’re going to wear?!” She places her hands on her hips, her brow furrowing in anger. “Don’t you have anything better?”

“Kinda hard when you’re stuck training most of the time.” Zack scratches the back of his head nervously. “Ahahaha…”

“You have a SOLDIER’s stipend—you can afford some better outfits!” She walks over to him, her hands soon pushing him forward. “Come on—we’re getting you something better.”

“H-Hang on!!” But Aerith refuses to listen. She continues pushing him in the direction of the shopping district, up until Zack finally concedes. “Alright—you win! Stop pushing me!”

It’s somewhat embarrassing, because of how many people are staring at them… Though, compared to what Aerith puts him through…Zack would prefer to have her pushing him again.

“Try this on!”

“Why?!”

“It’ll look nice!”

“But it looks too stuffy!”

“Tough luck!”

Minutes go by ever so slowly, little by little as Aerith takes her sweet time picking out outfits for him. After about an hour, Zack is finally freed of his suffering once Aerith deems his outfit appropriate for a date. He looks at himself in the mirror, taking note of the black vest that he wears over a long-sleeved shirt, with sunflower yellow pants and black boots. It…isn’t anything he’d normally wear, but since Aerith knows best…

 _“It should be fine.”_ He can only hope…

Zack watches as Aerith pays the cashier with his money, inwardly lamenting the loss of his funds. It’s not much, but he knows he can be using it for better things…like a nice weapon for Sera… Or maybe he should get her some materia?

“Hmm…” Zack places his hand on his chin in thought.

“Are you ready?” Aerith’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” Zack shakes his head. “Already?”

“Hmmm…yeah!” She smiles at him as she hands him a multitude of shopping bags to carry. “Take these back with you—there’s still some time left before your date, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Zack sighs. Sometimes, he wonders what it is about Aerith that he likes… But then he sees that smiles of hers, and feels his heart skip a beat.

The time he’s had with Aerith…and the time they’ve spent with Sera—he treasures all of their time together, as trivial as it may seem to others. Zack would’ve preferred to keep their relationship at a status quo. However, after encouragement from Aerith…Zack finds himself wanting to progress further with Sera.

He knows of the risks that come with it, considering their current circumstances…but if there’s some way that he can ease some of Sera’s troubles—even if it’s just for a moment—then Zack doesn’t mind taking those risks.

 _“Maybe one day…”_ Maybe one day, the three of them can sit down and talk things out. For now…this is fine. _“Just one thing at a time…”_

On his way back to his room, Zack finds himself getting teased by other SOLDIERs passing by. Of them is his roommate, Kunsel, who is far too curious for his own good.

“Lay off, Kunsel!” Zack’s cheeks heat up with a blush.

“Who’s the lucky person?” Kunsel patted him on the head. “Is it one of the girls who Angeal often mentions when he talks about you?”

“What’s it to you?” Zack just wanted to leave his bags in his room…

“Nothing, really—but it’d make for good conversation at the canteen.” Kunsel only laughs when Zack shoves him aside. “Kidding, kidding! I’m just worried about you!”

“Yeah, well…you worry too much.” Zack huffs as he throws his bags into the room. “Don’t touch my stuff, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kunsel pats his shoulder as he walks by. “Good luck, lover boy.”

“Yeah…good luck.” A bead of sweat rolls down Zack’s face.

There’s a part of him that worries about his outfit. He knows that Aerith has an eye for fashion, but that doesn’t make him any less nervous as he makes his way back to Sector 8. He can feel people’s eyes on him as he walks down the street, almost…judging him.

“Stay cool.” It’s just in his head—that’s what he keeps trying to tell himself. It’s difficult, when his thoughts keep drifting toward the threats that he’s received from people closest to Sera.

Johnny had threatened to bash his face in, if he ever made Sera cry. Marle was already suspicious of him, due to the mako in his eyes. Biggs has been keeping a close eye on him, since the day they first met. And then there’s Aerith, who told that she would never forgive him, if he ever did anything to hurt Sera.

_“I know you’re not the type…but just know…I’m not as forgiving as you think I am.”_

Aerith’s words still echo in his head, making him worry about the things he could do. _“What if I make her cry?”_

Then he’d never see her again…

But then…

But then…

Zack hears a voice. It grows louder and louder as he nears the fountain by LOVELESS Avenue. It sings a melody that he doesn’t exactly recognize…not in the same way he knows that voice.

It’s Sera—he can see her waiting for him by the fountain. The way her long hair sways in the wind, having grown so long now that she’s stopped cutting it. She wears a white dress with black straps that fall over her shoulders, tying together into a bow on the front of her chest. The fabric contrasts nicely against her tan skin, giving her an almost ethereal glow under the sunlight.

Though…that might just be how he views her, as his heart almost skips a beat.

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

It leaves him feeling lightheaded as he walks closer to her, scaring off the birds that have gathered around her. The singing stops almost at once as Sera turns to him, a smile soon forming on her pink lips as she waves at him.

“Took your time, didn’t you?” she asks him.

_Ba-dump!_

“Uhh…” Zack swallows hard, his mouth feeling far too dry for comfort. “Yeah!”

“Something wrong?” She walks up to him, acting as though she’s done nothing wrong…even though just being around her makes Zack so nervous.

“It’s nothing!” he lies, laughing nervously when she suddenly gets in his face. “Did you get taller?”

A closer look reveals that no—Sera did not get any taller. If anything, it’s those wedged sandals of hers giving her a much-needed boost to her height. Just pointing it out makes her mad.

“You’re unbelievable!” She brings her foot down on his, her wedged sandals doing nothing to him, thanks to Aerith’s insistence on his choice of footwear.

“So _that’s_ why Aerith insisted on steel-toed.” Zack finds himself laughing again when Sera tries to stomp on his foot a second time.

“Figures she got to you, since you look nice.” She sighs, taking a moment to flip her hair back. “I know she got to me…”

“You look nice, too!” Zack is all too eager to tell her, his cheeks turning pink with a light blush.

“Uhh…thanks.” Sera averts her gaze, her face turning a dark shade of red. “Umm…”

“Did Aerith give you those ribbons?” Zack can see the yellow ribbons tied into Sera’s hair, though…there’s something so peculiar about them… _“Are those actual ribbons?”_

Where in the hell did Aerith…ohhh, it was likely one of the Turks—Zack can recall seeing Aerith giving some of the children in Sector 5 protective accessories from time to time.

 _“Then these ribbons…”_ They’re to protect Sera…

“Something wrong with them?” Sera tilts her head to the side.

“No—they just look nice!” He’ll tell her eventually, for now… “So about that date…”

“Ummm…I don’t know what to do.” She laughs awkwardly, her gaze drifting downwards. “I’m…new to this.”

“Yeah, same.” The LOVELESS tickets in his pocket feel oddly heavy for some reason… “Do you…want to watch a play?”

“What kind of play?” Sera pauses for a moment, her expression going blank. “Is it LOVELESS?”

“Yes?” Ohh…Zack doesn’t like where this is going…

“Did Genesis give you tickets for it?” How did she see right through him? “I’m not mad…I just want to know.”

“I…may have asked Angeal and the others for advice.” Zack coughs into his hand. “I don’t know how, but Genesis had extra tickets to share.”

“Are you serious?” Sera crosses her arms over her chest. “Uuuugh, fine—you went through the effort…but just know, if I’m going to suffer, then I hope you’re ready to suffer with me.”

“Wouldn’t have asked you out if we weren’t in this together!” Zack flashes her a wide smile.

“You’re such a dork!” Sera playfully shoves him. “Alright—let’s get this done.”

Initially, Zack thought Sera was exaggerating with all her talk of him suffering with her. However, after sitting through the entire play, Zack understood—he understood _everything_. Because if someone were to ask him to summarize what he had just seen, Zack wouldn’t even know how to start it, or how to end it. It all went over his head.

“Say, do you—” Zack tries asking a question, but Sera cuts him off.

“I don’t know…I just _don’t_. **Know**.” She clutches her head in her hands, her expression that of complete confusion.

“Okay good—me too.” It’s good to know that they’re in the same position. Which…isn’t exactly good, because Zack swears that he just saw Genesis in the crowd. Maybe he’s just seeing things…

“Oh no…it’s _him_.” Never mind—Sera saw him too, so Genesis isn’t some sort of figment of his imagination.

“Don’t make eye contact, or even acknowledge that he exists.” Zack quickly turns Sera’s head away from Genesis. “Angeal suggests a brisk walking pace if one wishes to avoid Genesis when he’s on his LOVELESS tirades.”

Zack suspects that maybe the real reason that Genesis had given him those tickets was so that could have two more people to talk to about LOVELESS…

“How does that man have a fanclub?” Sera asks him.

“I have no clue.” It took Zack a while to accept that Angeal had a fanclub of his own. Like…he gets why there’s one for Sephiroth, but Angeal?

…

…

Okay, maybe he’s being a little too harsh on Angeal.

“So what did Sephiroth suggest?” Sera asks, a bit too curious for her own good. “I mean…did you ask him?”

“I did, actually, and…” Zack pauses for a moment when he catches Sera messing with her hair. Despite the ribbons in her hair, the wind hasn’t been doing her any favors and it showed. Oh, man, did it show… “He suggested shampoo and conditioner—the same one he uses.”

“Seriously?” Sera furrows her brow. “What does he use?”

“Whatever Shinra gives him—it’s kinda complicated.” Zack waves it off. “Though, he might’ve had a point, since your hair is getting pretty long…hold one moment.”

“What’re you doing?” Sera eyes him suspiciously as he reaches out to remove the ribbons from her hair. “If this is a prank, I’m going to smack you.”

“It’s nothing like that, just…you’re making me worry with how much you’re messing with your hair.” The last thing Zack wants is for Sera’s hair to get so tangled in whatever mess she was making of it, the wind not helping her case whatsoever. It’s why he does his best to pull her hair into two pigtails, taking extra care when he ties the ribbons into her hair. It takes a couple of minutes, but he manages. “There we go!!”

“Hmmm…” Sera takes a moment to look at her reflection in a nearby window.

“Is it okay?” Zack looks over her shoulder. “You don’t look too bad.”

“Ehh, it’s a pass,” she says as she flips a pigtail over her shoulder. “Aerith might not like it, but since it’s you…I’m sure she’ll make an exception.”

There’s something about the way Sera smiles at him, that makes Zack think twice about her words—the possible implications they could’ve had. He wants to ask, since she’s mentioned Aerith, but he quickly pushes all those thoughts out of his head.

“You hungry?” he instead asks, going through the advice in his head that Aerith had given him for his date with Sera. Why, he still doesn’t know, but now…he understands why Aerith was so insistent on it. _“She’s probably nervous…”_

It’s likely why Sera’s been avoiding his gaze from time to time.

“Hey…it’s okay to be nervous.” He pats her on the head, like he often would whenever he would tease her about her height. Only this time, he meant to reassure her—nothing more, nothing less. “I’m nervous too.”

“Hmmm…” She still averts his gaze, though when he reaches out to grab her hand, she lets him. She lets out a small squeak when his fingers entwine themselves with hers, but she doesn’t pull away. Rather, she just squeezes down on his hand. “J-Jerk.”

Laughter bubbles in Zack’s throat, his head almost spinning from how dizzy he was getting. He just feels so… _happy_ , that whatever nervousness he still had just melts away. There are still some fears he has, but as he leads Sera down the street, to that one restaurant that Angeal frequented, those fears all just…drift away.

And then Angeal shows up, midway through their meal. He approaches Zack, clapping his hand onto his shoulder as he greets him nonchalantly.

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you out of that uniform.” It’s quite ironic, coming from the man who always has a clean uniform to change into every day. “You’re looking nice, too, Sera—wait…”

Angeal pauses, arching his brow at the embarrassed expressions he sees on Zack and Sera. The seconds go by, and eventually, he puts two and two together.

“I thought your date was next week.” Angeal ruffles Zack’s hair, in an almost congratulatory manner. “And with Sera?”

There’s a wide grin on Angeal’s face as he watches Zack slap his hand away, bristling in a manner almost like an angry puppy.

“Something wrong with that?” Zack scowls.

Angeal shakes his head. “Nothing wrong—I’m just surprised.”

Considering what he’s seen in the past three years, Angeal had assumed that Zack would’ve progressed further with Aerith than Sera. Though, as of today…that no longer seems to be the case. It’s a somewhat surprising development, but not enough that Angeal didn’t expect it.

“You two are adorable, you know?” Angeal barks out a laugh when he catches the fork that Sera has thrown at him. “Need to try better than that.”

“Can you leave us alone?” Zack takes Sera’s fork back from Angeal. “You can tease me all you want after this, just…leave her out of it.”

Angeal blinks a few times and grins. “Well, it seems the Puppy is growing up. Alright—I’ll leave you two be. Good luck, by the way.”

Zack says nothing, because he knows what’s in store for him, after all this is done. Knowing Angeal, both Sephiroth and Genesis are going to be hearing about his date with Sera. And in the case of Genesis, that means he’s going to want to hear feedback on what he thought of LOVELESS.

 _“Brilliant.”_ Zack runs his hand through his hair.

“You okay?” Sera frowns, looking somewhat concerned.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about!” Zack flashes her a smile in his attempt to wave off her concerns. “Is there anything you want to do after this?”

“Hmm…maybe.” Sera looks through the menu one last time. “Say…are you sure you have enough money for this? Cuz if you don’t, then you need to tell me.”

“It’s fine!” Zack reassures her. “I have enough to buy more swords.”

“More…swords—Zack, why do you need more swords?” Sera fixates her gaze on Zack. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I go through a lot of them, okay?” It’s embarrassing to share, but that’s how his life been in SOLDIER. “They just…keep breaking.”

His growth spurts have brought in sudden developments in his physical strength, usually resulting in him needing a new sword. Angeal often teases him about it, since he just won’t _stop_ growing, and these accidents often happen.

“So _that’s_ where most of your money goes…” Sera shakes her head. “Do you want me to get you something better?”

“Just focus on yourself and not me…please?” Zack has an almost pleading tone in his voice.

“Alright…” Sera sighs. “But if anything else goes wrong, I’m getting Biggs involved.”

“Right…” Zack laughs nervously as he recalls the threats he’s received from Biggs. It’s the reason why he hasn’t been able to get Sera any fire materia, or even a nice dagger for her to use.

Biggs just doesn’t want Sera accidentally hurting herself, and while his concerns are reasonable, it’s not really doing Sera any favors…

 _“Maybe…”_ Zack bites his lip. “Hmm.”

Since it’s just the two of them…

“What’re you thinking?” Sera looks curiously at him.

“Something.” Zack flashes her a wide smile. “You ready to order now?”

“Sure.” She nods her head.

…

…

As soon as they leave the restaurant, Zack takes Sera to a nearby weapons shop.

“This is where I get most of my gear!” he tells her. “It’s a pretty nifty shop, though…it might be a little bit out of your budget.”

“And it isn’t out of yours?” Sera places her hands on her hips, her tone almost accusatory.

“Hey, hey!!” Zack holds up his hands in front of himself. “Didn’t mean it like that, just…it’s pretty pricy stuff. However, the quality makes up for it.”

It’s a lot better than most of the things he can find in the slums. There’s a wider variety, too, beyond just swords and explosives. Although, the materia is as expensive as ever.

“Figures.” Zack sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. So much for getting Sera some fire materia…oh well, at least he’s avoiding whatever ire he’ll be getting out of Biggs for this. “Hmmm…”

A sword wouldn’t work well with Sera, due to her height.

 _“I should give her a few more years.”_ Zack looks over his shoulder at Sera, who is examining whatever armor the shop had to offer. _“Maybe I should keep bringing her milk…”_

Just in case.

 _“Too long.”_ Zack walks past an array of polearms, not even bothering to give them a look. He eyes a glass display showing off some shuriken and throwing knives, before moving on to the next weapon that catches his eye. This time, it a dagger—a few of them, actually, whose blades gleam brightly in the light. They’re small enough to conceal and easily wield, and when Zack notices that one of them is made out of mythril…he makes his decision.

He catches Sera by surprise with his purchase, pairing it alongside a holster that she can wear on her thigh.

“Makes for easy access when you don’t have any pockets!” he explains to her. “Plus, you can hide it from Biggs!”

Biggs will be none the wiser, and neither will most of the adults. Mireille might notice, but she’s always been the type to keep quiet about these sorts of things.

“Why mythril?” Sera stares at the dagger’s blade, having taken it out of its sheath.

“You’re always using magic, and mythril is pretty good for magic-users like you.” Zack scratches the back of his head. “It’s the perfect match!”

He leaves out the fact that he’s taken her short height into consideration. That’s a conversation best left for another day… Preferably, when Sera isn’t holding a sharp dagger in her hand.

 _“Yep…pretty sharp.”_ Zack has to fork out a potion he’s kept in his pocket when Sera accidentally cuts herself on the dagger’s blade. Thankfully, none of her blood gets on her dress…

And so, they narrowly avoided Aerith’s wrath.

“Biggs is gonna get pretty mad.” That doesn’t stop Sera from smiling.

“I know…which is why you should hide it.” Zack reaches out to pat Sera on the head. “Unless you want it getting confiscated.”

“I’m good!” Sera quickly sheaths her dagger. “Can you…turn away for a moment? I need to…”

“Say no more.” Zack does as he’s told.

It takes Sera less than two minutes to strap the holster onto her leg. As soon as she’s done, she gives Zack the signal.

“You can look now,” she tells him as she adjusts her dress’s skirt. “Thanks again for the dagger.”

“No problem!” Zack flashes Sera a wide smile.

Sera smiles back, about ready to say something when she stops. Her gaze quickly focuses elsewhere, her attention span as short as ever.

“What’s up?” Zack crosses his arms over his chest.

“I hear…music.” Now that she’s mentioned it, Zack can hear it as well.

“Oh, is something up today?” It’s been a while since Zack last checked his calendar. Maybe… _“Could it be?”_

Only one way to find out.

“Come on—let’s check it out!” Zack takes Sera by the hand, his fingers quickly entwining themselves with hers.

“H-Hey!!” She stumbles a bit, almost tripping on her own feet as she followed after him.

It doesn’t take them long to find the source of the music, which brings them to topside’s public square. The entire place is decorated quite elaborately for the occasion, with flowers and colorful pennant flags. Market stalls are set up, selling various items, from food to accessories to stuffed toys, even. Some of them have games for people to play, with prizes for them to win.

There is an orchestra band set up in a corner, providing most of the music that is playing for everyone in the area. The tune they play is rather festive, setting the mood for the current event.

_Kweh!!_

There are also chocobos in the area, some of them trotting on their own, and others carrying people on their backs. It really doesn’t take Zack too long to figure out where most of Sera’s attention is focused on, despite the other festivities going on…

“Wanna go check out the chocobos?” It’s hard for Zack not to laugh when he sees just how hard Sera’s body is shaking. “Think they’ll let you touch them?”

That’s all he has to say for Sera to break away from him. She doesn’t even hesitate to go up to a lone chocobo, set up specifically, with a few other chocobos, for people to feed and pet.

“Did you plan this?” Sera asks Zack, once she lifts her face from the chocobo’s soft, yellow plumage. “Is this why our date is today?”

_Kweh!!_

The chocobo she is embracing takes to preening her hair a bit. She squeals in joy, pressing her face back into its feathers.

“What even is this, anyways?” she asks, her voice very much muffled by feathers.

“Based off the chocobos in the area, paired up with that fat chocobo toy those kids are clamoring for their parents to buy…” Zack brings his fist down into the palm of his hand. “Yep—it’s the fat chocobo festival. I forget the name specifically, but I know Shinra likes to organize these festivals to boost morale. This one in particular is for good luck.”

“That is _sooo_ awesome!!” Sera grabs a gyshal green from the basket set at the chocobo’s feet. “Here you go!”

The chocobo eagerly eats up the food it’s offered, letting out a few satisfied kwehs that make Sera squeal again.

“You totally planned this, you clever sneak!” Sera throws her arms around the chocobo.

“Yeah, I did.” Zack decides to play it cool, even though he _definitely_ forgot that there was going to be a festival today. What she doesn’t know won’t kill her—especially when Sera is this happy… “Nice to see you smiling again.”

“How can I _not_ smile?” Sera holds the chocobo’s head in her hands. “You’re so precious—yes you are!! Wark!!”

The chocobo goes still for a moment. It blinks a few times and then lets out a soft cry.

“Wark!!” Sera makes the same noise again.

_Wark! Wark!_

The chocobo suddenly flaps its wings, causing Sera to back away a little. Zack almost intervenes, thinking the chocobo has gone aggressive, but then it starts to…dance. Upon seeing the chocobo dance, the others near it also start to mimic its motions. Every so often, they would hop off the ground, their wings flapping to a tempo only they seemed to know.

The seconds go by, and after a minute, the chocobos stop dancing. The people in the area start to clap, with a nearby chocobo handler.

“Congrats on getting them to dance!” he says with a smile on his face. “It doesn’t happen often, so consider yourself lucky for making the right wark!”

_Kweh!!_

The chocobo trots up to Sera, nuzzling her face for a few seconds before dropping a red-colored orb into her hand.

“Now where’d you get that, Boko?” The chocobo handler scratches his head as he stares at the materia in Sera’s hand.

“Uhh…do you want it back?” Sera holds out the materia to the chocobo handler.

“Nah—keep it.” The chocobo handler shakes his head. “Don’t think the others would appreciate if I take anything that’s clearly meant for you.”

“Thanks!!” Sera smiles widely. “Check it out, Zack!”

“I’m looking at it!” Though, it’s certainly boggling his mind as to what a chocobo was doing with summon materia. “You want me to assess it?”

“Do you have the materia on you?” She certainly has him there.

“Not…right now.” Zack is pretty sure he left that in his other pair of pants… “We’ll look at it later, if you want. Want me to hold onto it for you?”

“Please.” Sera hands him the materia. “This dress has no pockets…not yet, at least.”

Give it a few days, and Aerith and Elmyra might be able to fix that problem. That’s how Aerith has been able to keep things on her, despite always wearing dresses. At least, that’s what Zack remembers after Sera asked her how she kept finding dresses with pockets.

“So you done being buddy-buddy with Boko?” Zack grins when he watches Sera go back to Boko. “I’ll give you another five minutes.”

That’s how long it takes for the orchestra band to switch up their music. It takes a minute for the people to react and soon, they’re gathering in the center of the public square. Little by little, people start to group up in pairs, dancing together to the beat of the music.

The children have their fun dancing, regardless if they knew the right steps. Meanwhile, the couples take extra care to at least _try_ , laughing off their mistakes with everyone else.

“Say, do you wanna—” Zack is quickly cut off by Sera as she responds with a, “No.”

She sticks to petting Boko, refusing to even look at the dance circle that was starting to form in the center of the square.

“C’mon—please?” Zack reaches out for Sera’s hand. “It’ll be fun!”

“I don’t know how to dance!” She tries pulling away, but Zack refuses to let go of her hand. “Hey!!”

“You might not know how to dance, but I do, thanks to my training!” Zack grins at her, catching her somewhat by surprise.

“Training?” Sera furrows her brow. “Do you…”

“Yeah—it’s part of a SOLDIER’s training.” It’s strange, but Zack doesn’t really mind. If anything, it gives him another chance to spend more time with Sera. “Just live a little, yeah? It’s okay to make mistakes!”

“Zack, what’re you doing— _Zack_!”

Sera almost stumbles a few times as Zack leads her further into the dance circle. They pass by other dancers, who move aside to let them through. Without any warning, Zack stops, having found the right spot for him and Sera. He laughs when Sera suddenly crashes into him.

“You okay?” he asks her, laughing as he avoids a slap from her. “Sorry, sorry!”

“If you’re really sorry, then you’d let me go back to the chocobo.” Sera huffs.

“Just a couple of minutes—that’s all I ask for.” Zack looks pleadingly at her. “Please?”

“Rrrgh, fine!” Sera shakes her head. “But only because you asked nicely, you overexcited puppy!!”

Despite her nervousness, she seems a little relieved to be included.

“Thanks—you won’t regret it!” He flashes her a smile as he has her rest her hand on his shoulder. “Just follow my lead, and you’ll be okay!”

Sera lets out an undignified squawk when he places his hand on her waist. Her face turns a brilliant shade of red as Zack guides her through the steps. She keeps crashing into him, her movements so uneasy and stilted. He stops for a moment to fix her position, her face only turning an even deeper shade of red when his hand goes back on her waist.

The two pull away from each other for a moment, connected only by their hands. Barely a moment passes before Zack pulls Sera closer. He underestimates the strength behind his action and the uncertainty in Sera’s movements, resulting in her crashing into his chest. He keeps her from falling, helping her get back on her feet, though it does nothing to improve her mood as she pushes him away.

She looks like she’s about ready to cry from embarrassment, her eyes starting to shine with unshed tears. She tries to walk away, but Zack pulls her back in, not wanting to leave her alone.

“I’m sorry,” he tells her, his hand giving hers a reassuring squeeze. “Looks like I’m the one who was messing up…”

Sera doesn’t say anything, and for a moment, Zack almost thinks he’s ruined this date. Then her hand squeezes his right back. She quickly wipes her eyes, before looking around. She tries to mimic the people dancing around them, Zack doing his best to follow her lead.

They fumble and they crash, but little by little, they find the right steps that suit their little dance. Before long, it’s been more than a couple of minutes…but Sera no longer seems to mind.

Time flies, and once the music stops, Zack stops dancing. It catches Sera by surprise as she crashes into him one last time. Though unlike before, she laughs it off, like she has with every other mistake she’s made. She smiles at him, like she often would, back when their days were filled with carefree fun, and Ashe and Lanette were still alive.

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

Zack finds himself smiling as well, his hand never once letting go of Sera’s as the two of them walk away from the circle. It’s getting late, so the two start to make their way back to their meeting point by the fountain. In another hour or so, Zack plans on escorting Sera back home, but until then…they pass the time just talking about trivial things as they sit by the fountain.

Zack rests his chin on his hand, his gaze fixated on Sera as she continues talking about chocobos again. He blinks for a moment, feeling a bit lightheaded as he smiles. “Yup…I really like you!”

That’s enough to catch Sera’s attention. “Like…me?”

“Yeah!” Zack’s smile only widens as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

“B-But…” She starts to stammer, looking far too nervous for comfort. “I thought…I thought you liked Aerith.”

Zack stops smiling almost at once. He stares at Sera for a good minute, now realizing _why_ Aerith had given him all that advice.

_“Just tell it to her face!!”_

Because she otherwise wouldn’t know how he actually felt about her…

_“If you don’t, then there’s a chance you two won’t go on another date.”_

Aerith knows a lot more than she lets on. And it’s thanks to her, that Zack knows _exactly_ how to respond to Sera.

“This isn’t about her…this is about you.” If it wasn’t, then Aerith would have been with them this entire time. “I like you, and I’d really like to go another date with you. That is…if you want to?”

Sera stares at him for a good two minutes, her eyes widening in shock as she looks at their hands. Their intwined fingers now hold a different meaning to her than they did before. Her free hand goes to her chest as her face turns into a shade of red that reminds Zack of the summon materia that Boko had given Sera. He almost wants to tease her for it, but he decides against it.

The minutes go by, and Sera remains silent. Then, without any warning, her hand squeezes down on his with an iron grip.

“Is something wrong?” he almost asks her, stopping only because he sees her open her mouth.

“O-Okay…” she finally speaks, in such a quiet voice. It’s just loud enough for Zack to hear—though just barely.

_Ba-dump!_

Zack smiles at Sera, not at all surprised to see her averting her gaze. He doesn’t say anything else, not wanting to make her any more nervous.

 _“This is fine,”_ he thinks, finding comfort in their silence.

They don’t talk much after that—not even on the train ride back to the slums. Instead, they continue to hold onto each other’s hand. Soon, Sera leans against Zack, having grown more comfortable with his presence.

Their walk back to Sera’s house is just as quiet, with nothing needing to be said. As soon as they arrive, Aerith walks out the door and greets them, with Elmyra soon peering out the doorway.

“Welcome home!” Aerith says, as she’s been doing these past few months, since Sera had moved in with her and Elmyra. It was a decision made by Marle herself, after seeing how much it hurt Sera to live in her apartment building, now that Lanette and Ashe were both gone.

Speaking of Marle…there she is, with Elmyra. She looks at Zack with that same, scrutinizing look she’s been giving him these past few days, after hearing he had asked Sera out on a date. Though, her expression softens considerably after seeing how happy Sera looks.

“I guess I can trust you after all.” Marle claps her hand on Zack’s shoulder, giving it a harsh squeeze that holds a wordless threat.

“Thanks.” Zack swallows hard. Despite being taller and stronger than Marle, there is something about her that just… _intimidates_ him.

“Marle!” Sera lets go of his hand and throws her arms around Marle in an embrace. “What’re you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.” Marle pats her on the head. “I’ll be heading off soon—Elmyra invited me over for dinner.”

“Dinner…ohh!!” Sera looks over her shoulder at Zack. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Zack shakes his head. “I’d love to, but…it’s almost time for curfew.”

“You _have_ one?” Sera makes a face.

“Surprisingly, yes.” It’s why Zack has never stayed the night, no matter how many times he’s wanted to. The last thing he wants is for Angeal to get on his case again… “Also, I’d rather not miss the last train to topside.”

“Oh, right.” Sera laughs nervously. “That’d be bad…anyways, thanks for asking me out.”

“Don’t mention it!” It’d make it easier on him, since Marle was still staring at him. “So, uh…see you later?”

“Y-Yeah, umm…bye!” Sera runs off after that, having reached her limit. With her gone, that leaves Zack alone with Aerith, Marle, and Elmyra.

“So, uhh…we’re dating?” Zack forces a smile, feeling far too nervous for comfort.

Elmyra tries her hardest to give him a stern look, but she has a difficult time hiding her laughter. “Had your fun, huh?”

“I’m…grateful.” Words cannot describe how happy he feels. Though, even if he tried, Marle’s judgmental gaze might keep him quiet.

“So long as you don’t make her cry, then I’m okay with you seeing her.” With one last glare, Marle heads back into the house. Elmyra soon follows her in, leaving only Aerith behind with Zack.

“So…” Zack looks down as he scratches the back of his head.

“Sera looks like she’s had a good time!” Aerith claps her hands together. “I’m guessing you used my advice?”

“Yeah.” Zack laughs nervously. “How did she…?”

“Sera isn’t good at…figuring out how people feel towards her.” Aerith’s smile quickly turns into a frown. “To her, having friends is enough. Anything more is beyond her comprehension.”

“So that’s why…” It makes a lot of sense, though there’s something about the tone in Aerith’s voice, almost as if she was… _“Speaking from experience.”_

All too suddenly, it hits Zack like Kunsel did the other day, during a sparring session.

“Did you figure it out?” Aerith smiles wryly at him, placing her finger in front of her lips.

There’s something about the way that Aerith looks that just makes Zack’s heart throb rather painfully. It hurts to see her like this, just so complacent despite her own feelings. It puts his own feelings to shame…

“Why haven’t you told her?” If Zack knew before hand, then he would’ve helped her out instead.

“Hmmm.” Aerith tilts her head to the side. “Well…I thought you would have a better chance with her. And I wasn’t wrong!”

“But what about _your_ feelings?” Zack frowns.

“I don’t mind!” Aerith waves off his concern. “For now, I’m okay with this.”

“For now…” Zack repeats. “So…”

“One day—but not now.” Aerith reaches out and grabs Zack’s hand. She smiles at him in an attempt to cheer him up. “Don’t worry about me. Until that day comes, just focus on her. Can you do that for me?”

She pats him on the cheek, earning a small nod from him.

“There we go!” The fact that she can still smile, despite the bittersweet feelings in her heart…

“Let me know if you _ever_ need any help.” It’s the least he can do for her.

“Well…” Aerith begins, a sly smile soon appearing on her face. “Sera’s thinking of applying at Shinra for a job, and she needs a good reference besides Kira and Mira. We were thinking you could help out.”

“Oh…is that all?” Zack scratches the back of his head. “Well, I can certainly do that, but are you sure there isn’t anything else that you want?”

“Hmmm.” Aerith pauses for a moment to think. “Not at the moment, but thank you for asking! Now you should probably run along—it’s getting pretty late.”

“You’re right.” As much as it pains him to leave her like this, Zack doesn’t want to miss his train. “Aerith…thank you.”

“Ahaha, what for?” Aerith laughs behind her hand.

“For being you.” Zack reaches into his pocket and pulls out the summon materia that Sera had forgotten. “Hey, can you give this to Sera?”

“I will!” Aerith accepts the red-colored orb. “My, she certainly is getting lucky with summon materia.”

“Think she’ll freak if I can get her one?” It might take him some time, but if he put his mind to it, then he could find her another one.

“Just space it out—otherwise, Biggs will get mad.” Aerith tucks a lock of her hair behind her hear. “By the way…were you the one who messed with her hair?”

“Uhh…do you mind?” Zack almost forgot about that…

“Since it’s you, not really!” Aerith smiles as she taps him on the nose. “But only because it’s you!”

Upon hearing that, Zack starts to laugh. “You know? That’s what Sera told me you’d say…”

Maybe…these feelings of his aren’t as complex as he thought they were. It’s certainly a problem best left for another day, but for the time being…this is fine.

 _“It could be better…”_ But Zack is fine with this.

…

…

The days go by, and soon, Zack receives news from Mira and Kira about Sera’s upcoming interview.

“Keep an eye out for her!” Mira tells him. “Seeing you might do her some good in easing some of her anxiety.”

“Geez, I hope it goes well.” Kira frowns. “I know I had a hard time eating on the day of my interview.”

“Ahaha, I didn’t sleep!” Mira tries to laugh it off, but it sounds too forced to get her anywhere. “Uuuugh, I really hope she doesn’t deal with the same crap as us.”

“Well, I heard that Tseng is doing her interview, so…I don’t think it’s going to be the same for her.” Kira stops for a moment. “Say…you don’t think they’re gonna make her a Turk, do you?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, with her natural affinity for materia.” Mira crosses her arms under her chest. “Though, that would mean she’d have to do some icky jobs.”

“You’re not gonna leave her if she becomes a Turk, right?” Kira arches her brow at Zack. “Because if you do, consider our friendship over.”

“I don’t plan on leaving her!” Zack quickly defends himself. “I’m just surprised that Tseng’s the one interviewing her.”

“Tell me about it.” Mira heaves out a sigh. “It feels like our past behavior is finally biting us in the ass.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Of course, that’s just Zack thinking on the bright side. Because he knows that Tseng can be petty…hopefully, not too petty to prevent Sera from getting a job. “I’ll even buy her lunch…as soon as I find her.”

“I’ll be sure to call you when I know which floor she’s on!” Mira smiles widely at Zack. “Be ready!!”

“Yeah, just try not to be _too_ lovey-dovey.” Kira hides a smirk behind her hand.

“Say that again!” Zack places his hands on his hips.

“Well, my break’s over!” Kira immediately makes her way towards the elevator. “Toodles!”

Zack sputters a few times, not knowing how to react. He looks at Mira for answers, only to get a, “Oh well!” from her.

“You two are unbelievable.” He can see why Sera has been friends with them for so many years. In a way, he’s almost jealous of them… After all, they had a more interesting childhood than the one he had in Gongaga. _“I should take her to Gongaga one of these days…shit.”_

He forgot to send a letter to his parents… _again_.

 _“I should get to that.”_ It’ll help pass the time before Sera shows up. “Be seeing you.”

“Later!” Mira waves at him.

It takes less than an hour for Sera to show up—it’s right around the time that Kunsel shows up, asking him, “Yo, you wanna have lunch together.”

“Not right now—I’m looking for Sera.” Who he should at least greet before she heads off with Tseng.

“Sera—oh shit, is that your girlfriend?” Zack does not like that smile on Kunsel’s face. “This I _gotta_ see!”

“Be nice to her.” There’s no way out of this meeting…

And it certainly shows, when Kunsel finally sees Sera with his own two eyes. He stares at her a lot longer than Zack is comfortable with, because of how nervous Sera appears. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, her stuffy business attire not doing her any favors.

“Wow, she’s shorter than I imagined.” Kunsel does not think—he only speaks.

Zack considers him lucky that Sera had none of her usual materia on her, otherwise…how good was Kunsel’s lightning resistance again?

 _“I should ask him after this.”_ It’s the least he can do to avoid losing a roommate.

“Wow, rude!” Thankfully, Sera doesn’t seem to be too mad, though that could be because of anxiety.

“He’s out right now, actually,” Kunsel jokes, albeit terribly.

“That’s not what she meant, and you know it!” Zack lightly scolds him.

Kunsel only grins. “I know.”

“Kunsel, she’s tight with Rude—she can probably get him to fight you.” Zack has heard the stories from Tseng about what Sera and the other kids from the slums got Rude to do, with the right amount of money.

“Oh shit, really? Nice.” Sometimes, Zack can never tell what is going on in Kunsel’s head. It doesn’t help that he rarely ever takes off his helmet…

“Ahem, anyways!” Zack coughs into his hand. “This is Kunsel, my…roommate.”

“Nice to meet you, Sera!” Kunsel held out his hand to Sera. “Let me know if you ever need any dirt on Zack.”

“That’s not necessary!” Zack quickly shoves Kunsel aside. “Anyways, I can take it from here—where do you need to go?”

“Uhh…floor 64?” Sera furrows her brow. “Sorry—I’m just having a rough time thinking right now.”

“If it helps, you’re doing a lot better than most other interviewees I’ve seen,” Kunsel remarks. “Good luck, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Sera huffs out a laugh. “Nice friend you have there.”

“Yeah, he’s a good sparring partner too, speaking of which—you, me, after lunch.” Zack points at Kunsel.

Kunsel grins widely. “See you in the training room.”

“Anyways, let’s get going.” Zack places his hand on Sera’s back. “If you wanna vent, I’m all ears.”

“It’s fine…” Sera exhales shakily. “Let’s just get this over with…”

She doesn’t say much after that, but when Zack finds her unconsciously reaching for his hand, he helps her out by wrapping his fingers around hers. She freezes for a moment, but then squeezes down on his hand.

 _“She’ll be fine…”_ Zack will make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after what happened LAST chapter, have some fluff to ease the pain!! I’m also done with finals, so I’m finally free for the summer! Also, major shout-outs to **Neon Navi** , **kinnoonnanoko** , **RinAstray** , and **Lyrecho** for helping out with this chapter! Wouldn't have gotten this far without them!!
> 
> And yeah, this is pretty much a confirmation on what’s going on with everyone, because hey—Aerith actually has a crush on Sera. Zack isn’t just crushing on Sera, and Sera herself has never really included herself into the mix, because she has a hard time believing that people could like her in that way. Feelings can be messy, and when you got a bunch of teenagers dealing with them, you get yourself a mess.
> 
> Don’t expect there to be any resentment between Zack, Aerith, and Sera—they’re friends despite it all. You just don’t stop being friends just because you’re dating someone. The most desirable outcome, I feel, to a healthy relationship is staying friends, even when you break up. Keyword: healthy—I’m not gonna blame anyone who’s had bad experiences, because sometimes, shit happens. And it really, really sucks.
> 
> Of course, that just me being optimistic, considering my current relationship with **Lyrecho**. Wherever our relationship takes us, so long as we can still be friends…I’m okay with it.
> 
> In ANY CASE, this chapter is so far, my biggest accomplishment in writing. In all the years I’ve spent writing, I’ve never really gotten this far when it comes to relationships beyond a few one-shots, though it’s not the same as it happening in a multi-chaptered story. And it’s just…sending me reeling, because I’m not… _used_ to this.
> 
> Moving on, if you’ve been paying close attention, you can see quite a few references to other _Final Fantasy_ games that I’ve scattered throughout the chapter. Beyond that, we also have Sera getting her first job at Shinra, yeah!!
> 
> That was something I always had planned…and probably the only thing in this chapter that came out as intended, because everything else??? I don’t know how to explain it, but this story sometimes has a life of its own. It does what it wants when I’m writing, and I’m just surprised it’s managed to get this far, narrative-wise.
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to comment! It really means a lot to me, because I always crave that validation and it really _does_ motivate me to keep writing. It’d be hella nice if you guys can keep it up, and if you have any questions, just shoot!!
> 
> That's about it for now, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe everyone!


	7. Before Crisis

It hasn’t even been a week, and I’m already getting sick of the smell of coffee.

_Is this what it’s like to work at Starbucks?_

I sure as hell won’t ever know, due to my circumstances, but now I have an even deeper understanding of what my friend had to go through when they were working at Starbucks.

_All those coffee shop AUs can suck my dick._

At least I’m not a barista…but I don’t think going from floor to floor, delivering coffee, makes it any better.

“Sorry, Sera—didn’t think that they’d make you take our drinks.” Mira cringes when she sees that it’s me again, delivery drinks to her and the others.

“It’s fine!” No it isn’t—that’s a god damn lie. “My break’s in five minutes anyways.”

That’s also a lie—I have another half hour to go, but Mira doesn’t need to know that. I’m not gonna make her feel bad for wanting coffee. Everyone else around her, however, can screw off because I don’t know them.

_So they’re on thin fucking ice._

I’m going to try and make the most of the hour I’ll get as a break when it’s time. Of course, that’s assuming I don’t straight up pass out on a chair or something. That’s quite a common sight, here, and no one even bats an eye at it.

_It’s just like the university library during the morning, and some evenings._

Geez, what I would give to go back to patrolling the library instead of delivering coffee… First off, there is no dress code—just wear comfy shoes and clothes. Second off, there’s only like…four floors (not including the lower level), and while going up and down the stairs gets tiring, it’s at least better than going from _Floor 63_ to wherever the **fuck** I need to go next.

“You’re needed in Urban Planning Administration.” Son of a bitch—I just got here, Marleeta!

I resisted the urge to swear up a storm as I made my way over to the coffee station to pick up the stack of coffee trays.

_Oh goodie—custom orders._

My absolute favorite…just making my life difficult, instead of just going with the good ol’ disposable coffee dispenser.

_Thanks, ya freaking jerks._

Can’t even be bothered to go get the coffee themselves—the station is located on the same floor as them!! What even?!

“You’re scowling!” I know, Marleeta, I **know**. “There we go!! Be on your best behavior—they’re in a meeting.”

Marleeta’s cheery disposition gives way to apathy as she set down another tray. She looked just as dead as the next delivery girl who came up to the station for refills. She sends me off with a mock salute, her smile soon returning to her face as she took an employee’s order.

_God, she’s good._

No wonder she’s our manager…I’m honestly jealous. Welp…this coffee ain’t gonna deliver itself!

_Just fifteen more minutes…_

The deliveries go without a hitch, with everyone being too tired to yell at me, unlike the folks above, in the conference rooms. An assistant even apologized to me for the delivery itself.

“I should’ve been the one to take the orders back here.” She’s a young lady with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, dressed in a rather neat pantsuit. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“It’s fine!” The fact that everyone is so nice is making it easier on me, so none of you deserve any of my ire…

_Thud!_

Except this fucko, right here, who I just crashed into after going through the door!

_Your ass is mine!_

“You okay?!” Never mind—anger gone. This dude’s too nice for me to yell at. Especially when he’s not that bad on the eyes, being a tall man in his late twenties, with black hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and beard.

_Nice to see I still have a thing for older men._

But alas, I am taken—and I’m also fourteen, so there’s no way in hell it would’ve worked out without me killing a person with my bare hands.

_At least there’s no harm in looking…_

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before…are you new?” Why yes, thank you for noticing. That is actually rather nice of you.

“Sera Ornitier—coffee girl.” Geez, that’s lame-ass title. I should work on that.

“Ornitier…now where have I— _oh_.” Yeah, I bet you heard about me—or at least, you heard about Ashe. Kinda sucks that my surname keeps raising eyebrows, but what can you do? “Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I am Reeve Tuesti, director of Urban Planning.”

_Oh, son of a whore._

Well, at least he ain’t Hojo, but…I don’t think I appreciate being reminded of the plate drop—not like this.

_Can I just go back to mindlessly enjoying the eye-candy?_

_Please?_

“I make it a habit of mine to memorize the face of each and every employee here.” Reeve placed his hand on his chin. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” Again, I appreciate it, just…hate that my brain keeps replaying that scene of the plate being dropped on Sector 7.

“If you ever have any concerns regarding your home Sector, do feel free to bring it to my attention.” Reeve patted me on the shoulder. “I’m always open for suggestions.”

“…I’m gonna like you.” Geez, you do _not_ deserve to work with these assholes!

“That’s what they all say.” Reeve laughed. “I hope I live up to your expectations.”

Oh man, I think I want to cry—he still has so much hope in this company, that it almost _hurts_. “If you ever need any coffee, just let me know. I’ll be taking my leave.”

If I stay here any longer, I’m going to lose it.

…

…

“Have a good time?” Not now, Marleeta. “Want a muffin?”

“Yeah…” I’ll take that muffin.

“Okay good—it’s going to cost you a trip to Floor 51!” Marleeta set two disposable coffee dispensers on the counter. “Genesis likes it fresh, and it’d be best if you don’t keep him waiting.”

“How dare you turn my love for food against me.” Not cool, Marleeta—not cool.

“Listen, I’ll give you an extra half hour on your break if you do it.” Marleeta ceased smiling. “I don’t trust any of the other girls with Genesis, and everyone else would rather not interact with him. You’re honestly the only one who has the most experience with SOLDIER.”

“Is it because of Zack?” I wouldn’t be surprised, since he usually waits for me to go on my lunch break…

“Yup!” Marleeta chirped. “Now get going!! Run along—you _really_ don’t want to keep him waiting! Lateness spurs questions about LOVELESS, and that’s the last thing you’ll ever want.”

_Why?_

If I could sneak my way into his office without ever letting him know I’m there, I would. Except the minute I entered, Genesis turned away from the stack of papers he was working through and focused his attention on me.

“So how was LOVELESS?” Aww, shit—I knew that date was gonna bite me in the ass.

_Why did it have to be like this?_

“Oh, I really like that part where they just…love less.” Someone shoot me— _please_.

“You understood none of it, did you?” Genesis gave me this look of disapproval that would’ve otherwise made me feel terrible, except I’m more so afraid of him going on a LOVELESS-filled rant.

“Can I just deliver the coffee and go?” Please, my break’s in five minutes, good sir.

“Sit down.” SHIT.

Genesis directed me to a seat right next to his desk, just sitting there… _menacingly_. I was screaming on the inside as I made my way over, beads of sweat just rolling down my face. Before I sat down, I made sure to place the coffee dispensers on Genesis’s desk, taking care not to knock over any papers. Afterwards, I sat down and just…looked down at my lap.

_Don’t talk, don’t talk, don’t talk._

“Take this.” Genesis handed me a small book.

“Th-Thaaankss.” I forced a smile as I accepted it. “Ummm…”

“Read it.” Genesis grabbed a cup from the dispenser and started pouring himself some coffee. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t add any sugar or creamer—he just drank the coffee as is.

_No wonder he’s so bitter._

I almost wanted to laugh at my terrible joke. But I didn’t. Instead, I opened up the book Genesis handed me and started reading it…well, I _tried_. I couldn’t make it past the first line of the poem, no matter how many times I read it.

_This is why you don’t force a person to read._

Though, I don’t think Genesis would appreciate it if I bring that fact up to him, with the way he was looking at me as he drank his coffee. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything to me, though…

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

That doesn’t seem to make my situation any better, with how hard my heart was pounding.

_Calm, calm, calm!!_

Now is not the time for an anxiety attack!

_Hic!_

I quickly clapped my hand over my mouth. That…was a bit too loud for comfort.

_There is no way he didn’t hear that._

I refused to look up from this book, even though it was pretty obvious that Genesis was staring again. I tried to distract myself by reading the poem again. This time, I succeeded in making it past the first line…and then I read the second line.

_What was the first line again?_

“Hhhh…” There are literal tears in my eyes, and I don’t how to feel about that. This is like the worst time to cry…

“Is something wrong?” Genesis finally asked.

“Yesssss…” Another hiccup left my mouth, the tears soon rolling down my face.

That was enough to catch Genesis’s attention. He swiftly pulled the book out of my hands, likely to avoid getting any of the pages wet from my tears.

_This’d be funny if I wasn’t on the verge of an anxiety attack…_

I might be able to laugh at it, when this is all over. But for the time being, this is just _terrible_.

“I apologize for…” Genesis trailed off, for reasons I couldn’t exactly figure out…until the sound of rustling feathers caught my ear.

_Flap! Flap! Flap!_

There was a pause, before a weight settled on top of my head. But when I looked at Genesis, both of his hands were nowhere near my head.

“Kweh!!” a tiny, high-pitched voice cried out.

“A chocobo chick.” Genesis was at a loss for words, his hand reaching out to smother the tiny fireball that had been shot in his direction.

“Chocobo…chick?” I stayed still for a moment, taking note of the light movements on my head. I heard another high-pitched cry, and this time, a bolt of lightning shot at Genesis.

Unlike with the fireball, Genesis took the attack in stride. “Do you, by any chance, have any materia on you?”

…

…

Wait—is this that summon materia I have?! “A chocobo chick summon?!”

_Is that what the chocobos gave me?_

“Kweh!!” There it goes again! This time, the little guy actually shows itself, flying right into my line of sight. It’s small, and especially fluffy, with a yellow plumage that stood out quite considerably in Genesis’s drab office. “Kweeehhh!”

The chocobo chick tapped its beak on my nose before returning to its previous spot on top of my head. It moved around a bit, soon nestling itself within my hair. It let out a few content chirps.

“Summons do tend to respond to the owner’s emotions.” Genesis leaned in closer to get a better look at the chocobo chick on top of my head. “Since it’s so small, I won’t ask you for your materia.”

_Good—because you’ll have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands._

“Ahhhh!” Oh my god, I wanna cry again—this time, it’s because this chocobo chick is just too _small_. “Are they always this small?”

“Chocobo chicks?” No, Genesis, your LOVELESS collection— _YES_ , chocobo chicks! “This is the standard size of a typical chocobo chick.”

I see, I see!! “How long do…summons stick around?”

“That depends on your magic.” Genesis paused for a moment. “How…often do you use materia?”

“Enough.”

“That’s…not an answer.”

“That’s all you’re getting out of me.” Listen—I lost track of everything after frying fifty rats with lightning materia. “Enough” is all you’re going to get out of me.

Genesis stared at me for a good ten seconds, before shaking his head and shoving his book into my hands. “You may borrow my book. Now leave my office before that chocobo chick tries setting it on fire.”

Without any warning, Genesis slapped away another fireball that was aimed at his desk.

“Kweeehhh!!” Oh…okay. I guess this little guy doesn’t like you, then. “Waaark, wark!”

“I’ll…be on my way.” I was due to go on my break like fifteen minutes ago, but thanks anyways for the impromptu lesson on summons.

“I expect you to give me a summary of LOVELESS when you return my book.” Do I _have_ to?

_I don’t think there’s any way out of this._

“Okay.” I forced a smile, my hand quickly reaching up to grab the chocobo chick on top of my head. “No more magic!”

“Kweh, kweh!!” The chocobo chick squirmed in my hand, its beak soon pecking at my fingers. With an especially harsh jab, the chocobo chick broke free from my grip and flew away. Of course, it didn’t seem to hold any grudges against me as it perched itself on my shoulder. “Kweeehhh!!”

I heaved out a sigh and started making my way out of Genesis’s office. My job was done for now, so I might as well head back to Floor 63…oh shit— _Zack_!

_He’s waiting for me!_

The chocobo chick let out a cry when it nearly fell off my shoulder. It hadn’t expected me to run so suddenly, but here I am, trying to make it to the nearest elevator before rush hour.

_Gotta hurry before the elevators get crowded!_

…

…

“Any reason why you were la—why is there a chocobo chick on your shoulder?” Zack keyed in on the peeping chocobo chick fluffing up its downy feathers.

“Is that a summon?” Kunsel, why the _fuck_ are you here?! “Yeah—that’s a summon.”

_Kweh!_

“Don’t provoke the little guy!” I slapped away Kunsel’s hand. “They already tried setting Genesis’s desk on fire.”

“Why were you in his office?” Zack, I don’t know why that concerns, you but…

“Delivery.” I let out a sigh when the tiny chocobo chick on my shoulder started nuzzling my cheek. “Thanks, buddy.”

Zack grimaced. “Did he…you know?”

“Oh, he _did_.” I held up the book in my hand. “He expects me to finish reading it, with a summary prepared.”

“You’re gonna die.” Kunsel, shut up. “Knowing him, he’ll only accept his own interpretation of it…unless you have something better to offer.”

“Shut _up_!” You’re not making this any better! “Anyways, why are you here?”

“Zack invited me.” At that, I turned to Zack, who just held up his hands in front of himself.

“I just want you two to get along, okay?” Zack laughed nervously. “Do you mind?”

“Not really.” I just need a moment to adjust to Kunsel. He’s not bad or anything, it’s just that I’m still not used to him yet. “So…I got an extra half hour for that delivery. What do you want to do after lunch?”

“Are you just going to ignore that book?” Kunsel asked.

“Yes.” I did not even try to deny it. “Next question!”

_Kweh!!_

“Oh…I should probably name you.” You’re such a precious widdle birdy, yes you are!!

“Weird…summons don’t usually last this long.” Kunsel tried tapping on the chocobo chick’s head, only to get a light zap from the little guy. “Yikes—that’s a hazard.”

“Ehh, he’s small enough.” Zack waved it off. “Any bigger, and we’d have ourselves an issue…you didn’t bring the other summon, did you?”

“Nah, Aerith has it.” I can only like…fit two materia at a time on me. Any more, and people will start staring, and if they stare too long, then they might notice the dagger I’m hiding under my skirt. And really, that’s the last thing I need happening to me. “All I really have is poison and this summon.”

“Poison, huh?” Kunsel crossed his arms over his chest. “Surprised you didn’t bring your lightning materia.”

“And accidentally _fry_ someone?” No thank you! “In any case, I really need to work on this materia in general. It’s still on its second stage.”

“Geez, you work fast—how old are you again?” Kunsel reached out to pat me on the head. “Hmm…you get taller?”

“Nah, it’s just the heels.” Zack, I will strangle you if you try anything funny.

Last time I wasn’t paying attention, he lifted me off the ground. The dude’s a fucking giant, and he likes to make sure that I’m aware of it.

_Any day, now._

I’m long overdue for a growth spurt that _doesn’t_ involve my boobs—by the way, **_those_** are a thing.

_Good grief, they’re a thing…_

They’re nothing to brag about (they just _exist_ ), but I really want to go back to the days when I was still flat as a board. Back when a tank-top was all I really needed, and bra shopping was the last thing on my mind.

_Here’s to Puberty 2: Electric Boogaloo._

“Still, Kunsel is right about the materia—you _do_ work pretty fast.” Zack placed his hand on his chin. “Hmm…maybe I should get you fire materia.”

“Don’t.” Biggs still hasn’t found out about the dagger.

“Obviously, not now.” Zack grinned. “Eventually, though.”

“Speaking of materia—think you can give me a few tips?” Ohohoho~, so the ball is in my court now, Kunsel!

I grinned widely as the chocobo chick on my shoulder jumped and landed safely on top of my head. The little guy chirped a few times before settling down. “Now I wonder…”

“I’ll help you with LOVELESS,” he immediately suggested.

“Deal.” Fuck, I need this more than I need revenge.

“Since you two are finally getting along, I’m gonna go get our orders ready—you guys want anything in particular?” Zack offered.

“A burger and a soda will do.” I crave greasy food and carbonated drinks.

“I’ll have what she’s having!” Kunsel followed suit. “Anyways, about LOVELESS…uhh, let me take a look at that book.”

“Here you go.” I handed him the book, taking a moment afterwards to pet the chocobo chick on my head.

“Now let’s see…” Kunsel began to flip through the book. “Yep—here we go.”

Kunsel held the book out for me to see, his finger pointing at writing littered throughout the book. “Genesis has his own commentary here that might help with making your own summary. Might have to bullshit most of it, but at least you won’t be a lost cause.”

“Kunsel…thank you.” I totally appreciate it. “By the by, you have any names for this little guy?”

“Uhhh…I’m not exactly a chocobo farmer, so I don’t know where to begin.” Kunsel lifted his helmet slightly to scratch the back of his head. “Is it male or female?”

“Hell if I know.” I’m not about to check—the little guy might fry me with lightning magic if I tried.

“Kweeehhhh!!” I heard a feathery slap coming from the chocobo chick—likely in response to Kunsel’s attempt to touch it.

“Yeah, we might as well just…not bother.” Smart move, Kunsel.

About fifteen minutes later, I found myself looking at the chocobo chick as it pecked at the sesame seeds covering my hamburger bun. At one point, the little guy pecked off a morsel of meat.

“Are chocobos even allowed to eat meat?” Kunsel asked between bites of his burger.

“I’ve heard some horror stories from a new recruit, who used to work alongside a chocobo handler,” Zack brought up. “They’re opportunists when they want to be, though they vastly prefer gysahl greens, and other things.”

_Ahh, so they’re like chickens…only not as bloodthirsty._

“Yeah, I can totally see that,” I said as I watched the chocobo chick snag another morsel. “No more for you.”

The chocobo chick gave me a tiny “kweh” before scurrying over to Zack. It looked up at him before leaping into the air and flying all the way up to his head. It let out a few satisfied chirps as it hid itself in Zack’s hair.

“What’s up, little guy?” Zack lightly tapped on the chocobo chick.

“Probably thinks you’re its mother, with that hair of yours.” Kunsel snickered.

“My hair is _not_ like a chocobo!” Zack protested.

“I mean, not a regular chocobo,” Kunsel corrected himself with a sly grin. “But you and a black chocobo? You could pass off as twins.”

“Would you prefer if we go back to calling you Puppy again?” I teased him, causing his face to turn a light shade of red.

“N-No…?” Aww, you’re so cute!!

“Geez, you two are sickeningly sweet.” Kunsel barked out a laugh. “You want me to leave you two alone? I don’t mind.”

“I-It’s fine!” I blurted out, my face heating up from embarrassment. “I didn’t mean it like that…I think?”

_Ahhhhh—I hate this!!_

It felt like I was overheating, from the way my face like it was on fire. Zack tried to calm me down, but Kunsel wasn’t helping from the way he referred to Zack as, “Lover boy.”

Throughout it all, the chocobo chick kept chirping. It was minding its own business, just preening its feathers before deciding to take a nap in Zack’s hair. It was around this time that a certain silver-haired menace showed himself. It happened without any of us noticing, as we were too immersed in our current conversation.

It was all in good fun, but if we had been paying attention, then we would’ve heard all the whispering in the room that would’ve keyed us in on Sephiroth’s sudden presence. Instead, it was Zack who brought it to our attention when he looked up to investigate the shadow looming behind him.

“Oh, hey, Sephiroth.” He smiled widely, as though he knew the guy personally.

_Did he?_

I don’t know. “Ummm…”

_Kweh!!_

A tiny fireball shot out of Zack’s hair, which Sephiroth instantly caught in his hand. He smothered the flames in his hand within seconds, coming out completely unscathed. His gaze drifted downwards to the chocobo chick peering out of Zack’s hair, his attention soon shifting over to me.

“Interesting.” I don’t like where this is going…can you please leave?

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

I don’t think my heart can take being around you…

“What brings you here, uhhh…” Kunsel trailed off, likely not knowing how to refer to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth only raised his hand and said, “Sephiroth is fine—I’m just here to investigate, after hearing from Genesis.”

Oh, god dammit!! “Ahahahaha…”

“Are you…fine?” No…I’m not—please leave me alone before I start crying again.

“Would you like to braid my hair again?” Sephiroth had no reaction toward the ice crystals that frosted over his hand. “Or would you prefer an elixir?”

_Kweh!!_

I think you should leave, before Chiko starts zapping you.

_Zap!_

_Never mind._

“An elixir would be nice.” I’m starting to feel a little lightheaded from this…

“Sera—maybe you should dismiss the chocobo chick.” You can do that?!

“Ahahaha…” I thought they did that on their own.

_Thud!_

Ow…my head…

_Why is everything spinning?_

“Uuughughhhgh…” I think I’m gonna pass out. “Hey, little guy? You wanna leave? I don’t think I can keep you out any longer…”

_Who am I talking to?_

I think it’s Chiko, because the little guy let out a few cries before disappearing in a flurry of light. I don’t know how, but I felt a little bit better now that they were gone.

_That’s a lie—I want Chiko back._

“Sera, why are you crying?” Kunsel asked, sounding reasonably concerned.

“I want Chiko _baaaaack_.” Oh god, I’m gonna make a scene…

“Sephiroth—what do you know about this?” I heard Zack as Sephiroth.

“Magic drainage,” he simply said as he placed an opened glass bottle in front of my face. “Elixirs are useful for treating it. I’d recommend drinking it now.”

I would if I could, but I don’t think I’m even capable of lifting up my head… “Zaaaaaaack.”

Thankfully, Zack helped me out. It was a little awkward, but he managed to get the liquid down my throat without too much trouble. It took only a few seconds for the elixir to kick in. My eyes snapped open wide, and without any warning, I stood up from my seat.

“Better?” Zack asked.

An incoherent string of words left my mouth as I stumbled away from the table. I don’t know where I was heading, but Zack had to react quickly to keep me from falling flat on my face.

“Is it her first time using an elixir?” Hey, Seph—I want you to ask yourself that and consider the fact that I’m from the slums…

“Hey Zack—has your hair always been this soft?” I know I’ve felt it a lot of times before, but for some reason, it feels a lot different today… “Zaaaaack!!”

“Oh geez, it’s that obvious.” Hey, don’t be sad—it’s fine! I’m here!! “Sera—Sera, not in front of them.”

“I love youuu!!” I giggled as I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace.

“L-L…Love you too.” Zack averted his gaze.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” I heard Kunsel say.

“So Angeal was right…” Something wrong with that Sephiroth? I’ll fight—nope…gravity hates me.

_Thud!_

“Ahahaha…” Oh man, I’m having too much fun with this…why am I like this?

“If you’d like, you can wait out the elixir’s effects in my office,” Sephiroth offered. “I only came here to investigate, based on Genesis’s observations.”

“And tha’s?” I found myself asking as Zack and Kunsel helped me off the floor.

Sephiroth took one look at me and said, “That you function differently from most magic-users. And he was correct.”

“Yaaayyy…” I laughed as Zack lifted me into his arms. “Did you grow more muscle?”

“Yes.” Zack’s face is so red, it reminds me of a flower…

_Pretty, pretty flower…_

I should go visit Sector 7 again…

…

…

When my head had finally cleared from whatever euphoric haze was clouding it, I had fifteen minutes to go before my break ended. The sudden clarity had me feeling as though I had been drenched in a bucket of ice water.

“Well, that’s embarrassing,” I said aloud, to no one in particular.

Zack only shook his head and sighed. Kunsel was nowhere in sight, having likely left earlier, while I was still out of it. Sephiroth, however, had no response at all as he continued filling out paperwork.

“What I do?” I don’t like that look, Zack…

“You…” Zack coughed into his hand, his cheeks a vibrant shade of red. “Kept touching my arms.”

“Strong arms, huh?” Sephiroth finally spoke.

I paused for a moment, my face soon heating up from embarrassment as I curled into the cushions of the sofa I was resting in—when did that happen?

_Did I pass out?_

I might have, because I think there’s a trail of drool by the corner of my mouth—oh no, there’s a wet spot!

_Uuuugh, this is **really** embarrassing!!_

“Since you’ve cleared your head, I might as well tell you of an offer that Genesis had for you.” Sephiroth set aside his pen and paper for the moment, his gaze focusing on me when I looked in his direction.

_Th-Thump!_

_Be still, my heart!_

“As an apology for unintentionally causing you distress, Genesis would like to educate you properly on materia usage.” Come again? “As I mentioned earlier, you function a lot differently from most magic-users.”

“How?” I didn’t even know there was a standard.

“Having heard from Zack, it is likely because you are self-taught,” Sephiroth explained. “Which would mean that there are gaps in your skillset that require some mending before it causes you any harm. Today is a good example of such, as you allowed a summon to remain active, far longer than necessary. Though, if what Genesis said was correct, then it was mostly unintentional.”

“It was.” Don’t even ask how I did it.

“A lot of what Sera does is unintentional at times.” You know, Zack, when you say it like that, it sounds bad.

_It probably is._

“How am I still alive?” I honestly don’t know.

“Please don’t asks questions like that…” Sorry, Zack…didn’t mean to make you worry.

“In any case, Genesis would prefer it if you visited his office twice a week—at minimum.” Son a bitch. “He will provide materia as a reward.”

_Oh, he’s good._

“Anyways, thank you so much for all your concern!” I forced a smile. “But I really need to get back to work and…Zack, you wanna talk on the way out?”

“I’m fine with that!” He flashed me a smile.

“Okay, good, um…sorry about your sofa.” That wet spot should dry out on its own, so… “And thanks for the elixir, even though you didn’t have to…”

Sephiroth blinked twice. “But I wanted to.”

…

Okay, I don’t know how to react to that, so I’m just gonna go. “C’mon, Zack.”

“Strong arms, huh?” He laughed nervously as I grabbed him by the arm.

“Sh-Shut up!” It’s not my fault your arms have amazing muscles!!

_When did I become like this?!_

This is the first time I’ve actually dated someone in person, and I just…can’t stop acting this way. There are too many emotions in me that want to come out at once. I want to smile, I want to laugh, I want to cry, and I want to scream. I don’t know what these feelings mean, but just being this close to Zack makes me… _feel_ like this.

_I wonder how it would’ve gone with my past life’s girlfriend…_

I never got a chance to visit her in person, so I do have some regrets. But overall, I just hope that she’s doing okay.

_I know I’m okay._

Don’t know for how long, but for the time being, this is fine.

“Eep!” I let out a small squeak when Zack’s tangled his fingers with mine.

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

_Yeah, this is definitely fine._

I got teased to hell and back by Marleeta when I returned to the station, holding hands with Zack. Of course, it was all in good fun as she handed me a disposable coffee dispenser.

“Good luck, because you’re needed in Upper Management!” Marleeta folded her hands underneath her chin.

“See you around, Zack.” I waved at him before heading off towards the elevators. Now to see if I still remember where Upper Management is…

Hmmm…

_Oh well, I’ll figure it out._

It’s not like I’m going anywhere, anytime soon—not while I’m one of Shinra’s delivery girls.

…

…

The days go by, and soon, it’s been more than two weeks. The deliveries keep coming, and I’m always out and about, during my shifts. Too many people need caffeine, though I sometimes find myself willingly delivering tea to Urban Planning Administration. The office is a lot less hectic, when there isn’t a private meeting going on between Reeve and his employees.

As usual, his assistant is the one who greets me every time I show up. “Thank you for your services.”

“It’s nothing,” I said as I set the cup on Reeve’s desk, which is always covered in papers. “Take it easy, okay? Too much stress is bad.”

It’s enough that you’re actually trying, unlike most of the guys in charge in Upper Management.

“Thanks, Sera.” Reeve took the cup without looking away from his computer. “Take care of yourself as well—you have a family back home, don’t you?”

“Uhhh…yeah!” I nodded my head. “They’re not much, but…I don’t mind.”

I still wish that Ashe and Lanette were around, but I’m okay with Elmyra, Marle, and Aerith—and Biggs, too. Everyone in Sector 7 and 5, really. There’s something about the people I know that keep me motivated to do my best.

Often, when I’m not making custom orders myself for Reeve, I’m in the lower floors, where I come in contact with the other Turks, besides Tseng, Reno, and Rude. I actually met their boss, and uhhhh…

“Yes?” I forced a smile for the man, taking note of the scars on his face and his otherwise stern expression.

“It’s nothing—you may leave.” He dismisses me without another word, drinking his coffee as he read through a couple of papers.

_I think his name is Veld? Ehhh??_

I feel like I’ve heard that name before while on a Wikipedia binge, but I can’t be too sure. Whatever it is, I know this won’t be the last time I’ll be seeing him.

_And it’s not._

Because I end up running into him, one day, on the elevator, while making my way to General Affairs. He stared at me, as I held the two disposable coffee dispensers in my hands, while the elevator slowly went down to our destination. I have since gotten used to the sensation that comes from going up and down elevators constantly. It’s weird, I still hate it, but it’s not as bad as it was during the first few days.

When it turned out that we were getting off on the same floor, Veld offered to take the coffee dispensers himself.

“Take care of yourself,” he told me, his expression as stern as ever.

“Y-Yes!” I swallowed hard and got back into the elevator, quickly making my way back to Floor 63.

As usual, Marleeta had an order for me to deliver. Yet again, it’s Upper Management. Been coming here often, which is…certainly something, but hey—things happen. I just have to get used to it.

However, after the eleventh time it’s happened this week, I started to notice that there’s a pattern. And it’s not really a pattern, but a consistent situation of me having to personally deliver the same, _fucking_ custom order that belongs to a certain blond-haired Middle Manager who I _swear_ was checking me out.

_Gross!_

“Have you been eating well, Miss Ornitier?” Normally, that’d be a genuine concern, but coming from the guy who has been making my delivery services weird, I’m like…seeing a lot of red flags. “If you’d like, you can join us for dinner in the evening.”

_I don’t like that, uh-uh, get me out of here!_

“Thank you, but no—I can’t afford to miss my train!” I forced a smile, trying my hardest not to gag. “If you’ll excuse me, I have other orders I need to get to. It’s urgent—you know how Genesis gets when he doesn’t get his coffee on time.”

Thankfully, that’s all I really have to say to get this asshole to back off. Eeeugh, where’s the HR department in this place? I think I might have to file a report soon…

Otherwise, I might have to actually kill a person. And while morbid, it’s starting look like an actual option, with each and every encounter I have with the guy. The last thing I want is to get trapped on the elevator with him…

_Well, I do have a dagger._

And Genesis’s training sessions have actually been improving my materia skills. It’s not that I was bad or anything, I just…needed a little polish—or so Genesis has told me.

“You are full of potential—potential that shouldn’t be squandered.” If this is your attempt to get me to join SOLDIER, then tough luck, buddy! “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess.”

I heaved out a sigh as I held out my hand. “We seek it thus, and take to the sky…!”

A blast of wind magic left my hand, sending Genesis back a few feet. He had himself guarded, very much resistant to most magic, due to the armor he wore, and the materia he had on him.

Thanks to this asshole, I was starting to memorize passages from LOVELESS. Any longer, and I might actually start to form an opinion on the piece.

_An actual **opinion**!_

I still can’t summarize the damn thing in the way he wants me to, but he is enjoying what little moments he can get out of it, now that he has someone else to talk to. Usually, Angeal is around, if only to keep an eye on Genesis and me. It’s mostly because of the fact that Genesis outright books the entire floor for an hour or two, each time he takes me to the SOLDIER training room for practice.

Sometimes, Angeal brings in Zack, so he can get some valuable training from this. At one point, Zack even gave me some of his old uniforms to wear.

“So you don’t have to worry about getting your clothes dirty,” he told me with a smile on his face.

“Aww, that’s sweet…” If only his clothes didn’t fit me big…geez, he really grew a lot since our first meeting.

_And I haven’t done shit._

It really sucks to have Angeal offering to tailor some of Zack’s old turtlenecks and pants. Like…I appreciate it, but it gets awkward having comments thrown at you about needing to eat more.

“I eat enough, dammit!” This body refuses to grow when it comes to height! Even Aerith got a good boost since our first meeting with Zack!

_It’s not fair!_

Maybe I’ll have more luck next year, when I turn fifteen… In the meantime, I’m stuck with whatever modifications that Angeal can make in these hand-me-downs from Zack.

“Sorry he’s like that,” Zack apologized to me after one particular training session, in which I managed to get Aerora to work without any issues. “He’s a bit of a cheapskate when the opportunity strikes.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” At least the pants and turtleneck fit. I have since given up on the shoulder pads and especially the belt around my waist. It’s just too big…

_Ha, that’s what she said._

Oh great, I’m becoming more immature with each passing day that I don’t grow an inch… “Did you get taller?”

“No—but I did gain some weight!” Zack grinned as flexed at me. “See?”

“You’re such a show-off.” And this is when he’s _not_ doing squats.

“You love it.” I do—stop, you’re gonna make me laugh!

“You two are a tragedy waiting to happen.” Shut up, Genesis—we didn’t ask for your opinion.

Angeal paused for a moment to think. “Hmmm…I think they’ll make it.”

“Geez, you guys _suck_!” You guys are lucky that Aerora doesn’t work on you two!

_Not that it’d do anything in the first place._

Angeal and Genesis are no joke when it comes to combat. Just add Sephiroth, and you got yourself a battle for the ages. Thankfully, Sephiroth kept his distance…at least, until Genesis decided I was ready for Aeroga.

So I accidentally messed up, and sent Aeoroga in his direction while I was practicing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” I kept repeating myself as I helped him fix his hair. It was as soft as ever, with an ever-changing aroma that came from the shampoo and conditioner that he used. I’m pretty sure if his fanclub knew about this, I’d get jumped…then again, I’m only fourteen.

_Would that stop them, though?_

Eeugh, I rather not find out. “Sorry about that…”

“You have certainly been improving.” Sephiroth turned his attention to Zack. “As have you.”

“Thanks!” Zack gave Sephiroth a thumbs-up, as though he didn’t get knocked out earlier when my first attempt at casting Aeroga sent him into a wall.

That certainly made for an interesting story to share with Aerith when I met up with her after work. As usual, she was selling flowers in Sector 8, waiting patiently for me to show up so that we could head home together. Aerith had a good laugh, while Elmyra…

“You’re going to get hurt one of these days.” Yeah, Elmyra had a more negative reaction when we told her the story over dinner.

“I’ll be careful.” I can certainly promise you that—and even if I do get hurt, Genesis has my medical bills covered.

Elmyra sighed and shook her head. “So long as you come back home in one piece…”

“Anyways, I almost sold all of my flowers today!” Aerith was quick to change the subject.

“Did you now?” Elmyra smiled. “You’re really making a profit!”

“Rude certainly helped, since he bought out all my red flowers.” Aerith laughed behind her hand. “Said they were for Reno.”

I snorted. “Seriously?”

“Those flowers will go really well that hair.” Elmyra couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s what I said!” Aerith piped up. “I think he’s planning on pranking Reno, since he likes to sleep on the job sometimes.”

“It’s usually when he’s in auditing with Rude.” I’ve seen it a couple of times while delivering coffee to the Turks. “I’m guessing he’s trying to do what we did to Tseng.”

“How long ago was that?” Aerith tilted her head to the side.

“I forget.” Still haven’t found a picture of that. Maybe one day, I can get it from Reno…assuming Reno will ever get access to it. He’s like the last person I’d expect to have it, because he’s not the type to keep quiet about that stuff. And Tseng knows it, from how often he avoids messing up on Reno’s watch.

In the meantime, I managed to snag myself a photo from Rude when I delivered his coffee the next day. It was absolutely wonderful, seeing the way that Rude had delicately braided in the red flowers into Reno’s hair.

_I have to show this to Aerith!_

“When did he notice?” I asked.

“He didn’t notice until we arrived home.” And that was how I found out that Rude and Reno were roommates.

_Oh my god, they were roommates._

Jokes aside, my deliveries went on as usual, but we don’t talk about that—oh no. I’m _totally_ not becoming claustrophobic because of the elevators.

_Ahahaha, whatchu talkin’ about?_

Genesis still bugged me about LOVELESS during our training sessions—by the by, I am now working my way up through ice magic. I’m starting off with Blizzard, which gave me some… _interesting_ results.

“Ummm…is it normal for your hand to frost up?” This never happened to Aerith. At best, her hands get _really_ cold from using Blizzara, and this sure as hell ain’t Blizzara.

_What gives?_

“You could have a higher affinity for magic, likely a result of your parentage.” Oh right—my biological father…wow, I haven’t though about him in ages. Shit. “Either that, or it could be the mythril dagger you have on you.”

Oh right—Zack did say that mythril was good for magic users…wait. “How did you know about that?”

“Sephiroth heard it from Angeal, and Angeal heard it from Zack.” Did he, now? “I suspected it when your Aeroga was a lot more intense than most first-time users, though your casting of Blizzard is what confirmed it.”

“And you couldn’t have warned me about it?” I’m only lucky that it was just Blizzard, and not Blizzara!

_Let’s not find out what Blizzara does…_

“Wind magic is the easiest of the elements for beginners due to its lack of secondary effects,” Genesis explained. “Ice magic, however…it may be of your best interest to unequip the weapon now, while your body is still adjusting to the spell’s effects.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” I pulled the dagger out of my pocket and threw it aside. I’ll pick it up later, for now… “How long is it going to take for my hand to defrost?”

“Two minutes—you’re not going to like the sensation.” And he’s right—because the sensation was like heat returning to your hand after shoving it into a bucket of ice water.

“Aaauuuugh!!!”

…

…

Blizzara goes a lot better than Blizzard, but Blizzaga leaves my hands feeling far too chilly for comfort. A thin layer of frost covers the surface of most things I touch, with a few ice crystals sometimes floating off the palms of my hands. The effects are supposed to last a week, and while annoying, it could have been worse…

_This was without the mythril dagger in my possession._

And like…you could be Zack, who often forgets about that, as he reaches out to grab my hand…only to have his hand covered in ice.

“You’re such an idiot!” Don’t know why he can’t wait for the secondary effects to wear off.

“But I like holding your hand.” Aww, Zaaaack…

“You’re gonna make me cry!!” It feels like my face is about to melt…

Aerith takes it in stride, even when I accidentally froze all of the flowers in her basket.

_Shit!_

“You wanna help me sell these?” she asked. “I’m sure there are a few people who would appreciate some cold flowers in the summer.”

“Sure!” It’s the least I can do for my screw up.

To get by it, I have to wear a pair of gloves—which Zack was all too eager to provide. It made coffee delivery easy…and then Marleeta decided to take advantage of my situation. She had me deliver cold drinks and food, and while it’s not that bad…it still makes for some awkward situations when prolonged contact with my hand starts to freeze liquid solid.

“First time using Blizzaga?” Reeve, I want to know what you know if that was the first thing that popped into your head…

“Tell me what Firaga does?” I might as well get that out of the way.

“You should _really_ work your way up to that spell.” There’s this look on his face that makes me not want to ask anymore questions…but I still do anyways. “Trust me, you do not want to know. Just heed my warning.”

_Alright, then—keep your secrets._

Reno wouldn’t stop teasing me about it, because I managed to completely freeze over Veld’s drink. It was embarrassing, and I sure as hell felt like I was going to get yelled at…but Veld wasn’t angry. If anything, he seemed more…annoyed. Not at me, though—if what Reno said was correct.

“He is correct,” Rude confirmed after I had asked him.

“Ahh…thank you. Here’s your iced mocha, by the way.” You might want to take it out of my hand before it freezes solid. “Extra whipped cream.”

“Thank you.” It’s somewhat surprising that Rude has a sweet tooth… It’s a lot more reserved than Reno’s, but I think that’s what makes it adorable.

_I think this counts as gap moe._

Tseng, on the other hand, does not at all surprise me with his taste for bittersweet drinks. He always did strike me as a sort of dark chocolate type of guy…which is only proven when I slide him a bar of it when he wasn’t looking. I hear about it later, from Reno, that he started eating as soon as I left the room.

_I guess Tseng can also cute when he wants to be._

As soon as my ungloved hands stopped freezing shit like Elsa, Genesis moved me onto a more familiar type of magic. And by that, I mean he helped me max out my poison materia. So now I can use Bioga and…

_Oh no…_

I accidentally poisoned myself. Compared to Bio and Biora, Bioga was a lot more potent, and…the secondary effect was having a (thankfully) temporary toxic touch that…made it easy to contaminate things. Like your bottled water…apparently, the poison seeped through the container and…yeah.

_And this is **without** the mythril dagger._

“Huurgh…” Oh porcelain gods—never leave my sight. “Eeeeeeend meeeeee.”

_This sucks so much!!_

Reno can kiss my ass for all his complaints about a simple Bio spell. At least the poison _only_ made him nauseous, with a slight chance of vomiting. Bioga?

_Huuuurk!_

“Aww, you can’t even hold down an elixir—and that’s the _best_ thing for you!” Zack pulled back my hair as I hurled the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

“Why would you waste it on me?” I can barely keep down an antidote, which was why Angeal and Genesis left to go fetch some cleansing materia.

“I thought it would make you feel better!” I mean, it did, just…

“Don’t touch my hand.” I have no idea how long this is going to last, but eating was going to be a trial without some sort of remedy or cleansing materia on hand.

Thankfully, Aerith had a solution…at least, for me. And that was the yellow ribbons she tied into my hair. Apparently, they were actual ribbons—like the ones used to give you resistances against status effects and other things.

_That’s assuming I’m not mixing up anything with my Kingdom Hearts II synthesis achievements._

“You’re…gonna want to avoid handling food for a while.” And that’s how I became Reeve’s temporary assistant.

“Thank you so much for the job.” I honestly wasn’t expecting him to step in.

“Marleeta informed me of your situation.” Ahh, I see.

“So…” Reeve sure was dealing with this casually… “What are you wearing?”

“Star pendant,” Reeve quickly replied. “Always have it on me, in case anyone tries to mess with my food.”

“Shit—that’s a thing?” How cutthroat is this place?!

“I’ve dealt with some…resentful coworkers.” Reeve paused for a moment to organize a stack of papers. “That said, you are showing quite a lot of promise when it comes to materia. Any reason why you haven’t considered SOLDIER, or at least security?”

“Personal reasons.” That being the memories I have of children from Sector 7 dying young because of the war. The only reason Zack has avoided most of the dangers was because Angeal often intervened. “And I don’t think security wants me around.”

_I’m pretty sure that was the first thing Tseng crossed off during my assessment…_

Not that I was looking for job as a security officer—I just wanted something simple to start out with, and I guess coffee delivery was good enough.

“Hmm.” Reeve stared at me for a moment before picking up his pen to fill out another paper. “I guess not everyone is cut out for such strenuous work. Still, I hope you find good use for those skills of yours.”

“Don’t worry, I will!” I smiled at him. “I’m thinking of joining the Neighborhood Watch when I’m older.”

“That’s a good decision.” Reeve nodded his head.

“Thank you!” For now, I just want to save up money, and spend as much time around Zack. The war was almost over, and the events of _Crisis Core_ were looming over my head.

_Geez, I **really** hate only knowing the main story beats._

I knew I should’ve picked up the game instead of rage quitting because I died to Ifrit…

_Come to think of it, where is the Ifrit materia?_

…

…

Thankfully, the secondary effects of Bioga don’t last as long as Blizzaga. It wore off after five days. So I was back to delivering coffee again, without any risks of poisoning people.

“Heard you got poisoned.” Reno had the most annoying shit-eating grin on his face when I handed him his coffee.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you too.” I don’t even care if Veld’s in the room—you’ll _all_ deal with my swearing. “You’re such a baby, though.”

“I am _not_!” Reno sounded so offended.

“I threw up an elixir and an antidote—get on my level of being poisoned!” I can share the experience with you if you want!

“I wouldn’t go provoking her,” Tseng warned Reno.

“Not like she can do anything with this bad boy around.” Reno held up his star pendant for everyone to see.

“I do wonder how your resistance against poison has come along,” Veld finally spoke.

“Please don’t.” Reno cringed.

“Maybe I should get you a ribbon.” Oh, ribbons are absolutely wonderful, Rude!

“I’m sure it’d look nice in Reno’s hair!” Though, I wonder what color Rude will gun after…

It’s black—Rude picked out a black ribbon to go with Reno’s suit. I saw it tied to the back of his googles, the color standing out considerably in his red hair.

“Looking good!” I said while making finger guns at Reno.

Reno snorted. “Could say the same about you.”

I had to slap his hand away from my ribbons. “No touchy!”

I don’t trust this guy, now that he’s immune to all status ailments. Knowing him, he’ll press his luck and— ”Payback time!”

“Ack—no!” I wheezed when Reno suddenly put me in a chokehold. “What the fuck, dude?!”

“What I’ve been wanting to do since you started working here!” Reno laughed as he mashed his knuckles into my scalp.

“Reno—Reno stop, ahahaha!” Oh god, you’re messing up my hair!

“I’ll only stop when you apologize for poisoning me that one time.” That was years ago, Reno!! “And the memory is still fresh!”

“F-Fine—Fine!” I laughed. “I give, I give!”

“Say it!” Reno applied more pressure to his knuckles.

“I’m sorry for poisoning you!!” Now let me go before you tangle up my hair!!

“What is going on?” The elevator doors had opened, and Veld was right there, just staring at us.

Predictably, Reno shoved me aside, pretending as though he wasn’t just treating me like some annoying brat right in front of his boss. Veld looked him over with a stern gaze, his attention soon shifting over to me. I gave him a nervous smile as I fixed my hair.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t delivering coffee!” I hissed at Reno.

I’m still on my shift, just…Reno got into the elevator and pressed a button before I had a chance to press any of them myself, so here I am, just waiting for my fucking turn. Really getting that claustrophobic feel from this elevator, now that Veld is here—the dude is _massive_.

_Keep cool—just keep cool._

Thankfully, Veld solved the issue by pressing a button to a floor we were approaching during our descent. I got off immediately, flipping Reno the bird and sticking my tongue out at him as the doors closed. I’m not sure what Veld thought about it, but Reno looked somewhat nervous to be left alone with him.

_Good. That’s for messing with my hair._

The days went by without a care in a world, besides the smell of coffee beginning to turn my stomach. Near the end of the month, Genesis decided I was ready to start training with fire materia.

_It’s been three thousand years…_

The materia looked like any other materia, with swirls inside that were almost alive, and a gleam in the light that would distract me every so often. There were faint indents here and there, which would usually imply that it has seen some use.

“I have used it a few times to test out its level,” Genesis explained, basically confirming that he found the fire materia instead of buying it. “It’s safe for you to use.”

“Cool.” I paused for a moment before reaching into my pocket to pull out the mythril dagger. “Whoops.”

_That would’ve been dangerous._

“Why do you always have that on you?” Zack…you’re the one who gave this to me. _Why_ are you asking me that? “I’m just curious.”

“Ehh, it’s a force of habit.” One that developed pretty quickly.

_Not sure how to feel about that._

“The slums are a dangerous place.” Only if you end up in the wrong place, at the wrong time, Angeal! Otherwise, it’s pretty chill…

_Ignoring Wall Market._

I’ve been there before in order to get to Sector 7—but only in the mornings, when it’s pretty dead. At night was when Wall Market was most active, with unsavory people. The only downside about visiting Sector 7 was that I had to take the trains there to topside, which meant going near the train graveyard.

_I still hate that place._

But it’s worth it, to see the garden, and Locke and Celes’s kid, as she forms her own group of friends that remind me a lot of myself when I was her age.

_I should get her another moogle plush._

“Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul,” Genesis began quoting LOVELESS again, which was a good sign as any that our next lesson has started.

“Pride is lost,” I continued, holding out my hands as concentrated on casting Fire. I was wary of the secondary effects, anticipating whatever hell my hands were gonna go through. “Wings stripped away, the end is—”

Without any warning, a massive explosion shot out of my hand, the scorching heat immediately spreading across the palms of my hands. There was a miscalculation—that was the first thing that everyone could tell. Genesis rushed to push Zack and Angeal out of the way of the flaming projectile. The fire set him ablaze as I was thrown back into a wall from the recoil.

_Thud!_

My vision spun from the harsh impact as pain blossomed in the back of my head. I could taste blood in my mouth, the smell of it and burning embers making my stomach twist and turn.

_Am I on fire?_

I could feel something on my back, slowly creeping its way up with an intense heat that would surely leave a mark without proper treatment. It kept moving up and up and up, until I finally managed to move my hand behind my head to snuff out the flames before it could touch my scalp.

Little by little, my vision started to blur. I could hear Angeal making a commotion as he tried to stop the fire from completely engulfing Genesis. Zack, however, was more concerned with my wellbeing, from the way he used ice magic to dispel some of the flames around me. He grabbed me by the hand, wincing in pain when the molten fire covering my hands burned through his gloves.

“’m ssssorryyyy…” I slurred out, my mouth refusing to work with me.

“It’s okay—it’s okay!” he told me as he used Blizzara to coat his hands in ice. The temperature was enough to work through the heat, slowly extinguishing the fiery surface across my hands. “Just hang in there!”

_I wish I could…_

But my consciousness was like grains of sand slipping through my fingers. What little I could keep was only enough to make out a few shadowy figures that were peering over Zack’s shoulders before the rest all slipped away. And then, all I knew was darkness.

…

…

When I came to, it was to the blinding walls of a white hospital room. I had a hard time moving, with how every movement made my body scream with pain. It took me a minute, but I noticed how I was only able to see out of one eye—like there was something obstructing the other. I was hooked up to an IV and a machine that kept my vitals in check.

Bandages were wrapped meticulously around my hands, just loose enough for me to wiggle my fingers without any resistance. Cool air brushed the nape of my neck, making me shudder from the sensation. It’s been a while since I’ve last felt something like that…the last time being when my hair was still…

_Short._

“Ahhh…” I want to check, but I don’t think I should be moving much right now. Sighing, I looked around the room, my gaze stopping over Zack’s sleeping figure as he sat in a chair right by my bed. His hands, like mine, were also wrapped in bandages, but beyond that—he was perfectly okay. “H-Hey…”

My throat was so dry, that it felt like my vocal cords were going to strangle me if I didn’t have something to drink fast.

“Zaaaack.” Oh geez!!!

“Huh—Sera!” Zack jumped out of his chair and ran to my side. “Are you okay?!”

“Water…!!” Please get me something before I start choking on air.

Zack blinked a few times before nodding his head. He ran off, only to return within a couple of minutes with a cup of water in his hand. At his side, were two very familiar faces who I wasn’t expecting to see so soon.

“Nice to see you’re awake.” Angeal greeted me with a smile.

“Hmmm…” The cool water felt refreshing, from the way it just spread throughout my body as I continued to drink. “How long…was I out?”

“About a few days.” Zack scratched the back of his head. “Ummm…don’t freak out, but…your hair…”

“I figured.” It’s not like it matters much to me—wait… “Are the ribbons okay?”

“Is that all you have to say?” Zack huffed out a laugh. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Now you know how it feels to be me.” I smiled through the pain making my head hurt. “But seriously, are they okay? Aerith is gonna be…shit—Aerith!”

“Uhh, she knows, though…” Zack twiddled his fingers. “She’s pretty mad at Genesis, over here.”

“I apologized to her in person,” Genesis finally spoke. “It was my fault entirely. I gave you the wrong materia.”

“Wrong as in…?” I tilted my head to the side.

“I gave you a maxed-out fire materia instead of the new one I had gotten for you.” Ahhh…that makes…sense…wait—how did I…! “There’s a reason why novices aren’t given access to third-level spells. And it’s because the body is not yet used to the magic itself. That is why you were working your way up.”

“So that explosion…” That was Firaga?

“The highest level of fire magic, and you managed to cast it perfectly—with some unintended side-effects.” That’s an understatement…

“How did you come out of this unscathed?” I don’t see a god damned injury on this bastard. Hell, his hair is somehow still intact—it looks longer than ever, honestly.

“Thanks to his resistances, he came out fine.” Angeal clapped his hand on Genesis’s shoulders. “However, there was a point where we almost lost him, due to the fire leaving him without any oxygen. Thankfully, he pulled through, otherwise…”

“I’d be dead.” Genesis’s tone was as blunt as ever.

Oh.

 _OH_.

“Oh god.” I think I’m gonna be sick…I almost killed a man.

_Keep it in, keep it in, keep it in!_

I know I make jokes about killing people, but actually going through it—oh god, I don’t think I can handle that responsibility…

“There is nothing to worry about.” Genesis, I almost killed you. Why are you so chill?! “As I’ve mentioned before, the fault is entirely on me for causing this incident.”

“But I’m…the one who cast the spell.” Oh geez, I can still feel some heat coming from my hands… “Are my hands going to be okay?”

“They’ll be fine,” Angeal reassured me. “The bandages are doing a good job at containing most of the secondary effects, with a cooling effect in place to keep you comfortable. You just have to reapply it every few hours or so.”

“Ahh…” I held up my bandaged hand to my face. “How…do I do that?”

“I’ll show you!” Zack piped up. “It’s similar to my hands, but I just have burns—don’t worry about them. They’ll heal on their own in a few days. The bandages are just to protect my skin since it’s so sensitive.”

“I see…” Well…this could’ve been worse. “So when do I go back to work…?”

_Do I still have a job?_

“Is that all you can really ask?!” Zack placed his hands on his hips.

“I’m trying to look on the bright side, okay?!” This is how I cope—if I don’t have work, then woo! I can just kick back and…

“You’re needed in General Affairs.” Oh god dammit, Genesis. I don’t need this! “The Turks have been entrusted to keep you under surveillance while you heal.”

“Am I considered a threat now?” I made a face.

“Kinda…but it’s more like Tseng jumped in and nabbed you before the higher ups had a chance to discover you were involved in the incident,” Zack explained with a smile on his face. “You owe him one, since he went through a lot of paperwork to hide you.”

“Awww…” He really _does_ care!! “So when can I leave?”

“You got another day to go before you’re considered stable.” Angeal tapped his finger on his head. “You had a really nasty concussion, and right side of your face took some damage from the impact. It’s nothing too serious, but the doctors advise against using any more healing magic. They need to make sure everything is healing correctly.”

“I see…” Healing magic _would_ have its limitations. “Good to know, so…when can I—”

“You are not allowed to use any fire magic,” Genesis cut me off.

“Nuts.” If I could snap my fingers, I would, but the bandages prevent me from doing so.

_At least I have Chiko’s fire…_

…

…

Zack was the one who took me home the next day, and let me just say—Aerith is the absolutely sweetest person in the world…but _fuck_ , she almost squeezed all the air out of my lungs from how hard she was hugging me.

“I thought you were…!” Oh no—she’s crying!

“I’m sorry!” I didn’t mean for this to happen! “Please don’t cry—I’m fine!! See?”

Ignore the bandages… _please_.

“I oughta give that Genesis a piece of my mind.” Elmyra muttered a few swears under her breath. “Endangering Sera like that…”

If Elmyra knew the truth, would she still feel the same? Or would she tell me that I was done working with Shinra altogether? Who knows, but she can never know the truth that I had been the one to cause the fire.

Marle seemed to have an idea, based off the way my hands were bandaged up, but she kept quiet about it, not wanting Elmyra to worry her head off.

“Do tell that man that if I ever see him again, I’m going to rip _them_ off.” Marle had such a frightening look in her eyes.

“I will.” I laughed nervously. “Umm…I head back to work tomorrow—but don’t worry! It’s under safer conditions, until I finish healing!”

“Don’t push yourself too much.” Elmyra frowned. “If you start feeling something is wrong, just come home.”

“Don’t worry, I will!” Otherwise, I might make Aerith cry again… “Hey—Zack said you had my ribbons…”

“Yeah, I do.” Aerith sniffed. “You almost burned them…”

“But she didn’t!” Zack piped up. “They’re a lot more durable than they look!”

“That’s good to hear…” Uuugh, I just want to sleep… “Can I head off to bed?”

“Let me help you!” Aerith was quick to offer. “You can head off, Zack—unless you want to stay over a little longer.”

“Is that okay?” Zack looked nervously at Elmyra and Marle.

“Hmm…” Elmyra thought about it for a moment. “I’ll give you two hours at best.”

“I’d say one,” Marle chimed in.

“One and a half!” Aerith insisted. “Be nice to him—he’s the one who helped Sera out when she needed it.”

Even now, Marle and Elmyra had their doubts when it came to Zack. After what happened, I wouldn’t blame them for being a little suspicious of him…even though he didn’t have much involvement in this, besides being at the scene of the incident. But it’s not like I could say much, since the official story was that I got caught in the aftermath of an accident involving Firaga.

I conked out the instant my head hit the pillow, and when I woke up, Tseng was waiting downstairs for me.

“Are you presentable?” Tseng asked me as he looked me up and down.

“Uhhh…” Yeah, no—this shirt and these shorts are for sleeping only.

“Too bad.” Tseng gestured at me to follow. “Get some shoes on—we have a _lot_ to talk about on our way to Shinra Headquarters.”

“What.” I turned to Aerith, who just shrugged. Elmyra just focused on making breakfast, not wanting to deal with Tseng’s presence.

Turns out, there was a helicopter waiting for us.

“I’m not going on that thing.” Fuuuuck that!

“You don’t have a choice.” Without any warning, Tseng hoisted me over his shoulder.

“Put me down, dammit!” I’ll make a scene if you don’t!

“Already making a ruckus this early in the morning?” Man, shut up, Reno—I don’t want to hear it from you!

“What’re you doing?!” Biggs, you loveable bastard—get me out of here!

“We’re just taking her to work.” Tseng, you better explain yourself before Biggs decides to use Aerora on you. “We’re not hurting her, just helping.”

“Yeah, I see you’re carrying her like a sack of potatoes.” Biggs crossed his arms over his chest. “Not something you should do to someone who is recovering from their injuries.”

“I apologize, but I need to get her on the helicopter first before anything.” Tseng handed me over to Rude, who set me down in a seat. “Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

“Fuck you.” I’m not gonna enjoy this… I’m already clinging to the seat for dear life.

“It’s fine—my piloting skills are off the chart!” Reno flashed me a grin.

“I’m gonna die.” Please just let me pass out…

“If you do anything to hurt her, I will murder one of you!” Biggs yelled as Tseng climbed into the helicopter, shutting the door behind him.

“Feisty, isn’t he?” Tseng adjusted his gloves.

“Don’t even think about recruiting him. I’ll strangle you if you do.” That, I can guarantee.

“Too radical for SOLDIER anyways.” Reno remarked. “Now strap yourselves in—we’re ready for take-off!”

Rude reached out to buckle me in, giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Of course, it did nothing to ease my anxiety. I shut my eyes and dug my nails into the cushions, until I was certain I was going to leave some permanent marks. I could feel my heart drop with every dip that the helicopter made.

I’m not sure how I made it, but I think I passed out… I had to, because it was Reno who was shaking me awake.

“Wake up, princess!” Reno, you call me that again and I will poison you when I get the chance. “It’s time to get to work!”

“Where are we?” I had a hard time getting out of the helicopter, so Tseng had to catch me when I stumbled and fell. “Uuugh…”

“You’ll have enough time to adjust.” With the way Tseng said that, it felt like this wouldn’t be the last time I’ll be arriving to work this way…

“Greaaaat,” I said, sourly. “Which floor?”

“This is the seventieth floor,” Rude answered. “This is where President Shinra’s office is located.”

Ahhh…that explains why this…area seems familiar. I think I remember this from the Rufus fight.

_How is Rufus?_

I’d ask, but nahhh… “So why here, and not the roof?”

“Do you really wanna go all the way down from there? In the elevator?” You know, you make a great point, Reno. “Besides—the old man needs to see us at least once per day, lest he thinks we’re up to something.”

“Bummer.” That sounds annoying.

“And you’ll be joining us for however long it takes for your injuries to heal.” Tseng smirked.

“You guys are the worst.” You could’ve at least let me get dressed…

“We do have a change of clothes to provide you for when we reach our office.” Tseng patted me on the back. “For now, just move along.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Don’t touch me—I’m not in the mood right now for physical contact. My nerves are on the fritz, and it feels like there are bees under my skin.

President Shinra had a far more different appearance than what I remembered. For one thing, he wasn’t bald. And he was somewhat slimmer. And, and, _aaaand_ —I can actually see the fucking family resemblance with Rufus.

_Holy shit._

The man gives me and the Turks a look over before going back to his work. Tseng stayed behind to talk to him, so it was just Rude, Reno, and I heading down to General Affairs.

Is it bad to say that I kinda want to see Rufus?

 _Thud_!

Well, too fucking late— _there_ he is! “Son of a bitch!”

I think I pressed down on something tender when I bumped into him, because the right side of my face hurts.

“New recruit?” I heard Rufus asking Reno and Rude.

“Something like that,” Reno replied. “Would be careful around her—she’s kinda feisty.”

_I’ll show you feisty!_

“A little young though.” Man, I take it back—I wish I hadn’t met you…even if you are kinda hot.

_Brain, please— **no**._

His hair is a lot paler than I remembered it being, and his eyes were an intense shade of icy blue. He was pretty tall, though I might just be short…

_Could be both._

“Have some history with her.” Reno, take your arm off my shoulder before I rip it off myself. “Go waaaay back.”

Rude seemed to sense my murderous intent from the way he removed Reno’s arm. He got in front of me and pushed me behind himself as he spoke to Rufus. “She’s still recovering from an accident, so it would be in your best interest to keep your distance.”

“Hmm…” I averted my gaze when Rufus focused on me. “Those eyes…”

_Shit, shit, shit!_

“Nice, aren’t they?” Reno grinned. “She’s only fourteen, so I wouldn’t try anything.”

Rufus scoffed. “I beg your pardon?”

“Let me rephrase it—Rude and I, you can use us however you wish.” Reno patted Rude’s shoulder. “Her, on the other hand…I’d leave her out of it.”

…

“Duly noted.” Rufus adjusted his tie. “You may continue on your way. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

Holy shit—I think my heart’s about to burst. “Haaaa.”

“Yeah, he can be a bit intense,” Reno said as soon as Rufus was out of earshot. “But I wouldn’t worry too much about him.”

“Not if we have anything to say about it.” Rude, I’d appreciate it a lot more if you guys weren’t so vague about my current position. Just…what does this all mean?

I found out as soon as I was handed a black suit, just seconds after going through the doors of Veld’s office. The person who handed it to me was a young man of a short stature (compared to Rude and Reno, I mean), with short, blond hair styled neatly, and blue eyes. He had a smile on his face as he introduced himself as Kusari.

“I hope we can get along!” He extended his hand, immediately grabbing mine as soon as I reached out to him. He shook it vigorously, his smile only growing wider.

“During your time here, you will be dressed like everyone else.” Veld sat behind his desk, his gaze focused on me as I looked over the change of clothes in my hand. “I expect everyone to get along in their own way.”

“I’ll help out if needed!” Oh geez, Kusari is really chipper for a Turk—he _is_ a Turk, right?

“Yeah, he’s a Turk,” Reno confirmed.

“Holy shit.” I guess not all of them are doom and gloom.

It’s a nice change of pace, but I’d rather if Kusari wasn’t so eager to introduce me to the others. There was Mariposa, who was in a rather cheery mood as she wrote down her report. Like Kusari, she wore the standard Turk uniform, though she wore hers with the jacket opened and with white gloves covering her hands. She had short, black hair with dark eyes and pale skin.

Balto was the name of the man sitting next to her, with black hair and blue eyes framed behind a pair of glasses. He had a scar running down his cheek, and by his side, was a sheathed katana. He had to look twice when he saw me, but as soon as Kusari filled him in, he was no longer that surprised.

“For however long you last with us, do try not to get on anyone’s bad side.” Is that a threat, Balto?

“He’s our senior!” Kusari whispered into my ear. “So he tends to act like this to newcomers—it just means he’s worried about you.”

“Ah…” Well, that changes everything.

“Is that the coffee girl?” A young lady with wavy, red hair and brown eyes approached me, looking somewhat surprised. “I was wondering what happened to you.”

“Hello, Cissnei.” How I missed thee—yeah, I’ve already had my encounters with her from time to time. It’s nothing worth mentioning, as it was mostly us passing by each other in the elevators. This time, however, is different. “I guess now we can actually talk.”

“No kidding.” Cissnei huffed out a laugh. “So you’re the temp that Veld was talking about…”

“Yep.” Is that what I am?

_How does this even work?_

I don’t know, but it sure does mean going through a lot of paperwork! Veld made quick use of my presence, now that I was formally introduced to everyone else. I collected reports and delivered information when necessary. At some point, I almost offered to get everyone’s coffee.

“You’re not a delivery girl right now, Sera!” Kusari piped up.

“Sorry—force of habit.” It’s amazing what six to seven weeks can do to ya…

“Hey, new girl—come over here.” Mariposa beckoned me as she was sharpening her throwing knives.

“Ahahhaa…” I looked nervously at her knives, letting out a small yelp when she suddenly turned me around. I stayed still when her fingers touched my hair.

“Just gotta…there we go!” It only took five minutes, but Mariposa managed to trim off some damaged ends. “Sorry, it’s been bugging me all week.”

“It’s fine.” I thought she was gonna do something worse…

The auditing room was where I spent most of my time, due to the many jobs that the Turks undertook. It wasn’t that uncommon for me to sometimes greet them as they entered the room. Sometimes, I got involved in whatever pranks Kusari wanted to play on those who fell asleep on the sofa. As usually, it was Reno…and Reno fucking grabbed my hand before I had a chance to draw on his face.

“Need to try better than that!” He threw me on the sofa, quickly using his legs to keep me down. “Now you’re fucking trapped.”

“Are you serious?!” Right in front of everyone else? “Geez, for someone so skinny, you’re pretty heavy…”

“That’s the muscle, baby!” Reno placed his hands behind his head. “Get comfy, because I don’t plan on moving until Rude comes back from checking up on Aerith.”

“Kusari?” I turned to him, only to get a shrug. “You no help…”

I tried lifting up Reno’s legs, only to have him force them right back down. I could hear Mariposa laughing in the background, with Cissnei shaking her head in disapproval. I tried a few more times before giving up, because it really took a lot of effort to get anywhere, with this asshole.

“I’ll tell you—it’s taking me a lot more effort than usual to keep you down.” Is that supposed to make me feel better? “Nah, just something I thought I’d share.”

“Jerk.” Aww man, really bad time to have a bladder. “Ummm…I need to pee?”

“Too bad—should’ve gone before you tried anything.” Oh, you stupid shit!

“I will rip that ribbon off your goggles and poison you!” Mark my words!

“I’d like to see you try!” Don’t tempt me! “Besides, you don’t have any poison materia.”

“No, but she _does_ have a dagger—I’ve noticed, Sera. Nothing gets by me.” Balto looked away from his paperwork. He adjusted his glasses as he fixated a glare in Reno’s direction. “If she urinates on the sofa, I will personally make you clean it up.”

“Alright, Specs.” Reno heaved out a sigh as he lifted up his legs. “Now get going, ya little brat, before I have to get you another uniform.”

“You better watch your back!” I told him, trying my best to sound intimidating. Except coming from an injured teenaged girl, who stood at 4’6”…yeah, I came off more like a kitten puffing itself up in anger.

“Don’t get so worked up, kid.” Reno laughed.

_One day, dammit!_

On my way back from the restroom, I bumped into Veld. It was a complete accident, due to the bandages covering my right eye affecting my depth perception.

“Sorry!” I immediately apologized, hoping that I didn’t bother him in any way.

“Are you unharmed?” he asked.

“Uhh…a little shaken up, but otherwise fine!” I flashed him a smile. “So…is there anything you need me to do?”

Veld paused for a moment to think and then opened his mouth, only to stop himself. He had this irritated look on his face as he said, “No…not now. You may go.”

“Okay.” Oh geez, that’s scary…

_Just what pissed him off?_

“Oh, if it’s about Veld—he’s pissed off at Hojo!” Reno sat up on the sofa. “It’s thanks to him that he’s lost out on a potential recruit.”

“Ahh…is that it.” I guess that sounds reasonable. “What did Hojo do?”

Reno blinked a few times. “Sera…you know how your father made a mess, here?”

“What does that— _WHAT_.” Okay—time-out, time-out!

“Tseng, you do the honors.” Reno crossed one leg over the other. “You’re the one who did her assessment.”

Tseng had only just entered the room with Rude. He looked somewhat annoyed, but after taking a moment to adjust his gloves, his mood improved considerably.

“If you wish to know, you scored a lot higher than most interviewees.” Tseng seated himself in a chair. “That, paired up with the reports I’ve given over the years, made you a potential recruit for the Turks. However…your father left you quite a mess when it comes to your employment opportunities.”

“Getting blacklisted is no joke!” Kusari piped up, to which Balto quickly shushed him.

“Which is why it carried over to you, even though the issue lies entirely on Ashe Ornitier.” Tseng picked up a pen started filling out a paper. “Had it not been for that, we would’ve granted you a place in our ranks.”

“Is that so?” Huh…

“It’s why you haven’t moved up from being a delivery girl!” Reno switched places with Rude, letting him sit down on the sofa. He stretched out his arms. “On the bright side, you’re now part of our PSA for _why_ you work your way up to higher level magic.”

“What.”

“You’re also on the PSA for why everyone should carry a remedy.” Reno held up a small poster for me to see. “See?”

“When did you get that picture of me?” I can’t be older than eleven in that picture!

_Though I’m pretty sure I poisoned you when I was still ten…_

“I had Rude snap a picture of the next time you were casting Bio.” Reno folded up the poster and shoved it into his breast pocket. “Made it all the more convincing when I brought it up to these guys.”

“No one took Reno seriously, so he made the posters to explain,” Rude brought up.

“Yeah—now you assholes believe me.” Reno crossed his arms over his chest. “Really thought I was exaggerating it.”

“To be fair, you do come off as a trickster.” Coming from Kusari, that felt like a slap in the face.

“I don’t wanna hear it from you!” Reno snapped.

“Too bad!” Kusari stuck out his tongue.

“So…” I’m kinda reeling from all of this information. “What does that make me, then?”

“An unofficial member of our ranks,” Veld answered as he entered the room. He caught everyone’s attention with his sudden presence. Almost at once, the room went silent as the man took his seat behind his desk. “You’ll have some use if we ever need information coming specifically from within this building itself.”

“Is that so?” I laughed nervously. “I’m not…leaving this place without some sort of training, am I?”

“Nope!” Cissnei said with a pop.

“Your training starts tomorrow!” Kusari said with a smile on his face. “Don’t worry—we’ll try not to be too hard on you, since you’re still recovering.”

“As soon as those bandages come off, though…” Reno let out a long whistle. “I don’t envy you.”

“Greaaat…” I wonder if I should tell Zack about it… “Does Zack know?”

“No, and I wouldn’t tell him if I were you.” Tseng looked away from his paperwork. “He can, however, figure it out on his own.”

I see…well… “Do I get to use materia?”

“No fire materia,” Veld quickly stated.

_Nuts._

“So are you part of the Turks, or…?” Zack asked me during lunch the next day.

“Eeehhh…” I rocked my hand in a so-so motion, not knowing how to answer Zack’s question. I can’t exactly give a direct answer, so this is the best I can do. “What brought this on?”

“The suit—even if you do wear the jacket on your shoulders,” Zack said before taking a bite out of his hotdog. “So…do you wanna go to Gongaga with me?”

“Huh?!” Now where did _that_ come from?!

“While you were out of commission, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis had a training session in the training room.” Zack swallowed the food in his mouth. “It started off well, but then Genesis challenged Sephiroth to a fight, and Angeal had to intervene. Genesis got pretty scratched up in the fight, and the training room sustained a lot of damage… So Angeal decided to put me down for an extended leave while the training room is getting patched up.”

_Holy shit, Zack—how can you just say that?_

“And you thought of asking me to go to Gongaga with you?” I arched my brow.

“Yup!” Zack grinned. “Thought it’d be nice to introduce you to my parents. Besides, I…haven’t seen them since I came to Midgar, so I also thought it’d be a good chance to catch up with them. And you look like you really need a break soon, so…”

“Alright, fine.” I don’t see why not.

“Really?!” Zack’s eyes almost sparkled in awe. “Hey, you should bring this up to Tseng, or whoever your boss is now!”

Technically, it’s still Marleeta, but she’s pretty lenient with me, so long as I make up for it later. And Veld…oh man, how do I bring this up to him?

“So Zack wants to take me to Gongaga…” I brought up during an especially quiet moment in the office.

“Oh, I’m from Gongaga.” Apparently, Balto is also from Gongaga. “If you’d like, I can go along to keep an eye on you two. That is…if Veld lets me.”

“You can go along with Tseng—but do try to stay out of trouble.” Veld pulled some papers out of a manila folder. “You can go as soon as you can remove those bandages.”

“You gotta look presentable for your boyfriend’s parents!” Kusari, shut up!

“Yeah, your _boyfriend_ ’s parents!” Reno teased.

“I’m gonna stab you!” Just you watch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, we have _FINALLY_ reached the start of the events in _Crisis Core_ (with _Before Crisis_ right in the background).
> 
> This chapter is brought to you by _Helltaker_ , because my gay ass has a thing for [demon girls in snazzy suits](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/852/480/440.png). Pandemonica is who I had in mind for how Sera’s usual suit looks like when she’s on her coffee deliveries (which is fitting, due to Pandemonica’s need for caffeine). While as a Turk…Sera takes the Justice approach of wearing her jacket on her shoulders, which is reasonable, considering the bandages covering her hands. Just make sure to replace the red shirts with white ones…or don’t—you can have fun. :P
> 
> Major shout-out to **ForestWhisper3** , of [_Horizons_ ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8519801/1/Horizons)fame, for linking me to a fic that FINALLY helped me read LOVELESS, so now I can scroll through the entire poem without my brain shutting off. Couldn’t have done it without that fic, so thanks!!
> 
> And because my dumbass FORGOT to mention it last chapter, shout-out to **RinAstray** , for FINALLY posting her _Final Fantasy VII_ SI fanfic, [All That Awaits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223882/chapters/58361368), on this site. It’s just starting out, but I highly recommend you give it a read! So all that leaves is **Lyrecho** , with her SI!Aerith fic. Shout-out to her, by the way, as well as **kinnoonnanoko** and ESPECIALLY **Neon Navi** , who is to thank for the scene between Reno and Sera on the sofa (based on an actual scenario she jokingly brought up during a stream) and the PSA posters.
> 
> Moving on, I’ve been working my way up to them in the past few chapters, but this chapter is where I REALLY get in with some of the worldbuilding I’ve been developing—starting with secondary effects for magic. It usually happens to first-time casters, though in Sera’s case, hers can be a lot more dangerous since her magic is a lot stronger. Throw in a mythril dagger and…YEAH.
> 
> Just to clarify, Aerith’s magic is also high, but Sera is more suitable for offensive magic. The thing they DO, however, have in common is summons, which I haven’t shown yet for Aerith, but…it’s not that much different from Sera. Honestly, in the case of Sera, it’s almost a fucking reference.
> 
> Anyways, real talk—when I was first bouncing ideas for Sera while streaming _Final Fantasy VII Remake_ , the one thing that stood out the most was that she was just the coffee girl. And now, here she is—official coffee girl who is an unofficial Turks (she’s nowhere on paper, so she can slip through the cracks during her deliveries). The latter was something I only recently decided on, as first and foremost, Sera is just supposed to deliver coffee.
> 
> As mentioned before, I’m not trying to portray the Turks as good guys or bad guys, and if you try to convince me the other way, I will ignore you. They’re very morally grey, with a lot of them having been conditioned to follow orders (some of them even growing up doing such—like Cissnei), even though they don’t agree with them.
> 
> By the by, Kusari is the placeholder name I gave to the Turk by the name of Nunchaku (male) and Mariposa is the one I gave to Knife (female). Balto is the placeholder name for Katana (male) from the _Last Order_ anime, while Cissnei, Shuriken (female), has her own placeholder name from _Crisis Core_.
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to comment! It really means a lot to me, because I always crave that validation. I don’t think I’d ever be as productive as I am now, if it weren’t for you guys keeping me in check, so it’d be hella nice if you guys can keep it up, and if you have any questions, just shoot!
> 
> By the by, Happy Pride Month, y’all, from your local pan/ace nb writer!! Know that you’ll always have a safe place with me if you ever need one, especially after recent events!! If I can make any of you at least smile with my writing, then that’s fine.
> 
> Stay safe, y’all!


	8. Don't Think Twice

There wasn’t much that I could do, when my training began…so Veld would assign me random tasks to accomplish. One of them was stealing Reno’s ribbon from him with the steal materia that Tseng informed Veld about…

So here I am, trying my best not to let Reno notice, but all I get when I try stealing from him is a candy bar with an image of Stamp the Dog printed on its wrapper.

_Well…at least it’s not his underwear._

_…_

_…_

_I’m keeping this._

My second attempt landed me a potion, and like the candy bar, I kept that too. If Reno didn’t want it stolen, he should’ve kept a better eye on his stuff.

The third time, however—he caught me as I was going through the motion, quickly grabbing me by the wrist as he confiscated my materia from me.

“You need to try better than that!” He grinned widely as he held the yellow orb out of my reach. “Either get yourself a replacement…or you steal it back.”

_Not this shit again!_

So that’s the end of my training in that department… _for now_. Which is why Veld quickly moved me over to firearms and ahhh…had me learn how to use a gun—a handgun, to be more precise. Tseng was all too eager…in his own way, of course. Obviously, he refused to let me touch a real gun, giving me a realistic-looking replica to practice on instead.

“You are not allowed to use one until you can properly name each part.” Tseng was also keeping an eye out on how I was holding the replica in my hand. “Unfortunately, this is something that I don’t think we can accomplish within such a short amount of time.”

“I’d be increasingly disturbed if I could.” Even if the gun _is_ fake, I still have some sort of fear that I’d shoot myself anyways, whenever I messed up and dropped it…which happened often, because I’m not used to acting under pressure like this. Speaking of which— “Oops!”

Tseng closed his eyes and sighed as I picked up the replica handgun off the floor. “Drop it again, and I will make you run ten laps.”

I had to run those laps anyways.

_Son of a bitch._

“Why do I even need to learn how to use one?” I asked out loud as I rested on the sofa in the auditing room. “Isn’t it enough that I can use materia?”

“I would like to say yes…but no.” Tseng did not even try to hide his disappointment. “Everyone has to learn how to use one.”

“Even I know how to use one!” Kusari piped up. “Although, I still prefer nunchaku…want me to teach you how to use them?!”

“Kusari—no.” Balto stood up from his seat. “We don’t need the poor girl accidentally hitting herself on the head with them and giving herself another concussion.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say!” Kusari frowned.

“Actually, I agree with him on that!” I don’t trust myself with _anything_ that isn’t a dagger, and even then, the dagger’s on thin ice. And that’s where Mariposa stepped in, because if there was one thing I could do right, it’s learn how to use a dagger properly.

The only thing I really had to worry about was whenever she would pop up at random, just asking me to take my dagger out. She kept track of the time it would take, and how quickly I would get into the proper stance. If I messed up, then she would have me practice for the next hour. It got pretty boring after the sixth time it’s happened.

“Getting better, Sera!” Mariposa gave me a thumbs-up. “How’s your head doing, by the way?”

“Could be better.” It’s almost been three weeks since the incident, and in a couple of days, I should be able to remove the bandages on my head. I still got another week to go for my hands— _just in case_. There was still this unnatural heat coming from the palms of my hands.

_Not a good sign._

“I see…by the way, you’re needed on these floors.” Mariposa handed me a small note, taking a moment to pat me on the shoulder as she walked past me. “Good luck!”

_Did she seriously wait an hour to…oh._

Looks like its reconnaissance time, which means it’s optional to everyone _except_ me!! And damn—that’s a lot of papers I have to collect. And a lot of floors I need to get to and from…

_Hoo boy…_

I’ll just…work my way down.

…

…

Ten floors down, and I already got a feasible stack of papers in my possession. Nothing was out of the ordinary, save for what appears to be a _possible_ embezzlement scam going on between some of the higher ups. Can’t exactly confirm, since most of what I heard was just gossip.

_I’ll keep an eye on it when I get back to delivering coffee._

Whenever that is—I’m leaving Midgar the instant these bandages come off, for however long it takes to get to and from Gongaga… How long am I gonna stay in Gongaga?

_That is a good question._

Maybe…I should get some new clothes for the occasion. Kira and Mira should know what to do, though I’m not sure how they’d react to me leaving Midgar. Ehh, I’ll cross that bridge when I get there…which’ll have to be soon, because the last thing I want happening is for me to leave this shit for the last minute.

_Ding!_

And here’s my stop!

_Thud!_

Or it was, until some _asshole_ straight up walked into me like I wasn’t there, knocking me flat on my ass and sending my papers flying into the air.

“Aaugh!!” I scrambled to collect my papers, muttering a bunch of swears under my breath as I did. I tried to seem as uninteresting as possible, to avoid any further confrontation with the jerk that bumped into me, but I guess we can’t all get what we want.

“You there—who are you?” All it takes is a simple question for me to look away. That’s how I found myself staring at a middle-aged man with graying black hair, dressed white lab coat with brown pants. He wore a hideous yellow t-shirt underneath his lab coat, with open-toed sandals that made me want to strangle him for bad lab etiquette.

_This guy **better** not be part of Research and Development._

If he is, then there goes whatever little faith I had in it.

_It’s amazing I even had any left._

But I guess that’s because I’m thinking about Ashe… I miss him.

“I asked, who are you?” The middle-aged man had the gall to put his foot down on one of the papers I was picking up. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

Well, no shit—I don’t do deliveries to Research and Development, or any other laboratories for that matter. This is probably the first time I’ve bumped into someone who’s from Research and Development…assuming he _is_ from that department.

“Sera Ornitier—I’m just someone of no importance.” I’m selling myself short, but can you really blame me? This dude kinda reeks, as though he’s spent the last few weeks, holed up in a lab.

“That explains the bandages…” The man rubbed his beard in thought, his gaze still focused on me. “You’re the one who got caught in that accident.”

“What of it?” Can you please move your foot? I have other papers to collect, dammit.

“You have quite the eye right there.” Yeah, yeah—you’re not the first person who’s commented on my eyes…er, eye, in this case. The other one is still hidden under these bandages.

_Can’t wait to get my depth perception back._

“Sir, with all due respect—I have a task I need to get to.” Please just let me do my job—it’s the _only_ thing I have going for myself right now, you absolute asshat.

There’s a pause before the man finally lifts his foot off the paper I’m trying to take. I backed away after that, making sure to take any papers that were right by him to avoid a repeat of his earlier actions. I narrowed my eye as I watched the elevator doors slowly close shut, the man’s gaze still focused on me.

“What a jackass.” Uuugh, I’m glad that’s over…

I gathered up the last of the papers and stood up. I took a moment to adjust my clothes before going on my way, wanting to forget everything about that encounter I just had. What was frustrating was this odd sensation of déjà vu, just slowly eating away at me from the back of my head.

It really only clicked when I told Veld about it.

“That was Hollander.” Veld set aside his stack of papers on his desk. “He didn’t ask you any strange questions…did he?”

“Just my name.” Nothing more than that… “Why?”

“Lately, it feels as though something is…off with him.” More than usual?

He looks exactly like I last remembered him…somewhat—my memory is shit.

“Either way, I’d avoid him as often as possible.” I’ll keep that in mind, Veld! “Now what else do you have to share?”

“Some of the guys in Upper Management might be in the middle of some sort of embezzlement scam!” I held up my fists, my body soon shaking with excitement. “I’ll keep an eye on them as soon as I get back to delivering coffee!”

It feels good to have a purpose for once. Makes my life a little less boring…

“You’re very eager, aren’t you?” Oh—I’m sorry I… “It’s fine—there’s nothing wrong with that.”

There’s a slight curve to Veld’s mouth as he looks at me with what I can only assume is approval. It’s weird, but…I don’t hate it—in fact…

_I think I like it._

“You did an excellent job.” Veld nodded his head. “You can relax now—I’ll have Kusari inform you of your next task.”

“Perfect timing!” Oh no—Mariposa, whyyy?! “C’mon, you know the drill.”

And I fumbled spectacularly, just seconds after pulling out my dagger. I underestimated how close I was to Veld’s desk and crashed into it as I was getting into position. The impact was strong enough to hurt, causing me to yelp loudly in pain as I dropped my dagger. The dagger clattered loudly against the floor, the sound just loud enough to almost echo throughout the room.

…

…

“Okay, let’s try that again!” Welp…there goes the rest of my hour.

Honestly, it could be worse, and I’m glad it’s not. Once the bandages were off, I had better luck with my training now that I was able to use both of my eyes again to see. I reacted faster to Mariposa’s presence, making fewer and fewer mistakes with each encounter that we had. I was even able to recover my steal materia from Reno, though that was hugely based on luck and maybe a bit of pity…

It’s not often that I find Reno sleeping on the sofa, with his guard seemingly down. You would think that it would make him an easy target, but far from it. He was doing this on purpose, so it was really up to me, with how I handled this. If I play my cards right, then I can steal back my materia without waking him up. If not, then it all depends on how fast I can get away from him.

_Pfft, yeah—not happening._

Reno’s too fast for my liking, with the reflexes of an agile cat that will absolutely claw up my hand if given the chance. I consider myself quite fortunate that Reno kept my steal materia in the pocket that I first checked. Otherwise, this would’ve been a lot more difficult, and I’m certain that I would’ve gotten caught as soon as I checked the other pocket.

That’s not to say that I didn’t get caught— _oh no_. He scared the crap out of me when his hand wrapped itself around my wrist.

“You know you could do better than that…right?” Fuck off, dude—you have more years of experience than I do!! “I’ll give you some leeway, since you just had your bandages removed. Next time…I won’t be as lenient.”

That still didn’t stop him from messing up my hair. A comeuppance was a comeuppance, and this was pretty much how it usually was, whenever Reno and I butted heads. I’d contribute, but Reno’s limbs are far longer than mine, putting him at what was currently an unfair advantage.

“Suck it up—you’ll figure it out eventually!” Using only his hand on my forehead, Reno was able to keep me at an arm’s length distance away from himself. It was annoying to admit, but he won this round…

_As per fucking usual._

It at least gave me something to talk Zack about, as I ate lunch with him on the first floor.

“You really haven’t grown much, huh?” Dammit, Mira—what have I told you about eavesdropping?! “Sorry! But it’s hard to ignore you when you’re rather loud.”

“Ohh…” Well damn…that just ruined my mood.

“It’s not a bad thing!” Mira quickly explained herself. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean it like that…you want me to buy you some ice-cream, or…?”

“It’s fine…it’s just me.” Really, it’s just me. “I’ll get over it.”

Hopefully. Otherwise, I’m gonna have to put up with my rejective sensitive dysphoria making me feel like shit for the next few minutes. Don’t know why I even care if people tell me that I’m loud.

_Stupid brain._

“So I hear you’re going to Gongaga!” Mira giggled as she crossed her arms under her chest. “Say, you wanna go shopping after work? A new outfit might do you some good!”

“I’m fine!” I still have some leftover outfits from last time…maybe later?

_Reno kinda burned me out for today…_

“Hmmm…okay—but keep an eye on yourself!” Mira lightly jabbed my sides. “You might not be growing any taller, but you _are_ starting to fill out.”

“Don’t just say that!” Zack’s right there!

Zack coughed into his hand, looking far too nervous to even say anything. His face was flushed red, beads of sweat soon rolling down his face.

“And the same goes for you!” Mira placed her hands on her hips, her expression rather stern. “Mister SOLDIER needs more clothes than just his uniform. You haven’t seen your parents in years—they’re gonna have a hard time recognizing you if you’re not careful.”

“Is this just your way of saying that you want to buy me clothes?” Zack rubbed the back of his head.

“Hmmm…maybe.” Mira stuck her tongue out. “But more importantly, I just want the two of you to try a little better, since you two are always in uniform—not that you look bad. I’m liking the new suit, Sera—you got recruited, didn’t you?”

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” Still can’t be direct about it.

“Yeah, okay—I’m telling Kira about this.” Mira was not at all amused. “I’m guessing you’re not going anywhere?”

“I’m still a coffee girl!” Unfortunately, since I can’t exactly move up within the ranks…but whatever.

“Okay—good. I don’t have to worry about breaking the news to Johnny, then.” Mira clapped her hands together. “But if anything happens, I’m making _you_ do it, Zack.”

“Why me?!” Zack stood up from his seat.

“Because I said so!” Mira reached out to flick Zack’s forehead. “Behave, Puppy!”

“Ow!” Zack rubbed at his forehead.

“Anyways, I expect the two of you to at least join me and Kira for a short shopping session…” Mira twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. “And yes, it’s for you, Sera…but mostly, it’s for Zack’s parents. First impressions are important, especially since _you_ left home at thirteen, you little delinquent!”

Zack laughed nervously as Mira jabbed her finger into his chest. “I did do that, huh?”

“How did that go, anyways?” I know Zack had to have told him, seeing as he sends them letters every now and then.

“Uhh…” Zack averted his gaze. “They…have some serious words to tell me when I meet them in person again.”

“Wouldn’t blame them.” You’re really lucky, you know that?

“I know I am—I met you, after all!” Aww, geez—you’re such a freaking sap!

“I’m gonna cry!” I buried my face in the palms of my hands.

“Clearly, I’m not meant to be here, so I’ll just be on my way.” Mira, no—don’t leave! “Too late. Enjoy your time together, you love birds.”

“She’s gonna tell Kira, isn’t she?” Zack asked as soon as Mira was out of earshot.

“Yup.” You’re to blame for this one!

“H-Hey!” Zack laughed when I suddenly pinched his nose.

“I don’t even know _why_ I like you!!” I want to say that that’s a damn lie, but…I really can’t pinpoint what it is about Zack that I like the most.

“But you still like me, right?” Zack’s nasally voice made me want to laugh…

“Pfft, yeah, I do.” I released his nose. “Don’t ask me why—I just do.”

I might not know the reasons, but that doesn’t change the feelings that I have for him.

“I’m sure my parents will like you as well!” That’s…really sweet, Zack.

“Thank you…” It really means a lot to me. I wonder how Lanette and Ashe would’ve reacted to Zack, knowing that our relationship had changed? Marle still has her doubts, as does Elmyra, and though Zack tries to hide it, I think it’s really starting to get to him. “Hey…I’m glad Ashe and Lanette were able to meet you.”

Zack blinked a few times and nodded his head. “Yeah…me too.”

There was something about this that felt so bittersweet. It’s hard to really explain it, but it’s a feeling that I can’t really shake off. It lingers, even when Zack closes the distance between our hands.

“Hey—you okay?” Zack frowned, having noticed the force behind my grip when I grabbed onto his hand.

“Yeah, I’m just…anxious.” It’s not exactly a lie. My heart wouldn’t stop pounding, and my chest felt like it was growing tighter.

_It will pass…_

_It **will** pass…_

“Want to go somewhere quiet?” Zack asked, his tone rather soft.

“Y-Yeah…that’d be nice.” I think…I’m gonna have an anxiety attack.

If there’s one thing that I can appreciate about Shinra HQ, it’s the stairwell. Barely anyone ever uses the stairs, preferring the elevator over the massive staircase. As a result, the stairwell was usually empty, which made it the perfect place to have an anxiety attack.

_Calm, calm, calm—you gotta calm down!_

Of course, I’d prefer it if I wasn’t having an anxiety attack in the first place, but I guess we can’t always get what we want. So here I am, just otherwise cutting off all circulation in Zack’s hand from how hard I was gripping it. Thankfully, it didn’t last too long.

“Sorry about your hand…” I didn’t hurt you…did I? It hasn’t been that long since Zack removed his bandages…

“It’s fine!” Zack waved off my concern. “I’m okay—see?”

Zack flexed his hand a few times, flashing me a bright smile afterwards.

“Ahh…” That’s good. I worried often about my own strength, with the way I underestimated it at times. But when it comes to Zack… I think that he’s the one who can handle it the best.

“You’ve gotten stronger!” Zack patted me on the head. “Keep it up, and you might be able to beat me in an arm-wrestling match!”

“Is that a challenge?!” If so, then square up, buddy!!

Zack only laughed as he rubbed his nose. “Looking forward to it.”

There was a small pause between the two of us, where we just stared at each other. After a moment, we started laughing. He held out one of his arms, flexing it as he waited for me to hook my arm around it. It took me a few seconds, since I had to stand on my toes to reach his arm.

“Getting better!” Zack laughed.

“It’s your fault for being so tall!” And I think he’s _still_ growing! “Lower your arm!”

“Nah!” Without any warning, Zack lifted me off the floor. “Left yourself wide open!”

“Zaaaack!” You’re lucky it’s just the two of us here!

_Snap!_

Oh no…

“Wow, you two are certainly…something.” Reno had a shit-eating grin on his face as he held his cellphone up. “I wonder how Tseng will react to this pic…”

“You wouldn’t.” I will make you eat that ribbon!

“Too late!” Reno stuck his tongue out. “Anyways, Tseng needs you. Hope you’re ready for the replica handgun, because it’s training time!”

“Uuurgh…” Well, that soured my mood. “You can put me down now.”

“You sure?” Yeah, I had enough of feeling a little taller… “Okay. I’ll see you later.”

Training wasn’t too bad, though I still dropped the replica handgun due to being a clumsy dumbass, and so I had to run twenty laps this time.

_Freakin’ twenty!_

“Why…are you such… a hardass!” I said between gasps, trying my hardest to catch my breath.

“This is for your own good.” Tseng had his arms crossed over his chest, his expression as stern as ever. “Besides, you need to work on your endurance and agility.”

“And you want me to do that by running twenty laps?!” Aren’t people supposed to start small?

“But you still managed, didn’t you?” Oh, you son of a bitch—you were testing me!

“Any reason why I shouldn’t poison you right now?” I got Bioga, ready to cast.

“I am the only person standing in the way of you going home on time.” Aww, crap—is today one of those days? “Lots of paperwork to investigate, thanks to your recent discovery.”

“Boo.” You win this round. “Just leave me here to suffer.”

_Thud!_

I’ll eventually get off the floor.

“Oh, and do avoid being overtly affectionate with Zack. You were on the clock, after all.” Excuse me?! “You have plenty of time to mess around when you’re not working.”

“When did you become Biggs?!” Because that’s who you’re starting to sound like, except you’re more of a hardass about it!

_It’s not like I was **kissing** …him._

Oh man—why did I think that! I didn’t need that mental image!! “Aaaaugh!!”

I covered my face with my hands and started rolling around on the floor. But no matter how much I tried pushing the mental image in my head, it just. _Wouldn’t_. **Leave**.

It’s not that I’m against kissing, it’s just…embarrassing. I…we…

_Handholding…_

I had a hard time even looking Zack in the eye when I met up with him after work. Not helping was Kira commenting on it, making my face turn a visible shade of red.

“Kira—you’re only embarrassing her!” And you’re also bringing attention to it, Mira!

“Did…I do something wrong?” Zack pointed at himself, his face devoid of his usual smile.

“N-Nooo, just…it’s complicated.” If I could properly elaborate all these complicated feelings I had, I would…but it is physically impossible for me to even try.

“Aww, you’re nervous!” Mira wrapped her arm around my shoulder. “C’mere!!”

“Miraaa!!” You’re worse than Reno sometimes, I swear!!

“Come on, lover boy!!” Kira started pushing at Zack from behind. “Let’s get going!”

It honestly wasn’t that bad, shopping for clothes with Mira and Kira…of course, I had an easier time, unlike Zack, who had a hard time finding something that would fit his muscular physique.

“Geez—you really grew a lot!” Mira kept poking at Zack’s arms. “What happened to the scrawny kid who’d ask us to take his picture?”

“Mako really makes a boy grow, huh?” Kira huffed, seemingly annoyed at the selection she picked out for Zack. “Maybe you need some, Sera.”

“Shut _uuuppp_!” I threw a shirt at Kira’s head.

“Oh, nice eye—this might actually fit Zack!” Kira grinned widely as she looked at the shirt she had just finished catching. “Thanks!”

That was supposed to have hit her…

_Oh well…_

“I’m gonna go ahead.” Aerith’s probably waiting for me in Sector 8. “See you around!”

“You’re really gonna leave me?!” Aww, Zack…of course I am!

“I can’t always stick around!” I stuck my tongue out at Zack. “I’ll buy you lunch tomorrow to make up for it. Otherwise, have fun~!”

Oh, Kira and Mira are gonna eat him alive…

…

…

I found Aerith at her usual spot, selling the flowers that she’d pick each afternoon to sell in the evening, while waiting for me to leave work.

“Business good?” I asked, eyeing her somewhat empty basket.

“Yep!” Aerith smiled at me. “Say, you go shopping?”

“Ugh, it was Kira and Mira.” I held up the shopping bag in my hand. “Nothing out of the usual, though I don’t think I needed any new clothes.”

“You sure?” Aerith furrowed her brow as she looked me over. “Hmm…”

“Do _you_ want to go shopping?” Because I think you want to go shopping.

_It’s been a while._

“Maybe!” Aerith giggled. “For now, I think this is fine.”

“Okay…hey—aren’t you cold?” It gets somewhat chilly in the evenings, now that it was almost fall. It’s not that much of a bother yet, but with how often Aerith stays outside, while selling flowers… “Here.”

I removed my jacket off my shoulders and wrapped it around Aerith. It’s not much…but it should help a bit.

“You’re so thoughtful!” Aerith laughed, reaching out to put a flower in my hair. “Thank you.”

The walk to the train station was as uneventful as usual. If we were lucky, then we’d get stopped by people wanting to buy a flower from Aerith. Otherwise, it wouldn’t take us too long to arrive at the train station. It was shortly after we boarded the train that Aerith let out a long sigh.

“You okay?” I asked her as she sat down in the empty space right next to me.

“Just tired…” she responded. “I wasn’t expecting you to keep me waiting. Though…that’s mostly my fault for leaving early.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.” I didn’t mean for that to happen… “Next time, I’ll make sure to find you as soon as I get off work.”

“Is that so?” Aerith chuckled softly. “Well…I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

Her fingers ran through my hair, her hand soon pushing me closer so that I was leaning against her. She let out another sigh, though this time…she sounded rather content.

“Sera…don’t ever change.”

“I won’t.”

No matter what happens, from here on out, I’ll still be me…

_I hope so._

…

…

Near the end of the week, I had a run-in with Genesis. It happened while I was on a reconnaissance run, collecting papers, and casually listening in on conversations I happened upon. I didn’t find anything particularly important, though that didn’t stop me from listening in on what was apparently some office romance drama going on between a topside employee and an employee from the slums.

_Ohh, scandalous!_

Apparently, the topsider’s parents disapprove. Go figure.

“How long have you been there?!” And that’s my cue to leave!

“Sorry, I was just passing by.” Totally wasn’t eavesdropping—oh no. “Don’t mind me.”

I left before they could ask anymore questions, and bolted for the nearest elevator, paying little to no attention to where it was taking me. It wasn’t the best decision I’ve made, since it took me almost ten floors to realize that I was being taken to the lower levels…from Floor 52.

_Yeah— **no**._

I need to get out _now_ , before I start feeling like the walls are closing in on me.

_Floor 51 it is!_

I got off the instant the doors opened, trying my best to play it cool in case anyone was watching. Don’t need any other SOLDIERs, besides Kunsel, thinking I’m weird. Otherwise, they’ll talk and the last thing I need if for Zack to start asking questions about things I’m not yet prepared to talk about.

_Like my ever-growing fear of the elevators._

Hoo boy, the last thing I need is for my fear of falling to rear its ugly head while I’m riding an elevator…

“What a coincidence—I was _just_ thinking about you, Sera.” Oh hai, Genesis—haven’t seen you since I got out of the hospital. “You’re looking better.”

And you’re…looking a little off. “You okay? I heard you got into a fight.”

Still don’t know the full details, but something about this is making me feel… _anxious_. Like, there’s something I’m not remembering right.

_But what?_

“Could be better.” Genesis flipped his hair. “Though, I suppose things could also be worse.”

“Good thing they’re not!” I smiled widely, trying my best to ignore the fact that I almost killed him with Firaga.

_Geez, that was a thing!_

I’m still not over it. Sometimes, I actually have nightmares about it…but no one needs to know about it.

_Not yet._

I’m pretty sure Cissnei’s figured it out, since she’s the one who caught me dozing off in the elevator the other day. That was embarrassing…but on the bright side, I got cake out of it!

_I should buy some cake after work…_

I’m sure Aerith will like it… “Huh?”

I blinked a few times, not knowing what to make of the oddly-colored fruit that Genesis held in front of my face.

_Is that…?_

“A Banora White,” Genesis said, his lips curved into a faint smile. “There is no hate—only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess.”

“Hero of the dawn, Healer of the worlds…” The words came out almost instinctively, without any thought put into them. I was just finishing where Genesis began with his quote, but something about this felt **wrong**.

_This isn’t right._

“Ummm…I n-need to go.” I see nothing but red flags. Alarms are blaring through my head, warning me to get away before anything could happen.

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

I can feel my chest growing tighter, hot tears soon prickling my eyes. I tried to walk away, but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

_Nonononono._

“Is something wrong?” Genesis asked, as though he wasn’t the cause for my current anxiety.

_Why, why, why?!_

Without even realizing it, I had dropped my papers to the floor. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a strangled gasp. My body wouldn’t stop shaking, and my chest ached with this nauseating pain. It felt like something was going to burst out of my chest…

Everything around me was falling apart, bit by bit, like shattered glass. Thoughts flooded my head, making it hard to even think.

_Keep it together, keep it together._

_Stop, stop, stop, stop!_

I could hear Genesis trying to say something to me, but there’s too much going on with me, that none of his words even reach me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry—wanted to throw up.

_Want it…to end._

But it just keeps going, like there’s no end in sight. The world around me starts to blur, colors fusing together like paint being haphazardly mixed. Bit by bit, the colors faded to black…

It was around this time that I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt. There was a harsh tug, pulling me away from the hand that was on my shoulder. There was nothing gentle about that action…but I didn’t mind. In fact, I welcomed it. The pain it brought was just enough to keep me grounded for a bit.

I was able to get my breathing somewhat under control, though my body continued to shake. I tried looking around for something to hold onto— _anything_ would do, really. For almost a minute, I grabbed at nothing but air, still too disoriented to make anything out.

Then, after a few seconds, I managed to grab onto something. It felt…like a hand, maybe. It was hard to tell, with the bandages that still covered my hands. Still, I squeeze down as hard as I can, until my fingers started to cramp.

_Can’t let go._

_Can’t let go._

**_Can’t_ ** _let go._

Slowly, my vision came back to me as the tears in my eyes trickled to a stop. My head still buzzed with so many thoughts, though not as many as before. The minutes go by, and soon, I can finally hear myself think. That was when I finally realized what was going on around me.

The hand that I had latched onto so desperately like a lifeline… That hand belonged to Sephiroth.

_Th-Thump, th-thump!_

Somewhere along the line, while I was losing my grip on reality, Sephiroth had come across us. He had seen how distressed I was and pulled me away from Genesis. And right now…he was letting me hold onto his hand.

“You need to be more aware of the effect you have on others.” It was odd, hearing Sephiroth scold someone like Genesis. “You know better than that.”

“I apologize—I did not mean for this to happen.” Genesis had long since put away the fruit he had held in his hand. “I will be on my way then, so as to not cause you any more distress, Sera.”

He stared at me for a moment, as though he wanted to say something else. But he doesn’t, and instead, he takes his leave, leaving me alone with Sephiroth, who had yet to say anything about the painful grip I had on his hand.

“Would you like some assistance?” he asked, referring to the papers scattered across the floor.

I bit my lip, not knowing how to respond—if I could even talk right now. So I nodded my head, hoping that that was enough.

“Then…I will help you as soon as you’ve calmed down.” It was so surreal, getting help from someone like Sephiroth.

_Where’s the asshole who kicked my ass and made me use elixirs?_

This guy…this guy…

_Is he really the one who’s going to kill Aerith?_

He’s the reason why so many of those children enlisted into SOLDIER…

_But wasn’t he also a child?_

Sephiroth…

_He grew into this…_

He’s been an experiment since the day he was conceived…

_This isn’t so black and white._

There are shades of gray in between, making this situation a lot more complex than I had initially thought.

_It’s just like the Turks._

Those who I know now…will they match up to the people I know from that fated day?

_Do I know?_

This time that’s in between…just how much can a moment mean, in the grand scheme of things?

_Do I… **really** know?_

…

…

No—I _don’t_ know…but that doesn’t mean I should limit myself.

_Take your chances._

Take them…but with caution. Because I can’t always predict what will happen next. Whether the outcome will be good or bad…

_At least you’ve tried to do something instead of nothing._

Then…

Then…

Then I guess…

I guess I can trust Sephiroth.

_For now._

“You’ve been rather quiet—are you okay?” Sephiroth’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. “Would you like…an elixir, maybe?”

“An elixir will be fine.” Even though I have no use for it now…maybe in the future…

_For now…_

I can consider this some form of compensation for all those elixirs you’ve made me use. Even if it is just one…

_Even if this **is** a different franchise and universe…_

It’s just nice to make the most out of this moment, as unexpected as it is.

…

…

It was Rude and Reno who had to pick me up from Sephiroth’s office, since Mister First Class here, didn’t think I was stable enough to go back on my own…

_He’s kinda right._

That still doesn’t make it any less annoying, since it’s _Reno_ who escorts me out the door, while Rude stayed behind to talk to Sephiroth. Reno was as annoying as ever, like an older brother needling his younger sibling.

_That’s me—I’m the younger sibling._

“You ready to leave tomorrow with your _boyfriend_?” Reno gave my cheek a light pinch, laughing only when I slapped his hand away. “I take that as a yes!”

“What do you mean tomorrow?” There’s still some heat left in my hands! I can’t take these bandages off.

“Boss Man gave the word to let you go early,” Reno was quick to explain. “Meaning that when you come back, you can go back to being a coffee girl.”

“I don’t like that.” You’re hiding something behind that shit-eating grin.

“And in your downtime, you’re gonna be put up against Rude!!” Reno wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Because guess who’s teaching you hand-to-hand combat!”

“God _dammit_ …” I’m gonna get my ass handed to me…

“You either move fast, or get thrown into a wall.” I feel that you’re self-projecting there, Reno…

“Did _you_ get thrown into a wall?” Reno’s silence was especially damning, now that I’ve turned the tables. “Oh, I am _so_ asking Kusari.”

Even better—Kusari had pictures of the incident.

“Why do you still have those?!” Reno lunged at Kusari, who only jumped out of the way. “Don’t think you can outrun me, Kusari!”

“I think I can, since you and I are tied for speed!” Kusari had landed on the other side of the room, far closer to the door than Reno currently was. “Care to test it?”

“Your ass is mine when I catch you!” Reno dashed after Kusari, his body crackling brightly with electricity.

_Ohh, he’s being serious._

“My money’s on Kusari!” Mariposa set a few coins on the table.

“I have to say Reno.” Cissnei set her coins right next to Mariposa’s. “Mostly because Kusari is at a disadvantage in reach.”

She reached out to pat me on the head afterwards, as an afterthought of sorts.

“Sorry, but I’ve seen how it’s turned out with you.” Yeah, yeah—rub it in, why dontcha?

“Kusari does, however, weigh more.” Balto set his money aside, taking a moment to adjust his glasses. “Which says a lot more about his mass, compared to Reno’s.”

“Are you sure they won’t tire each other out?” I’m pretty sure that they’ll just pass out on each other, in the training room.

“That _is_ a possible scenario,” Cissnei laughed. “But I think it’s more entertaining to place your bets on someone. What say you?”

“I’m sticking to what I said.” Just take my money and put it in the betting pool.

Surprisingly enough, I won the bet. We found out shortly after Rude arrived, carrying both an unconscious Reno over his shoulders and an unconscious Kusari in his arms.

“Any reason why these two were in the training room?” he asked, looking somewhat perplexed when the others handed me their money. “Did something happen?”

“I just won a bet…somehow.” This is it—I’ve peaked. This is as good as it’ll ever get.

I used the money I won to buy a cake for Aerith. It was a simple strawberry shortcake—nothing too complex, though it still cost me quite a bit of gil.

_That’s nothing out of the usual here._

That still didn’t stop me from thinking about the things that I could’ve bought with the money I spent.

_Oh well._

At least it wasn’t my money that I was using. “Heheh.”

I should make a habit of this…or not. It honestly doesn’t matter much to me, since I have other things to worry about… Like how I’ve waited until the last minute to pack my bags.

_Son of a bitch._

Thankfully, Aerith was there to help me out, even if it was a little awkward just talking about Zack and his parents.

_Can we change the subject?_

“I know you’ll make a good impression!” Thank you, Aerith…that really means a lot to me. It sure takes my mind off the internal screaming that this topic subjects me to…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH._

Boy, it sure is _fun_ , having anxiety!! “Ahahhaa…”

Things got even more awkward when Elmyra started asking questions about my relationship with Zack.

“How far have you two gone?” It came seemingly out of nowhere, causing me to almost choke on my food.

“Excuse me?!” I wheezed, the tears soon sliding down my cheeks as Aerith patted me on the back. “Wh-Where…Where did _that_ come from?!”

“I’m just making sure that you two aren’t acting like reckless teenagers. A lot can happen, when you’re spending more time with each other…”

“Mother!!” Aerith slammed her hands on the table as she stood up from her chair, her face flushed a vibrant shade of red. “Why would you even… _no_!!”

“We’re visiting his parents!!” What makes you think that we can…no—I will _not_ go down that train of thought.

_Denied!!_

“I’m…gonna pretend that this conversation never happened.” Excuse me while I try to purge it from my memory…

_Begone, thought!_

I almost succeeded, but then Elmyra kept the conversation going.

“I apologize for being so blunt…but I rather bring it up now, instead of waiting until something happens.” Listen, Elmyra, I get where you’re coming from…but I am the _last_ person that this conversation should apply to.

“The most we’ve done is hold hands.” And just even _saying_ that is making me blush.

“Is that so?” _Please_ don’t make me elaborate… “Very well, then I guess I’ll have to save this conversation for another time.”

_Oh geez._

I’m starting to wonder if this topic came up, because we live by Wall Market…

_Wouldn’t be that surprised._

Honestly, I’m glad it’s Elmyra who brought this up, and not Marle… Because I can’t even _begin_ to imagine how this conversation would’ve gone, had she been the one to start it.

“I am _so_ sorry, Sera.” It’s fine, Aerith—it’s fine.

“Could be worse.” I wish I could say that we’re still too young for this type of talk, because I certainly feel that we are. However, shit like that goes out the window when you live by Wall Market.

There’s also the fact that you can never be too sure with teenagers, so it’s better to prepare them than expect them _not_ to do anything. Otherwise, you might get some unwanted accidents, and that’s the last thing anyone ever needs, when you live in the slums.

_Better safe than sorry._

Still, that doesn’t mean I want to hear it from Elmyra, of all people…or Marle, for that matter. The last thing I need…is any mental images, just popping up inside of my head.

_Go away._

I heaved out a sigh as I crashed onto my bed, very much exhausted with what went on today over dinner. I want to forget about it…but I can’t, so I buried my face in a pillow and screamed.

“You okay?” During times such as these, it’s really nice having Aerith as a roommate.

“Not right now…maybe in a bit.” Just talking to you is making me feel a lot better. “So…do you want anything from Gongaga?”

“Just stay safe, okay?” Aerith threw a pillow at me from across the room. “If anything happens to you, I…”

“Have a little more faith in me!” I caught the pillow in midair. “You want me to take Choco and Mog? I can also take Chiko if it helps, as well as my lightning materia.”

_Like hell I’m going emptyhanded!_

I don’t know what’s out there, never mind that Zack says there’s nothing there, besides a mako reactor. I don’t buy it.

“Yes…that would certainly help.” Aerith smiled as she grabbed another pillow. “You know what would also help?”

“What?” I asked, not paying much attention to how slowly Aerith was making her way over to my bed until she had whapped me over the head with a pillow. “Oh, is that what you want? Then take this!”

Aerith only laughed when I hit her back, sending a few white feathers flying into the air. It was nice, being able to kick back and actually act like kids for once. I guess it’s why Aerith was so adamant about starting this pillow fight of ours.

By the end of it, we were both laying on the same bed, just covered in feathers. We might have gone a little overboard…but neither of us minded. Aerith wouldn’t stop laughing as she picked out the feathers that got stuck in my hair. I helped her out as well, since her hair was longer than mine. It’s still so strange, seeing her hair braided the way it is, and not in the twisted plait I was so used to seeing in the life I left behind. The ribbon in her hair was still the same one she got from Zack, though the context behind it…

It made me wonder…is this right?

_Should it really be like this?_

There’s this thought inside of me that was slowly eating away at me, making me question whether or not I deserved any of this. This happiness, this…love. Is it really mine?

“Hey…is something wrong?” Aerith’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. “You look…sad.”

“Oh, I’m just…nervous.” That’s not a lie. “It’s my first time outside of Midgar, you know? Just…what’s out there?”

“I know…” Aerith frowned, her hand soon finding its way over her chest. “That sky…it’s overwhelming.”

“I see it on my way to and from work, each day.” And yet, no matter how many times I see it, the sky is still so foreign to me. Like…like there’s something about it that makes it far different from what I was used to seeing, in the life I left behind. “I’ll be seeing that every day, while I’m in Gongaga.”

“Sera…” Aerith reached out for my hand, her fingers soon entwining themselves with mine. “Please take care of yourself.”

“Yeah…I will.” I don’t want to make her cry again. Not now, nor ever.

_Just keep smiling…please?_

…

…

It was early in the morning when Tseng knocked on our door. Unlike the times before (because it’s happened more than once), I was ready for him. I wore a white, long-sleeved dress with black tights and brown boots. I slung a duffle bag over my shoulder, taking a moment to stick my tongue out at Tseng before going out the door.

Like most other days, whenever Tseng would arrive at our doorstep, there was a helicopter waiting in the distance. As usual, Reno and Rude were piloting the helicopter. The difference this time, was that Balto and Zack were in the back, greeting me as I boarded the helicopter.

I arched my brow at Zack’s clothes, taking note of the white blouse and black vest that he wore with black pants. I was so used to seeing him wear his SOLDIER uniform, that I almost forgot what it was like to see him in different outfits.

_Nice._

“Getting distracted by your _boyfriend_?” I have no idea how long it’s going to take to arrive to Gongaga…but I just realized the fucking travesty of this trip.

_I have to deal with Reno **and** this ride._

“Someone knock me out—please.” Let me escape within the depths of my unconsciousness.

“Just take your seat by Zack.” You’re no help, Balto—you’re making it worse. “What I am doing is trying to get you accustomed to this helicopter. Zack should keep you grounded enough to get through this.”

“You sure about that?” I mean, I’m glad Zack’s here…but I think you’re expecting too much.

“Never hurts to try.” Balto adjusted his glasses. “Anyways, it’s been a while since I’ve last been to Gongaga…anything new that’s happened?”

“Same old, same old.” Zack let out a puff of air.

“What else would you expect from such a backwater place, with only a mako reactor as some sort of landmark.” Reno got bonked over the head with a katana sheath for saying that—courtesy of Balto, who was done dealing with his bullshit.

“Keep him under control, Rude.” Reno shot a glare in Balto’s direction for that comment.

“I’ll try to.” Rude did nothing to help with Reno’s case, earning a light shove from the redhead.

“Are your hands okay?” Zack decided to change the subject, his gaze focusing on the bandages still covering my hand.

“There’s still some heat in them, but…not as much as yesterday.” It feels like I’m holding a mug filled with steaming hot tea. It’s not that bad of a feeling, though it gets annoying when I focus too much on it.

“What’s taking Tseng so long?” Reno scratched the back of his head. “We don’t have all day…”

“Elmyra’s probably asking him a lot of questions.” It still amuses me how Elmyra can back Tseng into a corner whenever she wanted to, even though he’s far taller than she was. It certainly helped that she’s known him since he was fifteen…

_Geez, has it really been that long?_

It’s so weird, now that Tseng looked like his actual age instead of having this weird dissonance. Speaking of Tseng—there he is.

“Took your damn time, huh?” Reno huffed, earning a light flick to his forehead from Tseng as he walked past him. “Just sit your ass down so we can take off.”

We arrived somewhere around noon, on the outskirts of a town surrounded by a forest. The first thing that I was able to make out from a distance, was the mako reactor—which was still completely intact. Gongaga itself was a lot bigger than I last remembered it being, with many children running around the outskirts of their hometown, otherwise enjoying the day for what it was.

“This is…Gongaga.” This is Zack’s home.

_The reactor hasn’t exploded yet._

That’s why everything looks the way it does.

_So that’s how destructive the explosion was…_

It’s sobering, once you know the full extent of what that explosion will do to this quaint little town. Gongaga is nothing like Midgar—but it doesn’t have to be, in order to exist.

“H-Hey…” Zack’s hand grasped my shoulder. “Can I show you around, before I take you home?”

I stared at him for a moment, nodding my head afterwards. “Yeah…you can. Let’s go.”

It was the children who recognized Zack first, before anyone else. They gathered around him, asking how Midgar was. One of the children—a young girl around the age of ten—held up a two-year-old toddler in the air.

“I’m a big sister now!” she exclaimed, earning a couple of head pats from Zack.

“I lost my tooth!” said a younger girl, with her legs covered in bandages and scratches.

“Did you meet Sephiroth?!” some of the boys asked, bringing up a topic that only spurred the other children into talking amongst each other.

“Who’s this person?” A young boy around Zack’s age eyed me suspiciously. “You don’t look familiar.”

“Ummm…” I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. “I’m Sera Ornitier—I’m from Midgar.”

I froze still for a moment when Zack wrapped his arm around my shoulders, soon pulling me in closer as he said, “She’s my girlfriend!!”

That was enough to set the children off, as they continued asking questions that Zack didn’t need to answer…but he did anyways.

By the time Tseng and Balto came across us, Reno and Rude had long since left in the helicopter. A few of the children crashed into Balto’s legs, their arms soon wrapping around them in an embrace. He stared at them for a few seconds, soon laughing as he lifted a child into the air.

“I guess your father must’ve told you about me.” Balto looked at the child with an expression I haven’t seen before. It was far too caring, too…soft. Nothing like the stern, professionalism that I was used to seeing. “Hey—can you take me to him?”

Balto turns to an older child collecting their younger siblings from his legs. The child nods their head, soon walking off in a direction that Balto follows.

“I know it’s been a while, but damn…” I could hear Tseng muttering under his breath. “Is something the matter?”

“How long has it been since Balto last…visited.” I know it’s none of my business, but…I’m curious.

“I can’t say I know exactly, but…” Tseng placed his hand on his chin. “There’s a friend of his that still lives here, who he saved years ago when he got kidnapped.”

“I remember that,” Zack piped up. “There was a time when we weren’t allowed on our own, because of that incident. I think I was four or five when it happened?”

Zack tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowed in thought.

“Hmmm…hard to say.” He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. “But I guess…that’s probably why I don’t remember Balto.”

“It’s been long enough that his friend has made a family for himself.” Tseng adjusted his gloves. “I know they still keep in touch, but I’m not the one privy to such information.”

“What about you?” I asked, somewhat curious about Tseng’s past.

“There is nothing left for me to look back on, beyond the life I have with the Turks,” Ahhh…so he’s like Cissnei. “Though…I do appreciate the mess that you’ve caused me over the years.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” I didn’t come here to get roasted.

“That’s up for you to figure out.” Tseng walked off after that, heading in a direction opposite of Balto.

“So…” Zack began, as soon as Tseng was out of earshot. “These are some of the kids I’ve grown up with.”

“You left us!!” An eleven-year-old girl pointed an accusatory finger at Zack. “Jerk!!”

“You said you would wait another year!!”

“Did you bring us back anything?” And that’s the question that spurred Zack into bringing out all the snacks he brought with him.

“As if I’d ever forget about you guys—please share!” Zack started laughing as the children swarmed him for the snacks he was handing out.

I watched the scene before me with such fondness, thinking back on the children in Sector 7. Life…isn’t that much different, is it? Of course, the only difference is that they’ve known a full life under the open sky.

I know it myself…but it’s been so long, that I find myself refusing to look up at the sky. Just staring at it for more than a few seconds is enough…

It’s a habit that I share with Aerith, whose feelings about the sky are a lot stronger than mine. She appreciates the steel plating that obscures the sky above the slums, while I just…prefer not to think about it.

Zack, however, thinks so differently, from the way he points at every bird that flies above us. He introduces me to the people of Gongaga, starting from a simple shopkeeper, who was surprised to see how much Zack has grown.

There’s a bakery that sells fresh bread, at a price that is far more reasonable than I’m used to ever seeing. Zack received a compliment from the owner—a motherly-looking woman—who pinched his cheek as she looked at me.

“You mustn’t let her go—where else are you going to find someone who can put up with you?” The owner laughed as Zack struggled to find his voice.

There’s even a weapons shop that sells items of better quality—likely using the resources they have within the vicinity. There’s so much to see of Gongaga, despite it being so small. It reminds me of…the home I left behind.

It’s late in the afternoon when Zack finally brings me to his house. It took his father more than five minutes to recognize him, since Zack forgot to knock on the door. His eyes were no longer the same shade of blue as it used to be, as shown in the photographs that hung on the wall. It’s an embarrassing situation, for a father to not recognize his own son.

That’s when his mother walked in, wanting to investigate the situation that was unfolding inside their house. Unlike Zack’s father, his mother recognizes him within seconds. And just like that, Zack’s father reels back from his treatment, apologizing first, before going on an angry tirade for leaving home without saying anything.

Zack looked at me for assistance, but I just shrugged as his mother and father lectured him. It was awkward as hell, and I was about ready to leave, after six minutes of listening in on it, when Zack’s mother reached out to me.

“Are you…Sera?” she asked.

“Hmm?” I blinked. “Yes, I am…why?”

There’s a smile that spread across her face as she stared at me. “We’ve heard so much about you, in these letters that Zack sent us.”

“What?” I turned to Zack, whose face was redder than a tomato. “You…told them about me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he replied, still averting his faze out of embarrassment. “I just…couldn’t not tell them.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” There’s a part of me that wants to laugh, because I remembered that part in _Crisis Core_ , where Angeal’s mother mentioned how often Angeal would talk about Zack, usually referring to him as a Puppy.

“Anyways!” Zack cleared his throat. “We’ll be staying here for a few days, so…is there anything that you need to tell me, beyond how much of a reckless idiot I was?”

“You were pretty reckless.” I’m not even gonna try defending you. You dug that grave on your own.

“You’re so meaaaaan!” Oh, grow up, you oversized puppy! “Anyways…these are my parents—Xander and Julia Fair.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Yulia bowed her head. “I didn’t think you’d be so…small.”

“Yeah, well…neither did I.” I forced a smile. “Can’t say the same about your son, though.”

“My, he’s certainly grown a lot.” Yulia rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. “But the eyes…”

“They’re pretty, huh?” I was quick to bring up, not wanting Zack to hear any negative comments about his eyes.

“Not as pretty as yours, though.” Yulia smiled. “But you’re right—they are pretty.”

“It’s gonna take some time, getting used to the glow—but it’s still you, despite it all!” Xander ruffled Zack’s hair, taking note of how close the two were in height. “Just a little more before you outgrow your old man.”

“Man, I remember there was a time I thought you were really tall.” Zack grinned. “Funny how fast that changes, when you get the chance to see the world out there.”

“Speaking of which, I still have a lot of words to say, young man!” Yulia placed her hands on her hips. “I know we haven’t talked about it much in our letters, but that was mostly because this is a conversation best left for when we’re face-to-face.”

Zack visibly cringed. “Is that so?”

“While that goes on, I’ll take Sera to the guest room.” Xander gestured at me to follow. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this, since you just got here. You must be exhausted.”

“I am, actually.” Everything’s starting to hit me at once, especially after hearing that lecture Zack had to go through. I’d prefer not to be around for round two, so…you’re on your own, Zack.

It almost hurt to leave him like that… _almost_.

_I’ll make it up to him later._

How? I dunno, I’ll figure it out. For now, I just want to lay down and maybe take a nap…

Which is exactly what I did. It was sometime in the evening, when Zack knocked on the door to call me down for dinner.

“You okay?” he asked, upon seeing how disheveled I was.

“Just a little groggy.” I hate traveling so much. It makes me feel…off, in ways I can’t exactly describe. “So how’d it go?”

“Terrible.” Zack crossed his arms over his chest. “You could’ve stuck around, you know…”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s something that I should be around for.” That conversation was between you and your parents. “You wanna go out somewhere, tomorrow? We can do that, now that we have free time.”

“Hmmm.” Zack thought about it. “I think…I think I have something in mind. Anyways, it’s time for dinner! Let’s go before the food gets cold.”

Dinner was pretty interesting, mostly because Yulia and Xander kept asking about how we met. It was embarrassing, bringing up that promise Zack made with Aerith and I. At the same time…

“Thanks for keeping that promise,” I told Zack after dinner. I helped him with the dishes, drying them after he rinsed the soap off of them. “I still expect you to keep it, though.”

“Of course—why wouldn’t I?” Zack splashed some soapy water in my direction.

“Ahh, Zack!” Don’t make me whap you with a damp towel.

Once the dishes were all cleaned and put away, we walked away from that sink, our clothes somewhat damp from the water. It was funny, until we started hearing laughter coming from Zack’s parents.

“Mom, Dad—how long have you been there?!” Zack’s face heated up with a blush.

“Long enough.” Yulia laughed behind her hand.

“Do you need a moment?” Xander winked at Zack.

“You guys are the worst!” Zack tugged down at his hair. “Sera—please ignore them.”

“I’m trying…” Geez, they’re just as bad as Elmyra and Marle.

_I wonder how things would’ve gone, with Ashe and Lanette?_

It made me wonder for a moment, before I dismissed those thoughts. I don’t need to ruin this moment with unneeded sadness.

_This isn’t the right time._

I feel terrible, but I really don’t want to drag Zack down with my baggage—not while he’s with his parents.

In the morning, I was woken up by the smell of breakfast being made. The heat in my hands had finally disappeared, meaning that I could remove my bandages. I felt nice—like _really_ nice.

_I’m finally free._

When I entered the kitchen, Zack is already eating most of his weight in pancakes. I couldn’t help but laugh, always finding it amusing with how much he could eat at times. I feel it’s the mako, affecting his metabolism. Or it could just be him…

_It could always be him._

The conversation we had over breakfast was a lot quieter than the one we had last night. Though, when Xander walked into the kitchen, bringing up the group of children that were waiting outside of the house, Zack stood up from his seat and held out his hand to me.

“C’mon—I need to show you how much of a cool kid I am, here!” He grinned at me, his eyes almost twinkling in the light.

“You? Cool?” I snorted. “Alright. I’m game.”

I was mostly teasing him, but…I really did underestimate Zack. He was a lot more popular than I was expecting him to be, compared to how often I see him interacting with the other SOLDIERs at Shinra HQ. He always had something to say, something…to do, like skipping stones across the surface of a pond. He balanced a child on each of his shoulders, carrying them without any issues whatsoever.

When he directed them at me, telling them that I was also strong, a couple of the children threw themselves at me. I caught them before they could fall, laughing nervously as I hoisted them onto my shoulders.

“See? Told ya she was strong!” Zack puffed out his chest. “Of course, she’s not as strong as me…physically, at least.”

“You sure about that?” If I try, maybe I could lift you up myself.

“I said physically—I’m pretty sure you got me beat in magic.” Zack rubbed his nose. “Speaking of which, wanna show the kids Chiko?”

“Yeah, no.” I don’t trust Chiko around these kids. “However, we do have Choco and Mog…”

And the children get along especially well with Mog the Moogle. It was so weird, seeing a real moogle, with the way it almost resembled a koala. Still, it was pretty cute, the way it would say, “Kupo!!”

Choco was the chocobo that accompanied the moogle, letting out a loud “kweh!” every so often. Without any warning, Choco would throw a child onto their back and run off into the distance, before coming back to us. It kept the children preoccupied, as I figured out what to do with Chiko, who decided they wanted out, regardless of me not wanting them around these children.

“I never thought that it’d be possible for one person to have two summons out at once.” Zack laughed as he playfully prodded Chiko’s stomach.

_Kweh!!_

Zack slapped away the tiny ball of fire that shot out of Chiko’s mouth. “No—bad. We’re not fighting.”

“Chiko—behave.” I’ll try to find you some gysahl greens if you do.

“Wark.” Chiko lightly jabbed my cheek with their beak.

Tseng had the shock of his life when he came to check on us, having seen the random chocobo running around Gongaga, with children on their back.

“Did you…?” Tseng’s gaze fell on the tiny chocobo chick that had nestled itself in Zack’s hair. After a few seconds, he turned to the adult chocobo and the moogle that the children were playing with. He then turned to me, scowling when I shrugged at him.

“Don’t ask me.” I literally do not know.

“Try not to strain yourself too much.” Tseng shook his head. “The last thing we need is for you to drain yourself…”

“I got an elixir if it comes to it.” Can’t guarantee I won’t deal with another high—hopefully, I don’t. I don’t need Zack’s parents laughing at me for feeling up their son’s arms.

Tseng stayed within our line of sight after that, keeping his distance until he saw something he didn’t like. In our case, it was seeing Zack and I being close to each other. It was annoying, though I didn’t say anything until the fifth time it’s happened.

“We’re just holding hands!!” For fuck’s sake, what about that don’t you like?!

“I’d prefer it if you keep your affections behind closed doors.” Tseng adjusted his gloves. “Out of sight, out of mind.”

“You’re joking…” Wow, I was not expecting Tseng to be such a prude, but I guess you learn something new each day.

“Nah, it’s just you,” Balto filled me in, as soon as Tseng stepped aside to spar with Zack for a bit—it was for the children. “He gets annoyed, whenever Reno would send him photos of you and Zack being affectionate.”

“Really?” I didn’t take him for the type—wait… “Reno?”

_You mean it’s happened more than once?!_

“Reno’s a very curious person. If he finds something that he deems interesting, then he will share it with the rest of us.” Balto patted a child on the head, soon dropping a piece of candy into their hands. “Consider this a warning that he’s always watching in some way. That’s why it’s best to keep to yourself, should he find something incriminating.”

“Like the pranks we pulled on Tseng?”

“Exactly.”

That explains way too much…but also, I’m strangling Reno the next time I see him.

_Square up, bitch—I’m fighting._

Speaking of fighting, the children had me challenge Zack at one point and…

_Thud!_

“Auuugh!” Zack landed flat on his face.

I dusted my hands, looking somewhat smug as the children cheered me on. It was surprisingly easy to turn Zack’s weight against himself, being smaller than him. Of course, that’s not to say that it was easy—hell no. I got lucky there, with a well-timed Blizzara freezing over the ground.

“Have you been watching Reno and Rude train?” Tseng asked me, looking almost impressed.

“Maaaaybe.” I grinned. “How…badly do you think Rude is going to throttle me when I start training with him?”

“You’re getting thrown into a wall.” Ahh, so you also think that as well.

…

“It happened to you, didn’t it?”

“All you get is my silence.”

I’ll take that as a confirmation of Rude’s current track record—which he actually has.

_Damn._

I’m honestly jealous… Though, now I’m wondering how Tifa will fare.

_How old was she when she started training with Zangan?_

I have no clue, but…I just realized that Cloud should be arriving at Midgar in the spring. And that’s…disconcerting.

_Oh, that poor boy._

A part of me wants to avoid bumping into him…but knowing how work is, at Shinra HQ, I’m going to be seeing him eventually. I just…need to prepare myself.

The days go by all too quickly, due to all the fun we have playing with the children. The adults pop in, every now and then, to ask Zack for help, his strength never failing to impress them. There’s so much to do, in what was supposed to be such a backwater place.

_I don’t hate this._

There would be moments, where I found myself reminiscing the days I spent in Mexico. I was only a child, but I remember…remember those summer days, where I’d have so much fun doing laundry, because there was no washing machine at my mother’s childhood home. It’s the same here, with clothes being hung up to dry on a clothesline.

There was a television, yes—but there’s so much more to do outside, with so many new things to see. Not that I was ever one to watch television in this world, when most of what’s shown is propaganda for the war in Wutai and Shinra. There was the forest surrounding the town, with flora and fauna that I wasn’t used to seeing.

The children always knew what to do, if I was ever at a loss. Even Zack was able to fall back into the rhythm of things, despite the time he’s spent in Midgar.

“Why would call this place boring?” I asked Zack, wanting to know his reasonings behind it. It was late in the evening, when the sky was dark, and filled with so many clusters of glimmering stars. Even while in Midgar, the night sky was never _this_ beautiful…

Zack had taken me to through a mountainside path that ended at cliff overlooking the town. You could see everything from it—both the town itself and the mako reactor. This was where Zack and I watched the sun set. And now…we were just stargazing.

“There’s nothing really to do, here,” Zack explained. “If we’re lucky, then there’s a monster that enters town—but it never lasts long against all of us. You know how the slums have that Neighborhood Watch?”

“Uh-huh.” I nodded my head.

“Well, Gongaga has something like that—only everyone’s involved.” Zack rubbed his nose. “Of course, if you’re too young or too old, or not as able-bodied, then you’re exempt. For the most part, there are always enough people to help out.”

“So that’s where the similarities end.” Unlike Gongaga, the Neighborhood Watch in the slums was always hurting for members. Too much can happen at once, and with the war taking most of our members…it’s been rough. “Were…you the only one to enlist?”

“Actually…yeah—I was.” Zack laughed nervously. “I never realized that… I guess, not everyone is willing to leave this place.”

“It’s not that bad.” I’d honestly kill to have such a quiet life…

“You like the countryside, huh?” Zack stared up at the sky. “I guess the night sky is better here, than in Midgar.”

“The air is also cleaner.” Hard to ignore that.

“Geez, I never…” Zack stared down at his lap.

“It’s easy to take things for granted.” I patted him on the back. “But I’m glad you left for Midgar, otherwise…we would’ve never met you.”

“We, huh?” Zack laughed. “You mean Aerith?”

“Yeah.” I stared up at the night sky, ignoring the way it made my heart race. “I’m glad I was born in Midgar…otherwise, I would’ve never met her.”

If I never went through the collapsed expressway, then Aerith would have…

_No—let’s not think about that._

“Speaking of Aerith…” Zack scratched the back of his head. “I honestly wish she was here, so she could see the sky while it’s like this.”

“Yeah…” There’s a part of me that starts to feel anxious. Why, I can’t exactly tell at first…but more I listen to Zack, as he goes on about Aerith, the more it starts to click.

_Does he like her?_

I wouldn’t be surprised if he does, but…

_What about us?_

I hate that I feel this uncertain, even though Zack and I have been going out these past few months. It’s not much, but…it’s enough that it makes my heart throb, just thinking about it ending like that. At the same time…

_Isn’t it supposed to be like that?_

Zack and Aerith—they’re the ones who are supposed to be going out. Not…me.

_Never me._

“You know…it’s okay if you like Aerith.” I tried not to sound too hurt, but I think Zack must have noticed, based off the way he responded.

“Are you mad?” He frowned.

“No…” I don’t think I can ever be mad at Zack. If anything, I’m just…sad. Because I like what we have so far, even if it was never meant to last.

_Can we just…pretend, just a little longer?_

“Then…can I like you too?” Zack looked so nervous as he asked me. And it’s just like that, that all these negative thoughts that were popping up in my head disappear. Instead of sadness, I feel confusion…and relief.

_Holy shit._

“Like me…too?” I can feel my heart almost skipping a beat.

“It’s not…selfish of me, is it?” Zack frowned. “Because I’ve been trying to ignore it, but…I can’t. And I don’t want to hurt you by keeping it all to myself, so…”

“Zack…” I can’t believe I’m such an idiot…! “I meant what I said—you can like her too.”

“Oh…wait—at the same time?” Zack’s eyes widened in shock.

“Yeah…it’s fine—you told me, after all.” I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeves. “Though…we should talk a lot more about this.”

“Why?” Zack asked, still looking so confused.

“Because I got scared for a moment.” My dumb, stupid brain forgot about stuff like polyamory. The fact that we’re talking like this…

_Can it really work between us?_

There’s only one way to find out, and it involves a lot of talking. Of course, there’s no guarantee that Aerith will be comfortable with this, but…it’s better to get it off our chests, instead of keeping it all bottled up.

“So long as we don’t stop talking about it—to make sure we’re both in agreement—then it should be fine.” The minute we start doing things behind each other’s backs is when this stops being fine.

_That’s when it becomes cheating._

“So because I told you…” Zack laughed nervously. “That’s…a relief.”

“It’s a relief to me, too.” I reached out to pinch Zack’s cheeks. “Do you have any idea how much you scared me?!”

“I was scared too!!” Zack reached out to pinch my nose. “I thought you’d hate me!”

“We’re both idiots!” We share one brain cell, dammit!!

Zack burst into laughter, his forehead soon bumping against mine as he released my nose. “Sera!!”

“Ahhh!!” I tried to look away, no longer pinching his cheeks, but he had my face in his hands.

“Thank you!!” His eyes stared right into mine, making my heart skip a beat. “For everything…”

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

It was only until Zack moved away, that I realized I was holding my breath. As I breathed in, my head felt so lightheaded. My vision swam for a moment, but altogether—this…this isn’t so bad.

_It’s okay._

“Ahaha!” Laughter bubbled in my throat as I leaned against Zack. I’m still not sure how Aerith will fit into this relationship of ours, but if we managed to stick together, despite the little time we have with each other…

_Then it should be fine, when that day comes…_

That day when Zack crashes into the church…

“Hey, Sera…”

“Hmm?”

“Can you sing that one song—the one you sang with the children?”

“Sure!”

Zack was the first to get off the ground. He helped me stand up afterwards, his fingers soon tangling themselves with mine. The walk back to his house was uneventful, save for the song that was carried off with the wind.

_“Wind, and my heart swimming in collected words,_

_Moved by the wind, in through the world._

_Clouds, like a voice that we all recognize,_

_Carry the holding future.”_

I sang this song earlier, around the children, as we were playing a game. It was just like any other day, within this town.

_“Moon, on the sky as a trembling heart,_

_Shown on the glass unsteadily._

_Stars, shedding tears in an overflowing stream,_

_I see the night all around me.”_

Only now, this was between me and Zack, walking down a path that was lit only by the full moon above us.

_“Isn’t it wonderful?_

_Being together, all alone walking hand in hand._

_And I want to go to your city_

_To your home, into your arms…”_

Such a simple moment…and yet, it meant the whole world to me. Because now, the future isn’t as scary as used to be.

_I’m not scared any more._

Not in the way that it keeps me from doing anything. That might change, the closer I get to it, but for now…

_This is fine._

…

…

Almost two weeks have passed before Reno and Rude arrive to take us back to Midgar. I’m not as eager to head back as I feel I should be, considering how much Zack and I felt Aerith’s absence in our lives. And yet, that doesn’t stop me from feeling so emotional, as I say my goodbyes to children and people of this town.

I had good practice here, with the summons I have. Though, most of it was just careless fun, instead of actual combat training—not that I mind, of course. Tseng, however…has his own mixed feelings about it, but he keeps that to himself.

_As he should._

Balto stayed in his lane, avoiding my ire as we boarded the helicopter. Though, he’s been especially quiet, these past few days. Sometimes, I would catch him talking to Tseng—about what, I don’t know… But something had to be up.

And it was, when we landed on a beach, in an area that was most _definitely_ not Midgar.

_What the hell?_

“Welcome to Mideel!” Reno gestured at the town in the distance, which was bustling with people going in and out of buildings. “Enjoy the hot springs, because Rude and I sure can’t.”

“What, what, what—what?!” What about Midgar?

“Veld’s orders,” Tseng brought up. “He decided to give you an extended vacation.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” I jabbed my finger into Tseng’s chest.

“It is…but that’s what’s on paper, Sera.” Tseng flicked me on the forehead.

“Ow!” I rubbed at my forehead, not having expected Tseng to be that rough.

“Technically, it’s our vacation, and not yours,” Balto clarified. “However, that doesn’t change the fact that you should be enjoying your stay…sorry, Reno, Rude—maybe next time.”

“It’s no bother,” Rude said, paying little to no attention to Reno as he muttered quite a few swears under his breath.

“I’ve heard about Mideel from the guys back at Shinra.” Zack looked ahead, a wide smile soon forming on his lips. “Hey—I’ll race you there, Sera!”

“Wha…” I stared at him for a moment, before shrugging. “Sure, why not?”

I was expecting to head back home, but I guess…we’re stuck here for however long it takes. Rude and Reno took off before I had a chance to say anything else, so I just ran after Zack as he made his way over to Mideel.

It was a lot bigger than how I last remembered it being in the game—like _waaay_ bigger. It was far more populated, too, with more buildings in the area, making this town seem like…an actual town, and not some tiny village.

There were signs advertising the hot springs, with many shops selling a variety of items to the public. It ranged from snacks, to souvenirs, to even weapons and materia. Zack stopped to check on their inventory, letting out a loud “Sweet!” when he came across something he liked.

That turned out to be time materia, which Zack was quick to put in my hand.

“For you!!” He ruffled my hair. “Now you can use Haste!”

“Haste…” You know…that’s not a bad idea. “That means I can move faster that you!”

“Hey—no fair!” Zack scrambled to catch up to me, now that I had casted Haste.

And Haste…is super fucking weird. All of a sudden, it feels as though everything around me is super slow. I can see the birds in midflight, the way their wings flap in slow motion. My body felt so loose, the way every movement happened all too quickly. It was disorienting, but…not enough that it stopped me.

In the end, Tseng had to use Haste on himself to catch up to me, because I had gone a bit overboard with the casting. I couldn’t stay still, and it was showing, with how I kept running around the area, otherwise causing a scene.

“You need to behave while we’re here.” Tseng carried me under his arm this one time, instead of throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “We’ll be sharing a room for the next few days, though Balto and I will be in and out of here.”

“Doing what?” I asked. “Turk stuff?”

“Yes…Turk stuff.” Tseng turned to Balto, who was already talking with the innkeeper about our room. “You can order whatever you like for room service—just don’t do anything stupid.”

“Just who do you think you’re talking to?” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“You.” Tseng caught my hand before I had a chance to slap him. “You’re slower than me, since you haven’t mastered Haste.”

“When does it wear off?” This is getting too freaky for me, now.

“If we’re lucky, then it should wear off in a few more minutes.” Of course, what Tseng failed to mention was how my casting had a longer duration, which is how I spent the next fifteen minutes, otherwise rolling around in bed as I tried to ignore this prickling sensation in my skin and the anxiety bubbling in my stomach.

The minute I got out of bed, I almost crashed onto the floor. Balto caught me before I fell, laughing as he asked if I wanted anything in particular.

“Water.” And something for my head—oh geez, it’s really _hurting_! My body wouldn’t stop shaking, and my heart was racing. It was as though I had consumed an obscene amount of caffeine in one sitting. The crash was real, and I _hated_ it.

Balto lifted me up by my arm and dropped me back onto the bed. “Give me a minute or two.”

“Hey, you okay?” Zack hovered over me, his lips turned into a frown.

“I’m fine, just…tired.” It is amazing what new magic can do to you, especially when your body isn’t used to it…

“This is why you should save Haste for the training room.” I don’t want to hear it from you, Tseng—I think I can still see noise.

“So…two beds.” That’s all we have in this room, and I’m not moving from this spot.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Zack began, only to get pushed away by Tseng as he sat down by me.

“You share with Balto.” Tseng crossed one leg over the other, staring Zack right in the eye. “No compromises.”

“Aww man, does that mean I have to sleep on the floor?” Because sharing a bed with you sounds like a nightmare.

“I’ll be sleeping on the sofa, if that’s what you’re more comfortable with.” That just makes me sound like a dick…

“You can stay on the bed.” But the instant you start hogging the blankets, I WILL kick you out.

Thankfully, it doesn’t come to that…because it is I, who got kicked out of the bed, for getting too close in my sleep. Apparently, I’m a heat-seeker that wouldn’t leave Tseng alone, which only got awkward when Balto took a picture of it.

_Thud!_

“Do you guys just have blackmail on each other?” Because if so, I crave some myself.

Zack had an easier time with Balto, though that still didn’t stop him from falling out of bed. He yawned loudly as he stretched his arms, still half-asleep as he looked in my direction. “You okaaaay?”

“Meeehhhh…” I let my head hit the mattress, feeling that it was too early for this shit. For a brief moment, my consciousness faded…only to come back with a vengeance when Tseng lifted me into the air.

“At least get back into bed.” He dropped me onto the mattress without any warning. “You too, Zack—this is just between me and Balto.”

“Turk stuff?” I didn’t think they’d be at it this early.

“Yes…Turk stuff.” Tseng gave me this look of disbelief, like he couldn’t believe that he was actually saying something like that. “Now don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone.”

“No time magic…or any magic, for that matter.” Balto folded his arms over his chest. “Just kick back, and relax. Go to the beach—soak in the hot springs. Eat as much food as you want. Just stay out of trouble.”

You had me at food…which is exactly what I started ordering, once Balto and Tseng had left the room. Zack was right behind me, going through the menu. We were just listing off the food that caught our attention, knowing fully well that Balto and Tseng were paying for everything. There was some pettiness fueling our antics, since we spent most of yesterday just otherwise looking around town. Tseng wouldn’t let me hear the end of it, when he saw I was having difficulties crossing a wooden bridge.

I know that, logically, the bridge can withstand my weight…but there’s this innate fear that overwhelms me, each time I cross a bridge. It happened often, whenever I went to the beach in my past life. Every time I tried to walk on the pier, I’d slow down, thinking that the structure would fall at any moment. The gaps in between the planks don’t help, because I can see what’s below. And it only amplifies that fear I have.

Tseng had to carry me off, because of how long I was talking to get from one point to the other. It was embarrassing, and I’m pretty sure Tseng was going to bring this up with Veld, like he has with my summons.

Speaking of them, Chiko came out while I wasn’t looking, and I only really noticed when a certain fluffy chick was eating my food.

“You have greens!!” I’ll look for them if you want them, but you can’t…just… _keep_ popping out like this!!

_Kweh!!_

“I don’t know why you’re like this.” I stared at Chiko in exasperation, who continued eating my food as I searched for the greens I had in my bag. Eventually, the little guy stopped when I handed him some gysahl greens… Also, it’s a boy—one of the residents of Gongaga had some experience handling chocobos, which is how I found out that Chiko was male and Choco was female.

“It’s interesting how Chiko has a mind of his own.” Zack looked curiously at Chiko. “Are you sure you didn’t summon him by accident?”

“Yes, because I would know if I did it myself…I think?” Actually—I take that back. “Just what brought you out, little guy?”

“Kweeehhhh!” Chiko jumped into the air a few times, letting out a few cries before landing on the floor. He scurried off on his little legs, pecking at the door a few times before Zack walked over to open it for him.

“Chiko!!” I shrieked when I watched him run off. I grabbed my bag of greens and followed after him, hoping to catch him before he disappeared on me. Now I could just dismiss him, but Chiko’s already proving to me that he can pop out on his own. So I have to deal with him personally.

I tried my best not to make a scene, but the little guy just. KEPT. Running.

_Chiko, you little brat!_

I managed to corner him in the lounge room, where I found him interacting with a white-feathered chocobo chick that nipped at the feet of any person that walked by it. The little guy did the same with me, refusing to leave me alone because of how I stayed in place. Chiko kept moving, refusing to let me touch him until I brought out the greens. I had gysahl greens, tantal greens, curiel greens, and mimett greens.

Just the mere sight of the greens was enough to get the white chocobo at my side, crying out as it scratched at the floor.

“You hungry?” The white chocobo chick gave me a sharp “kweh!” in response. “Alright—take your pick…you too, Chiko, you little brat.”

Surprisingly enough, Chiko did not take any and instead, flew onto my shoulder. The white chocobo chick attacked the mimett greens with a vengeance, eating them up within a matter of minutes. Afterwards, it let out a few soft cries before nuzzling against my legs.

“You’re really friendly, huh?” I knelt down to get a closer look at the chick. The white chocobo chick was bigger than Chiko, almost the size of a chicken. It was still small enough to be considered a chick, though it was certainly older than Chiko—physically, at least. “C’mere.”

I scratched behind its head, earning myself a few content cries from it as it leaned into my touch. As soon as I moved my hand away from it, the white chocobo chick ran off, disappearing behind a few potted plants.

“Huh…” Cute thing… “Guess we should head back to the room…”

_Kweh._

“You’re in trouble, Chiko.” Don’t think you’re off the hook!

Chiko used his foot to scratch behind his head, yawning afterwards as he pressed his body closer to my neck.

_You’re lucky you’re so cute…_

On my way back to the room, I found myself being followed by the white chocobo chick again. I thought it wanted some more greens, but it refused when I offered some. Instead, it spread open its wings and let a green-colored orb fall out from under one of them.

_Hello?_

The chocobo chick pushed the green orb in my direction, staring up at me for a moment, before running off. I stared at the orb for a good minute, only reacting when Chiko started pecking at my ear.

“Ow—alright!!” I knelt down to grab the materia, stashing it inside my bag, before continuing on my when. When I returned to the room, Zack was almost done with his food.

“What took you long?” he asked as he set aside his plates.

“Chiko made a friend with a chocobo chick.” I gave Chiko a few scritches. “It was white.”

“Ohh, white chocobos are rare!!” Zack exclaimed. “You must be really lucky to come across one.”

“Well, what do you know.” I guess I _am_ pretty lucky, since I got some materia—why does this feel so familiar?

_I feel like I’ve done this before…_

But I can’t put my finger on it…oh well. “Hey, do you have your assess materia?”

“Not at this moment—you should hurry up and eat before your food gets cold.” Shit—you’re right!

We spent the rest of the morning, just flopped on the bed. We might’ve overdone it with the food…but man, was it worth it. Chiko had long since dismissed himself, deciding that he’s stuck around long enough. It was sad to see the little brat go, but I think it was better this way—any longer, and I might’ve passed out.

Instead, I’m just here, lazing about as Zack got up from his bed. “We should take a walk around town.”

“Muuurrr…” I don’t feel like it.

“Come on—you can do it.” Zack poked at my arm, laughing when he saw me twitch. “Don’t you want to see what else is there to the Mideel area? I know you have your dagger.”

“Fiiiine!” But only because you mentioned my dagger. “I kinda wanna see the beach again.”

It was a little chilly, but hearing the waves crash against the shore was enough to make up for it. I looked around for shells, showing Zack each one I found. The children back home are gonna go nuts when I show them _these_ bad boys.

“Hey Zack—wanna put these in your pocket?” I underestimated how many shells I was going to need. I was running out of room in the pochette that Zack’s mother had made for me.

“Uhh…sure!” Zack had quite a nasty surprise when one of the shells turned out to be inhabited by a hermit crab.

“Whoops.” Didn’t mean for _that_ to happen.

“Geez—to think stuff like this exists.” Zack made a face as he set the hermit crab on the sand. “Go away.”

It was hard not to laugh at Zack’s reaction. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“If you say so.” Zack turned away, his face somewhat red from embarrassment. “Do you…want to head back?”

“Not yet.” I want to enjoy this scenery a little longer. It’s been so many years since I’ve last been on a beach. It’s a shame that it’s already October. Any earlier, and we might’ve been able to enjoy a full day at the beach, just basking in the sun and playing in the water…

_Maybe one day._

For now, this was as good as it was going to get. I walked back into town with Zack, enduring the embarrassment I felt when I grabbed onto his hand. There were some people staring at us, but it was easy to ignore them when Zack started talking about trivial things. He talked about what souvenirs he should buy for some of the guys back at Shinra, like Kunsel and Angeal…

“You think Sephiroth would be up for a snack pack?” Zack asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, soon bursting into laughter as I imagined Sephiroth working his way through some snacks. “You know what—sure! Why not?”

We visited the shops after we dropped off the seashells in our room at the inn. Zack caught me off-guard a few times, with the things he would find, like when he wore some goofy sunglasses that had caught his eye, or when he showed me an overstuffed plush toy of a moogle. He bought both of them, alongside a few bracelets that he picked out for me.

“I’m not sure how you feel about earrings, so I thought that these would suit you.” Zack scratched the back of his head. “You can take them off whenever…”

“Aww…do you want to get something for Aerith, too?” We should do that, while we’re at it. It would make for a good conversation starter, considering the words that Zack has to share with her…

“Uhhh…how would she feel about this moogle?” Zack turned his attention back on the plush toy. “It’s charming, don’t you think?”

“You’re right—I’m sure she’ll love it!” I clapped my hands together. “Just make sure you’re the one to give it to her, okay?”

“Yeah…I will.” Zack laughed.

Later on, in our room, as we were waiting for our dinner to arrive, Zack started talking to me about Aerith.

“How do you…feel about her?” he asked.

“What do you mean by that?” I stared up at the ceiling, too tired to really move after all the energy I’ve expended from going out into town.

“Do you…like her?” Zack’s question made me choke on my own spit. “Oh crap—are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” I wheezed out. “Just…surprised.”

I hadn’t expected that question out of him, though…it does get me thinking.

_How **do** I feel about her?_

…

…

“I honestly don’t know how I feel,” I said, after thinking about it for a good five minutes. “I…like being around her. We’ve known each other for so long, after all, but…I’m okay with it staying like that.”

I feel that anything more would be too much—that’s how it was with Zack, before he reached out to me. Besides, it doesn’t matter what I feel. It’s all up to her, in the end. That’s why I’m trying to help Zack out, because I feel that it could still work out between the two of them.

“Is that so?” Zack huffed out a laugh. “Alright. I won’t ask you any more questions. Sorry about that…”

“It’s fine.” Ignoring the fact that it took me more than a minute to stop coughing.

_That was terrible._

“Say, how long do you think Tseng and Balto are gonna be out?” Zack directed his gaze at the door. “I know that they said they’d be going in and out, but…haven’t they been out long enough?”

“Who knows?” I honestly don’t know, when it comes to the Turks. “Oh hey—food’s here!”

And it’s while we were eating, that Tseng and Balto finally returned.

“Did you behave?” Tseng asked, as though I hadn’t been behaving…so I stuck my tongue out at him. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Did you have fun?” Balto sat down right next to Zack, who offered him a plate of food.

“Yep!” Zack smiled. “How was your day?”

“Uneventful.” Tseng ran his hand through his hair. “That’s all we have to say, for the matter.”

“You gonna sit down and eat, or are you just gonna stand there?” The food’s getting cold.

The rest of the night was uneventful, save for Tseng being his usual self, whenever Zack and I started getting a bit too affectionate for his tastes. Even though the most we did was just talk and stare at each other…

_Apparently, Tseng doesn’t like that._

The days go by slowly, with nothing much really happening. Tseng and Balto would come and go, usually returning in the evening at the latest. Zack and I pretty much did everything that we could by the third day, and beyond soaking in the hot springs, it was pretty boring. So Balto bought us a deck of cards and taught us how to play.

Of course, I already knew how to play, thanks to those hours spent at the community center, with Mireille and the other elders of Sector 5. Of course, the others didn’t need to know that…but Tseng figured it out, after I won two games in a row.

“You clever little sneak.” Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I learned from the best.” Still getting the hang of stealing, since we all can’t be Mireille and her granddaughter.

_That little brat almost stole one of my ribbons last month._

“How much longer do you think we’re going to stay?” Zack turned to me as I entered the room, having spent a good fifteen minutes just soaking in the hot springs.

“A few more days, maybe?” I hope it’s soon enough, because I want to see Aerith again. Like, Mideel isn’t that bad of a place, and I’m sure that there’s a lot more things that could be done here. However, it’s not the same when you’re pretty much restricted to one place, with only one other person you really know.

_Tseng and Balto don’t count._

Especially when they’re never around, since they’re off doing whatever.

_Kweh!!_

“Oh yeah, you have a visitor.” Zack pointed at the white chocobo that was hiding under the bed.

“Geez, you’re a greedy little guy.” I’m tempted to take them with me—can I do that?

“Sera…no.” But Zaaaaaack. “You might get in trouble.”

“But would they notice?” I fed the chocobo chick some mimett greens—the last of what I had on me for the day. If I needed any more, I was going to have to buy it from the shop. “Do you want to come with me, little guy?”

_Wark!!_

I don’t think I’ve heard anyone talk about the little guy, beyond the complaints I’ve heard from time to time, whenever they would chase after people. I’m guessing the novelty of owning a baby chocobo was wearing off, now that it was getting older.

“Hmmm…” You know what… “You’re coming with me!!”

If I get in trouble, oh well.

_Can’t say I didn’t try._

“I’m gonna name you Coco.” I lifted the tiny bird into the air. “You and I are gonna get along!!”

_Aerith’s gonna **loooove** you!!_

After a total of nine days, Reno and Rude finally came by to pick us up. No one said anything about the chocobo chick I had smuggled into one of my bags, and by the time someone did—it was already too late. We were more than an hour into the flight back to Midgar when Tseng noticed that the chocobo chick peering out of one of the bags wasn’t a plush toy as he assumed it had been.

“I knew something was up when you were behaving too well.” Aww shucks, you noticed, Tseng! “That’s not a compliment!”

“I don’t care!” I said with a smile on my face as Coco rested on my lap. “I’m keeping Coco, and that’s that.”

“All things considered, wouldn’t you say that Coco is better than Chiko?” Balto tried to look on the bright side of things, even though he was more amused than exasperated with my antics.

“No random magic!” Zack was quick to point out.

“Kweh, kweh, kweeehh!!” Coco flapped her wings a few times, sending some feathers into the air.

“I can see why Veld likes you.” Reno looked over his shoulder at us with a grin on his face. “He’s gonna want to know about this.”

Reno even snapped a picture of me and Coco, quickly sending a message to Veld with his phone.

“You gonna keep that thing in the garden?” he asked.

“Maybe.” The garden’s big enough for the little guy, though that can change as it gets older. Still…it should be enough for one. If not—maybe I can ask for assistance from the chocobo handler in Wall Market.

_Gonna have to find the time to do that, though._

I really don’t want to go to Wall Market at night, but if it’s for Coco…

_I’ll just have to bear with it._

Aerith practically squeezed the air out of my lungs when finally returned home. Marle was there, not at all surprised to see the white chocobo chick in my possession. Elmyra just shook her head and started looking through her seed packets for any greens that she might need to plant for Coco.

“Where’s Zack?” Aerith asked, having noticed that I was on my own.

“He left with the others—something came up.” What it was, I don’t know exactly…but I hope it’s not anything urgent. I’m sure Zack would want nothing more than to see Aerith again. “So what happened while we were gone?”

“Propaganda’s gone up to get new recruits into SOLDIER this month—from both in and out of Midgar,” Marle was the first to speak up. “Had to convince quite a few kids in Sector 7 on why it’s not a good idea to go in.”

“Biggs already did what he could, though we did lose a couple.” Aerith clasped her hands together. “It’s…best not to think too much on it. If we’re lucky, then they’ll end up like Zack.”

“Right…” I sighed. “Just how much longer is this war gonna last?”

“However long it takes for Wutai to surrender,” Marle replied. “So how about you? Beyond getting a chocobo chick—what did you do outside of Midgar?”

“Yes. What _did_ you do?” Elmyra focused her gaze on me.

“Well…I did meet Zack’s parents—as well as everyone else from his town,” I began with a wide smile on my face.

I told them about everything that has happened, though I made sure to leave out the conversation I had with Zack. I feel that that’s something best left between him and Aerith. They need to talk it out first before anything. I also left out the moogle plush that Zack had gotten for Aerith, to ensure the surprise she’ll get when he finally gives it to her.

I got a lot of comments here and there, about how much I’ve tanned, due to the prolonged exposure I had under the sun. The children absolutely loved the seashells I gave them, the caretakers of Leaf House using them as an opportunity to teach the children about the ocean.

“How’d it go?” Biggs asked as soon as he spotted me.

“It went well!!” I was smiling so hard, that my face started to hurt. “Though, I would’ve preferred it if you and the others could’ve gone.”

Biggs laughed. “Maybe one day.”

_Maybe._

Johnny was now a lot taller since I last saw him, having gone through a growth spurt during the weeks that I was gone from Midgar. He was still as loud as ever, though that was mostly because he’s missed me.

“I thought you were never gonna come back.” He wiped the tears out of his eyes. “If you ever leave Midgar…please leave me something, so I know you’re okay.”

“Only if you do the same for me!” I’m not sure if he’s going to stay in Sector 7, or if he’s going to leave like he did in the game…but I’d rather know where he’s headed before anything else.

When I returned back to Sector 5, I found Coco playing with the children of Leaf House. They looked a lot livelier, now that they had willing participants to chase. Of course, Coco made a beeline for me the instant that they saw me.

“Guess you’ll have to wait until tomorrow!” I gave the children an apologetic look as the caretakers called them in for dinner. “C’mon, Coco—it’s time to head home.”

I’m supposed to head back to work tomorrow, even though it hasn’t been more than a day since I returned. Of course, there’s not much that can be done about it…but at least I had a chance to wind down. I hope Zack was able to rest up…

Unlike the days before, when I was still recovering from my injuries, I took the train to topside, walking my usual route to Shinra HQ. Not much has changed since I last left, though the propaganda was still as strong as ever, with signs left out that encouraged people to join SOLDIER. Stamp the Dog’s theme was playing on the radio, blasting my ears with that earworm of a song.

I was greeted by Mira at the entrance, who gave me the keycards I needed to head back to my usual shift on Floor 63. Marleeta was there, ready to hand me the coffee that I had to deliver.

“Good to see you again, Sera!” she sounded as chipper as ever, though this time…it was genuine. “Hope you had a good break, because it’s been rough these last two weeks.”

“I see that there aren’t any orders for Genesis.” I looked over the list that she had handed me.

“You mean you haven’t heard?” Marleeta frowned. “Genesis is missing!”

“Wait…what?!” Oh shit—is it that time already?!

_Oh fuck—the mass desertion happened already, didn’t it?_

That would explain the propaganda… SOLIDER was probably hurting for new recruits.

_Jesus fuck—is that what happened while I was gone?_

Oh geez, I have to talk to Zack about this…when I have free time. Which…isn’t that much, when you get dragged by Reno into the training room, where Rude is ready to throw me into a wall.

_Thud!_

And it fucking happens. My only solace is that there is padding on the walls, keeping me from getting seriously injured. That’s not to say that it still didn’t leave me feeling a little shaken.

“So how was it?” Reno had a wide, shit-eating grin on his face as he took a drink from his water bottle.

“Fuck off.” I don’t want to talk about it… “You took a picture…didn’t you?”

“Bingo!” Reno held up his phone, the incriminating photo displaying on its screen. “Sent it to Veld for safekeeping.”

“You’re unbelievable.” You really are lucky that you’re wearing that damn ribbon…

“Also—we got a new member while you were gone.” Reno gestured at the black-haired young man that was practicing his aim on a few targets. He used two handguns with highly accurate aim, which made me think about my current progress with the replica gun.

_Geez, I still have to get through that._

“Where’d you even find him?” I feel like I might’ve seen his face before…but I can’t exactly confirm it. I mean, I could just be seeing things…

“Wall Market.” Or I might’ve passed by him, on my way to Sector 7 in the mornings, whenever I went through Wall Market.

_Huh…small world._

“Try not to spend to much time around him, outside of this place.” Reno clapped his hand on my shoulder. “Trust me on that.”

_Yikes._

“His name is Ruluf, by the way.” Thanks for telling me…

“Let’s try this again, Sera!” Alright, Rude—I’m going.

I spent my lunch break, feeling sore all over as I waited for Zack to show up. He never did…only Kunsel showed up, looking far too nervous for comfort…

“What happened?” Don’t think that helmet can hide your true expression from me.

“He’s…in Wutai.” Son of a bitch—already? What else has happened?! “Don’t know how long he’ll be there, but…Angeal’s with him. So he should be fine.”

“That’s a relief.” I still feel bad that he got sent off that fast. I’m not even sure he had enough time to wind down, after our trip outside of Midgar…

_This is terrible._

But there’s not much that can be done. All I can really do is hope for the best… So I tried my hardest to look on the bright side, as I waited for Zack to return to Midgar.

The hardest part about this was telling Aerith, though…she didn’t seem too concerned.

“That’s because Angeal’s with him,” she explained. “If he wasn’t there, then…”

“I understand…” I guess that means Zack will have to wait a little longer to tell Aerith about the talk we had in Gongaga… “Say…how was Coco today?”

“We had an employee from Sam’s Delivery evaluate her!” Aerith clasped her hands together. “She’s pretty healthy—and also female, which is what got their attention, so… They gave an offer to borrow her when she’s older. If you’re interested, just talk to one of the employees or Sam himself when the time comes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” So long as they don’t try to take Coco away from me, then it’s _all_ good.

I passed out the instant I hit my bed, tired from the work day and also my training with Rude. He doesn’t pull any punches, and when I _finally_ managed to block one of his attacks—he quickly moved onto the next step. I fell to the floor in a matter of seconds.

“Always stay on your toes.” I’ll keep that in mind, once my head stops spinning.

I hate how much of a total reset I got to this body, since I can still remember some of the techniques I learned while I was taking up taekwondo lessons. I was a blue belt ready to become a brown belt, before a sprained toe and college put my progress at a complete halt. It’ll take a while before my body can catch up to my brain. In the meantime, Rude would often compliment the way I’d throw my punches.

“I guess you were paying attention when I taught little Johnny.” You could say that…

Near the end of the month, while I was making my way to work, I found out the hard way about how unpredictable life could be. It happened in the form of a fourteen-year-old boy, who had asked me if I knew where to go for SOLDIER enlistment. He stared at me with those bright, blue eyes, still untainted by the mako that would soon make them glow.

He reminded me so much of Zack, with how innocent he looked. That spiky, blond hair pulled into a ponytail… That face still chubby with baby fat…

“I’m Cloud Strife,” he introduced himself to me, his words like a harsh slap to my face. “I’m from Nibelheim.”

There’s a part of me that wants to keep him from trying to join SOLDIER, knowing fully well about what was going to happen. And yet, I knew from experience—the way Zack had ignored the warnings we had given him…

_If the two are alike, then…_

Then there’s nothing that could convince Cloud to stay away.

…

…

“I’m Sera Ornitier.” I held out my hand to Cloud. “Can I just ask…why me, when you could’ve asked anyone else?”

“Ummm…it was the ribbons in your hair.” Cloud pointed at his head. “They…caught my attention. So…”

“I see…” I forced out a laugh, finding it funny how important these ribbons have become. “Then…follow me. I can take you to Shinra.”

I don’t know what Cloud’s doing here in the fall, instead of spring. There are too many questions that are flooding my head as we move closer and closer to Shinra headquarters. Near the entrance, I stopped him.

“Hey…if you need someone to talk to, after the assessment…” I reached into my pocket, pulling out the extra keycard I had on me at all times, in case something happened. “You can find me on Floor 63. You’ll be allowed there, since SOLDIER recruits are considered visitors.”

I don’t tell him that normal visitor passes don’t allow anyone to enter the recreational facility without reason. I kept a smile on my face as I handed him my keycard, ignoring every sign that told me that I’d likely get into trouble, should anything happen.

“O-Okay…” Cloud looked so uncertain…but he pocketed the keycard anyways. “I guess…this is where we part ways?”

“Yeah.” There’s a part of me that wants to ask why he’s alone…but I don’t. Instead, I watched as he entered the building, making his way over to the receptionist desk to ask about SOLDIER enlistment. I can make out that hesitance that Mira has as she gives him the information he needed.

I walked off after that, taking the elevator to Floor 63. There’s a part of me that keeps thinking about Cloud, as I go one with my day. I’m not sure how long the assessment lasted—I never asked Zack about it. Though, from what I’ve heard, those that don’t make it into SOLDIER are likely to end up as a security officer.

_That’s what he was._

And that’s what he’ll likely be, as soon as his assessment is over.

The day went by, with nothing much happening, beyond receiving my usual ass-kicking from Rude and a few pointers from Ruluf when it came to handling a handgun. I ate lunch with Kunsel, who went on about the new SOLDIER recruits that he’d seen today.

“Quite a lot of them made it past the physical assessment,” he began. “Though it’s the psychological assessment where most of the recruits fail. Of course, we won’t know those results until later today.”

“I…see.” Even though I know that it was a bit of a stretch…I still kept an eye out for Cloud.

It’s later in the evening, when I find him on Floor 63, waiting by the large tree that stood at the center of the room. He stared at his lap with a crestfallen expression on his face, the keycard still in his hands. He didn’t respond at first when I called out his name, but when I held out a bottle of water to him—that’s when the tears started running down his face.

“Hey, it’s okay,” I told him. “I’m here…you’re not alone.”

_Not anymore._

After work, I grabbed Cloud by the hand as I took him with me into Sector 8, where Aerith was waiting for me, selling flowers as usual. She smiled when she saw me, stopping only when she noticed the spiky-haired boy that accompanied me. She seemed genuinely surprised with his presence, not knowing what to say as I introduced him to her.

Then, after a moment, her lips formed into a smile as she pinned a flower to Cloud’s t-shirt. “I’m Aerith Gainsborough—it’s very nice to meet you.”

A light blush dusted Cloud’s face as he nervously replied, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

He was so shy around her, the way his hand tightened around mine. There was a chill I felt in the air, but I ignored it as I asked, “Do you think Elmyra will let him stay with us? He’s got nowhere else to go…not yet.”

“I’m sure I can convince her!” Aerith said, her hand soon patting Cloud on the head. “If there’s anything else that you need, then don’t be afraid to ask.”

There wasn’t much that we had to offer to Cloud, but it was just enough for a smile to grace his features.

_There we go._

There’s the smile that I’ve always wanted to see.

_The smile that changes everything._

I don’t know where this decision of mine will take us, but for now…this is fine.

_I’ll make sure it is._

If only to protect that smile of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this chapter took me a bit!! But hey—it’s really long, so I sure hope its length makes up for the time it took for me to post it!! Many thanks to **Lyrecho** , **RinAstray** , **Neon Navi** , and **Kinnoonnanoko** , for helping me get through this chapter with their input.
> 
> That said, now that this chapter is out, I do plan on taking a break from this fic. I’m very content with the progress I’ve made, especially with the word count this fic has, for what I’ve managed to crank out within the last two months.
> 
> That’s not to say I won’t be coming back. I just need to make sure that I avoid a burnout, because that’s the last thing I want happening. So I hope that this chapter is good enough for what it’s done.
> 
> There’s a lot going on, considering our early encounter with Cloud. He’s supposed to be here in the spring, not the fall, as it currently is. Of course, that does nothing to change the results he got when he tried enlisting into SOLDIER.
> 
> The difference now, is that he has someone to lean on. Just like Aerith did, on that day when Sera first found her.
> 
> By the by, remember when I said that Sera has two hands? This is what I mean, because you can expect there to be polyamory in this fic. For those not in the know about it, polyamory deals with relationships with more than two people. Everyone in the relationship has to know about each other and consent to it. Communication is essential to a polyamorous relationship—otherwise, it cannot function in a healthy manner.
> 
> I hope that clears everything, with the conversation that Zack and Sera had in Gongaga.
> 
> Moving on, I can’t wait for _Remake_ to eventually throw everything that I’ve done for Gongaga and Mideel to the curb. That said, I _have_ been mixing both elements from _Remake_ and other parts of the compilation of _Final Fantasy VII_ , so…yeah. There was bound to be some changes.
> 
> Thank you all so much, for taking the time to comment! In the past two months that I’ve been working on this fic, they really meant a lot to me. They kept me going, even when I didn’t have to…but because I did, I made it this far.
> 
> So thank you again, for everything. I hope you guys can keep it up, and if you have any questions, just shoot! I’ll make it a habit to answer every comment that comes my way now.
> 
> I recently got my grades for a class I’ve taken five times now (it’s organic chemistry), and I’m happy to say that I finally passed it. I got a C+, which means I can progress with my classes, instead of being held back by prerequisites. It means so much to me, since I’ve worked so hard to make up for my mistakes…so I hope you enjoyed the hard work that I’ve put into this chapter.
> 
> Until next time, everyone! 


End file.
